I Need A Change
by niita94
Summary: Bella está enamorada de su mejor amigo pero él la acaba de decir que tiene novia, decide viajar sola todo el verano intentando superar lo de Edward pero cuando vuelve de vacaciones, renovada, se encuentra con una nueva situación con sus amigos
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

Siempre pensé que jamás íbamos a estar juntos, por mucho que cambiara o que intentara llamar su atención, nunca lo lograría.

Y ahora que por fin he cambiado, pero por mi, no por él, cuando ya lo tenia superado y afrontado, ahora cambian las cosas entre nosotros.

_**Flashback**_

_-¿Y qué es lo que me quieres decir? Llevo todo el día dándole vueltas y aunque no lo creas… – bajé un poco la mirada – estoy nerviosa – en ese momento me entró una risa histérica que tuve que controlar ya que algunas personas se giraron a mirarme_

_-¿En serio? No sabía que fueras tan impaciente – rió – tranquila que no es nada malo, todo lo contrario – su perfecta sonrisa se ensanchó haciéndome ver sus dientes blancos y relucientes_

_-Pues dime – no quería presionarlo pero me estaba muriendo por saber que era, él parecía muy emocionado – ¿Qué es? – pregunté, todo lo que le emocionaba a él, también me emocionaba a mí._

_-¡Tengo novia!¡ Ella me ha dicho que sí! – en ese momento el mundo se me vino encima y un agujero se abrió en mi pecho, miles de preguntas cruzaban en ese momento por mi mente: ¿qué?¿por qué? ¿por qué todo tendría que pasarme a mi?¿por qué tengo que estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo?¿por qué no me he alejado de él antes de que esto pasara? Porque siempre he sabido que este día llegaría, tarde o temprano… aunque siempre mantuve la esperanza de que él se presentara en mi casa y me dijera: Bella, te quiero. Pero claro, eso nunca pasaría… yo no soy su tipo de chica, de hecho creo que ni él me ve como una chica. Para él solo soy… su mejor AMIGO. Afróntalo Swan, nunca estaréis juntos…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

A partir de ese día me aleje de él, de mis amigos, de mi familia… Necesitaba tiempo para mi, para pensar, necesitaba estar con gente nueva que no me recordaran lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, por eso tomé la decisión de viajar sola este verano, lo que no sabía es todos los cambios que habían ocurrido tres meses después, a mi regreso todo era distinto, yo no era la misma y mis amigos tampoco.

**Aquí vengo con mi nueva historia, estoy totalmente inspirada y ya llevo dos capítulos escritos, quiero que me digáis que os parece por favor ¿creéis que será interesante? ¿Qué pasará? La verdad es que esta idea llevaba rondándome bastante tiempo y quería publicar el fic cuando llevara varios capis escritos pero ya tengo 2 y estoy impaciente por saber que os parece… así que ya sabéis ¿REVIEWS?**

**En un par de días más o menos publicaré el primer capítulo**

**Y prontito subiré capitulo de Nuevas Amistades, he estado liada estas semanas y no me venía la inspiración pero ya estoy de vacaciones e intentaré escribir más veces**

**Nos leemos prontito…. ¿REVIEWS? Xfiii**

**Besos**

**Niita94**


	2. Cap 1: Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

** Capitulo 1: Descubrimientos**

**Bella POV**

-Buenos días Bells – dijo Emmett – parece que se te pegaron las sabanas, llegarás tarde, a lo mejor te castigan… - bromeó. Emmett es uno de mis mejores amigos y además mi compañero de piso, nos conocimos cuando yo tenía 8 años y el 10. Para mí siempre fue como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve; cuando mis padres se mudaron a Phoenix hace unos años él me acogió en su casa para que no me tuviera que marchar y desde entonces compartimos piso. Él era alto, fuerte y musculoso, a primera vista daba un poco de miedo, podía trabajar perfectamente como portero de discoteca, pero él era muy entrañable y buena persona, su pelo era negro, corto y rizado, sus ojos eran azules y cuando sonreía se le formaban dos hoyuelos en su cara que lo hacían ver adorable… hasta que habría la boca para gastar una broma o hacer un comentario "gracioso". De todas maneras yo lo adoraba

-Emm estoy en la universidad… no me pueden castigar – dije rodando los ojos.

-¡oh, lo se! Lo que pasa es que estas con los exámenes finales y si todo sale bien dentro de dos semanas serás una estupenda periodista, yo que tu no me arriesgaría a faltar… pero bueno, si prefieres quedarte conmigo lo entiendo, se que te encanta estar cerca de mi, claro, como no te va a gustar si soy irresistible – dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por sus abdominales e intentaba poner cara sexy

Solté una carcajada ya que la cara que puso era más ridícula que sexy, la verdad… - ooooh si Emmett, me encanta estar cerca tuya – dije sarcásticamente – bueno creo que me voy a ir ya, hasta luego – le di un besito en la mejilla, cogí mis cosas y me metí en mi coche para ir a la universidad.

Bueno, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero todos me llaman Bella, vivo en Seattle y estoy en mi último año de universidad, a punto de terminar la carrera de periodismo, también trabajo tres tardes a la semana en una pequeña cafetería. Ya he hablado de Emmett, pero no he dicho nada de mis otros dos amigos… Jasper, mi psicologo personal, le conocí cuando entré en la universidad ya que comparte algunas asignaturas conmigo, él es rubio con los ojos azules, no tiene tantos músculos ni es tan alto como Emmett, pero aún así no está nada mal… y también está… Edward, él chico del que estoy perdidamente enamorada pero del cual solo soy su mejor amiga. Edward es alto, casi tanto como Emm, sus músculos son perfectos bajo mi punto de vista, su pelo es de color bronce y parece estar siempre despeinado, dándole un aspecto sexy, sus ojos son de un tono verdoso que pocas personas poseen, a él lo conocí hace tres años cuando Emmett nos presentó, ya que ellos dos son de la misma edad y fueron juntos a la universidad.

Y qué más decir de mí… mi pelo es castaño largo, soy de complexión delgada y muy blanca de piel, mis ojos son de un simple color marrón y a todas horas me ruborizo. Pero yo no me visto como las demás chicas… suelo ir con chándal y sudaderas, o camisetas y pantalones unas tallas más grandes de la mía ya que mi cuerpo no me gusta demasiado, suelo llevar colores oscuros para no resaltar. Por este motivo muchas chicas no se acercan a mí, pero la verdad, teniendo a mis amigos no me importa nada.

Llegué a la universidad en poco tiempo y me dirigí hacia el coche de Jazz que ya se encontraba allí.

-Buenos días Bella – saludó Jasper

-Hola Jazz – respondí

-Ya no nos queda nada ¡eeeh! – dijo entusiasmado – solo dos semanas más y nos licenciamos y entonces comienza el verano de nuestras vidas.

-Eso espero, hoy empiezo con los exámenes y estoy muy nerviosa – dije

-No te preocupes, seguro que nos ira bien – me tranquilizó – bueno, me voy a mi clase ya, nos vemos luego

-Vale, hasta luego – respondí. Me dirigí a mi clase y me dispuse a hacer el primer examen del día. Las horas pasaron y llegó el momento de irse a casa, Jasper me esperaba a la salida de la universidad

-¿Qué tal tus exámenes? – preguntó. Se notaba que de verdad le interesaba

-Bastante bien – respondí – ¿y los tuyos?

-Estupendos – dijo guiñándome un ojo, en ese momento mi móvil empezó a sonar, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Edward, hasta pequeñas cosas, como que me llamara a mi antes que a los demás me hacían suspirar, hacían que la esperanza de mi pecho creciera.

-¿Diga? – contesté

-¡Hola Bells! – dijo Edward con un tono de voz alegre, la llamada me resultó extraña, él no me suele llamar solo porque quiere hablar conmigo… - ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien, como siempre – dije extrañada – Edward ¿por qué me llamas? ¿ha pasado algo? – pregunté mientras Jasper hacía gestos para preguntarme que pasaba

-¿ahora no puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga cuando me apetece? – preguntó en tono humorístico, claramente había un motivo para su llamada y estaba

-Edward…

-Está bien, está bien… ¿podríamos vernos esta tarde? – inquirió él esta vez en un tono más serio

-No hace falta ni que preguntes, pásate por casa luego, sabes que no necesitas invitación para ir… De hecho creo que Jasper y tu pasáis más tiempo en nuestra casa que en las vuestras – reí, era un hecho que me alegraba, sobre todo porque la presencia de Edward hacía que mi vida fuese mejor

-Bella, he dicho que si podíamos _vernos_ esta tarde, lo que implica la palabra _nosotros,_ tu y yo, sin Jasper ni Emmett cerca, así que si puede ser… en tu casa no – mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente, él quería verme a mi a solas, la chispa de esperanza alojada en mi pecho aumentaba por momentos

-Claro – respondí casi efusivamente - ¿pero para que quieres verme a solas?

-Eso lo descubrirás luego – dijo con un tono de voz misterioso, pero a la vez divertido, mi curiosidad aumentaba a pasos agigantados – Bien… ¿quedamos a las 5:30 p.m en el Starbucks de siempre?

-Vale

-Genial, estoy deseando verte – dijo con su suave y perfecta voz aterciopelada antes de colgar

Cuando me decía esas palabras era bastante difícil mantener mi autocontrol, a menudo tenía ganas de besarle o saltarle encima y decirle lo mucho que lo quiero y lo que deseo estar con él, pero luego aparece mi sentido común y me baja de mi ensoñación. Siempre he tenido la esperanza de que un día Edward apareciera en mi puerta y me dijera que él también me amaba y que necesitaba estar conmigo, pero sabía que había solo una posibilidad entre un millón de que eso ocurriera. Solo hacía falta verme a mi, simple, sin gracia y común y luego a él. Sabía que muchas chicas iban detrás de él, estando en la Universidad era uno de los chicos más populares, en su trabajo a diario se le acercan chicas y empezaban a coquetear con él… pero para mi fortuna, él no las hacía caso, incluso cuando mis amigos y yo salíamos a ver una película o a tomar algo las chicas se le quedaban mirando como si de un famoso se tratara, no las culpaba, ya que Edward parecía todo un modelo de pasarela, pero no podía evitar que los "celos" me embargaran. Ellas siempre usaban la misma táctica, se acercaban lentamente, le guiñaban un ojo, le sonreían de manera coqueta… haciéndolas verse femeninas y sexys, algo que yo nunca lograría alcanzar, ellos siempre me veían como un chico más del grupo, hasta Edward, incluso tenían conversaciones "típicamente masculinas" estando yo presente. Pese a eso sabía que tanto Edward como los chicos me apreciaban y me querían aunque ninguno me viese como una chica más… Ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud de los chicos conmigo, incluso en la universidad la gente me veía de esa forma, pero no me importaba… al fin y al cabo yo era así.

-¿Qué quería Ed? – me preguntó Jazz sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras empezabamos a andar. No sabía si Edward quería que Emmett o Jasper se enteraran de que íbamos a quedar esta tarde nosotros solos, pero tampoco le veía nada malo a ese hecho…

-Dice que quiere verme esta tarde – respondí intentando disimular mi felicidad, porque en el fondo estaba concibiendo la esperanza de que me confesara su amor por mí… no quería hacerme ilusiones y que luego me hiciera daño… tenía que desechar esa idea de mi cabeza. Por lo visto, no disimulé muy bien

-¿Por qué tan feliz Bells? – me encogí de hombros aparentando indiferencia – Solo te ha dicho que quiere verte a solas… - en ese momento paró de hablar y sus ojos se abrieron como platos – tu… tu estás… enamorada de Edward

-N-no, no es ci-cierto – palidecí y me puse nerviosa, no quería que nadie se enterara de mi amor por Edward, y menos uno de mis mejores amigos, aunque a Jasper siempre se le ha dado bien encontrar los sentimientos de los demás

-Bella, mientes fatal – me había pillado, no hay vuelta atrás – ¿estas enamorada de Edward ¿verdad? – simplemente asentí, al fin y al cabo ya no valía la pena mentirle, lo acababa de descubrir todo – ahora lo entiendo todo

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes? – Pregunté un poco sonrojada, una no confiesa sus sentimientos así como así todos los días…

-Tu actitud hacia él, siempre que no está preguntas por él y te quedas más… callada, o cuando le ves aparecer sonríes y tus ojos no se… brillan – ¿tan obvia era?

-Siempre he tratado de disimularlo lo mejor posible – dije con la cabeza un poco baja

-Así que… tu crees que él esta tarde se va a "declarar" – dijo Jazz con convencimiento

-En realidad, no quiero pensar en esa posibilidad, pero no puedo evitar que la idea se me pase por la cabeza, sería lo mejor que me pasaría en la vida – dije de manera soñadora

-Bells – Jasper se colocó delante de mi y me miró, esta vez con gesto serio – no te emociones demasiado ¿vale? No quiero que… te haga daño si te dice otra… cosa, recuerda que siempre ha estado detrás de Tanya… - y justo en ese momento un pequeño dolor se instaló en mi pecho

Tanya era una de las compañera de trabajo de Edward, era físicamente perfecta, su pelo era entre rubio y rojizo, sus ojos azules, alta, figura escultural… el tipo de mujer que le gusta a cualquier chico. Ella entró hace unos meses en la empresa donde Edward trabajaba, evidentemente, y según me contaba él mismo, Tanya se ganó sus primeros admiradores desde el primer día, entre esos admiradores se encontraba Edward, muy a mi pesar. A veces cuando quedábamos nosotros cuatro nos hablaba de cómo era ella, como se le acercaba o como la daba conversación, aunque tenía a mi favor que ella no era muy inteligente que digamos… era la típica chica guapa y sin cerebro, no sabía como a Edward le… podía… gustar. De tan solo pensarlo mi pecho se comprimía, porque sabía que yo nunca podría ser como ella, no mentalmente claro, sino físicamente, yo nunca sería tan perfecta como ella ni como la demás, yo solo era y siempre sería Bella, una chica diferente a todas.

Cuando peor lo pasaba era cuando Edward y yo hablábamos a solas sobre ella, él me decía lo mucho que le gustaba y lo guapa que era, incluso me pedía consejos sobre como "actuar" o que hacer con ella, yo siempre reprimía mis lagrimas hasta que estaba sola, donde estallaba y dejaba salir todo el dolor que me causaba que Edward se fijara en otra, pero sabía que eso algún día pasaría y tenía que afrontarlo, siempre pensaba en la frase _"Cuando quieres a alguien, déjalo marchar y ser feliz aunque a ti te haga infeliz" _ y eso hacía, esa frase me acompañaba todos los días desde que Edward conoció a Tanya. Para mi desgracia, ellos dos habían tenido algunas citas, pero aún no había pasado nada entre ellos, creo, lo que acrecentaba a mi chispa de esperanza crecer

-Lo se Jazz – bajé la mirada, después de unos minutos en silencio caí en algo que no me había planteado - ¿Jazz?

-¿Si?

-Por favor no le digas a nadie lo que siento por Edward, no quiero que se entere alguien más y mucho menos él – rogué

-Claro que no diré nada Bells, ¿tan poca confianza me tienes? Eres mi amiga, no te voy a traicionar, se que es algo tuyo y no voy a meterme – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, le di una pequeña sonrisa – pero… si alguna vez necesitas hablar o desahogarte puedes contar conmigo

-Gracias – suspiré y me lancé hacia él para darle un abrazo, el siempre sabía como calmarme

-Bueno, se acabaron las caras largas, ¿nos vamos? – asentí mientras nos separábamos – ¡Ya no nos queda nada para terminar la carrera Bells! – dijo Jasper entusiasmado, él era capaz de cambiar el estado de animo de las personas en tan solo unos segundos

Nos montamos en el coche y fuimos hasta mi casa, Jasper se quedó con nosotros, como ya dije, pasaban más tiempo aquí que en su casa. Mientras Emm y él mantenían una conversación sobre futbol, yo no podía evitar pensar en lo que Edward me diría esta tarde, estaba ansiosa de verle, aunque eso no era nada nuevo.

* * *

**Aquí viene el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que os haya gustado, espero no decepcionar… jeje**

**Antes de nada daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review diciéndome que continúe, para mi es muy importante y la verdad es que me han entrado ganas de escribir… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS**

**Espero que sigáis mostrándome vuestra opinión acerca del capitulo, ¿os gusta? ¿os parece interesante? ¿Qué pasará? Cualquier duda o sugerencia me lo podéis decir… así que ¿ME MEREZCO UN REVIEW?**

**No digo más, simplemente gracias y también pasaros por mi otra historia: "NUEVAS AMISTADES"**

**Muchos besos**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Niita94**


	3. Cap 2: Corazón Roto

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 2: Corazón Roto**

**Bella POV**

La tarde avanzaba rápidamente, Emmett y Jasper no parecían percatarse de mi estado de ensimismamiento y ansiedad. Quedaba solo media hora para encontrarme con Edward y que por fin me desvelara lo que me tenía tan intrigada, decidí comenzar a prepararme, aunque en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer…

Me puse en pie para ir a mi habitación sin decirle nada a los chicos, creo que ni se dieron cuenta de que me fui, normalmente ellos siempre sacaban un tema de conversación donde todos pudiéramos participar, siempre hacían que me sintiera cómoda con ellos, cuando estaba depresiva me animaban, me hacían reír, me sacaban de fiesta… eran los mejores amigos que alguien puede tener, pero al fin y al cabo eran hombres y a veces terminaba saliendo a flote el típico comentario de _"que buena está esa rubia" _o _"¿habéis visto el cuerpazo que tiene esa de allí?" _dejándome a mi en total silencio mientras ellos hablaban, todos ellos, incluido Edward, aunque él era todo un caballero a veces decía algún comentario sobre alguna chica que me dejaba frustrada por no poder gustarle a Edward, depresiva y con la autoestima por los suelos… precisamente hoy Emm y Jazz hablaban de una actriz con cuerpo de modelo que acababa de estrenar una película donde se la podía ver en algunas escenas en bikini, por supuesto no quería hablar con ellos sobre eso.

Una vez en mi habitación me duché y elegí mi ropa, me hubiera encantado arreglarme más para él pero en mi armario la única ropa que había eran chandals, sudaderas y pantalones y camisetas holgadas… saqué una sudadera negra con capucha donde ponía "New York City" y unos pantalones de chándal de color gris, era ropa que usaba casi todos los días.

Me recogí el pelo en una coleta sin ni siquiera mirarme al espejo, era algo que no me gustaba, tengo un poco de complejo y siempre que puedo evito verme en el espejo porque sabía que mi cuerpo no era nada de otro mundo, no tenía nada especial, yo era demasiado simple, por eso no le gusto a Edward, alguien tan increíblemente perfecto necesitaba a una mujer a su altura y yo no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos, él era el tipo de hombre que tendría como novias a modelos no a "tablas de planchar" como era yo.

En diez minutos tendría que estar en _Starbucks_ para encontrarme con Edward, aunque vivía muy cerca de él prefiero llegar lo más pronto posible, por lo que cogí mis gafas de sol y mis llaves y salí del dormitorio para ir hacia la salida de mi casa

-Emm, Jazz me voy – les dije cuando pasé delante de ellos

-Vale, luego nos dirás que es eso tan importante y tan secreto que Eddie tiene que contarte solo a ti… - dijo Emm fingiendo molestia aunque en realidad sonreía haciendo que se le marcaran sus hoyuelos

-Claro – dije mientras abría la puerta – hasta luego chicos

Salí a la calle un poco confundida, no sabía lo que sentía en este momento… por una parte estaba la felicidad que amenazaba con salir si Edward me decía que me quería, algo muy improbable pero ahí estaba, siempre estaba ahí esa posibilidad que luego me dejaba deprimida y casi destrozada porque nunca me decía aquellas palabras que me moría por escuchar, pero lo intentaba superar y si no lo conseguía, lo ocultaba para que nadie lo notara. Mis amigos en ocasiones eran muy perceptivos y cuando me veían triste no paraban de preguntarme hasta que decía lo que me ocurría, pero cuando mi tristeza tenía que ver con Edward, me veía obligada a mentir.

Por otra parte estaba el dolor que me causaba su rechazo, ninguno se daba cuenta pero muchas noches terminaba llorando en silencio por el hecho de que él no se fijaba en mí. No sabría que pasaría en nuestro encuentro pero la incertidumbre me estaba matando.

Mientras conducía no podía evitar la sensación de nervios que recorría todo mi cuerpo, toda mi cabeza le daba vueltas al asunto por el que querría verme solo a mi y no reunirnos con los demás como de costumbre, aunque no era la primera vez que el y yo quedábamos a solas pero las veces anteriores era porque venía a recogerme a la universidad o que nos encontrábamos por la calle antes de que él fuera a mi casa.

Aparqué con un poco de dificultad ya que _Starbucks_ solía ser muy frecuentados por todos los habitantes de Seattle, entré y me detuve un momento en la puerta para ver si Edward había llegado ya, no fue así, así que me dirigí hacia una de las pocas mesas que estaban vacías y me senté. Ya era la hora del encuentro y todavía no estaba allí, lo que me hacía ponerme cada vez más nerviosa. Unos minutos después de estar esperándole, por fin entró por la puerta y después de recorrer la cafetería con la mirada me encontró y con su gran y cálida sonrisa torcida caminó hacia mí

-¡Hola Bells! – dijo cuando llegó a mi mesa, sin poder evitarlo y como siempre me perdí en su mirada esmeralda, hasta que logré reaccionar

-Hola – respondí muy feliz de que por fin llegara

-Que guapa – solo él me decía que estaba guapa cuando me veía, aunque llevara chandals o sudaderas, era todo un caballero y sus comentarios me hacían suspirar aunque sabía que era solo un cumplido para hacerme sentir bien, yo no era guapa como las otras chicas por la que el estaba a menudo rodeado… – ¿has pedido ya?

-No

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres tomar? Yo invito – se le notaba alegre como cuando me llamó antes por teléfono, algo le tendría que haber sucedido para estar así

Fue a pedir nuestros cafés, para mí un _Caffè Mocca _y para él un _Caffè Latte_, decidimos pedir también un _Muffin Supreme de Chocolate_, siempre que íbamos allí cada uno pedía un muffin, era como una tradición para nosotros

Con los cafés ya en la mesa y Edward sentado frente a mi con su cara de felicidad y su sonrisa torcida me aventuré a iniciar la conversación que tanto estaba deseando que se produjera, estaba casi al limite de mi ansiedad, necesitaba preguntar que ocurría

-Entonces… ¿puedo saber cual es el motivo para que tú y yo quedemos a solas?

-¿Te molesta quedar conmigo a solas? – inquirió con una ceja levantada, aunque seguía sonriendo

-No vale responderme con una pregunta – refunfuñé como una niña de tres años el se río con su perfecta voz haciendo que mi corazón palpitara como loco

-Estás muy mona cuando te enfadas – me sonrojé y el soltó una carcajada – no me has contestado

-¿A qué?

-¿Te molesta quedar conmigo a solas? – volvió a preguntarme, negué con la cabeza

-No, pero es raro, normalmente quedamos los cuatro, no solo tu y yo… – dije intentando atar cabos de nuevo, seguía sin saber que le pasaba y seguía ansiosa por saberlo

-Ya, pero es que… quiero que tú seas la primera en saberlo – dijo esta vez con su semblante más serio – eres mi mejor amiga y quiero darte la primicia, porque sé que tu siempre has estado ahí y quiero compartir este momento contigo, después se lo diré a los demás

-¿Y qué es lo que me quieres decir? Llevo todo el día dándole vueltas y aunque no lo creas… – bajé un poco la mirada – estoy nerviosa – en ese momento me entró una risa histérica que tuve que controlar ya que algunas personas se giraron a mirarme

-¿En serio? No sabía que fueras tan impaciente – rió – tranquila que no es nada malo, todo lo contrario – su perfecta sonrisa se ensanchó haciéndome ver sus dientes blancos y relucientes

-Pues dime – no quería presionarlo pero me estaba muriendo por saber que era, el parecía muy emocionado – ¿Qué es? – pregunté, todo lo que le emocionaba a él, también me emocionaba a mí.

-¡Tengo novia!¡ Ella me ha dicho que sí! – en ese momento el mundo se me vino encima y un agujero se abrió en mi pecho, miles de preguntas cruzaban en ese momento por mi mente: ¿qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué todo tendría que pasarme a mi?¿por qué tengo que estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo?¿por qué no me he alejado de él antes de que esto pasara? Porque siempre he sabido que este día llegaría, tarde o temprano… aunque siempre mantuve la esperanza de que él se presentara en mi casa y me dijera: Bella, te quiero. Pero claro, eso nunca pasaría… yo no soy su tipo de chica, de hecho creo que ni él me ve como una chica. Para él solo soy… su mejor AMIGO. Afróntalo Swan, nunca estaréis juntos…

Estaba paralizada, podía notar como toda la sangre que antes había estado acumulada en mi cara se retiraba, casi puedo afirmar que estaría prácticamente pálida, mi sonrisa desapareció en un tiempo record de mi cara y aún seguía sin hablar, él estaba empezando a fruncir el ceño, debía reaccionar ya

-¿Q-qué? – tartamudeé con voz débil, era lo único que podía salir de mi boca

-Tanya, la he preguntado si quería salir conmigo en serio, tener una relación estable y no solo salir y acostarnos de vez en cuando – eso terminó de destruirme por dentro, sabía que Edward y ella había tenido citas pero no que ellos hubiera tenido… sexo, solo imaginarme a él abrazándola o besándola hacían que el dolor de mi pecho aumentara – y me ha dicho que sí, que quería ser mi novia ¿no es genial Bells? – las lagrimas comenzaban a amontonarse en mis ojos amenazando con salir, por fortuna llevaba las gafas de sol puestas por lo que él no me podía ver los ojos, me recordé a mi misma que ahora no debía llorar, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo luego cuando estuviese sola en mi habitación, él cuenta conmigo debo apoyarlo, debo hacer que él sea feliz por mucho que me duela, así que hice de tripas corazón

-Es genial Edward – dije intentando parecer alegre, no sé si soné muy convincente pero él pareció tragárselo – m-me alegro mucho p-por ti – no aguantaría mucho más así, necesitaba salir de aquí

-Gracias Bella – me dijo de repente y cogiéndome de la mano

-¿Gracias-s por q-que? – dije confundida mientras intentaba que mis sollozos no salieran a la luz

-Por estar ahí siempre, por ayudarme con todo… eres muy importante para mi – me dio un pequeño apretón en la mano yo solo le sonreí tímidamente y como pude, ni siquiera me apetecía sonreír, solo quería llegar a mi habitación y llorar todo lo que pudiera – ya verás que bien nos lo pasaremos todos este verano, tu y Jasper habréis terminado las carreras y nos iremos todos juntos a mi casa de la playa, la única diferencia es que también vendrá Tanya, va a ser genial – _¡oh siii, genial!_ Nuestras "vacaciones perfectas" todos decidimos que cuando Jazz y yo nos graduáramos nos iríamos a pasar todo el verano a la casa que tenía Edward en California, junto a la playa, se suponía que sería el verano de nuestras vidas pero yo ahora mismo no me sentía con ánimos ni para salir a Port Angeles y encima tendría que aguantar todo el tiempo a Edward haciéndole cariñitos a Tanya, será todo un infierno

-Si, será genial – dije con falso entusiasmo, el sonrió aún más, ¿Cómo es posible que él pueda estar tan feliz y yo a la vez tan desgraciada?

-Iremos a tu casa ahora, ¿vale? Quiero contárselo a los chicos – dijo Edward mientras se terminaba de beber su café, a mi el mío cada vez me sabía más amargo

-Claro – dije bajando la cabeza, tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar

Cuando nos terminamos el café y pagamos salimos de la cafetería, en cuanto estuvimos en la calle el se puso frente a mi y me estrechó en un abrazo cariñoso, yo me sentía bien entre sus brazos, pero el momento ya no podía ser perfecto cuando acababa de enterarme de que mi mejor amigo y a la vez el hombre que más quiero en el mundo tiene novia

-¿Y esto a que viene? – pregunté un poco desganada

-Por lo que te he dicho antes, por estar ahí para mí siempre que lo necesito, sabes que yo también estoy ahí para ti ¿verdad? Cuando quieras Bells – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, o mejor dicho a las gafas de sol – no lo olvides ¿vale? – simplemente asentí, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre esto con él porque sabía que Edward no podría estar para mi de la forma que yo quería que estuviera – nos vemos ahora en tu casa – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue en dirección a su _Volvo_

En cuanto estuve dentro de mi _Chevy_ dejé que algunas lágrimas que estaban acumuladas en mis ojos se derramaran, el dolor que sentía en mi pecho era inmenso, necesitaba llegar a mi casa, necesitaba llorar y descargarme, los sollozos salían de mi incontrolados, lo único que se me pasaba por la mente era _"quiero llegar a casa" "quiero llegar a casa"_ necesitaba llegar ya, así que arranqué el coche e intenté calmarme como pude, no quería que ninguno de los chicos me vieran en este estado y mucho menos Edward.

A lo largo de el corto trayecto a mi casa no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran por mi cara, ahora no solo estaba triste, deprimida y con el corazón roto, ahora estaba también furiosa, la ira me recorría todo el cuerpo, _maldito el día en que la idiota de Tanya entró a trabajar en la empresa de mi Edward_, aunque nunca haya sido "mi Edward"

Por fin aparqué nuevamente frente a mi casa, Edward hizo lo mismo detrás de mi y se bajo con una gran sonrisa, yo por el contrario no podía ni levantar la vista del suelo, él se acercó a mi poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro, cuando me habló parecía preocupado

-¿Bella? ¿estás bien? – preguntó, asentí sin mirarle - ¿seguro?

-Si – hablé tan bajito que ni siquiera sé si me oyó

-¿Te ha pasado algo en la universidad o en el trabajo? ¿tienes algún problema con alguien? ¿algún tío te ha dicho algo malo? – preguntó atropelladamente, Edward y los demás eran muy protectores, las pocas veces que alguien se metía conmigo alguno de ellos aparecía y milagrosamente nadie se volvía a acercar para molestarme – si es eso solo tienes que decírmelo y… – no lo dejé terminar

-No, no ha pasado nada de eso Edward – dije de nuevo muy bajito

-¿No me estas mintiendo? Es que estás como… deprimida – dijo, subió mi mentón delicadamente con una de sus manos – no me gusta verte así Bells

-No es nada Edward, de verdad, no te preocupes – como siguiera preguntándome pronto estallaría

-De acuerdo, pero si quieres hablarlo o lo que sea ya sabes – me dio su sonrisa torcida, yo solo asentí, no me apetecía sonreír – vamos – hizo un gesto con la cabeza refiriéndose a mi casa

Saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta, en cuanto entré dos pares de ojos me miraron y después a Edward

-¡Mira Jasper! ¡si está aquí el misterioso! – dijo Emmett refiriéndose a Edward, Jasper rió – Hola Bells – me dijo a mi cariñosamente, hice un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo

-¿Por qué misterioso? – preguntó Edward

-Como solo le cuentas los secretos a Bella... – dijo Emmett enfurruñado - ¡tío! Somos tus amigos, también queremos enterarnos

-Pues venía a eso, pero como te pongas así no diré nada, Bella se quedará con la Exclusiva – dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo me quedé en silencio creo que ahora estaba en shock

-Venga ¡Dispara! – dijo Emmett mientras le hacía gestos para que hablara

-¿Ni siquiera me ofreces una cerveza? – dijo Edward en tono borlón, Emmett era como un niño y siempre hacía "rabietas" cuando no le contábamos algo

-Esta bien… vete a por la maldita cerveza, te sientas con nosotros y nos lo cuentas – dijo Emmett muy molesto, Jasper miraba divertido la situación y yo… simplemente no hacía nada, estaba de pie en medio de mi salón con mis amigos sentados en el sofá y esperando a que el hombre de mi vida les contara que tenía una novia que no era yo

Edward volvió con dos cervezas en la mano, ofreciéndome una con la mirada preocupada, no le había dejado tranquilo con la respuesta que le había dado antes de entrar en casa. Cogí la cerveza sin mucho animo e intentando no rozar su piel pálida y me senté en el sillón individual, Edward hizo lo mismo en el otro sillón, quedando directamente frente a mi.

-Edward creo que es mejor que lo digas ya… Emmett va a terminar con los nervios de punta como sigas callado – dijo Jasper entre risas

-Bien, bien, que impacientes… - dijo Edward también riéndose, de mi boca no salía ni un solo sonido, seguía con las gafas de sol puestas ya que todavía estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, necesitaba estar sola pronto.

-Y… - presionó Emmett

-Le he pedido a Tanya que sea mi novia y me ha dicho que si – dijo Edward sonriendo de nuevo, eso me mató, el agujero de mi pecho se agrandó más de lo que ya estaba. Inmediatamente después de que dijera eso Jazz me miró preocupado preguntándome silenciosamente si estaba bien, de nuevo no hice nada. Emmett se levantó chocaron las manos y se dieron un abrazo

-Me alegro tío – dijo Emmett sonriéndole – y a ver cuando nos presentas a tu chica que la tenemos hasta en la sopa y ni siquiera sabemos como es – bueno, yo si sabía como era… una vez me tuve que pasar por la oficina de Edward porque el día anterior se había dejado unos papeles en mi casa y la vi, mas bien les vi ya que cuando llegué me les encontré hablando muy animadamente, tan solo recordar la cara de Edward cuando la miraba me hacía querer llorar aún más

Jasper seguía mirándome con la preocupación instalada en sus ojos, aunque disimuló cuando Emmett terminó de felicitar a Edward y le dio un abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa diciéndole simplemente "me alegro por ti" supe que no quería decirle más para darme apoyo moral, Jasper era un gran amigo.

Los chicos – mas bien Emmett y Edward – estuvieron un buen rato hablando de "La Parejita Feliz" ahora, a parte de dolor e ira, mi cabeza rebosaba de sarcasmo, pero no abrí la boca, Jazz seguía con su mirada fija en mi y hacía muy pocos comentarios, hubo un momento de la conversación que me descolocó

-Ya tenemos al pequeño Edward con novia, faltamos nosotros Jasper – Emmett le dio un codazo de complicidad a Jazz mientras yo veía la escena aún callada, con mis gafas de sol puestas y con una expresión que esperaba no fuera triste, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que no se notara lo que me pasaba pero estaba al borde, a punto de explotar en llanto, necesitaba estar sola aunque solo fueran cinco minutos – y Bells también necesita un novio pero antes le tengo que dar el visto bueno – me miró sonriente con sus hoyuelos y me guiñó un ojo, intenté sonreír pero creo que solo salió una mueca, en ese momento Edward soltó un gruñido, le miré extrañada al igual que los demás

-Bella no necesita un novio – dijo con voz tensa, a Jasper pareció interesarle la conversación de repente ya que dejó de mirarme y se giró hacia Edward

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó con una sonrisilla como si hubiera descubierto algún secreto

-Porque… – Edward meditó la respuesta – porque hay muchos tíos que son unos estúpidos interesados y no quiero que la hagan daño

-Pero ella ya es una chica grande, se las sabe apañar – dijo Jazz aún más sonriente

-Además ya he dicho que tendrá que pasar por el EMMETT-RADAR para poder salir con ella – añadió Emmett todavía con cara confusa

-Aun así… - dijo Edward no muy convencido

-¡Vamos tio! Tu ya tienes pareja – Emmett empezó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos – por lo menos un ligue no nos hará daño a ninguno… ¡Eeh! ¿Por qué no salimos esta noche para celebrar el nuevo noviazgo de Eddie? Y así de paso ligamos…

-Por mi no hay problema – dijo Jazz yo de nuevo no dije nada, seguía analizando las palabras de Edward ¿por qué no quería él que yo tuviese novio?¿A parte de hacerme daño también quería que estuviera sola el resto de mi vida?

-Bien, pues iremos – dijo Emmett – Ed tío, llama a Tanya para que se venga y nos la presentas - ¿Qué? NOOOOOOO, ahora si que no tenía ganas de salir, encima tenía que aguantar a Tanya y ver como Edward la besa y la acaricia… no, no nooo, no puedo ir.

Me levanté abruptamente del sillón y fui a mi habitación pegando un portazo y tirándome en la cama a llorar, ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba soltarlo todo, la frustración, la ira, el dolor, el miedo… lloré todo lo que pude y más en tan solo unos minutos. Alguien llamó a la puerta pero no respondí, me limité a llorar en silencio aguantándome los sollozos y los jadeos, no quería ver a nadie y menos a Edward, esperaba que no fuese él

-¿Bella? – era la voz de Jasper, seguía tocando la puerta – ¿puedo entrar? Por favor – de nuevo no dije nada ¿quería hablar con Jasper? – estoy solo – si, definitivamente necesitaba desahogarme y ya que Jazz lo descubrió esta mañana, ¿quién mejor que él?

-Pasa – mi voz sonó rota y entrecortada ¿me habría escuchado? Al parecer lo hizo, entró silenciosamente por la puerta con la precaución plantada en su rostro, seguramente no sabía como iba reaccionar

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó sentándose a mi lado en la orilla de la cama

-¿Tu como crees que estoy? – no reconocía mi propio tono de voz, tenía ira contenida y sonaba rota, porque en el fondo mi corazón estaba roto. Jazz me miró serio sin decir nada durante unos segundos, sin previo aviso yo empecé a llorar desconsoladamente de nuevo, él me abrazó y me meció suavemente para intentar calmarme

-Ya está Bells, tranquila – dijo muy bajito – ya pasó – claramente intentaba calmarme, pero estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo

-¿Cómo puede hacerme tanto daño sin ni siquiera darse cuenta? – pregunté entre lagrimas

-Él no quiere hacerte daño, estaba preocupado por ti

-¿Qué? – ¿por qué él estaba preocupado por mi?

-Cuando has salido corriendo para venir aquí se ha puesto muy nervioso y no dejaba de preguntar que te pasaba, lo único que quería era venir aquí para hablar contigo pero le he persuadido porque sabía que lo que menos quieres en estos momentos es hablar con él ¿o me equivoco? – inquirió, yo negué

-No me siento con fuerzas de verle, ni a Edward ni a nadie – dije sollozando, Jasper había conseguido que me calmará un poco pero aún no dejaba de llorar – no tengo ganas de salir de mi habitación Jazz y ahora queréis salir a "celebrar" que ya no es soltero y encima _ella_ estará presente – dije, cuando pronuncié el _ella_ lo hice en un tono especialmente ácido

-Lo entiendo Bells – dijo aún abrazándome - ¿quieres que nos quedemos contigo?

-No, no, no Jazz – me apresuré a cortarle – no quiero fastidiaros la noche, salid vosotros – ahora a parte de deprimida era una aguafiestas – además yo necesito estar sola, por favor – casi rogué

-¿Estás segura? No quiero que te quedes sola, no estás bien – dijo en tono preocupado y mirándome a los ojos – a Emmett y Edward no les importará quedarse, ya te he dicho que estaban preocupados, los dos – dijo ahora refiriéndose también a Emmett – además no es lo mismo salir sin ti – me sonrió

-Jasper por favor, iros vosotros, de verdad necesito estar sola

-Esta bien – suspiró – sigues siendo tan testaruda como siempre…

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian – dije, aunque también me refería a mi amor por Edward

-Lo se – sonrió de nuevo, esta vez se la devolví con mucho esfuerzo – diré que te duele la cabeza y el estomago o algo parecido – asentí – si necesitas que vengamos o lo que sea… da igual la hora, tu solo llama ¿de acuerdo? – volví a asentir – bien – me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se levantó de la cama – buenas noches Bells – dijo cuando salió de mi habitación

Después de eso me volví a quedar sola y otra vez llorando, estaba deseando que el día terminara, podía afirmar que ha sido uno de los peores días de mi patética vida. Oí las voces de Emmett y Edward preguntando por mi, querían entrar a verme pero Jasper les dijo que me dejaran descansar, finalmente oí como la puerta de casa se cerraba, ahora estaba totalmente sola, más sola que nunca, así es como se sentía mi corazón: solo, vacío y desconsolado.

No hice nada más que llorar, estaba segura de que mis ojos estarían rojos e hinchados, incluso me dolía la garganta a causa de mis sollozos y lamentaciones pero en algún momento de la noche – no se cuando – me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Toca sufrir en este capítulo… lo siento mucho pero no quedaba de otra, esto es importante para la historia, aquí vemos la parte que puse en el prefacio. La verdad es que este capítulo casi lo escribí solo, no me tuve que parar mucho a pensar… espero haber plasmado bien los sentimientos de Bella**

**¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS! El primer capítulo ha tenido bastantes reviews, la verdad es que no me esperaba tantos pero parece que la historia gusta y ha tenido una buena acogida, seguiré escribiéndola; por cierto el tercer capítulo ya está escrito, pero no adelantaré nada**

**¿Habéis visto que no he tardado tanto en subir el capítulo? Me he dado prisa por escribir el siguiente para poder subir este lo antes posible, además hoy se estrena Eclipse… es como un suplemento de mi parte ;) Yo hasta mañana no puedo ir a verla porque la primera sesión es a las 9:30 p.m ¬¬ así que quien pueda verla hoy, disfrutadla ¿ok? **

**También decir que dentro de poquito subiré capitulo de mi otro fic: "Nuevas Amistades" pasaros y le echáis una ojeadita ¿ok?**

**Nada más que decir, ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Me dejáis Reviews? =)**

**Muchisimos besos a todos**

**Niita94**


	4. Cap 3: Cambios y Decisiones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 3: Cambios y Decisiones**

**Bella POV**

Desperté desorientada entre las sábanas de mi cama, cuando me moví para levantarme tenía algunos músculos adoloridos y agarrotados, sin duda a causa de la postura con la que me quedé dormida. Me levanté con cuidado para no ocasionarme más dolor y me dirigí al baño de mi habitación, me acerqué al lavabo y cogí mi cepillo de dientes y la pasta; justo en ese momento la imagen de una chica apareció en el espejo, estaba pálida con los ojos rojos e hinchados, su pelo estaba revuelto y unas enormes ojeras terminaban de adornar su rostro, ¿esa chica era yo?. Los hechos ocurridos ayer aparecieron a toda velocidad por mi mente: la llamada de Edward, la confesión a Jasper, la conversación con Edward en Starbucks, la conversación de los chicos sobre Tanya, yo llorando en mi habitación, Jasper consolándome y finalmente la soledad que sentí antes de dormirme. La cara de la chica se volvió aún más triste de lo que ya estaba y otra vez las ganas de llorar volvieron a apoderarse de mi, pero me contuve, ni siquiera sabía como aún quedaban lágrimas por derramar en mi cuerpo.

Me bañé y me vestí lentamente y sin ganas, la verdad es que no me apetecía salir de mi habitación que se había convertido en mi santuario en el momento en que Edward comenzó a hablar sobre su ahora novia Tanya.

Al entrar en la cocina el olor a café recién hecho llenó mis fosas nasales, reconfortándome, me había hecho un poco adicta al café cuando tenía que quedarme a menudo a estudiar por las noches para mis exámenes finales de la universidad.

-Buenos días Bells – saludó Emmett – ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿se te pasó el dolor de cabeza? – era raro ver a Emmett tan serio por las mañanas, era raro ver a Emmett serio

-Si Emm, gracias – contesté – estoy bien

-Tienes mala cara… ¿seguro que estás bien? – de nuevo preocupado, no estaba acostumbrada a verle así por mi

-Si, no te preocupes más ¿vale? – dije de manera cortante, si me sigue preguntando al final estallaría de nuevo y sigo sin querer que nadie más aparte de Jazz sepa de mi enamoramiento hacia Edward

-De acuerdo… - contestó no muy convencido - ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó mientras me entregaba una taza de café solo

-Bien – mentí, en realidad había tenido algunas pesadillas y apenas había podido dormir – ¿y tu? ¿llegasteis muy tarde anoche?

-Yo dormí bien y no, no llegamos muy tarde, todos teníamos que madrugar… de todas formas nos aburríamos sin ti – respondió – y estábamos preocupados, sobretodo Edward

-¿Qué? – pregunté confundida, ¿Cómo él podía estar preocupado por mi cuando estaba con sus amigos y su novia en un bar por la noche? No tenía sentido – no teníais porque

-No podíamos evitarlo – se encogió de hombros – eres nuestra mejor amiga y para mi como una hermanita pequeña – se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente

-Gracias grandote – le abracé, para mi era muy importante saber que ellos estarían hay para mi aunque había ciertas cosas que no les podía contar… al menos sabía que Emmett y Jasper estarían, ¿pero Edward estaría ahora para mi? Supongo que no, él ahora tenía a Tanya y casi no tendría tiempo para salir con sus amigos, entre los que yo me encontraba

-¿Por qué me agradeces? – inquirió extrañado

-Por estar ahí – y otra vez las malditas ganas de llorar aparecieron, estaba muy sentimental últimamente…

-No hay de que – me revolvió el pelo - ¿Qué te pasa hoy? ¿has empezado con los "problemas femeninos"? – _Emmett ha vuelto…_

-Que gracioso Emm – me aparté de él – y… ¿qué… te pareció… Ta-tanya? – titubeé, la curiosidad me picaba y tenía que preguntar

-Bueno, es guapísima – dijo, un pinchazo de dolor se apoderó de mi pecho; ¿ahora mis amigos la preferirían a ella sobre mi? ¿y si ella les caía mejor? ¿y si se olvidaban de mi? ¿y si me daban de lado? – pero… que quede entre tu y yo hermanita – se acercó a mi para contarme "un secreto al oído" pese a que estábamos solos en casa y nadie nos iba a escuchar – es una aburrida y una estirada - ¿estaba hablando de Tanya? ¿la perfecta Tanya, novia de Edward? – tu eres mejor que ella, si hubieras ido al bar ayer nos lo habríamos pasado bien, contigo siempre nos reímos pero ella… – terminó su comentario con un bufido; o sea que… ¿a Emmett no le caía bien Tanya? Era un alivio… – no parece el tipo de chica que le gusta a Edward – _ya claro…por lo menos ella se acerca más al tipo de chica de Edward, yo ni siquiera entro en esa clasificación_

No dije nada más, si yo empezara a hablar sobre ella no terminaría en dos días, había demasiado rencor y dolor en mi hacia ella pero tampoco podía culparla, ¿quién no se fijaría en Edward? ¿quién rechazaría ser su novia? – me voy a la universidad, se me va a hacer tarde – dije – nos vemos luego

-Claro, pásalo bien en tus exámenes… - comento risueño, _graciosillo_

Sin decir nada cerré la puerta de casa, me puse mis gafas de sol para ocultar mis ojos aún rojos y entré en mi coche, unos minutos después estaba aparcando y dirigiéndome hacia Jasper que como todos los días me esperaba apoyado en su coche. A medida que me acerca a él veía su cara de preocupación sin duda por mi, era el único que sabía que mi "dolor de cabeza" de ayer no fue más que una pobre excusa para quedarme en casa llorando y evitar así ver a Edward y Tanya juntos, como toda cobarde que soy.

-¿Cómo estás Bella? – preguntó mirándome fijamente en cuanto me puse frente a él

-Estoy – no había otra manera de referirse a mi estado actual

-Ayer estuve muy preocupado, no tendríamos que habernos ido… - dijo con arrepentimiento, no podía permitir que pensara eso

-No, no Jasper, estuve bien, de verdad – intenté convencerlo aunque no era una tarea fácil

-¿En serio? – preguntó con escepticismo, asentí. Agarró delicadamente mis gafas y me las quitó, dejando mis ojos al descubierto – has estado llorando toda la noche ¿no? – preguntó aunque estaba segura de que ya conocía la respuesta

-Casi toda, dormí un par de horas – admití

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? Estuve toda la noche pendiente del móvil por si me necesitabas pero tu eres tan terca y obstinada que prefieres sufrirlo sola, eso no está bien, no es sano Bella, tienes que desahogarte – me recriminó, aunque sabía que no era con mala intención, las lagrimas se volvieron a acumular poco a poco en mis ojos a punto de salir – no puedes guardártelo todo para ti sola porque al final terminarás peor de lo que estás… - ya no pude más y rompí a llorar una vez más, sin decir nada Jasper me abrazó y paso su mano por mi espalada intentando calmarme – lo siento Bella, pero es la verdad, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-Lo se – dije un poco más calmada cuando las lagrimas parecieron darme tregua – pero entiéndeme Jazz, también necesito tiempo para mi misma, tengo que… asumirlo y para eso necesito mi espacio – asintió

-Solo quiero que sepas que no estas sola, solo eso – dijo soltándome, venga vete al baño a lavarte un poco la cara y nos vemos después ¿vale?

-Vale – medio sonreí – hasta luego

Me dirigí al baño y como me pidió Jasper, me lave la cara, afortunadamente el agua fresca me ayudo a despejar mi mente y concentrarme en mis exámenes, aunque una parte de mi sabía que no podría llegar a olvidarme tan fácilmente del asunto Edward-Tanya

Los exámenes pasaron, yo salí con buenas vibraciones, me habían salido muy bien y estaba bastante motivada, necesitaba llevarme una pequeña alegría en mi vida para por lo menos poder sobrellevar mejor mis "problemas" pero sabía que no sería suficiente, nada sería suficiente…

Cuando salimos de la universidad, Jasper me siguió en su coche hasta mi casa, como cada tarde iba a quedarse un rato a charlar con Emmett, no sabía como lo hacía él, yo me pasaba todas las tardes estudiando en mi habitación y apenas salía – a no ser que llegará Edward, cosa de la que me tenía que ir olvidando, él ahora pasaría más tiempo con su querida novia – y Jasper se pasaba las tardes hablando con Emm y aún así sacaba unas notas excelentes. La vida es injusta para mi, en estos momentos me estoy empezando a dar cuenta, es injusta en todos los sentidos

-¡Emm! Ya estamos aquí – llamé a voz en grito cuando atravesamos la puerta de casa, no se como era capaz de hablar después de la nochecita que había pasado

-¡Estoy en la cocina! – _que raro… _pensé, como siempre Emmett estaría atiborrándose de comida

-Jazz, voy a estudiar, luego os veo

-Claro peque, hasta luego – a veces tenían la manía de llamarme "peque", yo no tenía la culpa de que mis amigos fueran unos gigantes comparados conmigo – Bella – me frenó – si necesitas algo avísame – me guiñó un ojo, asentí y me adentré en mi habitación a estudiar

La terde pasó entre libros, cuadernos, folios y boligrafos, por fin pude salir de mi habitación, acababa de terminar de estudiar y necesitaba despejareme,mi cabeza estaba totalmente abarrotada de Edward y exámenes. Cuando llegué al salón y para mi sorpresa, se encontraba aquel chico de cabello cobrizo que recientemente me había rota mi corazón sin ni siquiera saberlo, sin embargo no había rastro de Jasper

-Ho-hola Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté

-Hola, ¿te molesta que esté aquí? – inquirió de vuelta con un sonrisa torcida, _su sonrisa torcida_

-No, claro que no, solo no me esperaba verte aquí –contesté - ¿y Jazz?

-Tuvo que irse a repasar para los exámenes, parece que influyes sobre los demás peque – dijo Emmett

-Claro, es eso o que quiere aprobar – dije bromeando, seguía sin saber como podía actuar con tanta naturalidad delante de Edward porque en mi interior seguía destrozada – y bueno… ¿qué haces aquí? – volví a preguntar a Edward

-Pues… he venido a verte a ti en realidad – dijo pasando la mano por su pelo, signo de nerviosismo

-¿A mi? - ¿para qué querría él verme a mi si ahora tiene a su novia?

-Si, anoche me quedé preocupado… saliste así corriendo tan de repente y luego Jasper dijo que te encontrabas mal y no pude entrar a verte…

-Ya bueno, tenía una pequeña jaqueca pero ya estoy recuperada – mentí descaradamente, él se quedó en silencio como analizándome, por fin después de unos minutos, habló

-Emm, ¿te importa que te deje solo un poco? Quiero hablar con Bells – le pregunto al grandullón, este estaba tan absorto mirando la televisión que hizo un gesto afirmativo demostrando que no le importaba lo más mínimo, creo que ni si quiera prestó atención a la pregunta, no me extrañaba, Emmett era así

Edward me cogió de la mano, haciendo que un cosquilleo se acumulara en mi estómago y me guió a mi habitación, sentándose en mi cama y obligándome a mi a imitarle

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté extrañada, la idea de quedarme a solas con Edward siempre me resultaba agradable pero desde ayer las cosas habían cambiado irremediablemente

-Eso es lo que te quería preguntar yo Bella ¿qué te pasa? Desde ayer estas rarísima, como… triste – dijo acariciándome la mano, yo bajé la mirada – y yo no quiero que estés triste

-No me pasa nada Edward, de verdad – intenté convencerle pero no funcionó

-¿Por qué será que no te creo? Además Bells, sé que lo de la jaqueca fue una excusa, tú no sabes mentir… y a mí no me puedes engañar, te conozco, te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te pasa ¿qué te pasa? – volvió a preguntar, _¡Dios no! Lo va a descubrir__,_ Edward en ocasiones era demasiado perceptivo y en estos momentos era una cualidad que no me gustaba nada. Un nudo se me formó en el estómago ¿y ahora que se supone que le digo? Bajé mi mirada aún más, si es que eso era posible, fijándola en el suelo. Sus dedos se posaron en mi barbilla, obligándome a levantar la cabeza, aún así desvié la mirada, no me atrevía a fijarme en sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas porque sabía que si lo hacía, él terminaría descubriéndolo todo – Bella, mírame por favor

No hice nada

-Por favor – rogó, parecía un poco ¿ansioso?, al final (y como siempre) me convenció y le miré, sus ojos verdes mostraban preocupación absoluta – cuéntame que te pasa, no soporto verte así

-No es nada Edward, cosas mías – era obvio que no le iba a contar a él lo que realmente me pasaba, porque lo que me pasaba era él, siempre era él y siempre sería él. El problema era él y Tanya, bueno, seamos sinceros, el problema era Tanya, pero no le iba a decir nada de eso por distintas razones, una era porque sería demasiado vergonzoso para mi confesarle mi amor y otra porque quería que el fuese feliz, y si Tanya lo hacía feliz, yo me tenía que sacrificar, no podía reventarle su burbuja solo para poder estar bien

-Bella…

-Edward en serio, no es nada – le corté

-Todo lo que te ponga así es algo – contestó – ¿Tienes algún problema en la universidad?

-No es eso Edward – le volví a cortar – de verdad que son cosas mías, olvídalo ¿vale? Por favor – rogué

-Bien – contestó tras un momento de silencio – pero si me quieres contar algo en cualquier momento, llámame ¿si?

-¿En cualquier momento? No lo creo – dije

-¿Por qué dices eso? – cuestionó

-¿Qué pasa cuando estés con Tanya? ¿si estás con ella cuando yo te llamo y os interrumpo? – empecé a imaginarme esa escena, yo interrumpiéndoles una sesión de besos o algo peor… era gratificante para mí pero sabía que Edward estaría deseando regresar junto a Tanya para poder continuar con lo que había interrumpido yo. Lo admito, estaba celosa, muy celosa

-Tú eres importante para mí, eres mi mejor amiga – el dolor se acumuló de nuevo en mi pecho ante la mención de esas palabras soy su mejor amiga, simplemente eso, haciéndome estremecer, afortunadamente pude disimularlo a tiempo para que él no se diera cuenta – Tanya lo entenderá

-Claro – murmuré – ¿vamos fuera? Necesito despejarme después de haber estado encerrada aquí toda la tarde

-Vamos – volvió a cogerme de la mano, ese simple gesto hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, pero sabía que para Edward solo era un gesto de amistad y que no significaba lo mismo para él que para mi

Salimos al salón donde se encontraba Emmett en la misma posición en que lo habíamos dejado

-¿No habréis estado haciendo manitas ahí dentro verdad? Eddie tío, tu ya estás pillado, no creo que a Tanya le haga mucha gracia… – dijo Emmett como siempre intentando hacer la broma. _Gracias amigo por recordarme de nuevo a Tanya…_

-Emmett – gruñó Edward

La tarde pasó sin más acontecimientos, Edward estuvo un rato en nuestra casa hasta que se le hizo tarde para su cita con Tanya, otro acontecimiento que hizo que me derrumbara por dentro, no podía aguantar mucho más así, todo lo relacionado con él me estaba haciendo demasiado daño.

Justo antes de irse Edward me dijo – Recuerda lo que te he dicho antes Bella, en cualquier momento que lo necesites – asentí pero sabía que él nunca recibiría una llamada mía así

Los días pasaron hasta llegar a mi último día de exámenes, y por lo tanto muy pronto serían mis vacaciones, aquellas vacaciones en las que mis amigos y yo nos iríamos juntos a pasar todo el verano, bueno en realidad iríamos mis amigos, yo y Tanya, no hace falta decir que no tenía ningunas ganas de hacer ese viaje, porque lo único que haría es deprimirme al verlos juntos, deprimirme y llorar. Estos últimos días habían sido lo peor, las mañanas las pasaba haciendo exámenes en la universidad y por las tardes me encerraba en mi habitación, solo salía para comer y cenar, cuando los chicos iban no salía a verles, en ocasiones eran ellos los que entraban en mi habitación para verme a mí, habían notado que me pasaba algo pero logré mantenerme con la boca cerrada, el único que sabía lo que realmente me ocurría era Jasper pero él se hacía el loco y fingía que no sabía nada. Muchas veces me desahogué llorando delante de él, era una manera de sentirme mejor hasta que volvía a estar sola, sobre todo por las noches, las noches eran un infierno, las pasaba llorando y cuando lograba dormirme las pesadillas venían a mí, no podía seguir así, estaba rota tanto física como psicológicamente. Cada vez que veía a Edward mi corazón se contraía produciendo un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, tenía la sensación de que me faltaba aire en los pulmones, pero no podía evitarlo, por mi salud mental necesitaba verle.

Tanya estaba cada vez más presente en mi vida y en la de mis amigos, por desgracia, ya había ido varias veces a mi casa solo para pasar un rato más con Edward, en las ocasiones en las que ella venía yo no salía de mi habitación, no podía estar en el mismo espacio que ellos dos viéndoles interactuar como pareja, no soportaba verlos juntos, los celos me comían y la ira me inundaba, por su parte las lagrimas también hacían su aparición. Para mi suerte a Emmett y Jasper no les caía muy bien y cuando ella estaba presente tenían que fingir que estaban cómodos con su presencia cuando no era así

Cuando por fin terminé mi último examen, la sensación de libertad se apoderó de mi cuerpo, era un alivio poder volver a tener tiempo para mí y no solo dedicarlo a estudiar, aunque esto hacía que mi mente estuviera ocupada por un tiempo y no pensando en la parejita… Jasper se acercó a mí a la salida de la universidad

-¿Has terminado? – preguntó ilusionado refiriéndose a mis exámenes

-Si

-¡Somos libres por fin Bells! – él había terminado ayer pero no iba a celebrarlo hasta que yo terminara

-Lo sé – nos abrazamos efusivamente, la sensación era agradable pero no hacía desaparecer el hueco dentro de mi pecho, nada lo lograba

Un poco más contenta de lo que estaba últimamente nos dirigimos a mi casa como cada tarde, al llegar y para mi sorpresa no solo se encontraba Emmett… allí dentro estaba el hombre que me quitaba el aliento y una chica de ojos azules que me evaluaba con una mirada de asco… si, era Tanya y yo ya no tenía excusa para esconderme en mi habitación, afortunadamente llevaba mis gafas de sol puestas, se habían convertido en un elemento habitual en mi vida.

-¡Hey! ¿qué tal te ha salido el último examen peque? – preguntó Emmett sacándome de mi aturdimiento

-Bastante bien Emm, gracias – le di una minúscula sonrisa, el se acercó y me dio uno de sus característicos abrazos que lo que consiguen es estrangularte más que reconfortarte…

-Emm… Emmett… - supliqué para poder recibir aire pero parece que no me oía

-Emmett suéltala ya, la estás asfixiando – Edward salió a defenderme, Emmett me soltó

-Perdona Bells – se disculpó

-No ha sido nada

En ese instante Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó con una profunda ternura dejándome paralizada durante unos segundos, al final conseguí devolverle el abrazo algo desconcertada. Tanya que se encontraba frente a mi me fulminó con la mirada y unos segundos después volvió a mirarme con asco y rabia. Edward me soltó y regresó a su lugar antes de susurrarme un "enhorabuena" al oído con su perfecta voz aterciopelada

-¿Y qué hacéis todos aquí? – dijo Jasper rompiendo el hielo

-Hemos venido a celebrar con vosotros que al fin habéis terminado los exámenes – explicó Edward con una sonrisa radiante

-No estaremos mucho tiempo ¿verdad cariño? Sabes que tengo cita en el spa – dijo Tanya batiendo las pestañas, y con voz de aburrimiento, no se daba cuenta que ella sobraba aquí, por mí que ni hubiera venido

-Solo estaremos un ratito Tanya – respondió Edward en tono ¿molesto? ¿él es capaz de molestarse con Tanya?; ella bufó bajito de nuevo matándome con la mirada ¿Por qué ella estaba molesta conmigo?

Jasper y yo nos sentamos en el sofá al lado de Emmett, Edward se sentó en el sillón individual y Tanya sobre sus piernas, abrazándole por el cuello mientras me miraba con una sonrisa malévola. Verles sentados así me hizo daño, a Edward no parecía molestarle el gesto… las ganas de llorar aparecieron_, __¡gracias al cielo que llevaba las gafas de sol puestas!_

-¡Ya no queda nada para el verano eeeh! – dijo Emmett sin duda refiriéndose a nuestro viaje – nos lo vamos a pasar como enanos

-Estoy deseando ir, necesito descansar una buena temporada – comentó Jasper – igual que tu Bells

-Es cierto, últimamente se te ve muy cansada Bella – dijo Edward - ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, tranquilos, solo es el estrés de los exámenes pero ya está – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

-Ya verás cuando vallamos a California te voy a dar la habitación más grande de la casa para que puedas descansar en condiciones – dijo Edward divertido

-Cariño – intervino Tanya – esa habitación tiene que ser para nosotros, necesitamos mucho espacio para nuestras… mmm actividades – claramente hizo ese comentario para hacerme daño, puesto que su sonrisa se agrandó al ver mi mueca de dolor, no podría contener mucho más las lágrimas

-Tanya – la riñó Edward, por mucho que la reprendiera el dolor ya no tenía remedio. Emmett se echó a reír al ver a Edward avergonzado por el comentario de su novia, en ese momento Tanya agarro a Edward de el cuello de su camisa verde y le beso con pasión, me rompí; todo el mundo estaba en sumo silencio y yo otra vez estaba en shock, no reaccionaba, estaba igual que aquella tarde en la que Edward me dijo que estaban juntos, el dolor se apoderaba de mi pecho lentamente mientras que las lágrimas de mis ojos luchaban por salir al exterior

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir todo el verano en aquel viaje en grupo teniéndolos que ver diariamente así? Incluso podría llegar a oírles por las noches… Todo lo relacionado con ellos me dolía en lo más profundo, me hacía daño, me quemaba por dentro. Tan solo ver sus caricias, sus miradas cuando se cruzaban, cuando le daba su sonrisa torcida a ella y no a mí, sus besos, sus palabras… Cualquier cosa, hasta la más insignificante hacía que el hueco en mi pecho se abriera hasta convertirse en un pozo negro sin fondo. Sabía que no podía salir indemne de ese viaje a California, para poder curarme necesitaba estar lejos de ellos, no había otro modo de aguantar, por lo que tomé una decisión ¿y si hago un viaje yo sola? Lejos de todo, lejos de Seattle, lejos de la universidad, lejos de mi trabajo, lejos de mi casa, lejos de mis amigos, lejos de Tanya y sobre todo, lejos de Edward. Porque estaba claro que _necesitaba olvidar__._

* * *

**Ya vengo de nuevo con el capítulo 3! Bella ya ha tomado una decisión ahora falta que los demás lo sepan ¿Cómo reaccionarán? Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo que acabo de terminar de escribir… en unos días lo subo, no os preocupéis**

**MILLONES DE GRACIAS por todos los reviews recibidos, por las alertas, y por todos los que han puesto mi historia entre sus favoritos… espero no decepcionaros de verdad. Por cierto no he podido contestar a los reviews del capítulo anterior porque he estado un poco ocupada, pero los he leído todos y os lo agradezco un montonazo**

**Lo que os digo siempre… Pasaros por mi otra historia "nuevas amistades" ¿ok?**

**Se me olvido comentar el otro día que en mi perfil está las cosas que tienen que ver con mis historias así que pasaros también, jejeje**

**Dejadme saber que opináis del capítulo, cualquier sugerencia, duda, crítica o lo que sea… ¿me dejáis un review?**

**Sin más me despido, nos leemos pronto**

**Besos enormes para todos**

**Niita94**


	5. Cap 4: Preparativos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo ****4: Preparativos**

**Bella POV**

La idea de hacer un viaje yo sola me parecía cada vez más atractiva, cierto que iba a estar lejos de mis amigos… pero precisamente eso es lo que necesitaba, estar cerca de ellos me recordaba demasiado a Edward y a su ahora nueva vida de pareja con su "fantástica" novia. Estaba decidido, me iría a pasar el verano por mi cuenta.

La simple idea me hizo sonreír, la distancia era lo que necesitaba para sanar o por lo menos, lo iba a intentar, tenía que acostumbrarme a pensar que Edward jamás sería para mi, un hecho bastante duro pero sin embargo siempre lo supe y nunca lo quise aceptar, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias por no aceptarlo; nunca había sufrido tanto como en estas dos últimas semanas, mi vida había caído en picado desde aquella tarde en que mi mejor amigo me confesó todo

No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuve sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que una mano se posó delicadamente sobre mi hombro derecho, una mano que reconocería en cualquier parte, Edward

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó poniéndose en cuclillas frente a mi, ya que yo seguía sentada en el sillón, miré a mi alrededor, todo el mundo había desaparecido del salón – estás como… ida, en otro mundo – soltó una risotada

-Lo siento, solo pensaba – dije mirándole a los ojos, ERROR, con solo mirarle me entraban ganas de comérmelo a besos, pero no podía hacerlo… solo ese pensamiento me hizo volver a imaginarme mi futuro viaje en solitario, lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba con mucha urgencia, tenía que dejar de pensar en Edward

-¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó curioso

-Cosas mías…

-¿No me lo vas a decir?

-No

-¿Por qué? Soy tu mejor amigo – si, tu lo has dicho, solo mi mejor amigo - ¿no confías en mí?

-Ya te he dicho que son cosas mías Edward – dije tajante

-Esta bien… - suspiró – cabezota – depositó un beso en mi frente - ¿vienes a cenar o te vas a quedar aquí pensando en "tus cosas" el resto de la noche? – ¡oooh! Así que los demás se habían ido a la cocina…

-Ya voy –me ofreció su mano para ayudar a ponerme de pie, por un momento estuve a punto de rechazar el gesto pero tenía que aceptar que era inevitable que le tocara, todo él me atraía como un imán

Me puse de pie y empecé a caminar hacia la cocina, pero el me frenó agarrándome del brazo, sin hacerme daño, claro.

-¿Sabes? – dijo – echo de menos hablar contigo

-Ahora estamos hablando – no sabía a lo que se refería

-No, me refiero a cuando teníamos esas charlas tu y yo a solas… cuando nos contábamos cualquier cosa aunque fuesen tonterías, siento como si nos estuviéramos alejando y no me gusta – dijo acercándose a mi – quiero estar cerca de ti, siempre me siento bien cuando tenemos una conversación – inesperadamente me abrazó y yo no pude hacer más que devolvérselo, estaba desconcertada, no sabía que Edward se sintiese así – siento si no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente para salir con vosotros, el trabajo y Tanya absorben casi todo mi tiempo…_ – tenía que mencionarla ¿verdad? _el nombre de su novia me devolvió a la realidad, hasta hace unos segundos me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos… sin embargo ahora me sentía incomoda, el dolor volvió a mi rápidamente – prometo que en verano intentaré pasar más tiempo con vosotros y contigo – se fue alejando despacio hasta que cortó nuestro abrazo – venga guapa, vamos a cenar – pasó una mano por mis hombros y nos encaminamos hacia la cocina, antes ese gesto no mu hubiera importado para nada, es más, habría estado feliz pero ahora me sentía bastante incómoda y cada vez con más ganas de hacer ese viaje

Justo antes de traspasar la puerta de la cocina me escabullí disimuladamente de entre sus brazos, lo último que quería ahora es ganarme más miradas de odio por parte de Tanya

-¿Ya despertaste peque? – dijo Emmett en tono burlón

-No estaba dormida – me defendí

-No lo parecía – repuso

La cena transcurrió entre bromas por parte de los chicos, miradas reprobatorias de Tanya hacia mí y yo sumida en mis pensamientos del viaje, necesitaba tener todo planeado y perfectamente hecho para no poder echarme atrás, tenía que hacer ese viaje, necesitaba evadirme de mi realidad

Después de que los chicos se fueran, entré a toda prisa a mi habitación, tenía que encontrar un destino al que ir de viaje y por supuesto, que no fuera cerca de California

Encendí mi ordenador y me metí en internet en busca de un destino para el verano, mi verano en solitario. ¿Dónde podría ir? Una idea se cruzo rápidamente por mi cabeza, mi madre siempre decía que Florida era un buen lugar donde pasar las vacaciones, recuerdo que en el año en que cumplí 10 años por fin me llevó a conocerlo y de lo poco que recuerdo, me encanto… ¿y por qué no Florida? Sería un buen destino ya que me traía muy buenos recuerdos de mi niñez, una niñez que pase feliz, además se encontraba lo bastante lejos de California. Decidido, me iría a Florida, ¿pero a qué parte de Florida? Estuve un buen rato en internet buscando información y lugares de Florida, finalmente me decanté por Jacksonville, una ciudad ubicada en el Condado de Duval. Un rato después ya tenía localizado el hotel en el que me alojaría, estaba muy cerca de Jacksonville Beach y realmente mi economía lo podía permitir. Era perfecto, solo hacía falta hacer la reserva del avión y del hotel, era ya demasiado tarde para hacerlo por lo que decidí pasarme por una agencia de viajes al día siguiente y hacer todo "el papeleo", tenía que hacerlo lo antes posible para no poder echarme atrás, y sobre todo para que mis amigos no se enteraran, eran lo bastantes persuasivos como para lograr que me deshiciera de mi idea, y eso no es lo que quería, yo quería hacer ese viaje SOLA.

Aquella noche conseguí dormir un poco más de lo normal, casi padecía insomnio a causa de la noticia que Edward me dio hace un par de semanas. Hice la rutina de cada mañana solo parándome a pensar que al salir de la universidad iría a hacer la reserva para mi viaje, era lo único que ocupaba mi mente y esperaba que siguiera así, no quería volver a pensar en Edward y Tanya, que casi era de lo único que se hablaba entre mis amigos, otra razón para hacer el viaje en solitario.

Ese día nos dieron los resultados de los exámenes finales, casi no podía creer que los había aprobado todos y con bastante buena nota, todo un milagro ya que mi cabeza en esas semanas de lo que menos se ocupaba era de los futuros exámenes… Me reuní con Jasper a la salida mientras comentábamos nuestras notas, como era de esperar al también los aprobó todos con excelentes notas

-Venga, vamos a tu casa a contárselo a Emm – decía emocionado Jasper, recordé lo que hoy tenía planeado hacer

-Esto… Jazz, ve tu primero a casa, yo tengo que hacer unas cosillas antes – dije lo más tranquila posible, no quería que me sonsacara la información, ni siquiera Jasper

-¿Qué tienes que hacer? Si quieres puedo acompañarte, por mi no hay problema, no tengo prisa – dijo

-No, no, no hace falta, de verdad, tengo que… comprar… cosas… femeninas – dije lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza, él lo entendió al instante e incluso se sonrojó

-¡Oh! De acuerdo, pues… ¿te veo en un rato? – preguntó

-Claro, hasta luego – me monté en mi viejo Chevy y me dirigí hacia una de las agencias de viaje de Seattle, reservé el billete de avión y la habitación del hotel que había visto la noche anterior. Me quedaría dos semanas en el hotel y supongo que después me iría a Phoenix a pasar el verano con mis padres, ya que mi presupuesto tampoco daba para mucho más. Todo quedo listo, ya no podía retractarme

Volví a casa en un estado de entusiasmo irreconocible en mí, en estas últimas semanas no había sido capaz de respirar a fondo ni de sonreír con sinceridad y ahora por fin lo estaba haciendo, sabía que el viaje me iba a hacer bien, era como… un rayo de esperanza para mi roto corazón, por muy absurdo que sonaba eso era lo que significaba para mí

Abrí la puerta de casa y me encontré a Jasper y Emmett bebiendo cerveza sentados en el sofá y con las piernas apoyadas encima de la mesa, típico.

-¡Desaparecida! ¡Llegaste! – gritó Emmett alzando un puño al aire

-Sí, llegué – dije con menos entusiasmo que él

-¿Ya te ocupaste de tus asuntillos? Jasper tío, nuestra niña está creciendo – dijo teatralmente mientras se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria

-Lo sé – dijo Jasper siguiéndole la corriente

-Idiotas – mascullé entre dientes

Después de aquella tarde en que mi "reciente sueño" se hizo realidad los días pasaron hasta que llegó la graduación, lo había conseguido, al fin era licenciada en periodismo. Jasper también se licenció a la vez que yo en psicología. Esa tarde mis amigos se empeñaron en hacer una pequeña fiesta entre nosotros para celebrarlo, afortunadamente Tanya no pudo ir, o no quiso, ella era demasiado snob para ir a aquella "fiesta" que consistía, básicamente, en beber.

-Oye chicos, antes de que la fiesta empiece tenemos que hablar de una cosilla – dijo Edward – ¿Cuándo queréis que nos vallamos a California? – me tensé – sabéis que para mí las fechas no son un problema, lo puedo compaginar bien con el trabajo – por supuesto que no era un problema, Edward era la mano derecha del jefe de su empresa y además podía realizar su trabajo desde casa, por lo que podía pasarse todo el verano en California y trabajando a través del ordenador

-¿Qué os parece… en un par de semanas? – dijo Emmett mirándonos a todos, agaché la cabeza, mi vuelo salía precisamente dentro de dos semanas – Yo cierro el gimnasio en verano así que no tengo problema tampoco – Emmett era dueño de un gimnasio, abrió hace más o menos un año y medio, era un negocio que iba viento en popa y al ser el jefe tampoco tenía problemas con las fechas

-Por mi perfecto – dijo Edward, yo tenía un nudo en la garganta, ¿Qué hago? ¿se lo digo a mis amigos o me hago la tonta hasta el día en que coja el vuelo?

-Por mi tampoco hay problema – añadió Jasper mientras yo seguía con mi debate interno

-Tanya tampoco tendrá ningún problema con los días – comentó Edward, _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo?__ –_ ¿Tú qué dices Bells? Estás muy callada…

-Yo… - tenía que decirlo, no podía engañarles hasta el último día, eso es de cobardes –no tengo ningún problema con las fechas – Edward y los demás parecían aliviados – yo no iré a California con vosotros – dije en un tono demasiado bajo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no vas a California? ¿Por qué? – dijo Edward, parecía muy alterado

-Es broma ¿verdad Bella? – esta vez fue Emmett el que habló, negué frenéticamente, era el momento de contarlo, no podía esconderme de ellos siempre

-¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Jasper en el mismo estado que los demás

-P-porque me voy a Florida – dije mirándoles a los ojos, parecían desconcertados y muy nerviosos

-¿A Florida? No Bella, dijimos que iríamos a California a casa de Edward – dijo Emmett

-Lo sé, vosotros iréis a California y yo a Florida – dije con un poco más de valor

-No Bella, dijimos que este verano lo pasaríamos todos juntos – exacto, todos juntos, lo que incluye a Tanya – venga, te vas a venir con nosotros ¿cierto? Por favor – dijo Edward

-Lo siento pero es demasiado tarde, ya tengo hecha la reserva – dije – Dentro de dos semanas parto hacia Jacksonville

-¿Desde cuándo lo tienes todo planeado? – inquirió Edward, estaba enfadado de verdad

-Desde hace unos días, poco menos de una semana – contesté un poco acobardada

-¿Y en ese tiempo no has sido capaz de decírnoslo?

-Lo siento – ¿por qué estaba pidiendo disculpas? ¿Tan malo era hacer un viaje yo sola?

-¿Lo sientes? Bella sabes que esto era importante para nosotros, para mí – exclamó – este viaje era para estar todos juntos, llevábamos planeándolo casi un año y ahora vienes y dices que tú te vas a Florida y ni siquiera nos dices por qué – seguía gritándome

-¡No sé porque Edward! – ahora yo también gritaba – necesito pasar un tiempo sola y relajarme, estos años solo me he preocupado de la universidad y por fin he terminado así que pensé ¿por qué no hacer un viaje sola? ¡Vivir una experiencia nueva! ¿tan malo es? ¿hago tanta falta en California?

-¡Pues sí, es un viaje de amigos y sin ti el grupo se rompe! - _¡oooh claro, un viaje de amigos, pero Tanya no es mi amiga!, _Emmett y Edward permanecían en silencio, observándonos

-Eso no es cierto Edward, vosotros vais a ir a California y os lo vais a pasar bien y yo haré lo mismo en Florida y cuando volvamos nos contaremos todo lo que hemos hecho y el grupo seguirá existiendo – dije intentado zanjar la discusión, ¿es que no entendía que necesitaba irme sola? Necesitaba sanar y estar cerca de él y su novia no ayudaría nada

-¿Y por qué no en vez de contárnoslo cuando volvamos nos vamos todos a California y hacemos cosas juntos? – dijo prácticamente desesperado ¿por qué se ponía así? Él iba a estar con su novia y yo estaría intentando olvidarlo en otra parte del país

-Lo siento Edward, pero no, ya no lo puedo cancelar

-¿Por qué? Eres una egoísta Bella, te estamos pidiendo que te vengas con nosotros porque eres parte del grupo y tú sigues obstinada en irte por tu cuenta – volvió a gritar, me dejó paralizada con sus palabras y aún más herida de lo que había estado en estas últimas semanas ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerme daño?

Entre lágrimas fui a mi habitación, cerré con un portazo y rompí a llorar encima de mi cama, las preguntas se acumularon en mi cabeza ¿Tan malo era irme de viaje por mi cuenta? ¿Por qué me hacía tanto daño? ¿por qué no entendía que quería irme sola? Y sobre todo… ¿él pensaba que yo era una egoísta? ¿Creía qué no me preocupaba por mis amigos? Si precisamente era una de las cosas que más me dolían, no me quería distanciar de ellos pero por otra parte sabía que _necesitaba_ alejarme, todo esto lo hacía por mi bien, porque no podía seguir así, aguantando este dolor que me estaba quemando por dentro

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Abre – dijo Jasper mientras tocaba mi puerta, me levanté y quité el cerrojo, al instante Jasper entró

-Todo esto de irte de viaje tu sola es por Edward ¿verdad? – preguntó, de nuevo había dado en el clavo

-Si – hipé

-Bella en California no solo van a estar Edward y Tanya, también estaremos Emm y yo, no vas a estar sola – estaba intentando convencerme de que fuera a California

-Lo sé, pero Jasper no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, la única manera es estar lejos de ellos, entiéndeme por favor, necesito hacer ese viaje sola, pensar, aclarar mi cabeza… despejarme

Después de un largo minuto en el que solo se oían mis sollozos habló

-Te entiendo, creo que tienes razón, es lo mejor – sacó un pañuelo y me limpió las lágrimas – si yo estuviese en la misma situación que tu… creo que haría lo mismo – me confesó – cuenta con mi apoyo ¿vale?

-Gracias

-No hay de que – dijo mientras salía

Era un alivio saber que no todos mis amigos estaban enfadados conmigo…

Unos minutos después, Edward entró a mi cuarto y se sentó a mi lado, inmediatamente bajé la vista al suelo

-¿Bella? – nada – Bella mírame por favor

-¿Vas a volver a insultarme?

-No – se apresuró a contestar – lo siento mucho Bella, en serio, no sé porque he reaccionado así, es solo que… yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo en California y… no sé, ahora todo será diferente a como pensé que sería

-Edward no todo en la vida es como tú quieres que sea – _que me lo digan a mí… _- mira yo, de verdad, quiero hacer ese viaje sola, siento que es lo que tengo que hacer, que es la decisión correcta, te parecerá una tontería pero…

-No es ninguna tontería – me cortó – lo entiendo, simplemente reaccioné mal, si es lo que tú quieres, hazlo, aunque significa que estarás lejos de mi

-Entonces… ¿no estás enfadado conmigo? – pregunté, se acercó y me abrazo, mi estomago se llenó de mariposas, era algo que no podía evitar…

-No, siento haberte llamado egoísta, nunca pensaría eso de ti – dijo – te voy a echar mucho de menos en verano – se separó y me miró a los ojos – prométeme que me llamarás

Por un momento me perdí en sus orbes verdes – te lo prometo

-Bien – se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta – tengo que irme a recoger a Tanya, ¿nos vemos mañana? – asentí – pues… hasta mañana… y siento haberos chafado la fiesta

-No pasa nada – dije mientras lo veía salir de mi cuarto

Tiempo después cuando Jasper también se marchó me quedé a solas con Emmett, que me miraba un poco preocupado

-Bells, ¿ya estás bien? – preguntó

-Sí, no te preocupes

-Edward se ha pasado – dijo pensativo – mira yo… no sé porque has decidido irte sola a Florida, pero si es lo que quieres… no somos nadie para impedírtelo

-¿Te parece bien que no vaya a California? – pregunté temerosa

-Bueno… no va a ser lo mismo, pero sí, me parece bien – dijo abrazándome – todo el mundo hace locuras en algún momento de nuestra vida, supongo que esta es una de las tuyas – reí

-Gracias

-De nada peque – dijo despeinándome, resoplé, Emmett nunca cambiaría

* * *

**¡Y aquí está el capitulo 4! Siento muchísimo si me he retrasado un poco pero no he tenido casi tiempo… pero ya os lo traigo. Ya está todo listo ¿Cómo habéis visto las reacciones de los chicos? En el próximo capítulo llega el momento de irse, ya veréis que van a aparecer muchos personajes nuevos, va a ser una mezcla un poco rara pero ya lo había pensado así y además creo que os va a gustar ;)**

**Por cierto el otro día en un rr me preguntaron si Alice y Rose iban a aparecer en mi fic, Si, lo harán, una más pronto que la otra pero aparecerán no os preocupéis**

**Siento no haber podido contestar a los reviews que me habéis dejado (miles de gracias a todos por cierto) pero ya os he dicho que he estado ocupadilla…**

**Seguid así con los Reviews, me animáis muchísimo y veo que os está gustando la historia, espero que siga así e intentaré no tardar mucho con el próximo cap. Por el momento… ¿me merezco Reviews?**

**Como siempre digo ¿os pasáis por mi otro fic? "Nuevas amistades" =)**

**Y desde aquí mando mucho animo a mi selección, la Selección Española que esperemos que el domingo ganemos contra Holanda el mundial jejeje… (siento mucho si hay algún Holandés por ahí pero es lo que hay…)**

**Sin más que decir… Nos leemos muy pronto**

**Niita94**


	6. Cap 5: El Viaje

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 5: El Viaje**

**Bella POV**

No podía creer como el tiempo podía llegar a pasar tan rápido y a la vez tan lento… Habían pasado dos semanas desde que les dije a mis amigos que no iría con ellos a California, creía que después de enterarse su actitud hacia mi cambiaría, se volvería más fría, sin embargo paso todo lo contrario, pasamos mucho más tiempo juntos, salíamos por las noches… incluso algún día Jasper se había quedado a dormir en nuestro sofá. Por eso aquellos días pasaron casi volando; por otra parte los segundos parecían años cuando estaban cerca Tanya y Edward, era bastante habitual para nosotros verlos juntos a todas horas del día, lo que hacía volverse a mi vida mucho más miserable, la mayoría de las noches en las que decidimos salir, ella aparecía pegada a él y no se separaba ni un solo segundo en toda la noche, me ponía enferma, algunas veces hasta podría afirmar que Edward se sentía… agobiado, pero desechaba la idea rápidamente cuando los veía dándose el lote en medio de la pista de baile, o del bar, o de la misma calle, a ella parecía darle igual el lugar con tal de que todos la vieran besándose con él… Cabe destacar que las miradas furibundas de parte de Tanya no cesaron, por lo que después de unos días decidí que lo mejor sería ignorarla, o ignorarlos… supongo que ese era el primer paso para sanar. Y había llegado la hora de empezar con mi terapia, la distancia, porque mañana era el día en que mi avión partía hacia Jacksonville conmigo dentro mientras mis amigos iban rumbo a California para pasar casi todo el verano en la casa de la playa de Edward

Termine de hacer la maleta en mi habitación y salí al salón donde estaba Emmett viendo la televisión

-Hey – dijo Emm mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sofá – ¿ya has hecho la maleta?

-Si, ¿tu?

-Naaah… ya la haré luego…

-Eres un vago – dije intentando picarle

-No, soy un tío, meteré lo primero que vea y listo

-Eso es otra manera de decir que eres un vago

-Bien, como quieras, soy un vago ¿contenta? – preguntó riéndose

-Sumamente contenta – respondí con una sonrisa

-Hay Bells… voy a echarte de menos este verano – dijo pasándome uno de sus enormes brazos por los hombros – se suponía que este iba a ser nuestro verano, que lo íbamos a pasar juntos, y ahora en vez de estar contigo nos va a tocar aguantar a _Tanya _– dijo su nombre con voz de pito mientras hacía una mueca de asco; a Emmett no le caía nada bien Tanya debido a ciertos comentarios que de vez en cuando se escapaban por su boca, parecía que lo único que sabía hacer esa chica era criticar…

-Ya habrá más veranos y más viajes para hacer juntos – dije intentando animarle y a la vez animarme a mí misma, les iba a echar mucho de menos; además tenía que reconocer que durante mucho tiempo me había hecho a la idea de que iba a hacer un viaje en grupo con mis amigos entre los que se encontraba el chico que me gusta, que sería inolvidable… pero precisamente por eso mi iba, para olvidar ¿irónico, verdad?

-Lo sé, en fin no hablemos más de esto que si no terminaré llorando como una nena – me dio un codazo amistoso – ¿a qué hora sale tu avión mañana?

-A las 10 a.m, a las 8 a.m tengo que estar en el aeropuerto – contesté – ¿por qué?

-Porque a los chicos y a mí nos gustaría acompañarte al aeropuerto

-¿En serio? No es necesario, Emm, puedo ir sola

-Ya lo sé peque pero queremos despedirnos, no te vamos a ver en unas cuantas semanas…

-Bien, como queráis, pero vais a tener que madrugar

-Bueno, merece la pena – me guiñó un ojo amistosamente; sonreí, definitivamente iba a echarles mucho de menos

-y… ¿Cuándo os vais vosotros? – pregunté

-Pues… tenemos planeado ir a dejarte al aeropuerto y después pasarnos a recoger a Tanya – suspiré de alivio, por un momento se me había pasado por la cabeza que Tanya también iría al aeropuerto ya que parece la siamesa de Edward más que su novia – supongo que en lo que tarde ella en pintarse los morros saldremos – rió de su propia "broma" – espero que se dé prisa, son muchas horas en coche teniendo que aguantarla… llegaremos por la noche

-Afortunadamente yo solo tardo una hora y media… es lo bueno de viajar en avión

-¿y cuáles son tus planes para cuando estés allí? Te aburrirás tu sola… yo podría haberme ido contigo si me lo hubieras dicho antes en vez de tener que pasar el verano con una tía que no aguanto – me reí

-Pues no sé, supongo que iré a la playa y haré un poco de visita turística… – dije – y Emm… a mí también me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, pero, siento que tengo que hacer este viaje sola ¿me entiendes? No sé, es raro, pero yo lo siento así

-La verdad es que no lo entiendo muy bien – se rasco la cabeza – pero en fin… ya no podemos hacer nada

Después de esa pequeña charla estuvimos un rato viendo la televisión hasta que me fui a dormir pronto, ya que mañana tendría que levantarme a las 6:30 a.m para tenerlo todo preparado y que no se me olvidara nada

.

La noche dio paso al nuevo día, el día en que me iría de viaje a Florida para intentar superar mi enamoramiento. Sabía que era imposible que me "desenamorara" de Edward en solo unos meses, pero por lo menos intentaría que al verle a él y a su novia juntos no me dieran pinchazos en el corazón y me entraran unas ganas horribles de llorar, tenía que superarlo y afrontar que Edward y yo no íbamos a estar juntos, que éramos amigos y no iba a ir más allá de eso nunca.

Me levante con un poco de sueño, pero era inevitable tenerlo levantándome a esas horas del día… estuve relajándome en la bañera un buen rato y salí. Fui a mi armario y saqué la ropa que había elegido para el viaje, era ropa muy cómoda y que usaba en mi día a día y era ropa que hacía que Edward y que los demás hombres del planeta no se fijaran precisamente en mi y pasara inadvertida.

Elegí una sudadera de _Adidas_ negra y unos pantalones de chándal también negros con una raya blanca en el costado, sabía que tendría bastante calor cuando llegara a Florida ya que allí hacía un clima cálido y húmedo, pero no me gustaba que se me viera mucha piel, cuanto más tapada mejor, ya me lo quitaría cuando llegara al hotel.

Desayuné tranquilamente y volví de nuevo a mi habitación para terminar de meter en la maleta lo que me haría falta, cuando salí me encontré a Emmett ya vestido y esperándome listo para partir

-¿Ya estas lista? – asentí – bien, los chicos acaban de llegar, nos están esperando abajo – abrí la boca de sorpresa

-Valla… podríais montar una empresa de transportes – comenté en tono divertido - ¿Cómo sabíais que iba a estar lista a esta hora?

-Fácil, tu nunca te retrasas – sonrió – ¿bajamos?

-Si – iba a coger la maleta pero se me adelantó – Emm, puedo yo sola

-Lo sé fortachona – sonrió – pero tú ya tendrás tiempo de llevarla en Florida, de momento la llevo yo

-Está bien…

Salimos a la calle y nos dirigimos hasta el inconfundible _Volvo _plateado de Edward donde nos esperaba él y Jasper con una sonrisa triste. Emmett metió la maleta en el maletero del coche y montamos en la parte trasera

-Hey Bells ¿estás preparada? – preguntó Jasper cuando me subí al coche

-Lo estoy

-Pues vámonos, arranca Ed – este lo hizo sin rechistar

El viaje en coche pasó bastante rápido y a las 8:05 a.m ya estábamos traspasando la entrada del aeropuerto. Me dirigí al mostrador de mi compañía aérea y facturé mi maleta, los chicos no apartaban la vista de mi ni un solo segundo pero ninguno comento nada a parte de pequeñas conversaciones sin importancia. Llegó la hora de pasar el control de seguridad, a partir de ahí, mis amigos no podían acompañarme, así que antes de coger una bandeja para depositar los objetos metálicos y mi mochila de mano me despedí de los chicos

-Bueno… llego el momento de la despedida – dije un poco decaída

Sin decir nada Emmett se acercó a mi y me abrazó fuertemente, si seguía mucho tiempo así iba a asfixiarme, pero no dije nada… este abrazo tenía que durarme unos cuantos meses

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos peque – dijo mientras se separaba muy lentamente de mi – espero que te lo pases muy bien y no hagas muchas travesuras eeeeh – me pasó una mano por el pelo despeinándome un poco – en cuanto pongas un pié en Florida llámanos ¿vale?

-Claro, no hay problema _papá –_ bromeé

Jasper también me dio un abrazo aunque mucho más leve que el de Emmett, y antes de alejarse me dijo unas palabras al oído

-Espero que consigas olvidarlo, tú mereces ser feliz – se separó y me guiñó un ojo, no se le iba la cara de tristeza a ninguno; como siguieran así de sentimentales iba a echarme a llorar

Y llegó el peor momento, tenía que despedirme de Edward, él que era la razón por la que hacía este viaje sola es al que más iba a echar de menos pero no me iba a dar el lujo de pensar más en eso, era necesario para mi hacer el viaje y es lo que iba a hacer, era una especie de prueba, tenía que ser capaz de vivir sin Edward porque en algún momento el no iba a estar para mí como siempre lo había estado y con la llegada de Tanya ese momento se había acercado bastante. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría cuando él quisiera casarse? Yo moriría por dentro, sentiría aún más dolor del que había sentido en estas últimas semanas y eso no podía ser. Así que tendría que ir acostumbrándome a vivir sola aunque fuera por unos meses y no depender tanto de mis amigos ni de Edward. Tenía que salir adelante por mí misma.

Edward se acerco rápidamente hacia mi, no me esperaba ese movimiento, me rodeó con sus brazos y me abrazó cariñosamente, era increíble las reacciónes de mi cuerpo cuando el estaba cerca, ahora no era capaz de pensar en más cosas que Edward abrazandome, me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, apretada a su cuerpo… ojala el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pero eso no podía durar para siempre y yo lo sabía perfectamente

-Me vas a hacer mucha falta estas semanas – me susurró al oído – ¿estás segura de que no quieres irte con nosotros a California? – preguntó

-Estoy segura – no había estado más segura de algo en mi vida

-Veo que ya no puedo hacer nada para convencerte – suspiró aún en mi oído; él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que causaba en mi tan solo al hablarme al oído – prometiste llamarme, lo harás ¿verdad?

-Te dije que lo haría – yo también hablaba entra susurros

-Que no se te olvide – se fue separando poco a poco de mí, lo tenía enfrente y mi cuerpo ya lo extrañaba, me dio un pequeño beso en la frente - espero que te acuerdes mucho de mí – _ni te lo imaginas_ – pásatelo muy bien

-Eso espero – suspiré – vosotros igual, pasad un buen verano… Nos vemos en unos meses

-Eso seguro, ¡cuídate! – dijo Jazz

-Lo mismo para vosotros y… gracias por acompañarme al aeropuerto, sois los mejores

-Siiii, lo somos – afirmó Emmett orgulloso de si mismo

Era el momento, me alejé de ellos, cogí una bandeja, deposité mis cosas y pasé el control sin problemas, una vez recogí mis pertenencias volví a mirar al lugar donde aún estaban mis amigos todos con sonrisas tristes, una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por mi cara, no era como si no los fuera a volverá ver, solo serían unos meses lejos y después todo volvería a la normalidad, incluidos Edward y su novia… pero aún así me costaba separarme de ellos, habíamos vivido muchas cosas juntos.

Les hice un gesto de despedida con la mano al que ellos respondieron automáticamente, me di la vuelta y empecé a andar sin mirar atrás de nuevo, eso solo haría las cosas más difíciles

Atravesé la zona de bares y restaurantes parando varias veces a mirar los monitores de los vuelos, todavía me quedaban dos largas horas de espera yo sola. Llegué hasta la puerta por donde dentro de poco tiempo tendría que entrar al avión y me senté en uno asiento libre que había enfrente

Saqué mi mp4 y lo encendí, eso haría mi espera más llevadera. Di al play sin fijarme en la canción. Empezó a sonar _Bohemian __Rhapsody _de _Queen_.

Mientras las canciones siguieron sonando me fijé en un grupo que estaba a unos metros de mi, tendrían todos más o menos mi edad, había seis hombres y cuatro mujeres. Casi todos los chicos eran altísimos y algunos bastante musculosos, no llegaban al punto de Emmett pero se acercaban bastante, casi todo el grupo tanto las chicas como los chicos eran de piel morena y pelo oscuro. Solo tres eran de piel pálida, una chica muy bajita con pelo negro y corto cuyas puntas apuntaban a todas direcciones y una pareja que estaban abrazados, él con pelo corto y oscuro, mucho menos musculoso que los demás miembros de su grupo de amigos y ella con el pelo negro y largo recogido en una coleta. Se veía mucha complicidad entre todos ellos, suspiré, al verles hablar y reír juntos se me vino a la cabeza todo lo vivido con mis amigos, ojalá estuvieran aquí… aunque ya era tarde, ya no me echaría atrás. Estaba decidida a hacer este viaje

El tiempo pasó, de vez en cuando volvía a mirar a aquel grupo de amigos, por alguna razón una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en mi cara cuando los veía interactuar; por fin llamaron para embarcar, fui al mostrador y pasé al avión. Busqué mi asiento que estaba un poco más atrás del ala del avión y me senté, me había tocado ventanilla. Poco a poco el avión se fue llenando; noté como él asiento que estaba a mi lado se ocupaba, cuando miré vi a la chica pálida y bajita con el pelo corto del grupo de antes.

Ahora que la veía de cerca mi autoestima bajo unos cuantos puntos, era guapísima, tenía los ojos azules y facciones de duende, su cuerpo era como el de una modelo en miniatura ya que su altura no debía superar el metro sesenta. Me extrañó que ella me mirara con una sonrisa resplandeciente en la cara. Normalmente las chicas como ella no se dignaban a mirarme, de hecho yo no tenía ninguna amiga, ellas pensaban que por mi estilo de ropa y por juntarme con hombres solo me convertía en "un chico más". Por supuesto muchos hombres también me veían así y otros ni me veían… Pero esta chica parecía diferente así que la respondí con otra sonrisa pero mucho más tímida que la de ella

-¡Hola! – saludo efusivamente la chica

-Hola

-Me llamo Alice ¿y tú? – si las chicas no me miraban era obvio que tampoco solían hablarme, de nuevo me descolocó su actitud sin embargo respondí

-Isabella, pero todos me llaman Bella

-¡Encantada Bella! Parece que vamos a ser compañeras de asiento

-Si, parece… – nunca nadie en tan poco tiempo me había hablado con tanta naturalidad como ella, es extraño pero cierto

-Y… ¿Qué te lleva a Jacksonville? – inquirió intentando comenzar una conversación

-mmm… voy a pasar las vacaciones ¿y tú?

-oh, yo voy con mis amigos también a pasar las vacaciones, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás tu?

-Dos semanas

-Oh, que bien ¿y… luego vuelves a Wasinghton?

-No… había pensado ir a pasar el resto del verano con mis padres a Phoenix – no sabía porque le estaba contando esto a una desconocida pero Alice parecía buena persona y se veía que no iba con mala intención - ¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis vosotros?

-Tres semanas – contestó alegremente – y luego iremos a pasar el resto de verano a mi casa en Forks, mis padres van a pasar un "verano romántico" en otros países así que estaremos solos

-¿Forks? Está cerca de Seattle ¿verdad? – había oído hablar un par de veces de Forks, pero no sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba

-Más o menos, la verdad es que no se tarda mucho… es un pequeño pueblo muy verde – sonrió con añoranza – no hay gran cosa allí pero es un lugar precioso, ¡tienes que venir alguna vez! Nos lo pasaremos genial, presiento que seremos grandes amigas – Dios mío, esta chica estaba empezando a asustarme; De repente se quedo mirándome pensativa, pude leer una repentina curiosidad en sus ojos – oye y… ¿vas a pasar tus vacaciones en Florida sola? ¿no te espera nadie en Jacksonville o algo parecido?

-No, voy sola

-¿Y cómo es eso? Te aburrirás tu sola… - dijo con una pequeña mueca, me reí; Tenía una sensación extraña, a yo nunca había hablado con tanta confianza a alguien que apenas había conocido hace unos cinco minutos

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo quería hacer el viaje sola… tenía otros planes para este verano pero tome una decisión repentina y aquí me ves

-Y ¿esa decisión repentina tiene algo que ver con un chico? – me paralicé recordando todo lo vivido con Edward y los hechos que me habían "forzado" a tomar esta medida de distanciamiento

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté incrédula

-Intuición femenina – se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente – puedes contármelo si quieres… yo sé que no nos conocemos de nada y que no tienes porque confiar en mí, pero dicen que a veces es mejor desahogarte con desconocidos y la verdad es que tienes pinta de querer desahogarte desesperadamente

Lo pensé unos minutos justo en el momento en que el avión estaba despegando, una vez en el aire suspiré, ¿y porque no hacerlo? – Es un poco largo de contar – advertí

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra hasta llegar a Jacksonville – contestó

-Bueno… mmmm… yo vivo con un amigo mío desde hace unos años, pero le conozco desde que éramos niños, se llama Emmett; él hace unos… tres años más o menos me presentó a uno de sus amigos de la universidad, Edward, bueno pues… llevo enamorada de él desde el momento en que le vi – titubeé – luego conocí a Jasper que es compañero mío de la universidad y un tiempo después Emmett, Jasper, Edward y yo nos hicimos inseparables, estábamos juntos a todas horas, sabíamos todo sobre los demás… ya sabes – asintió – pues hace unos meses entró a trabajar en la empresa de Edward una chica que les tenía a todos babeando, Edward no fue la excepción – pensé que a partir de ese momento Alice me miraría con lastima, pero no fue así, por lo que seguí relatando mi historia – el nos empezó a hablar sobre ella, sobre todo a mí, me pedía consejo y mientras yo me moría por dentro… una día hace unas pocas semanas Edward me llamó para quedar porque quería contarme algo… en ese momento me ilusioné y mi amigo Jasper descubrió que estaba enamorada de Edward y esa tarde cuando quedé con él me dijo que Tanya había aceptado ser su novia

-Tanya es la chica de la empresa de Edward ¿cierto?

-Si

-Prosigue por favor – dijo ella con una sonrisa de disculpa por su pequeña interrupción

-Pues desde ese instante caí en una pequeña depresión por decirlo de algún modo, lloraba todas las noches, a todas horas en realidad… siempre llevaba las gafas de sol puestas para que no se me vieran los ojos rojos e hinchados, Jasper me ayudó mucho y me intentaba consolar pero no podía superarlo. Tanya y Edward pasaban el día juntos y yo hacía lo posible para encerrarme en mi habitación para no verlos pero aún así no había un solo momento en que no pensara en ellos.

Por otra parte mis amigos y yo habíamos planeado hace casi un año en hacer un viaje juntos a California a la casa que Edward tiene en la playa cuando Jasper y yo nos graduáramos en la universidad; obviamente al hacerse novio de Tanya ella estaba incluida en nuestros planes. Solo pensar en pasar todo el verano viéndoles hacerse carantoñas me entraban unas ganas horrorosas de llorar así que decidí hacer un viaje por mi cuenta para intentar sacármelo de la cabeza y aquí me ves.

-¡Oh Bella! – se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó tiernamente – lo siento mucho, tiene que ser muy duro para ti… te comprendo totalmente

-Gracias… supongo – dije aún desconcertada, esta es sin lugar a dudas la experiencia más extraña de mi vida

-¿En qué parte de Jacksonville te quedas? – preguntó repentinamente

-En un hotelito frente a Jacksonville Beach

-¡No lo puedo creer! Nosotros también nos quedamos en un hotel junto a Jacksonville Beach ¿Cómo se llama el tuyo?

-mmm… No estoy segura – saqué una libreta donde tenía apuntados todos los datos sobre el viaje y se la entregué; se que está mal dar información sobre donde me iba a hospedar a una perfecta desconocida pero mi intuición me decía que me podía fiar de Alice

Ella sacó un papel de su bolsillo del pantalón, era un mapa de Jacksonville. De repente ella se puso a dar palmaditas como una niña pequeña cuando la compran un helado

-¡Fíjate! – dijo señalando un punto del mapa – nuestros hoteles están al lado

-Es verdad – afirmé mirando también al mapa

-Oye Bella, ¿Te gustaría que quedáramos para salir allí en Jacksonville? Así tú no te aburrirás y podrás unirte a nosotros para hacer turismo…

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Me has caído muy bien y sé que podemos ser buenas amigas, me agradas y eso no pasa siempre… – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Pero y tus amigos? ¿No estarán… incómodos conmigo allí?

-Por supuesto que no, les encantarás. Cuando bajemos del avión te los presento y nos vamos todos juntos ya que vamos casi al mismo sitio – me guiñó un ojo – ¿te parece bien?

Y de nuevo me pregunté _"¿Y por qué no?"._ Este viaje es para olvidarme de Edward y vivir nuevas experiencias, ¿por qué no atreverme a hacer algo así? ¿Qué mal me haría conocer a gente nueva? Ninguno, esa palabra bastó para que aceptara la propuesta de Alice

-Claro, me encantaría – dije sonriente, este era el primer paso para el cambio

-Estupendo, ¿me das tu número? Así podré llamarte cuando estemos en Jacksonville – asentí e intercambiamos nuestros números

El resto del vuelo pasó rápidamente en compañía de Alice, nos pasamos hablando de todo un poco, de su vida, sus amigos, los míos, su carrera… era una chica excepcional y me estaba alegrando de haber aceptado salir con ella y sus amigos los próximos días.

Por fin el avión tomó tierra y cogiendo nuestras pertenencias bajamos juntas y aún hablando, los chicos con los que antes la había visto hablando, sus amigos, estaban ya reunidos aparentemente esperando a Alice. Cuando nos vieron acercarnos algunos pusieron caras de extrañados y otros simplemente sonrieron como si no pasara nada.

-Chicos, quiero presentaros a Bella, ha sido mi compañera de asiento durante el vuelo – les dijo Alice a todos los demás, se acercó a mí y dijo – Bella, ellos son Sam y Emily – señaló a una de las parejas, los dos eran de piel morena, ojos y pelo oscuro. Él era bastante alto y con fuertes músculos y ella alta y delgada; me hicieron un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo

-Ellos son Quil, Embry, Seth y su hermana Leah – dijo señalando a los otros, ellos también tenían la piel morena y las mismas características que los anteriores. Algunos me dijeron hola y otros me hicieron un gesto con la mano

-Él es Jacob – señaló a un chico altísimo, musculoso, de piel bronceada y ojos oscuros. Era bastante guapo; me miró con una sonrisa gigante en la cara y me dijo un amistoso "hola Bella"

-Y ellos son Ben y Ángela – esta vez se refería a la otra pareja, ellos eran junto con Alice los únicos con piel pálida, él era mucho más bajito que los otros chicos y ella parecía un poquito más alta pero se veía que no les importaba nada, ellos dijeron un hola al unísono con una sonrisa simpática

-Hola – les dije a todos en general

-Bella va a quedarse en un hotel muy próximo al nuestro en Jacksonville, me ha dado su número y la he dicho que se puede venir con nosotros a hacer turismo, ¿no os importa verdad? – les preguntó

-No hay problema – dijo el chico al que Alice había señalado como Embry – cuantos más seamos mejor nos lo pasaremos – todos afirmaron en señal de acuerdo con él, parecían sinceros y yo empecé a encontrarme más cómoda.

-Bien ¿nos vamos ya? – preguntó Alice

-Claro, vamos – dijo Seth

Durante el trayecto al hotel los chicos se acercaron a mí y se pusieron a hablar conmigo como si me conocieran de toda la vida, todos eran muy agradables conmigo y eso me extrañaba. Las chicas me rehuían por mi manera de vestir y los chicos aparte de eso porque era demasiado tímida, pero ellos parecían diferentes y eso me hacía sentir bien.

Llegamos frente a mi hotel, donde nos bajamos todos a la vez, creíamos que nuestros hoteles iban a estar cerca y no podíamos estar más acertados ya que el hotel de al lado era el de ellos.

Las chicas se acercaron a mí cuando estaba a punto de despedirme de ellos

-Bella hemos pensado en ir todos mañana a la playa, ¿te apetece venir? – me dijo Emily

-mmm… Claro, pero tendré que comprarme un bikini antes… – dije pensativa

-¿No has traído bikini? – preguntó Ángela

-mmm… si pero es un poco viejo, hace unos cuantos años que no voy a nadar

-Perfecto, nos vamos de compras chicas – nos dijo Alice

-¿Ahora? – pregunté contrariada

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – inquirió de vuelta

-No, pero… – intenté buscar una rápida escusa – tenía pensado organizar la ropa y la habitación… y luego quería ir a comer – _patética escusa, lo sé_

-Tiene razón – dijo Leah pensativa – ¿y por qué no nos instalamos en las habitaciones, comemos y quedamos después para ir a comprar? Tenemos toda la tarde por delante Alice

-Vale, buena idea Leah – aceptó Alice – después de comer te llamo para decirte la hora – me dijo esta vez a mí

-Bien… – suspiré derrotada – nos vemos luego

-Hasta luego – se despidieron todas

Entré al hotel, me dieron las llaves de mi habitación y subí.

La verdad es que no estaba nada mal, era una habitación pequeña pero suficiente para una persona, había una cama individual pegada a la pared justo enfrente había una pequeña televisión y al lado un pequeño balcón, al otro lado de la habitación estaba la puerta del baño. Era bastante aceptable

Inmediatamente después de dejar mi maleta cogí mi móvil y llamé a Emmett para decirle que había llegado sana y salva, él me conto que solo llevaban media hora de viaje y que ya me echaban de menos. Cuando colgué me tire sobre la cama y suspiré: _"El primer día de terapia ya ha empezado"

* * *

_

**El viaje empezó! ¿Cómo le irá a Bella? Ya habéis visto que tiene nuevos compañeros de viaje y además ya ha aparecido Alice… jejeje este grupo va a dar mucho juego en la historia**

**Siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero no me venía inspiración para el siguiente capítulo… yo actualizo cuando tengo escrito el siguiente y la verdad es que del siguiente tengo hasta la mitad… espero no tardar demasido.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos por vuestros geniales Reviews y siento no poder contestarlos… intentare ;)**

**En mi perfil he puesto los enlaces relacionados con el capítulo (la ropa y la canción) así que pasaros por mi perfil…**

**Por cierto en el otro capítulo tuve un pequeño fallo, no fue importante pero aún así, disculpadme, hay veces que se me pasan los errores…**

**Bueno espero que hayais disfutado del cap, pasaros por mi otro fic ;) y nada más…**

**¿me dejaís Reviews?**

**Muchos besos**

**Niita94**

**P.D: Proximo capítulo, compras y día en la Playa…**


	7. Cap 6: Nuevos Amigos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 6: Nuevos Amigos**

**Bella POV**

Después de estar tumbada un rato en la cama decidí que era hora de colocar mi ropa y mis cosas en lo que sería mi habitación durante las próximas dos semanas; mientras lo hacía no pude evitar pensar en lo que me acababa de pasar con Alice y los demás, ¿desde cuándo hago amigos así de rápido? Si normalmente la gente de mi edad no se acerca a mi por mi apariencia desarreglada y mi timidez… pero ellos, ellos parecían diferentes

Estuve casi una hora vaciando la maleta y colocando las cosas por la habitación, justo cuando terminé mi móvil sonó

-¿Diga? – contesté sin mirar quien era

-¡Bella! Soy Alice

-mmmm… oh, hola Alice – dije un poco sorprendida

-¿Has terminado de "ordenar tu habitación"? – preguntó

-Acabo de terminar ahora mismo ¿por qué?

-mmm, bueno, ya sé que dijimos que te llamaría después de comer para decirte la hora y todo eso… pero como tú ya has terminado y nosotras también y no tenemos nada que hacer… hemos pensado en irnos todas ahora para ver un poco la "zona comercial", luego comemos juntas y nos conocemos mejor y por la tarde vamos a comprar bikinis y ropa, ya sabes – dijo muy deprisa, me costó entenderla

-eeeh, bueno, de acuerdo – dije, por lo que veía no tenía otra opción, pero tenía que reconocer que era una oportunidad para hacer amigas (mis primeras amigas) y no la iba a desaprovechar, al fin y al cabo este viaje también era para vivir nuevas experiencias ¿verdad?

-Estupendo, pues te esperamos en un cuarto de hora en la entrada de tu hotel

-Vale, hasta ahora

-Hasta ahora Bella – se despidió ella

Cuando colgué me dispuse a coger mi móvil y dinero, los guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y salí de mi habitación. Deje mi llave en recepción y salí a la puerta del hotel donde ya estaban las chicas reunidas pese a que solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde la llamada de Alice

-Hey – las saludé tímidamente

-Oh bien, ya estás aquí, has sido rápida – dijo Alice

-Igual que vosotras – contesté

-Nosotras ya estábamos en la entrada de tu hotel cuando te llamamos, te dijimos quince minutos por si necesitabas más tiempo o algo pero ya veo que no… – dijo Leah

-La verdad es que ya no tenía nada que hacer – dije

-Bueno pues si ya estamos todas listas ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Ángela amablemente

-En marcha – dijo Alice mientras nos empujaba a todas para que empezáramos a andar

Nos encaminamos por unas calles mientras Alice con una mapa en la mano nos guiaba, parecía nuestra profesora de preescolar en una excursión a pesar de que ella era mucho más bajita que nosotras

Después de unos minutos andando y hablando de trivialidades llegamos a lo que parecía un gran centro comercial donde mucha gente estaba entrando y saliendo constantemente por unas puertas automáticas. No podía creer que yo estuviera a punto de hacer esto… ¿yo? ¿ir de compras? Era una de las cosas que más odiaba hacer, de hecho se notaba por mi estilo de vestir… cuando las ropas se me quedaban viajas o pequeñas entraba a cualquier tienda y cogía lo primero que veía y lo que me resultaba más cómodo, de hecho mi armario estaba compuesto principalmente por chándal, ni un solo vestido, ni una sola camiseta o pantalón ajustado… todo ancho y todo grande para tapar lo más posible mi cuerpo, yo no tenía curvas como las otras chicas… como Tanya. Pero ahora estaba frente a una tienda de bikinis y bañadores con cuatro chicas que había conocido hace unas horas en el aeropuerto para poder ir mañana con ellas y con otros chicos a la playa… _Dios mío, quien me lo iba a decir a mí._ Además teníamos que añadir que para ir a la playa no es que se fuera muy tapada que digamos, ¿Cómo lo haría para que los chicos no vieran mi cuerpo de plancha? **(N/A: se refiere a que es muy plana según ella)** De momento ahora tenía que concentrarme en sobrevivir a las compras.

Entré con las chicas a la tienda, en cuanto traspasamos la puerta Alice y Leah corrieron a mirar los estantes llenos de bikinis mientras Ángela, Emily y yo nos quedábamos paradas sin saber qué hacer. Las tres juntas nos aproximamos lentamente hacia las dos locas que ya tenían unos cuantos conjuntos en la mano.

-creo que voy a ir a dar una vuelta a ver si encuentro alguno que me guste – les dije a Emily y Ángela

-voy contigo – dijo Ángela

-yo me quedo con ellas – dijo Emily mientras empezaba a rebuscar como lo hacían Alice y Leah

Ángela y yo paseamos por toda la tienda mirando los diferentes trajes de baño que había pero sin fijarnos en alguno en particular.

Unos minutos después Ángela se paró frente a uno de los estantes, cogió un bikini blanco con unos dibujos de hojas de diferentes tamaños de colores amarillo, marrón y rosa

-¿qué te parece? – me preguntó

-¿Te gusta? – inquirí de vuelta

-Sí, pero necesito una segunda opinión

-me gusta también, te quedará bien – dije - ¿por qué no vas a probártelo?

-¿y qué hay de ti?

-Yo ya miraré luego, venga pruébatelo – la animé

-Bien… pero después buscaremos unos para ti – me dijo

La acompañé hacia los probadores donde ya se encontraban Alice, Leah y Emily

-¿Cómo lo lleváis? ¿habéis encontrado algo? – preguntó amablemente Emily

-Yo si – dijo Ángela enseñando su bikini – Bella aún no

-¡He visto millones que te quedarían genial Bella! Ahora te acompañaremos a buscarte uno muy sexy – rió Alice

_¿Sexy? ¿yo? Yo tengo de sexy lo mismo que una tortuga_

-mmm… en realidad, yo había pensado en algo más tapado… como un bañador – dije a modo de escusa

-¡Ooooh no! Ni lo pienses, tu llevarás un bikini como todas nosotras y va a ser espectacular – dijo Alice – vamos a buscar uno ahora mismo, yo ya tengo mi bikini perfecto – levanto su mano y me dejó ver su bikini, era blanco con círculos y rayas de color rosa, naranja, amarillo y granate.

Me cogió de la muñeca y empezó a tirar de mí mientras paseaba alrededor de toda la tienda, a menudo se paraba y empezaba a enseñarme bikinis que según ella me quedarían bien pero yo no podía llevar nada que enseñara tanto, odio mi cuerpo y no tengo curvas, soy plana y tenía que aceptarlo pero Alice parecía no querer entender ese hecho

-No Alice… ese es demasiado pequeño para mí – me echó una mirada furibunda mientras lo volvía a colgar del perchero del que lo había cogido

-¿Qué te parece este? – sacó un bikini rojo pasión con numerosos dibujitos

-Demasiado llamativo…

-¡ya está bien Bella! Estas poniendo peros a todos, demasiado pequeño, demasiado bajo, demasiado llamativo, demasiado soso, demasiados dibujos, demasiados colores, demasiado fino… ¡por el amor de Dios! No es tan difícil escoger un bikini – me regañó

-mira Alice, la verdad es que yo prefiero un bañador a un bikini

-¿un bañador? Eso no es nada sexy

-Es que yo no soy nada sexy – contesté

-¡¿Pero qué tontería es esa? Bella eres guapísima y podría jurar que hay un cuerpazo debajo de ese chándal tan enorme que llevas puesto, lo único que hace falta es que te saques un poquito más de partido y eso lo conseguiremos empezando por comprarte un precioso bikini, además ahora voy a escogértelo yo misma – concluyó

-¿y si no me queda bien? – la cuestioné

-pues te pruebas otro de los que escoja hasta que encontremos el adecuado

-¿no vas a parar hasta que acepte, verdad? – estaba empezando a captar la "forma de ser" de Alice y me daba en la nariz que no debía contradecirla…

-No

-Está bien, pero si no encontramos nada me compro un bañador – la advertí

-trato hecho – nos estrechamos la mano y de nuevo empezó a buscar bikinis que podían quedarme bien

Unos diez minutos después me encontraba dentro de un probador con unos quince bikinis de todos los tipos que puede haber. Suspiré, cuanto antes empezara a probármelos antes saldría de aquí…

Salí una y otra vez del probador cada vez con un conjunto distinto, ya empezaba a cansarme ya demás fuera de la cortina tenía a las juezas, las cuatro chicas eran la que decidían con que bikini me quedaba, hasta el momento habían rechazado todos

-Ya lo he dicho, no me queda ninguno bien, yo no tengo el mismo cuerpo que vosotras…

-No los estamos rechazando por tu cuerpo, los rechazamos por los colores, no van con tu piel, hay que encontrar el tono perfecto – dijo Emily – y no vuelvas a decir que no tienes un buen cuerpo porque es una mentira como una catedral de grande

-Además todavía te quedan cinco bikinis por probarte – dijo Ángela

-Chicas no… - Leah me cortó

-estás perdiendo un valioso tiempo aquí poniendo escusas que podrías estar utilizando para ponerte otro bikini, así que venga, que ya estás tardando en entrar al probador

Bufé

-vale, ya voy

Unos minutos después salí con un nuevo bikini, era a rayas negras, naranjas y blancas con el corpiño cruzado y los tirantes no salían del medio sino de los lados, honestamente, era bastante bonito

-¡Dios! Ese es genial – exclamó Leah – buena elección Alice

-Lo sé

-Tienes que comprártelo Bella – dijo Ángela

-¿Ya no hace falta que me pruebe los otros? – pregunté

-oooh claro que te los probarás, pero de momento ese está escogido

Hice la misma rutina que antes un par de veces, me ponía otro salía, decían que no las convencía y volvía a encerrarme tras la cortina, por fin, salí con el último

-¿Qué me decís de este? – pregunté; llevaba un bikini de color rosa palo con dibujos de flores entre fucsia y morado. En medio de los pechos había un pequeño cuadrado que los unía y los tirantes salían de los costados, como en el de rayas.

-Ese me encanta – dijo Emily – te queda genial

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Alice – ya tenemos dos para Bella

-¿Los dos? – pregunté con miedo

-Por supuesto, además te he traído este trikini para que te lo pruebes – me enseñó un trikini negro con una tira que iba de entre mis pechos hasta la braguita, dejando al descubierto mis costados

-¿No vale con estos bikinis?

-¡No! ¡pruébatelo! – me dio un empujoncito hacia el probador… _¡Esto es una tortura!_

Nuevamente las chicas dieron su opinión y después de aguantar unos quince minutos de cola salí con dos bikinis y un trikini demasiado reveladores para mi gusto, pero ya no tenía otro remedio que ponérmelos

Una vez fuera de la tienda Alice fue directa a entrar a la de al lado, afortunadamente Leah la paró los pies

-Alice no, hoy no vamos a comprar nada más

-Pero ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué más da? Es solo una tiendita

-Nos conocemos, si entramos ahí estaremos toda la tarde corriendo detrás de ti por todo el centro comercial, ¡hoy solo hemos venido a comprar bikinis! Y ya los tenemos así que ahora nos vamos a comer – tenía que reconocer que esta chica tenía carácter

-Pero Leah… – puso un pucherito adorable pero a las demás no pareció afectarles

-No Ali, Leah tiene razón, no más compras por hoy – dijo Emily

-¿Cómo podéis resistiros a esa carita de cachorrito abandonado que ha puesto? – pregunté en un susurro a Ángela, que se encontraba justo a mi lado

-Años de práctica – contestó entre murmullos

-¡Vale! – dijo Alice un poco enfadada – ¿al menos me dejáis elegir el restaurante?

-Bien, elige – dijo Leah

Empezó a avanzar por el centro comercial con nosotras detrás, a menudo se le iban los ojos a los escaparates pero siguió caminando hasta pararse en un _Vips_

-Quiero aquí – casi exigió

-Entremos – dijo Ángela para intentar calmarla

.

Entré en mi habitación del hotel con la bolsa de los bikinis en la mano, nada más entrar por la puerta la dejé caer en el suelo y me tiré en plancha sobre la cama, esas chicas y sobretodo Alice tenían una vitalidad increíble.

Habían pasado casi todo el día conmigo y me habían agotado, no podía creer la complicidad que ya parecía tener con las chicas, apenas las había conocido hoy pero es como si las conociera de hace años y eso me hacía sentir bien, me aliviaba un poco todo el dolor que seguía sintiendo a causa de mi mejor amigo, me hacía sentir… querida y apoyada, igual que con Jasper y Emmett pero a la vez diferente: era una sensación muy extraña pero reconfortante al fin y al cabo y no quería librarme de aquella sensación; por una vez me sentía aceptada entre otras personas que no eran mis tres amigos de Seattle…

Parece que en algún momento me quedé dormida porque me despertó el sonido del móvil al recibir una llamada

-¿Si?

-¡Bells! Acabamos de llegar a California – dijo la voz de Emmett prácticamente gritándole al teléfono

-No soy sorda Emm, pero como sigas gritando así pronto lo estaré – le dije

-Perdona pero es que tenía unas ganas tremendas de llegar, no sabes que viajecito nos ha dado la_ marquesa _– ese es uno de los motes que Emmett le había puesto a Tanya debido a que para ella todo lo demás era demasiado vulgar… – no ha parado de parlotear y gimotear en todo el camino, Jazz y yo estábamos hasta las narices de ella

-Os acompaño en el sentimiento – le dije riéndome, la verdad es que eso también tiene que haber sido una gran tortura, incluso más que las compras

-Graciosilla – dijo también riéndose – espera que Jasper está aquí, pongo el manos libres

-¡Bella! – dijo la voz de Jasper

-Wooow que potencia de voz tenéis los dos

-Hay que descargar la rabia de alguna manera, no sabes lo que hemos tenido que aguantar en ese coche – dijo Jasper

-Ahora entiendo porqué te has ido sola – dijo Emmett

-¿Por cierto que tal tu primer día en Jacksonville? – preguntó Jasper

-Agotador pero parece que he hecho amigos – les dije

-¿A sí? – inquirió Emmett – ¿Has ligado en el avión pillína? No conocía esa faceta de ti

-No seas tonto Emm – dije, se oyó una fuerte risa a través del teléfono – quería decir amigos y amigas, hoy salí con ellas de compras

Las risas cesaron

-¿Tu? ¿de compras? – dijo Emmett como incrédulo

-¿y con gente desconocida? – añadió Jasper en el mismo tono de voz

-Cuesta creerlo pero si, mañana he quedado con ellos para ir a la playa

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Jazz

-Créetelo – dije – pero son buenas personas, lo he pasado muy bien hoy con las chicas

-Pues… me alegro mucho Bells, aunque todavía no puedo creerlo, no es propio de ti – volvió a decir Jasper

-A veces hay que salirse de la rutina – comenté

-¡Así se habla! – gritó Emm, casi podía imaginármelo con un puño alzado al aire – me gusta la Bella aventurera

-Me alegro – reí – chicos os dejo, voy a bajar a cenar

-De acuerdo, pasa buena noche Bells – dijo Jazz

-Igual vosotros y dadle un beso a Edward de mi parte ¿de acuerdo?

-recibido, hasta mañana – dijo Emm – cuídate

-Lo haré, hasta mañana chicos – colgué

Bajé a cenar y unos veinte minutos después volvía a entrar por la puerta de mi habitación, estaba muy cansada y me dolía todo el cuerpo debido sin duda al viaje y al día de compras por lo que decidí meterme en la cama y dormir, necesitaba reponer fuerzas para mañana, el segundo día en Jacksonville y el primero con todo el grupo en la playa

.

Desperté en mi nueva habitación un poco desorientada, todavía no podía creer que estuviera en Florida a tantos kilómetros de mis amigos y del que se supone que iba a ser el viaje de nuestra vida… ¿Cómo pueden cambiar tanto las cosas en tan solo unas semanas? Si me hubieran dicho hace un mes que hoy estaría intentando olvidarme de Edward casi al otro lado del país les hubiera llamado locos, yo jamás me podría olvidar de Edward y lo sabía… pero tenía que intentarlo, iba a hacer el esfuerzo, precisamente ese es el cometido de mi viaje

Con un poco más de ánimo me levanté lentamente de la cama, me duché, me vestí y baje al restaurante del hotel para desayunar; estaba en ello cuando mi móvil sonó

-Buenos días Alice – contesté al ver que su nombre aparecía reflejado en la pantalla

-Buenos días, ¿qué tal has dormido?

-Como un bebé, estaba totalmente agotada ayer y en parte gracias a vosotras – refunfuñé un poco en la última parte

-¡Pero si nos lo pasamos genial! No lo niegues…

-No lo niego, solo digo que llegué cansadísima

-Bueno, pero… ya has descansado ¿cierto?

-Si

-Estupendo porque dentro de una hora te esperamos todos en la entrada del hotel, dende ayer ¿recuerdas?

-Claro

-Genial pues nos vemos allí... ¡aaaah por cierto Bella! Ponte el bikini rosa que compramos ayer – medio exigió

-Qué remedio… – suspiré

-Ya verás cómo vas a estar guapísima, además hoy todas estrenamos bikinis… vamos a dejar a los chicos con un charco de babas – rió y yo con ella

-Seguro que vosotras lo lográis

-¿Vosotras? No, tú también Bella, los bikinis te quedaban muy bien y tienes un cuerpo muy bonito… además entre nosotras te confieso una cosilla, ya tienes unos cuantos admiradores entre el grupo masculino

-¿Qué? – pregunté entre extrañada y sobresaltada

-Lo que has oído pero ya no te diré más – dijo Alice – venga, vete preparándote que en una hora tienes que estar lista

-De-de acuerdo – dije todavía en shock _¿yo? ¿con admiradores? Sin duda se trataba de una broma_ – nos vemos luego

-¡Hasta luego Bella! – se despidió con una particular voz chillona pero aún así dulce y risueña

Terminé de desayunar y volví a mi habitación; saqué mi nuevo bikini que aún se encontraba metido en la bolsa que estaba tirada en el suelo, lo estuve observando durante un rato, ¿de verdad yo podría ir con este bikini sin que me viera ridícula? Las chicas me dijeron que me quedaba bien pero… ¿y si lo hicieron para que no me sintiera mal? Después de un rato de reflexión me di cuenta de que por más que le diera vueltas al asunto tendría que ponérmelo de todos modos, el único bikini que tenía era demasiado viejo… y además estaba convencida de que si no me lo pusiera, Alice me traería de vuelta y no pararía hasta que me lo enfundara… Empezaba a "entender su forma de ser" a pesar de haberla conocido hace tan solo 24 horas

Me puse el bikini rosa junto con un pantalón de chándal gris hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla y una camiseta también gris un poco ancha para que tapara mis escasas curvas, aunque no sé como lo haría para taparme en la playa… Recogí mi pelo en una coleta más o menos alta y empecé a preparar el bolso, metí la toalla, mis ya inseparables gafas de sol oscuras, la crema para protegerme del sol ya que mi piel era totalmente pálida y me quemaba con bastante facilidad y mi mp4.

Tan solo quedaban diez minutos para encontrarme con todos por lo que decidí esperarles abajo, no creo que tardasen mucho. Bajé y me senté en uno de los sillones de la recepción viendo como pasaba la gente, efectivamente no me equivoqué al pensar que no tardarían ya que cinco minutos antes de la hora vi como un gran grupo de chicos se acercaba a la entrada del hotel y se dirigían hacia donde yo me encontraba

-¿Estás lista Bella? – preguntó Ángela amablemente, ella iba de la mano con su novio… ¿Ben?

-Lo estoy

-¡Pues en marcha! – dijo Alice animadamente

Caminamos todos juntos hacia la playa que estaba realmente cerca de nuestros hoteles, cuando llegamos esparcimos nuestras toallas sobre la arena y todo el mundo empezó a quitarse la ropa para quedarse en traje de baño, todos menos yo.

-¿A qué esperas Bella? – preguntó Alice con una ceja alzada

-mmm… es que… - balbuceé sin ser capaz de dar una respuesta

-O te quitas la ropa o te la quito yo… tú verás – dijo en tono serio

-Pero… – me lanzó una mirada que me dio bastante miedo – ya voy

Fui quitándome la ropa ante la atenta mirada de las chicas, cuando por fin terminé todas aplaudieron y yo me sonrojé

-¡Por fin! – exclamó Leah

-Te queda muy bien Bella – dijo Emily

-¡Pues claro que le queda bien! Lo que pasa es que se empeña en no admitirlo – bufó Alice – ven, vamos a hacer la prueba

-¿Qué prueba? – Empezó a arrastrarme hacia donde se encontraban los chico – Alice ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Alice?

-Chicos – me ignoró completamente – ¿Qué os parece el bikini de Bella? ¿le queda bien?

Me volví a sonrojar cuando noté todas las miradas de los chicos puestas en mí, de pronto empezaron a silbar y a sonreír como idiotas, tengo que reconocer que eso me hizo sentir mejor

-Con bien se queda corto – dijo Jacob

-Te queda de muerte – dijo Embry

-Lo ves – dijo Alice con retintín mirándome

-Vale, gracias chicos – les dije con la mirada fijada en la arena, me daba un poco de vergüenza

-Bien, ¡vamos al agua! – dijo Alice dando saltitos; algunos de los chicos salieron disparados en cuanto la oyeron, los otros se quedaron a esperarnos

-Esto… yo voy a tomas un ratito el sol ¿vale? Por Seattle no hace muchos días así y quiero aprovechar

-¿Seguro que no vienes con nosotros? – preguntó Ángela

-No, luego voy

-De acuerdo – dijo Leah – pues vamos a nadar

Todos los demás se fueron al mar mientras yo me esparcía la crema por todo el cuerpo y me tumbaba en la toalla, saqué mi mp4 y me puse los auriculares, inmediatamente sonó _Weightless_ de _All Time Low. _Me puse mis gafas de sol y me acomodé en la toalla mientras respiraba profundamente, quería mantener mi mente en blanco para evitar pensar en Edward…

Como si lo hubiera adivinado mi móvil sonó indicándome que Edward me estaba llamando, no sabía si responder o dejar pasar la llamada pero al fin y al cabo algún día tendría que hablar con él y estando a kilómetros de distancia de donde él y su novia se encontraban… ¿Qué podría pasar? Nada

-¿Hola? – dije

-Hola Bella – dijo aquella aterciopelada y dulce voz – ¿Cómo estás?

-Hey Edward… estoy bien ¿y tú?

-Bien, aunque podría estar mejor si estuvieras aquí – dijo… _¿qué?_

-¿Qué?

-Te echamos de menos aquí, no es lo mismo… – se oyó un pequeño suspiro

-No exageres Edward, seguro que solo echáis de menos mis dotes para la cocina – reí _¿Cómo soy capaz de hacer bromas con Edward cuando después ando llorando por los rincones por él?_

-Me has pillado – rió – que va Bells, echamos de menos tu simple presencia – me quedé callada _¿y ahora que digo?_ – bueno y… ¿Qué tal te va en Florida?

-Oh, estupendo, ahora mismo estoy en la playa – dije un poco más calmada

-¿Con tus nuevos amigos? Emm y Jazz lo comentaron ayer… ¿ya te has olvidado de nosotros? – preguntó, pude notar un deje de tristeza a pesar de que intentó sonar como una broma

-Eso es imposible y lo sabéis – dije muy segura de mis palabras

-Eso espero… de verdad que te echamos de menos por aquí

-Bueno, cuando vuelva me secuestráis y problema solucionado – volví a reír

-Te tomo la palabra – comentó – esto… Bells, te tengo que dejar, Tanya me está llamando para no sé qué… – se excusó

_¡Oooh claro… estamos haciendo esperar a la marquesa!_ – Pensé, por lo visto mis comentarios sarcásticos han vuelto

-Vale – dije un poco cortante

-Llámame pronto ¿vale?

-Claro, hasta luego Edward

-Hasta luego guapa – colgué

No pude evitar ponerme triste, tan solo con escuchar la voz de Edward mi mundo se ponía al revés, me trastornaba demasiado pero no podía evitarlo, por mucho que lo deseara

-Hola – dijo una voz fuerte pero a la vez dulce; Jacob

Hice un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo

-¿Siempre eres tan callada? – preguntó

-A veces – dije con voz entrecortada, Edward me afectaba hasta en la voz

Se tumbó a mi lado y se quedó callado durante unos minutos hasta que habló de nuevo

-¿Por qué estas triste? – me miró con preocupación

-Nada… son… cosas mías – contesté dubitativa

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la llamada que has recibido hace un momento? – lo miré un poco desconcertada, _¿había oído mi conversación?_

-No he oído nada, tranquila. Es solo que desde el agua he visto que hablabas por teléfono y ahora estas como… deprimida

Después de un rato de silencio por mi parte hablé

-Algo tiene que ver – no me sentía con la confianza suficiente como para contárselo a alguien más

-Oye yo… no soy muy bueno dando ánimos y ni si quiera se que te ocurre pero… sea lo que sea no es razón suficiente para ponerte triste

-Gra-graci-as Jacob – dije – yo… es que…

-No tienes porque contarme nada, ya lo harás cuando tengamos más confianza – me sonrió, este chico me estaba empezando a caer muy bien, me sentía cómoda con él – espero que sea pronto – murmuró

-Gracias – dije sinceramente

-No hay de que – volvió a sonreír – ¿te vienes al agua? – se puso de pié y me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a levantar

-Sí, vamos – dije

Algo me decía que pronto iba a confiar en él.

* * *

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo… hummm ¿Qué tal las compritas y la conversación con Jake? ¿Y con Edward?. Hasta ahora este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito jejeje**

**Miles y miles de GRACIAS por todos los reviews! De verdad gracias por vuestro tiempo y vuestros comentarios, sois las mejores!**

**Si queréis ver todos los bikinis (incluidos los de Emily y Leah que no salen descritos) y la canción pasaros por mi perfil, allí está todo ;)**

**Por cierto, el lunes me voy de vacaciones una semanita así que no se cuándo podré actualizar de nuevo pero intentaré tener nuevo capítulo antes del lunes… **

**Pedir perdón por los errores y las faltas de ortografía que puede tener el capítulo… perdonadme pero voy rápido y a veces no me doy cuenta**

**Por mi parte nada más… ¿me dejáis algún review? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?**

**Muchos besos, nos leemos pronto**

**Niita94**


	8. Cap 7: Confianza

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 7: Confianza**

**Bella POV**

Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo estando aquí. En un principio cuando estuve preparando todo "el papeleo" para hacer mi viaje pensé que podría llegar a aburrirme y que no haría mucho más que estar en la habitación del hotel tumbada en la cama mientras veía lo primero que emitieran en la televisión, incluso me plantee contarles mis planes a Jasper o Emmett para que vinieran conmigo y al menos tener un poco de diversión y también para que me ayudaran a superar mi mayor problema que era el motivo por el que había acabado en Jacksonville; sin embargo no podía estar más equivocada, llevaba ya una semana y media en Florida y en compañía del grupo que conocí en el aeropuerto, y por increíble que pareciera se habían convertido en amigos en tan solo diez días, por su parte ellos me habían incluido en el grupo como una más, como si hubieran guardado un sitio toda la vida y yo hubiera llegado para ocupar ese puesto. Todos los días salíamos juntos a hacer cualquier cosa… íbamos a la playa, al centro comercial, de turismo, de bares por la noche e incluso un día fuimos a la bolera.

No podía llegar a creer el grado de confianza que había alcanzado con ellos, sobre todo con las chicas, me hacían sentir bien y lograban que mi mente se despojara de todo lo malo y eso era algo que yo valoraba mucho porque necesitaba esa sensación, necesitaba saber que había gente que me ayudaba para seguir adelante.

Por otra parte me comunicaba telefónicamente cada día con mis amigos que estaban en California, casi siempre con Jazz o Emm, nunca llamaba a Edward, ¿el motivo? Una de las pocas veces que le llame contestó su querida novia y la verdad es que no fue muy agradable… por lo que decidí que si quería hablar conmigo o que llamara él o que aprovechara cuando llamaba los otros dos

Pero no todo en este viaje era bueno… la mayoría de las noches cuando llegaba a mi habitación del hotel después de la salida con mis nuevos amigos me acordaba de Edward y de lo distintas que podían ser las cosas si Tanya no se hubiera cruzado en su camino, probablemente él y yo no estuviéramos juntos pero estaba casi al cien por ciento segura de que yo me habría ido a California con los ojos cerrados solo porque él estaría allí, pero no, eso no es lo que estaba pasando: ellos estaban en California mientras yo me encontraba sola en Florida; justo en los momentos en que me daba cuenta de mi cruel realidad me derrumbaba y comenzaba a llorar… Un par de noches llamé a Alice solo para distraerme, inmediatamente ella notaba el estado en el que me encontraba y se presentaba en mi habitación para consolarme; ella era la única del grupo que sabía el motivo de mis vacaciones en solitario, era un alivio poder desahogarme con ella y no tener que tragarme mis sentimientos o simplemente explotar en la soledad de mi habitación

Las chicas sospechaban que había un motivo pero no me sentía con el suficiente "valor" o ganas de hablar sobre ello, sabía que algún día lo haría; ellos me estaban brindando una confianza , una amabilidad y un respeto increíble pero yo todavía no estaba preparada… al final conseguiría soltarlo todo cuando menos lo esperase.

Jacob era el único de los chicos que parecían percatarse de mi estado de ánimo después de mis noches de bajón. A menudo lograba reconfortarme y hacerme reír, estaba segura de que tenía curiosidad sobre porque me encontraba así pero él nunca preguntaba, esperaba que yo tuviera la suficiente confianza para hablar con él y contarle todo.

Me encontraba sentada en la cama apoyada en el respaldo cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mi aburrimiento, empezaba a conocer esa manera de llamar a la puerta, se estaba empezando a hacer habitual; efectivamente no me equivoqué… Alice.

-Buenos días Bella – me saludo muy emocionada como cada mañana, aunque esta vez no venía sola, detrás de ella se encontraban la otras chicas con una sonrisa resplandeciente

-Buenos días… a todas – saludé mirándolas, ellas correspondieron a mi saludo – y… ¿Qué os trae por mi humilde habitación?

-Los chicos se han quedado en el hotel durmiendo como los holgazanes que son y nosotras hemos decidido irnos a la playa asique ponte el bikini y prepara tus cosas porque nos vamos ya – dijo Leah

-Tendremos una mañana de chicas – dijo Emily guiñándome un ojo

-¿Ahora mismo? – pregunté

-Sí, venga que ya estas tardando en cambiarte – dijo Ángela

-Está bien, ya voy

Me puse el bikini de rayas que me compré en mi primera visita al centro comercial con las chicas, metí la toalla, las cremas para el sol y la ropa para cambiarme dentro de una bolsa y salí con las chicas en dirección a la playa.

Cuando llegamos encontramos unas tumbonas vacías por lo que nos instalamos cómodamente en ellas. Me puse mis gafas de sol, me esparcí la crema por todo el cuerpo y me tumbé intentando poner la mente en blanco; las demás me imitaron y se tumbaron en vez de meterse en el agua

Unos minutos después y sin apenas haber hablado interrumpieron nuestro silencio con un suspiro

-¿Qué te ocurre Emily? – preguntó Ángela en tono preocupado, todas la miramos

-Nada – susurró

-Ese suspiro no ha sonado como nada – dijo Leah

-mmmm… anoche discutí con Sam, eso es todo – contestó Emily un poco alicaída

-¿Por qué discutisteis? – preguntó Alice

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé, empezamos discutiendo por una tontería y luego ya no sabíamos ni porque discutíamos… – dijo – no me gusta que estemos enfadados, es una sensación rara

-¿Y por qué no lo habláis e intentáis solucionar las cosas? – sugerí

-Porque no sé cómo arreglar la situación… es tan… frustrante – dijo algo molesta

-Os dejamos la noche libre – dijo Alice de repente

-¿Qué? – preguntó confusa Emily

-Que esta noche os vayáis a algún sitio solos para que podáis arreglarlo – aclaró Alice – sin tenernos a nosotros detrás, ya sabes, la noche libre

-Oh, muchas gracias por darnos la noche libre señorita marquesa – dijo Emily sarcásticamente; _marquesa_, el apodo de Tanya… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar pensando en ella cuando me encontraba más o menos bien? Un suspiro salió de nuevo pero esta vez de mis labios

-¿Y a ti que te pasa Bella? – inquirió Ángela

-Nada, cosas mías – dije intentando evadirlas del tema

-¿Y se puede saber cuáles son esas cosas? – preguntó Leah

-Son tonterías – dije restándole importancia aunque en realidad tenía toda la importancia del mundo para mi, ¿Cómo no Edward iba a elegir a Tanya? Ella es perfecta, guapa, alta, buen cuerpo… no como el mío, soso, sin forma y plano; inconscientemente me cubrí mi cuerpo con las manos, cuanto menos piel se me viera mucho mejor, algo absurdo teniendo en cuenta que me encontraba en bikini.

-Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Emily, asentí – no te lo tomes a mal ni nada pero… ¿porqué siempre haces eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues _eso, _intentar taparte, siempre vas en chándal o con ropas holgadas que no te favorecen – dijo ella con un poco de miedo en la voz por si la atacaba, pero yo estaba muy lejos de hacer eso – tu eres muy guapa y… - no la dejé acabar

-No, no lo soy – dije muy convencida

-Sí lo eres – intervino Alice – eres una chica increíble tanto por dentro como por fuera ¿es que no lo ves Bella?

-No hay nada que ver – dije

-Bella, ¿Por qué te empeñas en no creernos? Alice tiene toda la razón y tu siempre estás obstinada en decir que eres fea o que no tienes un buen cuerpo… tienes que quererte un poquito más, amor propio Bella – dijo Leah

-Tienes la autoestima por los suelos, hay que hacer algo para remediarlo – dijo Ángela

-Hay chicas mucho más guapas que yo – dije acordándome de Tanya

-Hay montones de chicas, cada una diferente a las otras, no puedes subestimarte por ese hecho – dijo Emily, las otras asintieron en su apoyo

Me quedé unos minutos en silencio, se veía que las demás querían decir algo, sin embargo se mantuvieron calladas dejándome espacio para pensar

-¿De verdad creéis que soy guapa? – inquirí bajito – ¿o solo lo decís para animarme?

-No es que lo creamos, es que lo eres, no solo guapa también sexy y no tienes porque esconderte detrás de la ropa para que nadie se fije en ti porque no lograrás más que hundirte a ti misma, a la vista está la prueba – dijo Alice – Bella hay gente a la que le gustarás y a la que no pero tu opinión sobre tu cuerpo no puede estar influida por comentarios o miradas de otras personas

Me quedé en silencio analizando las palabras pronunciadas por las chicas… tenía que admitir que tenían parte de razón con respecto a dejarse influenciar por los comentarios de otras personas pero a veces me resultaba inevitable, todos tenemos momentos de duda a lo largo de nuestra vida y los míos eran muy a menudo

-Gracias – dije muy bajito en un suspiro

-¿Gracias por qué? – preguntó Ángela

-Por decirme esas cosas, aunque no termine de creérmelo me levantan un poquito la moral – admití

-Por esta vez dejaremos pasar lo de "aunque no termine de creérmelo" pero no te acostumbres – advirtió Leah

-Está bien – reí

Estuvimos el resto de la mañana tomando el sol o bañando y hablamos de simple trivialidades, sobre nuestras vidas sobre todo para conocernos un poco mejor; les hablé sobre mis amigos de siempre, Emmett, Jasper y… Edward pero no les mencioné nada sobre mi enamoramiento ni sobre mi situación actual, aún no había llegado el momento de decírselo a las chicas, con que lo supiera Alice bastaba y sobraba.

.

Después de comer y una vez en la soledad de mi pequeña habitación del hotel me dediqué a hablar por teléfono con mis amigos, me estuvieron contando lo que habían hecho en estos 10 días que habían estado allí, casi todas las noches iban de bares y por la maña iban a dar una vuelta o a la playa o simplemente se quedaban durmiendo en la cama. También me estuvieron informando sobre la "parejita feliz" que al parecer ya no era tan feliz, según los chicos la mayoría de los días Edward y Tanya discutían y se pasaban gran parte del día refunfuñando, ellos decían que Tanya estaba cada día más insoportable

Después de mi conversación con mis amigos decidí bajar a comprar algo de comer para tener algo en la habitación por si en medio de la noche se me antojaba comer algo, cosa extraña en mi pero en fin… en este viaje me estaban pasando muchas cosas extrañas como hacerme casi inseparable de unas personas que había conocido hace apenas diez días en un aeropuerto

Estaba agachada ante la estantería del supermercado decidiendo entre comprar chocolate blanco o negro cuando una voz me interrumpió

-¿Cómo tu por aquí? – dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Pues ya ves… haciendo unas compritas por si acaso – contesté en el mismo tono alegre que él había utilizado, la energía y felicidad que este chico irradiaba era contagiosa para mí, era una de las pocas personas que conseguía hacerme reír con cualquier cosa en vez de tener que aparentar una sonrisa falsa como me pasaba con la mayoría de las personas – ¿y tú?

-Tenía hambre y como no quedaba comida en mi habitación… baje a comprar algo – se encogió de hombros

Era increíble toda la comida que llevaba Jacob entre las manos, había de todo: _Pringles, Doritos, Chetos, Papa Deltas, Chicles, Barritas de Chocolate, Gusanitos, Cacahuetes, quicos, almendras garrapiñadas…_

-¿Pretendes comerte todo eso tu solo? – dije incrédula

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-¿Cómo es posible que seas tan musculoso cuando solo comes guarrerías? – pregunté

Él soltó un par de carcajadas y me miró divertido

-Así que musculoso ¿eeeh?… – inmediatamente me sonrojé

-Lo eres – admití con la mirada en otro lado – como si no lo supieras – musité

Volvió a reír y finalmente contestó a mi pregunta inicial

-A veces es bueno comer estas cosas, salirse un poco de la línea… ya sabes – dijo – además hago ejercicio todos los días, no es como si me comiera esto y me saliera barriga cervecera, luego quemaré las grasas pero ahora quiero disfrutar de este mini banquete

Su respuesta me hizo reír, me estaba dando cuenta de que era sano para mí estar junto a Jake

Pagamos nuestras respectivas compras y salimos a la calle

-¿Te apetece que demos un paseo o tienes algo que hacer? – me preguntó

-No, no tengo nada que hacer – dije aceptando su invitación – de hecho bajé al supermercado por entretenerme un rato

-Bien, entonces vamos – dijo mientras comenzaba a andar, inmediatamente le seguí posicionándome a su lado

-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo esta mañana? – le pregunté para romper el hielo

-No mucho – contestó con indiferencia – a la mayoría se nos han pegado las sabanas porque ayer por la noche nos quedamos un rato hablando en el bar del hotel, ya sabes… y los demás han bajado a jugar al minigolf también en el hotel, no hemos salido a la calle en toda la mañana

-Valla vagos estáis hechos… – reí bajito

-Que se le va a hacer, somos hombres y estamos de vacaciones en Florida…

-Vale, tienes parte de razón pero nosotras también estamos en Florida y no nos pasamos el día aisladas en el hotel y tumbadas a la bartola

-Pero podríais – se quedó unos segundos en silencio – las chicas sois raras

-O vosotros demasiado vagos – rebatí

-Ese es un buen debate – dijo entre pensativo y divertido – deberían emitirlo por la tele, imagínatelo _"hoy en nuestro programa el gran debate que trae de cabeza a toda la humanidad: ¿SON LAS CHICAS DEMASIADO RARAS O LOS CHICOS DEMASIADO VAGOS? Lo sabremos después de publicidad, no se vayan" _– al decir esto puso cara de interesante y una voz grave intentando imitar a algún presentador de un programa de debates

Reí fuertemente junto con él, su imitación había sido bastante buena como para no reírse

-Vale, eso ha sido genial, te doy la razón, deberían hacer ese debate en televisión, ganarían mucha audiencia

-Ya lo creo y nos llevarían a nosotros para defender los dos puntos de vista, imagínatelo – fuertes carcajadas salieron de él y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que acompañarle, me lo estaba pasando bastante bien, no sabía que lo que iba a ser una insignificante salida al supermercado iba a ser tan… alegre

Seguimos hablando y haciendo bromas sobre nuestro futuro e inexistente paso por la televisión durante unos minutos hasta que volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, un silencio que para nada se podría denominar como incomodo, era todo lo contrario, en ese momento me encontraba bastante a gusto paseando junto a Jacob

-Oye Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Tengo curiosidad – me dijo

-ya estás preguntando – dije intentando hacer la típica broma fácil

Jake rodó los ojos y comentó con ironía – que graciosa – aún no me había realizado su pregunta y a mí me estaba empezando a picar la curiosidad

-Venga, dispara – le animé

-¿Por qué has viajado sola en tus vacaciones? ¿No te hubieras… divertido más si hubieras venido con alguna amiga o algo? – inquirió, un poco de tristeza comenzó a invadirme acordándome de mis motivos; sabía que Jacob no lo había preguntado con maldad, pero el estado de alegría que poseía hasta hace unos segundos se iba evaporando poco a poco

-Tengo mis motivos… y no, no podría venir con ninguna "amiga" porque no las tengo, solo tengo amigos – dije secamente, no pretendía ser borde con Jacob pero ahora mi cabeza estaba puesta en Edward y su novia y eso influía hasta en mi manera de expresarme

-¿En serio? – cuestionó incrédulo obviando mi tono de voz – ¿ninguna?

-Ninguna – afirmé – por alguna estúpida razón las mujeres que están a mi alrededor no se acercan a socializar conmigo, normalmente es por mi forma de vestir o simplemente porque mis mejores amigos son hombres… y ellas tienden a pensar en cosas que no son pero a Alice y Ang y a las demás parece no afectarles, me alegro de poder tener amigas por fin – cuando terminé de hablar me di cuenta de que había hecho una confesión en toda regla y ni si quiera me importó, sabía que Jacob era un chico en el que podía confiar, en el poco tiempo que le conozco me había demostrado que era un chico legal y que nunca traicionaría a las personas que depositaban su confianza en él

-Las chicas son diferentes – dijo él – en cierto modo todos los del grupo lo somos, no hay mucha gente por el mundo que no juzgue a las personas por su primera impresión, créeme

-Oh, lo sé

-Oye y… ¿puedo saber los motivos por los que has venido hasta Jacksonville para pasar tus vacaciones sola? – preguntó con cautela, él no quería que yo me molestara por su pregunta

En ese momento me di cuenta de que era el momento para confesarle a Jacob mi vida y todo lo que me había traído hasta aquí y lo hice, le hablé de mis amigos, de mi universidad de lo que había sido mi vida, de Edward, de su confesión, de su novia y de mi tristeza y dolor a causa de esto último. En todo momento en el que yo le estaba relatando mi historia él se mantuvo en completo silencio analizando mis palabras y dándome ánimos para que continuara, finalmente acabé

-Ese tío es un capullo – dijo en tono un poco despectivo

-¿Edward?

-Sí, Edward, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de lo que ha tenido toda la vida ante sus ojos? ¿es ciego?

-Él no es malo, nunca ha sabido lo que siento por él… nunca ha hecho nada intencionadamente para herirme – _aunque lo haya hecho inconscientemente_, añadí en mi fuero interno – todo lo contrario, el siempre ha intentado protegerme de todo lo que pudiera hacerme daño, él y mis amigos

-Pues hay que ser bastante idiota de no darse cuenta de que una mujer tan alucinante cómo tú esta colada por él – dijo como con rabia contenida, parecía que mi historia le había afectado de verdad

-A él siempre le ha gustado Tanya… – murmuré - ¿cómo podría fijarse en mí si ya tenía a otra mejor?

-No digas eso jamás – me miro con el semblante muy serio – mira yo no conozco a esa tal Tanya pero según lo que me has contado ella no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos, tu eres muchísimo mejor que ella en todos los sentidos, créeme, eres una chica increíble y cualquier tío estaría encantado de pasar un momento contigo – se acercó a mí y me abrazó

-Gracias Jake – le dije sinceramente – eres un tío genial

-Lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo – volvió a adquirir ese tono de voz bromista que había utilizado antes haciendo que yo volviera a sonreír – por cierto, no hay porque darme las gracias, puedes confiar plenamente en mi pese a que hace muy poco que nos conocemos ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Lo sé – confirmé mirándole a los ojos, en ese momento necesitaba precisamente lo que Jacob me estaba ofreciendo, necesitaba confianza.

* * *

**Aquí os traigo un capitulo más de esta historia, no estoy muy convencida de cómo me ha quedado el principio pero en fin… dentro de poco va a haber sorpresas en los capítulos**

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas, favoritos y demás… no he podido contestar porque me encontraba de vacaciones que por cierto el lunes me vuelvo a ir y no podré volver a actualizar hasta dentro de una semana, pero bueno, por lo menos aquí os dejo un capítulo nuevo**

**¿Qué os parece como van las cosas? ¿estáis empezando a notar cambios en Bella? Poco a poco parece que va saliendo adelante… asique ya sabéis, si os ha gustado y creéis que lo merezco, dejad vuestros Reviews ;)**

**Todas las cosas con respecto a los capítulos aparecen en mi perfil, pasaros y ojeáis =)**

**Nada más que decir, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo**

**Nos leemos pronto, millones de besos**

**Niita94**


	9. Cap 8: Propuestas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 8: Propuestas**

**Bella POV**

Tan solo me quedaban tres días de estancia en Jacksonville, mi viaje estaba llegando a su fin y muy a mi pesar, yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Me lo estaba pasando tan bien aquí… por una vez en muchas semanas no me sentía triste, dolida o deprimida por todo el asunto de Edward, me sentía a gusto, tranquila e incluso feliz, algo que creí que no iba a lograr alcanzar hasta que pasara mucho tiempo más.

Últimamente mi cabeza no giraba en torno a Edward y Tanya, apenas me paraba a pensar en ellos unos cuantos minutos al día, parecía que el objetivo de mi viaje se estaba cumpliendo. Ya no sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar cuando pensaba en ellos, ni las lagrimas acudían tan fácilmente a mis ojos cuando recordaba la conversación de aquella tarde en _Starbucks_ que hizo que todo cambiara, ahora me sentía más… ¿tolerante? con respecto a esa relación, el dolor seguía estando, por supuesto que lo hacía y estaba segura que tardaría bastante en desaparecer si es que en realidad lo hacía algún día, pero a cada momento que pasaba con mis nuevos amigos el hueco de mi pecho disminuía unos centímetros.

Hace apenas unos días que había empezado a asimilar con la cabeza fría que el hombre del que estoy enamorada estaba teniendo una relación sentimental con otra persona y que yo no podía a hacer nada para evitarlo más que aceptar este hecho y brindarle mi apoyo en todo lo que pudiera… si él estaba feliz a mi me bastaba; sabía que me estaba "curando" y no podía estar más contenta por todo el avance que estaba haciendo.

Por otra parte mi relación con Jacob desde que le confesé mi historia hace dos días había mejorado si es que eso era posible, todos los días hablábamos un rato a solas, aunque fuera de tonterías, pero eso me estaba haciendo mucho bien. En mis pocos momentos de bajón durante estos dos días, Alice y Jake fueron los que estuvieron allí para consolarme y hacerme sentir mejor… y lo consiguieron

Los demás del grupo empezaban a tener curiosidad sobre porque viajaba sola y no en compañía de mis amigos, ya que los nombraba bastantes veces y les hablaba sobre ellos, algunos (y entre ellos las otras chicas) empezaban a tener sospechas y a hacer teorías sobre ello, yo aún no me sentía del todo preparada para contárselo a los otros… Jacob y Alice eran otra cosa, me sentía más… apegada a ellos.

Y ahora estaba a solo tres días de marcharme de Florida lejos de todos ya que ellos se quedaban otra semana más y después irían a Forks, mientras yo seguramente estaría en Phoenix con mis padres, aburriéndome a más no poder… alguna vez me plantee volver a Seattle y quedarme en mi casa hasta que los chicos volvieran, pero también me aburriría, incluso pensé en presentarme por sorpresa en California pero deseché rápidamente esa idea, pese a que empezaba a superar lo de Edward aún no me sentía totalmente preparada para pasar tiempo con ellos, viéndoles mostrarse su afecto… Aún estaba en fase de curación y verles podría ser una recaída. Por lo que decidí seguir con mi plan inicial de ir a Phoenix.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Jacob a mis espaldas

-En que dentro de tres días estaré de camino a Phoenix

-¿Por qué tienes que recordármelo? – inquirió con una expresión triste en su cara

-Yo tampoco estoy dando saltos de alegría por ello Jake – le recordé – ojalá pudiera quedarme unos días más… pero no tengo suficiente dinero como para ello

-Bueno… entre todos podríamos hacer una colecta y ver cuánto dinero sacamos y si te da para quedarte un poco más, o también podríamos ir a pedir limosna a la calle, seguro que ganaríamos un pastón – dijo en aquel tono bromista tan habitual en él, haciéndome reír – y ganaríamos aún más si vosotras os pusierais a pedir limosna _en bikini – _movió las cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo picaronamente – seguro que hasta habría una cola de tíos esperando para dar dinero

-¡Oye! ¿y por qué nosotras tenemos que pedirlo en bikini y vosotros vestidos? Eso es injusto, hay que estar en igualdad de condiciones, o todos o ninguno – le dije siguiéndole el rollo – es mi ultima oferta

-De acuerdo, pero nosotros elegimos vuestros bikinis y nuestros bañadores – dijo como si fuera un negociador experto

-Hecho – nos estrechamos las manos y a continuación estallamos en carcajadas – pero nada de ponernos desnudas ¡eeeh! – le advertí

-Mierda – masculló continuando con mi broma – me has chafado el plan que lo sepas, ahora ya no sacaremos tanto dinero como antes

-¡Oh! ¿tu crees? Pues vosotros seguro que tendréis una gran cola de tías, eso lo compensaría

-Cierto, seguro que nosotros sacaríamos más dinero que vosotras

-Y luego todos terminaríamos en algún calabozo por exhibicionismo – comenté riéndome

-O puede que no… iríamos en traje de baño, no desnudos – comentó

-¿Te sabes las leyes de Florida? – inquirí

Negó intentando averiguar qué quería decir con eso

-Entonces puede que ellos consideren que ir en bañador por la calle es exhibicionismo – reí

-Es verdad, hay que comprobarlo, luego nos pasamos por la biblioteca para mirar el libro de _Leyes del Estado de Florida _– dijo Jacob con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo – Jake me hacía sentir bien, este tipo de conversaciones eran habituales entre nosotros y siempre lograban arrancarme más de una sonrisa

-¿Te das cuenta de que hemos conseguido olvidarnos de tu viaje a Phoenix? Ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer cuando volvamos a recordarlo

-¿Tendremos que hablar de tonterías cada vez que nos acordemos? Pues nos pasaremos todo el día bromeando – dije con la sonrisa plantada en la cara

-Bueno, es mejor que estar deprimidos… - entonces los dos volvimos al mundo real, casi sin quererlo, suspiré – sabes que todos te vamos a echar mucho de menos – dijo Jacob ahora totalmente serio y con un deje de tristeza en la voz – ahora eres una más del grupo

-Lo sé, y me parece increíble… – dije pensativa

-¿El qué? – preguntó confuso

-El que me hayáis aceptado en el grupo tan fácilmente, es tan distinto a como fue en mi adolescencia y en la universidad… – dije recordando el trato que me habían dado las personas a lo largo de mi vida

-Cuando Alice te presentó nos caíste muy bien, simplemente pensamos ¿por qué no darla una oportunidad? y resulta que perecía que llevabas toda la vida con nosotros, en nuestro grupo

-Con vosotros siempre me he sentido a gusto, aceptada… – casi podría jurar que estas dos semanas habían sido las mejores de mi vida por el hecho de haberlas compartido con todos ellos

-Y seguirá siendo así, ya eres del grupo, para siempre – sonrió estrechándome levemente entre sus brazos

-Eso espero – dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la habitación de Sam y Emily, ya que esta noche haríamos un pequeño "botellón en el hotel"

La noche pasó rápidamente, bebimos, reímos e incluso estuvimos haciendo juegos de adolescentes como "Nunca he…" y "Verdad o reto", un poco achispada y con la ayuda de Seth y Embry llegué a mi habitación, me tumbé en mi cama sin siquiera ponerme el pijama e instantáneamente me quedé dormida

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un poco de resaca y ojeras, por una vez daba gracias a que las ojeras fueran por beber y acostarme tarde en vez de haberme pasado la noche llorando por cierto chico de pelo cobrizo

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver el despertador, eran casi las doce de la mañana y yo seguí medio adormilada en la cama, debía levantarme ya y hacer algo un poco más productivo, como… hacer la maleta para ir a Phoenix, ya que hoy era el penúltimo día en Jacksonville y mañana tendría que coger un avión que me llevaría a la casa de mis padres, lo que me recordaba que tendría que llamar al aeropuerto para conseguir cualquier vuelo que partiera mañana hacia allí.

Después de estructurar más o menos el día en mi cabeza, fui al baño para ducharme y lavarme los dientes, justo después de terminar de vestirme llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación muy efusivamente haciéndome saber de antemano que era Alice.

-Buenos días Alice – dije en cuanto abrí la puerta; como una ráfaga ella entró en mi habitación

-¡Buenos días Bella! – me saludó en un estado de entusiasmo demasiado grande incluso para tratarse de Alice

-¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunté extrañada al ver cómo me miraba con una resplandeciente sonrisa y empezaba a dar botes alrededor mío

-¡Tengo una propuesta que hacerte! – casi chilló, emocionada por contarme lo que fuera que la tenía así

-¿Una propuesta? ¿sobre qué? – inquirí

-¿Tu realmente no quieres irte a Phoenix, verdad? – preguntó ella dejándome un poco desprevenida, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

-Verdad

-Y tampoco quieres volver a Seattle ¿cierto? – volvió a preguntar dejándome aún más confusa

-Cierto – me limité a contestar

-¿Tú quieres quedarte en Jacksonville? – cuestionó

-Sabes que si – Seguía sin saber a qué se refería, ¿para qué me hacía tantas preguntas de las cuales ya conocía la respuesta? – Alice, corta el rollo y di ya la maldita propuesta

-Bien gruñona, te lo diré – hizo una pausa supongo que para darle suspense al asunto - ¿Qué te parecería quedarte con nosotros en nuestro hotel una semana más y después volver todos a Forks para pasar el resto del verano? – dijo todo eso casi sin respirar y muy rápidamente, por lo que me costó entender lo que me había dicho, hasta que por fin lo asimilé

-Eso es un plan genial Alice, pero hay un problema

-¿Qué problema?

-Que no tengo dinero suficiente como para pagarme una habitación durante una semana más y menos en vuestro hotel – dije intentando que se olvidara de esa idea

-No te preocupes, ya había pensado en eso. Tú puedes quedarte a dormir en mi habitación ya que soy la única del grupo a la que le sobra una cama, por lo que no tienes que pagar nada de dinero – su respuesta me dejo sorprendida, yo no podía abusar tanto de ellos, primero me metía en el grupo y ¿después me aprovechaba de su dinero?

-No Alice, no puedo… – ella me cortó

-Si puedes y lo harás Bella – dijo demandante – mira todos estábamos un poco tristones porque te ibas a Phoenix y aunque solo te conocemos desde hace dos semanas se nos iba a hacer muy difícil estar aquí sin ti, asique ¿por qué no? Estoy sola en la habitación y no me importa que te quedes

-Pero no puedo quedarme sin pagar nada, Alice os lo agradezco pero no... – de nuevo me detuvo antes de que terminara de hablar

-Bella, ya está todo pagado, no hace falta que me des nada – dijo esta vez un poco suplicante – por favor, todos sabemos que quieres quedarte, lo estamos pasando genial juntos

-Lo reconozco, no quiero irme, pero esa no es razón suficiente – dije intentando convencerme más a mi misma que a ella, pero me lo estaba imaginando y la ilusión se hacía cada vez más grande y más fuerte… me gustaría tanto quedarme con ellos, me está haciendo tanto bien…

-Bella, ¿prefieres irte con tus padres a Phoenix y aburrirte hasta que regreses a Seattle donde verás a cierta persona que está en tu cabeza y te deprimirás o por el contrario prefieres quedarte con nosotros una semana más y después irnos juntos a pasar lo que queda de verano a mi casa de Forks donde te lo pasarás bomba y te ayudaremos a superar tu… "problema"? – a continuación puso un pucherito que haría que se derritiera hasta el hombre más frio del mundo

Una pregunta que había asaltado mi cabeza en varias ocasiones durante las semanas anteriores se volvió a colar en mi cabeza: _¿y por qué no?_ . Siendo sinceros prefería mil veces quedarme con mis amigos otra semana y después irme con ellos a Forks y volver a Seattle con energías renovadas y mi problema superado y precisamente estando con ellos era la única manera de poder superarlo, así que en un acto impulsivo dije lo que estaba deseando decir desde hace unos minutos

-De acuerdo, me quedo – afirmé muy segura y con una sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en mi cara

De inmediato Alice saltó a mis brazos haciendo que me tambaleara un poco por la fuerza con la que lo hizo, pero finalmente me pude mantener en pie y la devolví el abrazo

-¡Oh Bella! ¡verás lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar! – dijo chillando y saltando de alegría – espero que no ronques – me advirtió divertida mientras me señalaba con su pequeño dedito

-Roncar no, pero dicen que hablo en sueños así que… vas a tener que acostumbrarte – la advertí

-Prefiero oírte hablar por las noches que no oírte

-Gracias Alice – le dije de todo corazón, estaban haciendo tanto por mí, se estaban portando conmigo como nadie lo había hecho en toda mi vida

-No hay de que tontita – me guiñó un ojo – por fin conocerás Forks, te va a encantar, ya lo verás

-Estoy segura – afirmé con la cabeza, pero algo que no habíamos terminado de aclarar volvió a mi cabeza – Alice, todavía no sé si voy a dejar que me des asilo sin pagarte nada

-Bella, no empecemos de nuevo, ya te he dicho que no necesito que pagues nada – refunfuñó

-Aún así… - seguimos discutiendo durante un rato hasta que llegamos a un acuerdo, yo le pagaría la mitad de lo que costaba la habitación aunque a largo plazo ya que no disponía de mucho más dinero aquí a parte del que emplearía para el billete de avión y para mi supervivencia personal

-Todo aclarado entonces – resolvió Alice – ten tus cosas preparadas, que mañana te mudas

-No hay problema – dije mientras la acompañaba a la puerta y veía como se iba por el pasillo casi bailando

.

Me encontraba haciendo la maleta y recogiendo las pertenencias que tenía extendidas por toda la habitación; puede que mañana no cogiera un avión rumbo a Phoenix pero si era cierto que me iría del hotel para ir concretamente al hotel de al lado a la habitación de Alice… me parecía un poco descabellado todo el plan que habían montado pero de verdad agradecía que ellos quisieran que me quedara y más aún que luego nos fuéramos a pasar el resto del verano a Forks, debía confesar que todo el plan me tenía muy emocionada, veía que estaba progresando con respecto a Edward y eso podría ser el empujón definitivo que necesitaba para "olvidarme" de él, o al menos olvidarme de la absurda idea de estar con él como pareja sentimental

Mi teléfono sonó obligándome a parar de meter cosas en mi maleta, en la pantalla del móvil aparecía el nombre de Jasper

-Hola Jazz – saludé alegremente, los planes para mañana me habían cambiado el animo

-¿Cómo estás peque? – dijo la tranquila voz de Jasper a través de la línea telefónica

-Bien ¿y vosotros que tal? ¿Cómo va todo por California? – pregunté, realmente me interesaba

-Por aquí todo… – tardó un poco en contestar, intentado encontrar la palabra adecuada – normal

-¿Lo estáis pasando bien? – cuestioné de nuevo

-Lo intentamos pero _la marquesa_ nos lo está haciendo un poco difícil – dijo esta vez con voz contenida, muy pocas veces había oído a Jasper hablar en ese tono, el normalmente era muy tranquilo y pocas cosas lo molestaban o lo sacaban de sus casillas

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, Emm y yo ya no la soportamos más… y a Edward, se le está empezando a acabar la paciencia - _¿qué? ¿Edward? ¿Harto de Tanya? Ni en mis mejores sueños podría ocurrir eso_

-¿A Edward? ¡Pero si es su novia! – dije incrédula - ¿no lo estarás diciendo para animarme, verdad?

-No Bells, es enserio – pareció acordarse de algo ya que su tono de voz cambió al final – por cierto… ¿Cómo sigues con lo de Edward?

-La verdad es que muchísimo mejor – contesté – los chicos me están ayudando mucho, no pensé que este viaje me iba a hacer tanto bien Jazz, ahora me alegro de haber tomado esa decisión, aunque por otra parte os echo mucho de menos

-Y yo me alegro mucho por ti, de que lo estés superando, hasta por teléfono se nota que estás mejor – respondió ahora con el tono cariñoso que utilizaba para hablar conmigo – sabes que aún estoy aquí para lo que necesites

-Lo sé, no lo he olvidado

Oí unos ruidos al otro lado del teléfono, después de unos segundos esperando a que Jasper dijera algo, habló

-Esto… Bella… Edward está aquí, quiere hablar contigo – dijo cautelosamente

De repente me encontré ansiosa por hablar con Edward, por escuchar su voz; no quería sentirme así pero tampoco lo podía evitar

-De acuerdo, pásamelo – contesté

-Vale, mañana hablamos Bells, muchos besos – se despidió

-Hasta mañana Jazz

Espere un par de segundos mientras oía como pasaban el teléfono de una mano a otra

-¿Bella? – aquella preciosa y aterciopelada voz me llamaba a través del teléfono, dejándome por unos segundos sin voz

-Hola Edward – conseguí decir un poco entrecortadamente

-¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó rápidamente

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Bien – no sonó muy convencido

-¿y… Tanya? – me costó bastante trabajo pronunciar aquel nombre, pero no quería ser maleducada

-Tanya… bien, como siempre – contestó en un tono desanimado y casi aburrido, como si habláramos del tiempo

-Me alegro – en realidad, me daba igual

Después de aquello se produjo un silencio incomodo en el teléfono que él interrumpió

-Me dijiste que me llamarías… y apenas lo has hecho – dijo en un murmullo, parecía que estaba reflexionando en voz alta

-Lo hice, pero me cansé de que contestara Tanya – me limité a decir – además la última vez no me trató muy bien que digamos

-Lo siento mucho Bella, yo… te echo muchísimo de menos – confesó, no tenía ni idea de cómo le echaba yo de menos a él – creía que te habías olvidado de mi

-Eso no es cierto Edward, y lo sabes – le dije, quería que eso le quedara muy claro – pero me cansé de que siempre que te llamaba me contestara tu… novia

-Siento eso Bells, de verdad que quería hablar contigo pero unas veces estaba en la ducha o dándome un chapuzón en el mar y cuando llegaba al lado de Tanya tu ya habías colgado y… no me atrevía a llamarte por si estabas enfadada conmigo – dijo, conocía esa voz tan bien que sabía que se sentía un poco culpable

-No lo estaba, tranquilo – no estaba enfadada, pero si dolida, me dolía mucho que el pasase de mi llamada y encima que su novia casi se burlara de mí por ese hecho – y… ¿para qué querías hablar conmigo? – dije cambiando de tema radicalmente

-Pues porque quería… aclarar esto y porque quería proponerte una cosa – dijo aclarándose la garganta, estaba ¿nervioso?

-¿A si? Pues venga, dispara – dije un poco emocionada, todo lo que tuviera que ver con él me hacía volverme loca

-Tenías planeado ir mañana a Phoenix para pasar lo que resta de verano con tus padres ¿verdad? – iba a contestarle pero él siguió hablando – pues… había pensado que podrías venirte aquí, a California, y estar todos juntos como lo teníamos planeado en un principio

Ahora no sabía que decir, no quería volver a destruir los planes que tenían los chicos, pero aún no estaba preparada para estar cara a cara con Edward y menos conviviendo con él y su novia

-Pues, me gusta cómo suena el plan – empecé a decir, titubeando – pero mis… nuevos amigos me han propuesto quedarme en su hotel una semana más y después irnos juntos a Forks… y ya les he dicho que si… lo siento Edward – me había costado un montón decirlo pero lo había hecho

-Ya… me lo imaginaba – masculló

-¿El que te imaginabas? – inquirí

-Que me ibas a decir que no, los planes contigo nunca me salen como quiero – parecía un poco enfadado pero yo no sabía que decir para arreglar la situación

-mmm… lo siento, Edward… mmm… te tengo que dejar… estoy recogiendo mis cosas y… mmm… ya hablaremos, supongo – parecía estúpida hablando así, casi ni yo misma me entendía, pero de mis labios no salía nada más

-Claro, espero volver a hablar pronto contigo Bella – dijo en tono cortante – cuídate mucho

-Lo mismo digo

-Un beso – eso es lo que llevaba esperando de él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía seguir pensando en este tipo de cosas, eso es inflar mi esperanza para luego desilusionarme, porque eso ocurriría, lo sabía muy bien

-Otro para ti – dije y colgué

Terminé de hacer la maleta, bajé a cenar y volví a subir para meterme directamente en la cama. Mañana me mudaría al hotel de al lado para pasar otra semana en Jacksonville con mis nuevos amigos, sería un día largo y necesitaba descansar.

* * *

**¡Ya he vuelto! Bueno en realidad volví hace casi una semana pero me faltaba un poquito de inspiración y de tiempo así que… pero aquí os traigo por fin el nuevo capítulo, 9 páginas de Word para vosotros… siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿os esperabais las propuestas? Tengo que advertir que el próximo capítulo va a venir cargadito, lleno de sorpresas, pero no adelantaré nada, jejeje (soy mala)**

**Bueno, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible ;)**

**Dejadme saber que os ha parecido: Reviews (muchas gracias de nuevo por los reviews que me habeis dejado al igual que las alertas y los favoritos)**

**Nos leemos muy pronto**

**Espero que os haya gustado, un beso enorme**

**Niita94**


	10. Cap 9: Descubriendo Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

* * *

**¡Primer Edward POV! Y POR FAVOR LEER LA NOTA DE ABAJO, NECESITO VUESTRA OPINIÓN PARA UNA COSITA**

**Nos leemos abajo, disfrutad del capitulo ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Descubriendo Sentimientos**

**Edward POV**

Nunca pensé que este verano iba a ser así. Si me hubieran dicho hace unos meses todo lo que iba a cambiar mi vida y mi entorno en apenas unos días los llamaría locos, pero ahora no sabía en medio de que me encontraba. Hace dos semanas que nos encontrábamos en mi casa de California, junto a la playa, en lo que se suponía que iba a ser un viaje inolvidable, o el mejor verano de nuestra vida, o simplemente el primer verano que lo pasaríamos todos juntos, solo mis amigos y yo, pero no, no todas mis expectativas con respecto a estas vacaciones se habían desquebrajado por completo.

Los planes estaban claros desde hace meses: Emmett, Jasper, Bella y yo en California todos juntos durante todo el verano; salir por la noche, ir a la playa, hacer turismo o simplemente hablar y pasar buenos momentos… el único requisito era estar juntos, ¿y en qué situación me encontraba ahora? Estaba con Emm y con Jasper, dos de mis mejores amigos, pero a mí me faltaba uno de los pilares fundamentales del grupo: Bella

Millones de veces al día mi mente intentaba encontrar el motivo por el que ella había tomado la absurda, desde mi punto de vista, decisión de irse a Florida ella sola, ¿y qué respuesta hallaba? Ninguna, no lograba encontrar ni un solo motivo por el que ella hiciera eso, pese a que sabía que algo había no era capaz de averiguarlo y eso me inquietaba de una manera asombrosa.

La situación actualmente en California iba cada día a peor, se suponía que yo tendría que ser feliz porque estaba de vacaciones con mi novia y con dos de mis mejores amigos, pero no era capaz de sentir ni un atisbo de felicidad. Me encontraba un poco triste y apenas tenía ganas de hacer nada y para empeorar las cosas cada vez que Tanya se me acercaba terminábamos discutiendo y reprochándonos cosas que ni siquiera tenían sentido…

Tenía que admitir que las cosas con Tanya no iban nada bien, y por alguna extraña razón eso no me disgustaba o me asustaba. Cuando la conocí pensé que ella era perfecta para mí, guapa, sexy, simpática… pero todas esas cualidades parecían esfumarse a cada minuto que pasaba junto a ella, ahora me sentía muy agobiado. Había descubierto que lo que creí sentir por Tanya en realidad no era nada, solo humo que se escapaba rápidamente por la ventana.

Sabía que a mis amigos tampoco les gustaba ni ella ni la situación en las que les ponía, Tanya era capaz de hacer sentir incómodos a todos con un simple comentario. A menudo notaba como Jasper y Emmett se alejaban cuando Tanya aparecía e incluso les había oído hablar por teléfono con Bella diciéndola que desearían estar con ella en Jacksonville, y los entendía, hasta yo deseaba estar con ella allí…

Lo único que tenía claro es que tenía que terminar con toda esta situación, pero… ¿cómo hacerlo?

Me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos mientras caminaba por el pasillo para dirigirme a mi habitación cuando escuché a Jasper hablando por teléfono, no pude evitar pararme y escuchar lo que decía, ya que tenía una idea de con quién podía estar hablando: Bella

-Y yo me alegro mucho por ti, de que lo estés superando, hasta por teléfono se nota que estás mejor – dijo Jasper en un tono amable y realmente sincero – sabes que aún estoy aquí para lo que necesites

Se quedó un momento callado, supongo que escuchando lo que le respondían, estaba casi seguro de que hablaba con Bella, yo también quería hacerlo, la echaba tanto de menos… antes de marcharse a Jacksonville la hice prometer que me llamaría todos los días, y ella pareció cumplirlo los primeros días hasta que Tanya contestó a una de esas llamadas, por lo poco que sé, la conversación entre ellas fue muy breve y desagradable por parte de Tanya, la discusión que tuvimos a causa de ese hecho fue una de las más graves que hemos tenido, porque tenía claro desde hace mucho tiempo que uno de mis puntos débiles era que trataran mal a Bella.

Entre en la habitación de Jasper sin haber llamado, el se encontraba sentado en la cama. Levantó la vista y levantó una ceja a modo inquisitorio, Jasper era muy reservado y no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos y menos cuando mantenía una conversación privada. Ignoré su gesto y le pregunté en un susurro si hablaba con Bella, el asintió con la cabeza, le hice un gesto para que me pasara el teléfono, él puso una mueca de escepticismo dudando entre pasarme el teléfono o no, al final decidió preguntárselo a Bella

-Esto… Bella… Edward está aquí, quiere hablar contigo – dijo con cautela y aun con la duda reflejada en su cara, ¿acaso se creía el único con derecho de hablar con ella?

La habitación se mantuvo en un absoluto silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Jazz volvió a hablar

-Vale, mañana hablamos Bells, muchos besos – dijo Jasper, entregándome el teléfono a continuación y saliendo de la habitación en sumo silencio y un poco serio

-¿Bella? – dije casi ansiosamente nada más poner el auricular en mi oreja

-Hola Edward – dijo ella con voz serena

-¿Qué tal estás? – le pregunté

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Bien – dijo, aunque sabía que no era del todo así, Bella mentía fatal, pero por el momento lo dejé pasar

-¿y… Tanya? – preguntó con un pequeño tono de nerviosismo en su voz

-Tanya… bien, como siempre – en estos momentos no quería hablar sobre nada relacionado con Tanya

-Me alegro – dijo en voz monocorde

Se produjo un silencio que me apresuré por zanjar

-Me dijiste que me llamarías… y apenas lo has hecho – dije tristemente, me dolía aquel hecho porque sentía que ella y yo nos estábamos distanciando poco a poco y no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo

-Lo hice, pero me cansé de que contestara Tanya – dijo ella con un poco de rabia contenida – además la última vez no me trató muy bien que digamos

-Lo siento mucho Bella – me apresuré en responder – yo… te echo muchísimo de menos – confesé – creía que te habías olvidado de mi

-Eso no es cierto Edward, y lo sabes – dijo ella esta vez muy firme y segura, Bella era una persona increíble y en muchas ocasiones sacaba el coraje, la determinación y la fuerza que necesitábamos en momentos de bajón, ella era como nuestro motor, ninguno de nosotros podíamos funcionar sin ella – pero me cansé de que siempre que te llamaba me contestara tu… novia

-Siento eso Bells, de verdad que quería hablar contigo pero unas veces estaba en la ducha o dándome un chapuzón en el mar y cuando llegaba al lado de Tanya tu ya habías colgado y… no me atrevía a llamarte por si estabas enfadada conmigo – dije rápidamente, eran simples y patéticas escusas pero sin embargo era la pura verdad

-No lo estaba, tranquilo – aseguró, aunque hubo algo en su voz que no supe diferenciar – y… ¿para qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Pues porque quería… aclarar esto y porque quería proponerte una cosa – _también porque hacía varios días que no hablaba contigo y te echaba de menos, _añadí en mi fuero interno, inmediatamente me aclaré la garganta intentando pensar en la mejor manera de contarle mi propuesta

-¿A si? Pues venga, dispara – dijo esta vez más animada

-Tenías planeado ir mañana a Phoenix para pasar lo que resta de verano con tus padres ¿verdad?, pues… había pensado que podrías venirte aquí, a California, y estar todos juntos como lo teníamos planeado en un principio – solté todo de golpe, no tenía claro si me había entendido

Llevaba sopesando esa idea durante varios días, todavía mantenía las esperanzas de pasar este verano juntos, mis amigos, yo y… Tanya. Todavía cabía la posibilidad de pasárnoslo bien, y estaba claro que no lo conseguiríamos sin Bella

-Pues, me gusta cómo suena el plan – dijo cautelosamente después de un minuto de silencio que se me hizo eterno – pero mis… nuevos amigos me han propuesto quedarme en su hotel una semana más y después irnos juntos a Forks… y ya les he dicho que si… lo siento Edward – dijo y con eso volvió a destruir mis esperanzas, estaba empezando a cogerles un poco de manía a sus _"queridos amigos nuevos"_. Una punzada de ira, dolor e impotencia aparecía en mi cada vez que la oía a ella o a Jazz y Emm alabar a sus nuevos amigos, ¿se podría olvidar ella de mí?

-Ya… me lo imaginaba – dije muy decaído

-¿El que te imaginabas? – cuestionó

-Que me ibas a decir que no, los planes contigo nunca me salen como quiero – dije realmente cabreado y con la frustración embargándome

-mmm… lo siento, Edward… mmm… te tengo que dejar… estoy recogiendo mis cosas y… mmm… ya hablaremos, supongo – empezó a mascullar Bella al otro lado del teléfono, bastante nerviosa cabe decirse

-Claro, espero volver a hablar pronto contigo Bella – dije cortantemente, aunque en realidad lo deseaba – cuídate mucho

-Lo mismo digo – contestó

-Un beso – le dije a modo de despedida

-Otro para ti – dijo e inmediatamente colgó

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Jasper para salir encontrándome con Tanya con el oído pegado a la pared, estaba completamente seguro que espiando mi conversación, cosa que no me gustó ni un pelo

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? – la dije con una molestia en la voz increíble, Tanya me había decepcionado mucho con su forma de ser y de comportarse con mis amigos e incluso conmigo

-¿Yo? Nada… no sabía si estabas en esta habitación asiqué me puse a escuchar por si oía algún ruido… – se excusó rápidamente, batiendo sus pestañas e intentándome dar una mirada de pena, pero esta vez no lo iba a dejar correr

-Claro… y ya de paso espiabas mi conversación ¿verdad? – siseé molesto intentando contenerme y no ponerme a gritar como un loco

-¡Por supuesto que no Edward! ¿cómo puedes pensar así de mí? – dijo escandalizada, pero en realidad sonó realmente falso

-¡No soy idiota Tanya! – esta vez no pude evitar elevar la voz - ¡Estoy harto de que me espíes y de que desconfíes de mi! Nunca te he dado motivos para hacerlo

-No te espiaba, Edward – aseguró, de nuevo no la creí pero avancé por el pasillo hacia mi habitación sin mirar atrás y dejándola plantada

Di un fuerte portazo y me senté en mi cama para intentar calmarme, ahora mismo lo único que necesitaba era silencio y soledad. Por supuesto mi deseo no me fue concedido, ya que Tanya cruzó la puerta tan solo unos segundos después de haberlo hecho yo.

Ella se puso frente a mi dándome una mirada furibunda, intentaba intimidarme, pero estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo

-Ahora no quiero discutir Tanya – la dije antes de que abriera su boca para reprocharme una de sus tonterías

-¿Acaso te crees con el derecho de dejarme con la palabra en la boca en medio del pasillo? – ignoró mi comentario anterior – Te estás comportando como un estúpido y todo por la culpa de la niñata esa – grito con la cara roja de ira

-¿Te refieres a Bella? – me estaba costando muchísimo contenerme, estaba a punto de explotar

-Por supuesto que me refiero a esa, es una estúpida, por su culpa siempre estamos discutiendo – dijo de forma altanera y con cierto tono de repulsión en la voz – "Porque no me has dejado hablar con Bella" "Si Bella estuviera aquí nos lo pasaríamos mucho mejor" "Te dije que me avisaras si llamaba Bella" – hizo un pobre intento de imitación de mi voz - ¿Cómo puedes ser su amigo? ¿La has visto dos veces? Es tan… uugh – puso una mueca de asco – ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea una chica – esto último lo dijo con malicia

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso

-¡No te permito que hables así de ella! ¿Quién crees que eres tú para juzgarla? Nadie, solamente una maldita niña pija que no es capaz de ver las cualidades de las personas, solo su físico, eres completamente superficial. – bramé, ahora paseándome por toda la habitación, como un león enjaulado – ¿Y sabes por qué soy su amigo? Porque ella lo merece, porque siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado, porque siempre me ha brindado su apoyo y siempre me ha dado un voto de confianza cuando nadie lo había hecho, porque es divertida y con ella logramos ser nosotros mismos, porque es amable, sincera y cariñosa con todo el mundo, porque es una mujer fuerte que se ha enfrentado a todo lo que se le ha puesto por delante y porque es muchísimo mejor persona de lo que tú serás jamás, ella juzga por la personalidad y la forma de ser de las personas y no solamente por su aspecto físico como tú, ¿sabes qué Tanya? Por ese hecho me das pena – grité todo lo que se me había pasado en esos momentos por la cabeza, sin apenas haberme parado a meditar lo que decía y una vez lo había dicho todo supe que fue lo mejor que podía haber dicho.

Había estado reprimiendo mucho mis sentimientos desde que había empezado a salir con Tanya, sobretodo en estas dos últimas semanas, ya no aguantaba más

-¿Eso piensas de mí? – dijo ella con la mirada un poco acuosa, intentaba darme pena tan falsamente que lo único que consiguió es que sintiera repulsión hacia ella – ¿lo ves? ¿ves lo que esa niñata nos hace? Siempre es por su maldita culpa, todo es por su culpa. Tus amigos y tu parecéis venerarla, solo os falta ponerle un altar ¡y no os dais cuenta de que no es más que una mosquita muerta, una maldita manipuladora que lo único que quiere es que la prestéis atención y lo único que quiere es joderme la vida! ¿No lo entiendes Edward? Ella lo único que quiere es separarnos, te esté manipulando, está haciendo que digas y hagas cosas que tú no sientes

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ella! ¡Ella no es como tú! Bella no manipula a nadie, no es capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca, ¡Tú no la conoces! ¡No sabes cómo es! Así que no quiero volverte a oír hablar de ella porque no respondo ¡¿me oyes? no respondo – vociferé, todo lo veía rojo, quería asesinar a Tanya con mis propias manos, pero afortunadamente mis padres me dieron una buena educación por lo que me limité a seguir chillándola – ¿se puede saber qué es lo que te ha hecho Bella para que la tengas esa tirria?

-¡Existir! Eso es lo que me ha hecho, ¡nacer! – gritó – es alguien inservible para la sociedad, es un parasito cariño, no merece tu compañía ni tu amistad, ninguno se la merece, ni siquiera Emmett y Jasper

-¡Se acabó! – me acerqué a ella hasta quedarme a unos centímetros de su cara pero no para darle un beso, eso era lo último que me apetecía en estos momentos, la agarré del brazo fuertemente pero no lo suficiente como para herirla; yo era un caballero y aunque ella no se lo merecía no iba a faltar a mi forma de ser – No quiero que vuelvas a hablar así de Bella, ni de ninguno de mis amigos, lávate la boca antes de siquiera nombrarles. Desde este momento tú no significas nada para mi, ¡rompemos! ¿de acuerdo? No quiero volver a verte y ha saber nada de ti, quiero que te largues de mi casa ¡ya! Y quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida ¿te ha quedado claro? – grité

Tenía tanta rabia contenida, tenía tantas ganas de que desapareciera de una vez por todas, su sitio no era este, nunca había encajado con mi vida, ni con mis amigos, ni conmigo mismo. Éramos totalmente diferentes, no teníamos ni un solo gusto o una sola afición en común. Ahora lo veía claro, todo lo que creí sentir por ella no eran más que mierdas, no era nada, nunca fue nada, no había significado nada para mi estar con ella, lo único que me cegó fue el deseo por su cuerpo, como la mayoría de la población masculina de mi oficina, por mucho que me costara admitirlo así era, de ella solo me había atraído su físico, ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? Y peor ¿Cómo puedo ser tan hipócrita? Yo la había echado en cara que ella solo juzgaba a la gente por su cuerpo cuando yo había hecho lo mismo con ella, ahora me sentía asqueado conmigo mismo… pero mejor haberme dado cuenta a tiempo que haber seguido cometiendo un error que ha saber cómo habría terminado.

Parecía que Tanya iba a empezar a echar fuego por la boca, me miraba con furia, tenía la cara totalmente roja y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada

-¿Quieres que rompamos? ¡muy bien, pues rompemos! – medio gritó ella ahora haciéndose la digna – de todas formas ya me estaba empezando a cansar de ti – abrió la puerta del armario de un tirón y saco su maleta para empezar a meter su ropa sin siquiera mirar cómo caía – yo pensé que eras diferente, ¡pero tú no te merecías estar conmigo! Soy demasiado para ti

-Es cierto, eres demasiado cargante para mí – contesté entre enfadado y divertido, ¿se puede ser más creída que Tanya? No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes…

-¡Eres un inmaduro! – dijo gritando como una histérica

Cerró su maleta como pudo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia fuera de _mi _habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, abriéndola con fuerza

-¡No pienso pasar ni un segundo más en esta casa! ¡No te acerques a mi ni en el trabajo! – cada vez chillaba más fuerte, como siguiera así iba a acabar con dolor de oídos – ¡y por supuesto olvídate de la idea de volver conmigo!

_¿Volver con ella? Ni loco_

-Tranquila, será demasiado fácil olvidarme de eso, que te vaya bien tu viaje de vuelta, Tanya – agarré el pomo de la puerta mientras veía como Tanya salía por la verja de mi propiedad a duras penas mientras arrastraba su pesada maleta – hasta nunca Tanya – grité para que me oyera, ya que iba caminando por la mitad de la calle – y con eso cerré la puerta

En cuanto lo hice solté un fuerte suspiro de alivio, ahora mismo había tanta paz en casa… tendría que haberla dejado mucho antes, se había convertido en una persona insoportable incapaz de convivir conmigo y con mis amigos sin ocasionar problemas o confusiones entre nosotros, como la había dicho era demasiado _cargante_ y en estas semanas había estado agobiándome demasiado; ni siquiera estaba cómodo cuando estábamos a solas, siempre supe que nunca lograría tener con ella la confianza que tenía con Bella.

Emmett y Jasper bajaron las escaleras lentamente, con cautela, temiendo mi reacción… pero mi enfado se había ido en cuanto Tanya salió de esta casa, ahora me encontraba… relajado, aliviado y con un buen humor increíble

-Tío, eso ha sido muy… intenso – dijo Emmett todavía dudoso de mi reacción aunque podía diferenciar una chispa de diversión en sus ojos; sin duda habían oído la conversación completa. Era normal teniendo en cuenta que habíamos estado gritando sin parar

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jasper ignorando el comentario de Emmett

-Mejor que bien, diría yo – contesté con una sonrisa

-Entonces, ¿no estés enfadado o alterado? – preguntó Emmett, yo solo negué con la cabeza – ¿estás totalmente bien?

-Lo estoy

Emm y Jazz se miraron durante unos segundos y después explotaron en risas y gritos de júbilo, y yo, me uní a ellos, incluso me sentía con ánimo de celebrar mi recién soltería

-Por fin ha sucedido el milagro – gritó Emmett con los brazos levantados hacia arriba teatralmente y mirando al techo – por fin la ha dejado – rió

-Ahora conseguiremos tener algo de paz… – dijo Jasper también riéndose

Ambos chocaron las manos y me miraron

-Has hecho muy bien, tío… ya estaba empezando a hartarme de la marquesita esa – dijo Emm

-Y yo – añadió Jasper

-¿Tan mal os caía? – inquirí con una ceja alzada y aún con la sonrisa instalada en mi cara, ¿cómo puedo estar tan feliz después de un ruptura?

-Nos caía peor que mal – dijo Emmett

-¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?

-Era tu novia y nosotros tus amigos… no podíamos decirte nada, solo aguantar y callarnos nuestras opiniones – dijo Jazz, como siempre tan sensato… aunque no me hubiera importado que me dijeran la verdad en su momento

-Ya… pues la próxima vez, no os cortéis – contesté

-No, no, la próxima vez que quieras salir con una tía, nos la tienes que presentar primero y si le damos el visto bueno entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras… – dijo Emmett – no sea que nos vuelva a salir rana, como Tanya – dijo su nombre con una mueca de desagrado; lo entendía perfectamente

-Claro _papá_, ¿también me pondrás hora para llegar a casa? – dije divertido ante el comentario de mi amigo

Todos reímos ante la situación, a veces Emmett era un poco… controlador

Mis amigos fueron a sentarse en el sofá del salón mientras yo me dirigí a la cocina y saqué tres cervezas; me senté junto a ellos y les di una lata a cada uno

-Oye Edward, ¿cuál ha sido el motivo por el que habéis empezado a discutir? – preguntó Jasper

-Pues… estaba hablando con Bella por teléfono y cuando colgué para ir a mi habitación me encontré a Tanya con la oreja pegada a la pared – bebí un trago de cerveza y añadí – vamos que me estaba espiando, y encima se atrevió a negármelo

-Menuda bruja – comentó Emmett bebiendo de su cerveza – y encima tuvo el valor de insultar a Bella. Tío, estuve a esto – hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome una distancia muy pequeña – de entrar en tu habitación y decirle cuatro verdades bien dichas

-Sí, pero afortunadamente ya se encargó Edward de hacerlo – dijo Jasper palmeándome la espalda en un gesto de complicidad – ¿Cómo pudiste fijarte en ella? Era tan… odiosa, tan inaguantable

-Ni yo mismo lo sé – suspiré – supongo que solo me fijé en su cuerpo y me cegué…

-Pero una cosa es que esté buena y otra cosa es… que sea un idiota – dijo Emmett – la próxima vez ten más ojo

-Lo tendré – dije, de verdad que la próxima vez me fijaría mejor en _todo_

-Tíos, creo que me voy a ir a dormir – dijo Emmett después de haber bostezado – Tengo una cita con Megan Fox **(N/A: Actriz de Transformers; la conocéis ¿verdad?)**

**-**En tus sueños – dije rodando los ojos

-Exacto – añadió Emmett con una sonrisa pícara – Buenas noches

Emmett salió del salón y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, por lo que me quedé solo con Jasper

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Edward? – me preguntó Jazz después de un rato de silencio

-Aliviado – contesté inmediatamente, no tenía ni que pensarlo – es como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima

-Entonces… ¿no te arrepientes de haberla dejado? – inquirió

-No, por supuesto que no. Creo que es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida, ¿por qué lo dices?

-No sé, estabas tan cabreado cuando rompiste con ella… que se me ha pasado por la cabeza que haya sido una de esas decisiones que se toman en caliente y de las que luego te arrepientes

-Pues te aseguro que esta no ha sido una de esas decisiones, créeme – le dije – desde hace varios días yo ya no estaba… bien con ella, no me sentía nada cómodo y sabía que esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder y si te digo la verdad, prefiero que haya sido ahora.

-Entonces, me alegro de que hayas tomado la decisión correcta, Edward

-Yo también me alegro, supongo que ahora estaremos mucho más a gusto aquí…

-Eso seguro, aunque todo sería mejor si estuviera Bells – por los ojos de Jasper pasó una chispa de tristeza, y lo entendía a la perfección

-Lo sé – suspiré, volviendo a la realidad; una realidad en la que Bella estaba a kilómetros de California pasándoselo en grande con sus nuevos amigos – antes, cuando hablé por teléfono con ella, la propuse que en vez de viajar a Phoenix mañana, que viniera aquí

-¿En serio? – asentí – ¿y qué dijo?

-Que sus nuevos amigos la habían propuesto quedarse otra semana con ellos en su hotel y después se iría con ellos a pasar el resto del verano – comenté con desgana

-Ah, ya… esos chicos están haciendo mucho por ella – sonrío – son buena gente, Bella se lo merece

-Ya… – dije pensativo

Mi cabeza empezó a darle vueltas de nuevo a todo ese tema, Bella con sus nuevos amigos, riendo con ellos, conviviendo con ellos, ganándose su confianza y… ¿olvidándose de mí?. Por lo poco que sabía de ellos, eran de Forks, un pequeño pueblo que estaba a una hora más o menos de Seattle, donde nosotros vivíamos. Si Bella se había hecho amiga de ellos seguramente pasaría mucho menos tiempo con nosotros, conmigo… ¿y si Bella les preferiría a ellos sobre mí?

Todo eso eran pensamientos infantiles, no me podía creer que yo fuera tan inmaduro, pero sentía miedo de que ella se olvidara de mi y de todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, ¿sería verdad que ella se está alejando de mí?. A mi mente volvió la pregunta que llevaba haciéndome durante dos semanas, ¿por qué se ha ido Bella a Florida sola?

-Jasper – el me miró, esperando a que formulase mi pregunta, esa que estaba deseando salir – ¿tú sabes porque Bella se ha ido a Florida ella sola?

Él se tensó visiblemente, toda su cara reflejaba duda, tardó unos largos segundos pero la mueca que había en su cara desapareció poco a poco, volviendo a relajar su postura y mirándome a los ojos con determinación; ¿Qué acababa de pasarle? Es como si hubiera tenido un debate interno en ese momento

-Sé porque lo ha hecho – contestó – pero creo que no soy el adecuado para decírtelo, se lo tendrás que preguntar a Bella cuando la veas

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Tan grave es? ¿Es un secreto entre vosotros o algo parecido? – solté una pregunta tras otra sin apenas pararme a respirar, tenía una tremenda ansiedad por saber de qué se trataba todo – Jasper yo también soy su amigo

-Lo sé, pero no te lo puedo decir. No es asunto mío hacerlo y además le prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie – contestó de nuevo con determinación, había que reconocer que Jasper era un amigo muy leal, _demasiado en estos momentos_ – Lo siento, Edward

-¿Ni una pista? – negó con la cabeza - ¿Ha tenido algún problema en el trabajo o en la universidad? ¿Estaba estresada por todo eso del fin de carrera?

-Edward… – me dijo en tono de advertencia, sin duda para que dejara de barajar posibilidades

De repente una muy buena razón se me pasó por la cabeza

-¿Ha sido por Tanya? – Jasper se quedó en silencio, no movió ni una pestaña – Jasper por favor… – supliqué; a veces yo podía llegar a ser patético

Algo debió ver en mi cara que lo hizo responder, aunque con mucha cautela

-Tiene que ver, pero no ha sido por eso – se limitó a decir

Todo era una locura para mí, una gran cantidad de preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza esperando por ver la luz, la mayoría eran tonterías que no tenían coherencia alguna, sin embargo otras fueron capaces de inquietarme, ¿Por qué era para mí tan importante saber los motivos de Bella? ¿Acaso era uno de esos amigos controladores que creían que solo podían ser amigos suyos y de nadie más? ¿Por qué me dolía tanto la distancia? ¿Por qué la echaba de menos cada día más?

-Estoy hecho un lío… – suspiré

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Jasper

-No lo sé, es que… llevo un montón de días intentando encontrar un motivo qué le haya llevado a irse sola y ahora no paro de pensar en sus amigos nuevos, si se ha olvidado de mí… y no sé qué mierda me ocurre, ¿desde cuándo soy tan controlador con ella? – dije un poco agobiado por la situación de mi cerebro; un caos, todo ahora mismo era un maldito caos.

-Ay Edward… – dijo rodando los ojos – tan inteligente para unas cosas y tan torpe para otras…

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dije entre cabreado y confuso

-Que tienes la respuesta delante de los ojos y no la quieres ver – de nuevo acertijos

-Ohh, claro, eso me lo deja todo claro – dije sarcásticamente – No sé a que te refieres, Jasper

-Vamos a ver, Edward – dijo mirándome fijamente – ¿Cuál ha sido la razón principal por la que has cortado con Tanya? El motivo de la discusión - _¿y ahora por qué me pregunta esto si ya sabe la respuesta?_

-Por Bella, porque espiaba mi conversación con ella – contesté, intentando entender lo que me quería decir con eso, de nuevo sin ningún resultado

-Exacto – dijo – ¿echas de menos a Bella? ¿Deseas qué ella esté aquí en estos momentos?

-Sabes de sobra que si – contesté un poco cansado ya de sus acertijos

-¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto deseas que esté aquí?

-Mucho, muchísimo – contesté sin apenas pararme a pensar

-¿Cómo te sientes respecto a Bella? ¿Qué sientes cuando piensas en ella? – inquirió

-Pues… la quiero y aprecio mucho, ella siempre está cuando la necesito, me siento muy… protector con ella. Me dolió mucho cuando me dijo que no vendría a California y también hace unas horas cuando ha rechazado mi propuesta… y tengo que reconocer que no me gusta nada que tenga amigos nuevos, meda miedo que los prefiera a ellos sobre mí, pero soy un egoísta. – me sinceré

-De acuerdo, y ahora piensa en ello detenidamente, ¿no te dice nada? – cuestionó, _como si fuera tan fácil… _pensé en mi fuero interno – la echas de menos, quieres protegerla de todo, te duele su rechazo, estás celoso de que haya más gente en su vida a parte de ti… – me instó

-Yo no estoy celoso – dije, aunque no soné muy convincente; ¿de verdad podía estar… celoso? – solo es miedo a que ya no esté conmigo tanto como antes

-Yo a eso lo llamo celos

Y la respuesta se presentó claramente en mi cabeza. Si, estaba celoso

-Vale, es posible que esté un poco celoso, pero ¿por qué? – dije, pensando en voz alta

-Edward, por Dios, solo piensa un poco – dijo Jasper un poco cansado de mi torpeza mental; es como si estuviera en un interrogatorio – conoces la respuesta

Y de nuevo, estaba hecho un lio. Había avanzado un paso para retroceder dos.

¿Por qué estaba celoso? ¿Por qué había sentido esa furia cuando encontré a Tanya espiándome? ¿Por qué me dolió tanto que ella no quisiera venir con nosotros de viaje? Ahora recordaba mi reacción cuando me enteré… incluso la llamé egoísta, aunque no lo pensara, el comportamiento de Bella siempre era todo lo contrario a egoísta; ella era generosa e intentaba que todo el mundo fuera feliz haciendo cosas que ni siquiera la gustaban, Bella se sacrificaba por los demás, siempre anteponiendo la felicidad de los demás sobre la suya.

Sin duda era una persona muy especial para mí, para todos nosotros… Era tan sencilla, con apenas un par de palabras era capaz de hacerte sentir millones de emociones diferentes. No era como las demás chicas, solo preocupadas por su físico… Ella era guapa sin tener que esforzarse, de forma natural, incluso con chándal y ropa ancha era preciosa. Era comprensiva, una buena persona y una mejor amiga. Tenía todas las cualidades que podían llegar a gustarme en una persona e incluso más. Bella era simplemente increíble, asombrosa… y yo la adoraba, la quería tanto…

Entonces la verdad me golpeó con mucha fuerza, haciendo que me diera cuenta de la realidad, aquella que había estado ahí durante mucho tiempo pero que por un motivo u otro no fui capaz de ver, o no quise verlo. Yo estaba enamorado de Bella

Todas las dudas desaparecieron instantáneamente de mi cabeza, dejándola totalmente despejada, ahora lo tenía todo muy claro. Pero… ¿cómo ha sucedido eso? ¿Desde cuándo pienso en ella más que como un amigo?

-Yo… estoy… enamorado… de… Bella – balbuceé casi inconscientemente

-Al fin te has dado cuenta – se limitó a decir, afirmando con la cabeza

-Pero… ¿comó…? – dejé la frase inconclusa, ni yo mismo sabía que decir

-¿Cómo te has enamorado de ella? Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero creo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo y tus sentimientos solo se han ido acumulando hasta que se te ha caído la venda – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero yo… nunca me había parado a pensar en Bella de esa manera…

-Nunca te ha hecho falta, Edward. Tu, yo y Emm sabemos de sobra como es – dijo, y tenía razón. No tenía que fijarme en ella para saber cómo era – es una gran persona y ambos sabemos que es guapa, aunque ella misma no lo quiera reconocer

-Lo sé – dije distraídamente – Dios, es todo tan… raro, tan confuso… ¿qué hago ahora, Jasper?

-No sé, eso lo tienes que decidir tú – rodé los ojos

-No estás ayudando, Jazz

-Yo no puedo darte la solución a todos tus problemas, Edward – dijo él en el mismo tono que yo utilicé – ¿tú… quieres estar con ella?

_¿Quiero estar con Bella?_

-Pues… ahora que me he dado cuenta de que yo… – intenté decir aquella palabra, pero me resultaba muy difícil si lo decía refiriéndome a mi "amiga" Bella – ya sabes, si, me gustaría intentar algo…

-¿Y no crees que para intentar algo lo mejor es decírselo a Bella?

-No es tan fácil Jasper, ¿Qué pasa si se lo digo y ella no siente lo mismo? Se acabaría nuestra amistad y yo no puedo con eso… – dije bajando la mirada hasta clavarla en el frío suelo

-Pero quien no arriesga, no gana – dijo él, recurriendo a un dicho popular – y sabes que Bella no se alejaría de ti por decirle lo que sientes, no es de esas

-Pero… y si… – no se me ocurrió ninguna escusa más, porque eran escusas detrás de las que me refugiaba para protegerme a mi mismo

-Edward, creéme, lo mejor es decírselo – dijo poniéndose en pie y colocando una de sus manos sobre mis hombros – pero eres tu el que tiene que tomar esa decisión

Asentí

-Me voy a dormir, querrás estar solo un rato para reflexionar – volví a asentir – Bien, pues hasta mañana

Avanzó hacia la puerta, antes de que la cruzara para subir las escaleras que le llevarían a su dormitorio lo llamé:

-¿Jasper? – se giró – no le digas nada de esto a nadie, por favor… antes de nada quiero decidir qué voy a hacer con todo esto – sonrió levemente y su mirada se perdió durante unos segundos, como si estuviera recordando algo

-No te preocupes, soy como una tumba – contestó mientras hacia un gesto para taparse la boca – Buenas noches, colega

-Buenas noches – musité unos segundos después de que Jasper se marchara, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sin moverme, sentado en el mismo sofá donde hace unos momentos había descubierto que quería a Bella, que quería estar con ella… La única cuestión ahora era ¿Qué hacer?

_Quien no arriesga, no gana_ – La anterior frase de Jasper se me coló en la cabeza y tomé una decisión, puede que demasiado repentina o estúpida; pero para mí era la decisión correcta:

Le diría a Bella lo que siento por ella al volver de California, cuando todos estemos en Seattle y las vacaciones hayan finalizado y toda esta locura que ahora mismo me embarga esté lo suficientemente aplacada y controlada. Sí, no había vuelta atrás:

La decisión estaba, definitivamente, tomada.

* * *

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo con el primer EDWARD POV de este fic! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Revelador, verdad? Os dije que iba a ver sorpresas en este cap, espero no haberos decepcionado… Además son casi 14 páginas de Word, creo que es lo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento.**

**Yo estoy muy conforme con el resultado del capítulo, para mí era un poco difícil escribir un Epov, ya que la historia es y va a ser narrada en su mayoría por Bella, pero este capítulo estaba pensado así desde hace mucho tiempo…**

**Otra cosilla que se me ha ocurrido hace un rato y quería pediros opinión, he pensado hacer unos Outtakes de esta historia, por ejemplo cuando Jasper se entera del enamoramiento (tanto de Bella como de Edward) o cuando Bella le cuenta a Alice su historia con Edward en el avión…y más cosas que pasarán más adelante (desde el punto de vista de otros personajes) ¿qué os parece? ¿os gustaría que lo hiciera?**

**Y como siempre agradecer infinitas veces a todos los que me leen, a los que dejan Reviews (el otro día pude contestar solo a algunos, lo siento mucho por los que no recibieron contestación, de verdad) a los que me ponen en Favoritos y esas cosas =) ¡Soys geniales!**

**Y no me enrollo más, jeje, que me pongo un poco pesada…**

**Dejadme saber vuestra opinión del Cap y de los outtakes ¿ok? Asique… ¿Reviews, por favor?**

**Millones de besos, nos leemos pronto**

**Niita94**


	11. Cp 10: Afrontando y superando los hechos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 10: Afrontando y superando los hechos**

**Bella POV**

Unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación lograron despertarme, eran las 9:30 a.m, ¿quién sería a estas horas?. Me puse en pie y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, encontrándome a Seth, Quil y Embry con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa en sus caras ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí a estas horas?

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunté

-¿Dónde se han quedado tus modales, Bella? – dijo Embry – ¡Buenos días, chicos! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo habéis dormido? ¿Os apetece pasar? – dijo poniendo voz de chica y moviendo las pestañas repetidamente

Seth, Quil y yo estallamos en risas

-¡Oh, disculpa Embry! – dije siguiéndole la broma – ¿Cómo han amanecido mis chicos favoritos?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar – respondió Embry muy sonriente

-Estupendo, ahora… ¿Qué hacéis en la puerta de mi habitación a estas horas? – volví a preguntar

-Alice nos mandó a recoger tus maletas para llevarlas a su habitación – dijo Seth – y si no lo hacíamos… habría consecuencias – dijo rodando los ojos – ya sabes cómo es ese demonio en miniatura

Era cierto, solo dos semanas me habían hecho falta para descubrir que si querías permanecer vivo y de una sola pieza, nunca, nunca debes contradecir a Alice; ¿cómo una cosa tan pequeña puede llegar a ser tan… malvada?

-Entiendo – dije mientras me hacía a un lado – pasad

Los chicos entraron y cerré la puerta

-¿Me dais unos segundos para que me vista? – pregunté

-Claro, no hay prisa – dijo Quil

-De acuerdo – fui hasta el armario donde saqué la ropa que había dejado ayer fuera de la maleta, lista para ponérmela hoy. Eran unos pantalones negros anchos y una sudadera, también negra, de Green Day, cogí mi ropa interior y me dirigí al baño para cambiarme

-Por cierto Bells – dijo Embry – bonito pijama – comento medio riéndose

Me ruboricé; mi pijama estaba compuesto por unos pantalones de chándal muy viejos de color gris y una camiseta ancha y descolorida llena de agujeros. Aceleré un poco el paso y me metí en el cuarto de baño.

Una vez vestida y aseada, salí del baño y fui hasta los chicos, que se encontraban sentados sobre la cama

-Lista – dije

-Vale – dijo Quil – ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que llevar?

-mmm… de momento esa maleta de ahí – señalé a un rincón de la habitación donde se encontraban mis pertenencias amontonadas – y esa mochila

-¿Ya está? – preguntó incrédulo Seth

-Si… – respondí dubitativa – ¿ocurre algo?

-Ojalá las otras chicas fueran tan prácticas como tú – comentó él ahora sonriente – no te imaginas la cantidad de maletas que trajo Alice, nos costó un montón subirlas, parecía que llevaba un muerto dentro

Reí levemente ante su comentario, la verdad es que viniendo de Alice no me sorprendía nada

Quil tiró del asa de la maleta y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de la habitación, Embry se adueñó de la mochila y siguió a Quil por el pasillo. Estos se adelantarían mientras que Seth y yo nos quedaríamos revisando toda la habitación por si se me olvidaba algo.

Unos minutos después de haber comprobado que todo estaba bien guardado, Seth y yo salimos de lo que había sido mi habitación durante dos semanas. Bajamos a la recepción, entregué las llaves y salí del hotel para entrar al de al lado. Subimos hasta la 3º planta, donde se encontraba la habitación de Alice, di dos toques en la puerta y en cuestión de unos segundos aquella duendecilla tan peculiar estaba frente a nosotros.

-¡Bella! Ya has llegado – gritó emocionada.

Dentro de la habitación ya estaban Quil y Embry intentando meter mi maleta en la parte de arriba del armario empotrado. La habitación de Alice tenía las paredes de un color amarillento, pero suave, nada intenso. Había dos camas individuales con sabanas blancas que eran separadas entre ellas por una pequeña mesilla de noche de la misma madera que el armario. En la pared de enfrente de las camas se encontraba colgando una TV de plasma y a unos metros había un pequeño tocador con un espejo. Justo al lado de la entrada se encontraba el baño, todo era bastante amplio para tratarse de una habitación de hotel.

-Sí, ¿está todo bien por aquí? De verdad Alice, si es una molestia todavía estoy a tiempo de llamar al aeropuerto y reservar un vuelo a Phoenix…

-No Bella, nada de reservas de vuelos, te vas a quedar conmigo otra semana y punto – levantó un dedo y me apuntó a la cara amenazadoramente – y no me repliques ¿de acuerdo?

Solo asentí, esta chica daba bastante miedo cuando se lo proponía, a pesar de medir 1'52 m

-Perfecto entonces… – sonrió felizmente – Esta mañana he avisado a la recepción del hotel para advertirles de que habrá otra persona en mi habitación, por supuesto no han puesto ninguna pega, puedo llegar a ser muy convincente y no les conviene llevarme la contraria, recuerda que mi padre es abogado… – parloteó alegremente mientras los chicos y yo la mirábamos intentando no soltar una risotada – asique esta todo en orden, supongo que como ningún miembro del hotel lo hará, te doy la bienvenida a tu nueva habitación y espero que te encuentres a gusto durante tu estancia – imitó a el recepcionista del hotel, no pudimos aguantar la risa y todos, incluso Alice reímos abiertamente.

Los chicos me ayudaron a deshacer mi maleta y guardar todas las cosas en el armario para que no se me arrugasen, en realidad no mi importaba mucho la ropa, ya que la mayoría eran chandals pero odiaba tenerlo todo amontonado en la maleta.

Cada vez que sacaba una de mis prendas de ropa y le pedía a Alice que me pasara una percha para colgarlo, ella miraba lo que tenía entre las manos, hacía una graciosa mueca de desagrado, refunfuñaba algo bajo su aliento y después me la daba. Sabía perfectamente que mi estilo de vestir iba totalmente en contra de Alice, siendo ella una de las chicas más de moda que he visto, en estas dos semanas no la he llegado a ver repetir ningún modelito y siempre iba conjuntada de pies a cabeza. Incluso algunas veces había que esperarla en la recepción hasta que ella terminara de arreglarse y verse perfecta, la mayoría de las veces tardaba más de media hora en bajar y reunirse con nosotros.

Una vez terminado todo el trabajo de instalarme, los chicos decidieron ir a jugar a un pequeño campo de minigolf que había en el hotel, dejándonos solas a Alice y a mí en la habitación.

-Oye Alice ¿y como es que eras la única que no compartía habitación? – pregunté

-Oh, bueno…Tanto Sam y Emily como Ben y Ángela comparten habitación, obviamente no voy a estar en la misma de una pareja… – dijo rodando los ojos – Leah y Seth, están en otra habitación y paso de aguantar las típicas peleas de hermanos; y Embry, Quil y Jake están en otra para ahorrar un poco de dinero y compartir los gasto de la habitación, no iba a estar en esa porque era todo chicos y además íbamos a estar apretadísimos… asique como el dinero no es un problema para mí, decidí estar yo sola en la habitación, así estaría más cómoda y tendría más espacio para todas mis cosas, pero ahora mismo no me importa nada tener que compartir habitación y menos si es contigo – se acercó a mí y puso una mano sobre mi hombro, sonriéndome cálidamente a la vez – te has convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, Bella

-¿En serio? – aún me costaba creer que una chica como Alice o como las otras no me trataran igual que las chicas de Seattle, casi con desprecio por mi forma de vestir e ignorándome completamente, como si fuera invisible.

-En serio, ¿crees que miento? – preguntó elevando una de sus cejas negras perfectamente definidas

-No, pero… – me dirigí hacia la cama que iba a ser mía durante esta semana y me senté, apoyando mis codos sobre mis rodillas y colocando mis manos a los lados de mi cara – me cuesta creerlo, muy pocas chicas se acercan a mí y me hablan con tanta naturalidad como lo habéis hecho vosotras…– suspiré

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó sentándose a mi lado en la cama

-No sé, al vestir diferente a las demás piensan que realmente soy diferente a ellas, pero no, en realidad tengo los mismos gustos y aficiones parecidas pero ninguna se acerca lo suficiente a mí como para conocerme de verdad, o para tener una simple conversación amigable… los únicos que han hecho eso, aparte de vosotros estos días, han sido Emmett, Jasper y Edward – aclaré – supongo que todas esas actitudes de la gente hacia mí me ha hecho ser desconfiada con todo lo relacionado a las amistades nuevas

-La gente puede llegar a ser muy cruel – dijo ella a modo de consuelo – pero no creo que debas cerrarte a gente que de verdad quiere ser cercana a ti, te aseguro que ninguno de nosotros tiene segundas intenciones contigo – murmuró algo como "_quizá Jacob sí_" pero fue algo que no entendí demasiado, así que lo ignoré

-Lo sé, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme… no soy capaz de cambiar mis costumbres de un minuto a otro

-Ya, te entiendo, pero hay veces que hay que darle un voto de confianza a la gente y… dejarse llevar, ¿comprendes?

-Sí, de verdad Alice, vosotros habéis conseguido en dos semanas producir cambios en mi comportamiento muy importantes y lo aprecio mucho, no sé como agradecéroslo, pero tened claro que tenéis toda mi confianza, me lo habéis demostrado – le dije

Una de las cosas que más valoraba era que habían conseguido arrancarme una sonrisa en mis momentos de bajón por todo el asunto de Edward, había momentos en que en realidad necesitaba tener una mano amiga a mi lado y todos ellos habían permanecido ahí junto a mí, aunque solo Jacob y Alice sabían el motivo de mi "depresión". Ninguno nunca me había presionado para que se lo contase, simplemente me consolaban y obligaban a unirme a ellos en sus planes de grupo, consiguiendo así que mi ánimo se elevara aunque sea solo unos centímetros y, porque no decirlo, que Edward saliera de mi cabeza.

Cada uno de mis nuevos amigos me habían arrancado unas de las espinitas que se me clavaron cuando me enteré de que el amor de mi vida estaba con otra persona, y gracias a ellos lo estaba superando, aunque todavía no podía creérmelo.

-Me alegra saberlo, sabes que nosotros hemos confiado en ti desde el primer momento

-Lo sé, y gracias por ello – sonreí sinceramente – si te digo la verdad… nunca pensé que podría llegar a tener más amigos a parte de los chicos, pensé que al final iba a quedarme sola

-¿Cómo una vieja con 15 gatos? – preguntó ahora medio riéndose

-Exactamente, aunque me gustan más los perros…

Reímos las dos al mismo tiempo

-Todos tenemos nuestro momento de duda en la vida, pero Bella – se puso seria – nunca te vas a quedar sola, todos nosotros estamos aquí para lo que necesites y sé perfectamente que tus amigos de Seattle perderían el culo por ayudarte si tu se lo pidieras

-Ya, ellos siempre han sido muy buenos conmigo, muy leales… – comenté con una sonrisa nostálgica; en momentos como este me ponía a recordar momentos vividos con mis amigos, los echaba muchísimo de menos y me hacían mucha falta. A veces me entraban ganas de coger el primer vuelo a California y presentarme allí para pasar el resto del verano junto a ellos, pero después me recordaba que estaba en Jacksonville por mi bien sin mencionar que en California se encontraba cierta chica rubia que no tenía ningunas ganas de ver…

-Háblame un poco de tus amigos – me dijo Alice – Siempre los nombras y cuentas anécdotas que has tenido con ellos, pero nunca me has dicho como son

¿De verdad que ella quería saber cómo eran mis amigos? No sé cómo pude dudar antes de Alice… el hecho de que quiera saber más sobre mi vida significa que realmente le importo, ese hecho me hizo sonreír internamente

-Pues… a Emmett lo conozco desde que tenía ocho años, es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, siempre ha cuidado de mí, cuando mis padres se mudaron a Phoenix él me acogió en su casa y desde entonces compartimos piso, él es enorme y tiene muchísimos músculos, siempre me hace reír… Tiene la personalidad de un niño pequeño pero lo adoro

Ella permanecí escuchando atentamente, con una expresión de calma en su cara, me recordó muchísimo a Jazz

-Jasper es amigo mío desde que empezamos la universidad, él compartía algunas clases conmigo y nos hicimos muy cercanos. Es un chico increíble, consigue influir en los demás de una manera que ni siquiera puedo explicar, es rubio, y delgado, pero con músculos marcados donde debe tenerlos… él es el único aparte de Jake y tú que sabe sobre mi enamoramiento por Edward, y realmente me ayudó muchísimo, no sé qué haría sin Jazz… – suspiré

-Y bueno Edward… – proseguí con un poco de melancolía – Edward es perfecto

-Nadie es perfecto – contraatacó Alice

-Cierto – respondí – pero casi lo es, creo que ya estarás harta de oírme hablar de Edward…

-No, en realidad, estoy harta de oírte suspirar por Edward – comentó

Reí entre dientes, pero tristemente, era lo que conseguía al acordarme de Edward, aunque había que reconocer que cada día menos

-Bueno, a Edward lo conocí cuando Emmett nos presentó hace unos años, ellos eran compañeros de universidad, y desde que le vi me empecé a enamorar más y más hasta que llegó un momento que no podía parar de pensar en él. Siempre estaba deseando verle o hablar con él, tener cualquier contacto aunque solo fuera cinco minutos me hacía feliz. Él es alto, guapísimo, con el pelo de un color extraño pero precioso cobrizo y despeinado, ojos verdes que hipnotizan y un cuerpo de Dios heleno que quita el hipo… Siempre consigue que me sonroje con cualquier comentario que haga, él es muy atento y considerado conmigo, con todo el mundo, es un caballero de los pies a la cabeza. Siempre esperaba una llamada de él para que saliéramos a tomar algo o al cine… me aferraba a lo que fuese con tal de pasar un rato junto a él, hasta que un día me confesó que le gustaba una chica de su trabajo y unos meses después me dijo que estaba saliendo con ella… eso me mato y bueno, tome la decisión de venir aquí. En realidad ya conoces esa historia – recordé aquel día en el avión en que me desahogué con Alice, tenía que reconocer que ese fue un primer paso para mi mejora y que me hizo mucho bien; como dijo una vez Jasper, no era bueno guardarse las cosas para uno mismo, _no es sano_

-Te hizo mucho daño – no era una pregunta, asique asentí – ¿nunca te planteaste decirle lo que sientes por él?

-Bueno, en realidad sí, pero enseguida desechaba la idea, nunca he tenido el suficiente valor para decírselo, de todas formas yo no soy el tipo de chica de Edward – suspiré; _Cruel y maldita realidad…_

-Yo no creo eso, nunca he creído en lo del tipo de chico o chica, la gente se enamora de la persona, no de la apariencia, eso no es amor, es capricho – reflexionó en voz alta, me hizo plantearme bastantes cosas con ese comentario – ¿o acaso tú no suspiras cada vez que el habla contigo de forma sincera o cada vez que te dice un halago o cada vez que se comporta amablemente contigo? – afirmé – lo ves, tu estas enamorada de su interior, es obvio que el físico es importante pero no lo es todo

-Eso es bastante profundo – comenté

-Lo sé, soy intensa cuando me lo propongo – me guiñó un ojo y siguió hablando – mira Bella, pienso por todas las veces que me has hablado sobre momentos vividos con él que puede llegar a sentir algo por ti más que la amistad, no le conozco pero vale más una imagen que mil palabras y por cómo me has descrito sus gestos y acciones hacia ti, pues…

-No infles mi esperanza, Alice por favor – rogué, hablar sobre los sentimientos de Edward hacia mí me hacía daño

-Lo siento Bella, pero es lo que pienso y yo no suelo equivocarme – se encogió de hombros

-Bien, pero dejemos el tema, por favor

-De acuerdo – concordó conmigo – ¿sabes? Me gustaría ver como son tus amigos

-Pues, creo que estás de suerte…

Saqué mi cartera de la mochila de mano que estaba puesta sobre la cama y extraje de ella una foto donde aparecíamos mis amigos y yo antes de irnos de fiesta una noche hace casi un año. Se la entregué a Alice que la contempló en silencio durante unos segundos, luego se giró hacia mí y me preguntó:

-Este es Edward, ¿cierto? – señaló hacia "mi chico" perfecto de pelo cobrizo, asentí – tenías razón, es guapo, pero este no está nada mal… – comentó con una sonrisa picara mientras señalaba a Jazz

-¿Jasper?

-¿Él es Jasper? – asentí – pues entonces, estoy deseando que me lo presentes

¿Podría llegar a funcionar que dos personas con personalidades tan diferentes como las de Alice y Jasper puedan conectar? Sin duda alguna sería algo interesante de ver, Jasper también necesitaba algo de cariño en su vida y desde luego con Alice se cubriría esa parte.

.

Unas horas después de aquella charla con Alice en mi nueva habitación, nos encontrábamos todos juntos andando por el paseo marítimo mientras nos tomábamos un helado que se nos había antojado cuando pasamos delante de _Häagen-Dazs _**(N/A: conocida heladería).**

-No puedo creer que hayamos preferido tomarnos un helado a entrar en un pub ¿Qué somos, críos? – refunfuñó Alice, ya que habíamos rechazado su idea de salir de fiesta esta noche

-Alice, no todos los días vamos a salir de marcha, danos una tregua aunque sea por una sola noche – dijo Sam pacientemente

-Pero, pero… nos lo pasaríamos muchísimo mejor – puso un pucherito adorable, casi se podía escuchar un "aawwww" en el ambiente, aún así, seguimos negándonos a su sugerencia

-Alice, Bella se ha mudado hoy a nuestro hotel, se ha pasado el día colocando sus cosas, y la mayoría hemos estado ayudando, déjanos descansar por hoy ¿de acuerdo? – intervino Seth

-¡Esta bien! ¡Aburridos! Pero mañana no se libra nadie – advirtió estrechando sus ojos

-Bien – dijo Seth mientras giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado; Alice era prácticamente invencible

Seguimos caminando durante un tiempo más, empapándonos de el increíble ambiente nocturno que había en Jacksonville, montones de gente, en su mayoría jóvenes andaba de aquí para allá, unos muy arreglados, seguro que para entrar en alguna discoteca glamurosa y otros que estaban imitando lo que hacíamos, pasear y pararse en algún sitio para tomar algo.

_A Jazz, Emm y Edward les encantaría este lugar, quizás algún día pueda venir con ellos…_ – pensé en mi fuero interno, no pude evitar que un suspiro lastimero saliera de mí; sería un gran viaje siempre y cuando solo fuéramos nosotros cuatros, sin Tanya, como siempre había sido, ya que yo en ese entonces era más o menos feliz.

Decidimos sentarnos en un gran banco de piedra blanca que se encontraba frente al mar mientras terminábamos de comer nuestros helados entre risas y anécdotas. En momentos como este agradecía infinitamente que la idea de hacer este viaje se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, si no hubiese sido así no estaría viviendo esta increíble experiencia junto a mis nuevos amigos. Sinceramente, mi estado de ánimo había mejorado notablemente en estas dos semanas alejada de mis amigos de toda la vida.

Después de un rato sentados, me levanté para tirar mi cuenco de helado en una papelera que se encontraba a unos metros de aquel banco. Cuando lo hice, me quedé apoyada en la barandilla mirando al mar que se encontraba en penumbras, solo iluminado por un gran faro que estaba bastante lejos. Supongo que solo intentaba escuchar el sonido de las olas rompiéndose mientras la brisa marina me daba en la cara, esto era bastante relajante, me hubiera gustado que el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante. Sin una sola preocupación, miedo, dolor o esperanza en mí, en ese momento me sentía bien.

Un gran cuerpo se apoyó junto a mí en la barandilla mientras imitaba mi gesto y miraba en dirección al mar. No me hacía falta girar la cabeza para saber quien estaba a mi lado.

-Se está bien aquí – dijo Jacob

-Y que lo digas – respondí con una media sonrisa

Pasamos unos segundos más sin decir nada, envueltos en un comodo silencio llenado por el sonido de las olas cuando Jake lo interrumpió

-¿Te ocurre algo, Bella? – Inquirió – ¿estás de bajón otra vez por lo del capullo de tu amigo?

Sonreí, en realidad, ni siquiera había pensado en el en la última media hora. Al parecer, lo estaba superando de verdad

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Como estás aquí tan… sola y pensativa, pensé que… estabas mal de nuevo – respondió con voz baja y ronca – y no me gusta ni un pelo verte mal y menos por ese tipo

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, es muy dulce de tu parte – le dije – solo estaba aquí porque me sentía en paz, estaba cómoda, sin preocupaciones…

-Ya… reconozco esa sensación – suspiré – es como si quisieras quedarte aquí toda la vida

-Exacto, muy pocas veces en la vida había tenido esta sensación

De nuevo, silencio

Una pareja de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años pasó junto a nosotros agarrados de la mano, de vez en cuando se paraban y empezaban a comerse la boca como si no hubiera un mañana, suspiré, como me hubiera gustado hacer eso con Edward hace unos meses, sin embargo, sabía que era una fantasía imposible de cumplir. Debía ir desechando todos esos pensamientos cuanto antes para que no me hicieran más daño.

-Dan envidia ¿verdad? – comentó Jake en un tono que no pude distinguir

-Bastante

-¿Sabes? Yo nunca he podido hacer eso con mis novias, solíamos durar poco… siempre me dejaban ellas cuando yo empezaba a estar pilladisimo

-Duele ¿cierto?

-Mucho – soltó una carcajada – el amor es una mierda

-Lo es – reí junto a él sin saber por qué – nunca he entendido porque en las comedias románticas los protagonistas siempre acaban juntos, no es realista

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, los guionistas no saben una mierda de relaciones

-Deberíamos crear un guión donde los protagonistas acaban matándose el uno al otro, pero en plan cómico – dije en broma

-Deberíamos hacerlo, sería una buena idea – concordó conmigo

De nuevo en silencio hasta que él se giró hacia mí y acercó su cabeza lentamente hacia la mía. Yo estaba paralizada, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, aunque sabía perfectamente que es lo que iba a ocurrir unos segundos después si no paraba esto, y sinceramente, no me importaba, no me importaba que la persona que me va a besar no sea Edward porque eso sería aferrarme a algo irreal, ¿porqué no besarle? Jake me gustaba, era un chico estupendo y me hacía sentir bien ¿Qué había de malo con dejarme llevar por una vez? Nada

_Hazlo_

_¿Por qué no?_

_Hazlo_

_Hazlo_

Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban por mi cabeza y finalmente les hice caso; acerqué mi cara hacia la suya los centímetros que faltaban y juntamos nuestros labios en un beso dulce y tierno, pero a la vez apasionado. Nuestras bocas se movían lentamente mientras sus manos se ceñían en torno a mi cintura y yo pasaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. En este momento, me sentía bien, no tenía aquella sensación de mariposas en el estomago como cada vez que veía u oía hablar de Edward, pero, definitivamente, podía llegar a acostumbrarme a esta sensación de bienestar y protección que Jacob me estaba brindando.

Un tiempo después, nos separamos. Una sonrisa resplandeciente apareció en su cara mientras se acercaba a mi oreja y susurraba:

-Espero que tu no me dejes como las demás, eres muy importante para mí, Bella

Se separó despacio de mi cuerpo, dio media vuelta y volvió junto a los demás a aquel banco donde se encontraban nuestros amigos ajenos a todo lo que acababa de acontecer. Estaba completamente paralizada y creo que un poco en shock, pero todavía me sentía bien.

* * *

**¡Siento muchísimo el retraso! Pero tengo justificación, el miércoles pasado he empezado el instituto y he tenido mucho menos tiempo libre para escribir, además que no es que tuviera demasiada inspiración, pero ayer me vino y aquí tenéis el capitulo. Espero que no me mandéis con los Vulturis =(**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Primer beso de Bella y Jacob, ya se empiezan a ver los avances en Bella. Bueno, os adelanto que en el próximo capítulo van a Forks y además aparecerá cierta chica rubia (que no es Tanya) ¿entendéis? Intentaré escribir y actualizar lo más pronto posible, de verdad**

**Muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas GRACIAS a todos por vuestros reviews, ¡ya he llegado a 114! Es increíble y también gracias a toda esa gente silenciosa que se que etá ahí ;)**

**Por cierto el otro día escribí un OS y lo subí, se llama "Todo Empezó En Una Fiesta" por si os queréis pasar y le echáis una ojeadita ¿ok?**

**En cuanto a los Outtakes había pensado hacerlos en "una historia aparte" y por supuesto no interferirían con las actualizaciones de el fic, así que puede que lo haga un poco más adelante, cuando la historia esté más avanzada**

**Y por mi parte nada más, después de esta parrafada me despido…**

**¿Me dejáis un review?**

**Muchísimos besos**

**Niita94**


	12. Cap 11: Viaje a Forks

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 11: Viaje a Forks**

**Bella POV**

Los días fueron pasando raudos ante mí, sin apenas darme cuenta ya había hecho una semana de convivencia con Alice en su hotel.

Esta semana había sido sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores que había pasado en mi vida. No habíamos parado de ir de un lado a otro, todos juntos, ahora había sido más fácil ponerse de acuerdo ya que estábamos en el mismo hotel. Apenas había pasado por malos momentos durante esta semana, la mayoría del tiempo estaba acompañada y tenía la mente demasiado ocupada en otras cosas como para ponerme a pensar en Edward. Nada aparate de mis amigos me había preocupada ni alterado esta semana y daba las gracias por eso. Cada vez estaba más cerca de conseguir lo que me había propuesto al inicio de este viaje

Todos los días, como se había convertido en costumbre para mí, hablaba con Jasper, Emmett por el móvil. Esta semana los había notado distintos, como más animados, más relajados o algo parecido, pero cada vez que les preguntaba el motivo de su felicidad se hacían los locos y terminaban cambiando de tema. Incluso hablé un par de veces con Edward, a él sí que lo note raro, su voz tenía un toque extraño, como si estuviera ocultando algo y tuviera muchas ganas de decirlo, sin embargo, no me atreví a preguntar el motivo, aún no me sentía del todo cómoda cuando hablaba con él. Había perdido un poco la confianza que antes le tenía, todo lo de Tanya trastornó completamente nuestra relación, y la odiaba por eso.

Supuse que ellos habían vuelto a discutir… según me habían contado era algo que ocurría frecuentemente. Lo que me hizo plantearme una vez más el motivo por el que Edward seguía con Tanya, pero de un modo diferente, antes me lamentaba porque él la quería a ella y no a mí y ahora era simplemente por el bienestar de Edward. Yo no era una experta en relaciones, solo había estado con dos chicos a lo largo de mi vida y fue antes de conocer a Edward, en la época del instituto, pero sabía que si estabas todo el día discutiendo con tu pareja, es que algo no marchaba bien, ¿sería Edward feliz? ¿no debería hacer algo para solucionarlo? Esto no se trataba de mis sentimientos, sino de los de él; preferiría que Edward estuviera con otra que no sea ni Tanya ni yo con tal de verlo feliz. Pero mi "mejor amigo" ya era lo bastante mayorcito como para saber si tenía que hacer algo para remediar su situación, al fin y al cabo era su vida y yo no podía ni debía meterme.

Las cosas con Jake estaban mejor de lo que había pensado. Después del beso creí que todo iba a cambiar entre nosotros, que me sentiría incomoda en su presencia, sin embargo no fue así. Él actuaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada pero a menudo me lanzaba miradas y sonrisas pícaras, consiguiendo que el sonrojo apareciera en mi cara. Cuando estábamos solos se acercaba a mí sin previo aviso me daba un pequeño beso en los labios, aunque sin profundizar, una vez lo hacía sonreía de oreja a oreja y me dejaba sin saber qué hacer. Se suponía que a mí me debería sentar mal que me robara algunos besos sin mi consentimiento, pero no era así, en ningún momento se propasó conmigo y por alguna razón, el que Jake se comportara de esa manera conmigo me hacía sentir protegida y a gusto y yo necesitaba desesperadamente esa sensación.

Hoy era el fin de nuestras vacaciones en Florida, todos íbamos a coger el mismo avión para partir hacia Forks, a la casa de Alice, como se quedó decidido hace algo más de una semana. Y pensar que si no fuera por ellos yo estaría con una depresión de caballo en Phoenix o sola en Seattle… les debía muchísimo a todos mis amigos.

-¿Alice? ¿Estás lista? – pregunté en voz alta a la puerta del baño, hasta para coger un avión ella tenía que ir perfectamente preparada…

-Un minuto… – respondió, entre tanto tocaron a la puerta y me apresuré a abrir

Todos los demás entraron en estampida a nuestra habitación con sus maletas correspondientes para salir todos juntos desde aquí, todos sabíamos que la última en salir sería Alice, por lo tanto el día anterior decidimos que el punto de encuentro sería este.

-¿La falta mucho? – inquirió Seth

-Según ella, un minuto – le respondí

-Añadidle diez minutos más – dijo Leah entre risas, todos la seguimos

-¡Te he oído, Clearwater! – chilló Alice desde el cuarto de baño

-¡Contaba con ello, Brandon! – respondió Leah – se llama indirecta, significa que te des un poco de prisa, tenemos que coger un avión por si no lo sabes

-¡Oh! ¿en serio? Es la primera noticia que tengo – dijo Alice con sarcasmo a la vez que salía del baño

-¿Tienes algo más que hacer, Alice? ¿O podemos irnos ya? – le preguntó Sam

-Solo queda coger mis maletas – le respondió

-Estupendo, tenemos que estar con dos horas de antelación en el aeropuerto – recordó Ben – vámonos ya

-Sí, que como nos quedemos un poco más en esta habitación Alice volverá a cambiarse de ropa o algo… – bromeó Embry – entonces no saldremos hasta mañana – todos reímos menos Alice, que le lanzó una mirada furibunda

-Graciosillo – dijo despectivamente – venga, ¿no queríais que nos fuéramos ya? ¿qué hacéis todos ahí parados?

-¿Ahora nos vienes con prisas? – cuestionó Ángela mientras intentaba esconder su risa, Alice se ponía muy graciosa cuando se enfadaba, aunque a veces daba bastante miedo

-Venga, vámonos ya, que al final llegaremos tarde – dijo Quil

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y después de bajar todas nuestras pertenencias y entregar las llaves en recepción, partimos en diferentes taxis y un poco después, llegamos al aeropuerto.

Facturamos las maletas, pasamos el control y nos dispusimos a esperar durante aproximadamente una hora y media que quedaba para que saliera el vuelo, si es que no salía con retraso…

-¿Puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo tenéis planeado que nos quedemos en tu casa de Forks? – pregunté a nadie en concreto pero mirando a Alice

-Bueno, todavía queda un mes y medio para que acabe el verano y todo el mundo vuelva a la rutina… así que supongo que un mes y medio – respondió Alice con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su pequeño rostro de duende

-¿Pretendes que pasemos hasta el último día de verano en tu casa? ¿Y tus padres? – la pregunté, aunque, conociendo a Alice, no me extrañaba mucho… - Apenas habrá espacio para todos

-Dices eso porque aún no has visto la casa de Alice – comentó Emily

-Cada una de nuestras casas es como una sola habitación en la de Alice – agregó Embry medio riéndose

¿Podía llegar a ser tan grande una casa? Seguro que estaban exagerando…

-No exageran – susurró la voz de Jacob cerca de mi oído, un escalofrío me recorrió, no me esperaba su proximidad

Me alejé un poco, no es que me molestara su cercanía, pero tampoco me sentía del todo cómoda con los demás observándonos

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba pensando eso? – le pregunté

-Eres como un libro abierto, Bella ¿nunca te lo han dicho?

-Lo cierto es que sí, mi madre solía recordármelo a menudo – a veces odiaba serlo… como aquella vez que Jasper descubrió mis sentimientos por Edward – aún estoy intentando encontrar una solución para eso

-Me parece que esa "cualidad" – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos – es para siempre

-Por desgracia – murmuré

-No seas tan negativa, mujer… – pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me obligó a ponerme en pie – acompáñame a comprarme una _Coca-Cola_

Fuimos a una cafetería cercana de donde nos habíamos sentado a esperar, Jacob cogió una botella individual de _Coca-Cola_ y una bolsa de patatas fritas y se dirigió a pagar.

-¿Quieres algo? Yo invito – me ofreció

-No, gracias – nunca me había gustado la idea de que la gente se gastara dinero en mí, yo podía pagarme lo que necesitara, además, no me apetecía comer nada en este momento

Jacob pagó sin prestar atención a las miradas lujuriosas que le enviaba la cajera rubia con el _piercing_ en los labios. Cogió la bolsa donde había metido su pequeña compra y fue hasta donde yo me encontraba esperándole, comenzamos a andar pero a los pocos segundos había parado de golpe

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te has olvidado de algo? – le pregunté un poco extrañada

-Pues… ahora que lo dices… sí – se acercó a mí con una rapidez increíble y depositó un pequeño beso sobre mis labios, unos segundos después se separó y como si nada hubiera sucedido salió en paso decidido de la cafetería, dejándome atrás paralizada. Siempre me quedaba en shock cuando se comportaba de ese modo conmigo, me solía pillar por sorpresa y a mí no me gustaba eso, por lo que nunca sabía como reaccionar.

-¿Bella? ¿Vienes, o te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? – inquirió con una ceja alzada e intentando luchar contra la sonrisa que estaba apareciendo en su cara. Sin duda él sabía cómo actuaba yo cada vez que me besaba y se estaba aprovechando

Al ver que no respondía aún, se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando en dirección a nuestros amigos, al fin, logré salir de mi estupor y me apresuré en seguirle… Este beso me había hecho pensar ¿qué intentaba él conmigo? Necesitaba aclararme y lo mejor para eso era preguntarle a Jacob

-Jake… ¿se puedes saber porque siempre haces eso? – le pregunté, mi voz sonó con cierto tono de cabreo que no pretendía poner

-¿El qué?

-Besarme cuando menos me lo espero y después largarte

-No lo sé – dijo despreocupadamente – supongo que me gusta besarte – dijo con un tono bromista, ¿me estaba vacilando?

-No puedes ir comportándote así por la vida, Jake, hay veces que tienes que ser serio – reprendí

-Y otras veces hay que aprender a relajarse y vivir el momento, eso es lo que intento hacer yo, Bella – dijo esta vez mucho más en serio – dime una cosa, ¿te sientes mal cuando te beso? ¿te resulta incomodo? ¿te disgusta que lo haga?

-N-no – respondí titubeante en voz muy baja

-¿Entonces porque debería dejar de hacerlo? Los dos estamos bien con eso y desde luego no es ningún pecado capital darse unos cuantos besos entre dos amigos – se acercó a mi oído – yo no pienso parar hasta que tú me digas que no estás de acuerdo con esto

Siguió andando hasta llegar a donde se encontraban nuestros amigos y se sentó para comenzar a devorar su bolsa de patatas.

¿Debería hacerle caso a Jacob o parar toda esta situación? Honestamente, cuando Jacob me besaba no me sentía como si volara o mariposas en el estomago como cuando Edward estaba cerca de mí, pero sin duda no me molestaba para nada que Jake me besara ¿por qué querría yo acabar con todo aquello si en realidad no me importaba que me besara? Tenía que tomarme todo con más tranquilidad a partir de ahora, quizá me tomo las cosas demasiado en serio y después me termino perjudicando a mi misma… Como cuando me terminé obsesionando con Edward y Tanya y no era capaz de ver más allá… yo no quería acabar más herida y menos por mi propia causa

Llegué hasta ellos unos segundos después y observé que faltaban unas cuantas personas

-¿Dónde están las chicas? – pregunté

-Fueron hace unos minutos a la misma cafetería donde estabais vosotros – respondió Ben – estarán a punto de volver

-De acuerdo

Sin más que hacer me senté al lado de Seth y me entretuve viendo como la gente pasaba delante de mí, de un lado a otro, en diferentes situaciones y de diferentes formas. Unos corrían, otros avanzaban lentamente, otros tenían caras de miedo, otros reían junto a su grupo de amigos y lo que nunca podía faltar, parejas enamoradas que iban cogidas de la mano dentro de una burbuja, como si nada pudiera afectarles… _Lo que hubiera dado yo por estar en esa situación con Edward, _pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Había aprendido a lidiar con ese hecho durante estas tres semanas que he pasado en Jacksonville; lo había afrontado y me sentía más o menos feliz por ese hecho.

-¿Bella? – Quil pasó una de sus enormes manos repetidamente ante mis ojos, sacándome de mi aturdimiento

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté

-Acaban de llamar para embarcar ¿no lo has oído?

-mmm… No, realmente no – un pequeño rubor se esparció en mi cara por mi despiste

-Está bien – dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada – ¿vamos?

Asentí, me levanté, cogí mi equipaje de mano y me dirigí hacia la puerta de embarque donde estaba una azafata. Una vez traspasé la puerta fui arrastrada por Alice y Emily hasta mi asiento, las dos tenían unas caras de entusiasmo que asustaba

-¿Qué pasa? – dije cuando me obligaron a sentarme en el asiento de en medio, entre ellas dos

-Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber a nosotras – dijo Leah asomándose desde el asiento de delante con Ángela a su lado haciendo lo mismo, estaba rodeada y no entendía porque

-¿A qué os referís?

-No te hagas la tonta ahora – dijo Alice

-Es que no entiendo que ocurre

-Lo que ocurre es que todas hemos visto cuando Jake y tu os besabais en esa cafetería – explicó Ángela

_¡Un momento! ¿Nos han visto? Mierda… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?_

-Oh – fue lo único que pude decir

-¿Oh, eso es todo lo que piensas decir? No nos vale – dijo Emily – Empieza a hablar

-¿Qué queréis que os diga? – pregunté, me estaba dando miedo porque sabía el rumbo que iba a tomar esta conversación, pero de todas formas yo no tenía escapatoria

-Pues… todo – dijo Leah un poco exasperada, se las veía ansiosas por conocer los detalles

-¿Desde cuándo ocurre esto? – preguntó Ángela

-¿Es la primera vez que te ha besado? – Inquirió Emily

- ¿Te gusta Jacob? – esta vez fue Leah

-¿Estáis juntos? – cuestionó Alice

Lo dijeron casi a la vez, apenas pude enterarme de todo lo que me dijeron… pero al final sabía que terminarían sacándomelo, así que opté por contestar a todo lo que me preguntaran.

-¿Me dejareis hablar o vais a seguir bombardeándome con preguntas? – las dije un poco ofuscada

-¿Y tú vas a empezar a responder algo algún día? – dijo Leah en el mismo tono que utilicé yo

Rodé los ojos, en ese momento me di cuenta que el avión ya había despegado _¿tan absortas estábamos como para no notarlo?_. Decidí comenzar a hablar – Esto ocurre desde hace una semana – dije mirando a Ángela – La primera vez que me besó fue aquella noche en la que me mudé con Alice – dirigí la mirada a Emily mientras lo decía – No sé si me gusta, lo que tengo claro es que me hace sentir bien – le dije ahora a Leah – Y no, no estamos juntos Alice – finalicé

-¡¿Lleváis una semana como dos adolescentes hormonales y no nos hemos dado cuenta? – exclamó Alice – Y peor… ¿Por qué no nos has contado nada? Somos tus amigas, este tipo de cosas son las que se les cuenta a las amigas Bella – me reprochó como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que acababan de pillar haciendo una travesura

-¡Oh vamos! No es para tanto… todas sabéis que me gusta la discreción y no estamos como dos adolescentes hormonales, en todo caso en Jacob quien está así – aclaré

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Emily con cara de confusión

-Pues eso, que yo no soy la que le besa en cuento se me presenta la oportunidad, siempre es él, y cuando menos me lo espero

-¿Y a ti te gusta cuando te besa? – me preguntó Alice

-Si… No… No lo sé… es todo tan… ¡aargh!... tan confuso – _¿Qué manera de expresarme es esa?_

-¿Qué tiene de confuso? Es una pregunta simple, ¿te gusta que te bese? – inquirió Leah

-Supongo que si… no es como si se me cortara el aire cada vez que me besa pero… me siento tranquila y a gusto cuando lo hace

Me estaba costando admitir esto ante las chicas, yo era de las que preferían sufrir en silencio, guardarme los sentimientos para mí, pero me estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que ese era un mal camino, cuanto más me tragara las cosas más terminaría sufriendo, lo sé por experiencia

-Pero tampoco te gusta que los demás se enteren de lo que está pasando entre vosotros ¿cierto? – dijo Ángela - ¿Te sientes mal?

-No… es solo que… siento que estoy… traicionando a alguien – dije pensando en Edward, sabía que era una soberana tontería hacerlo, pero no lo podía evitar; Alice captó enseguida a lo que me estaba refiriendo – y traicionándome a mi misma

-Todo esto es por un chico ¿no, Bella? Un chico que no es Jacob – dijo Emily, _¡Bingo!_

Asentí, bajando la cabeza. Un silencio nos invadió hasta que Leah decidió romperlo

-Mira Bella, yo no sé tú historia con ese chico, pero intuyo que no es tu novio ni lo ha sido ¿correcto? – moví mi cabeza afirmativamente – y no tienes ningún tipo de rollo con él ni nada ¿verdad? – volví a asentir - ¿entonces por qué mierda crees que le estás traicionando? Apuesto a que él ha estado con otras chicas antes y no se ha parado a pensar en ti – ese comentario dolió, sin embargo, era la completa verdad - ¿No tienes derecho a ser feliz? ¿A vivir el momento por una vez y olvidarte de lo que otros piensen? Jake y tú no estáis haciendo nada malo, de hecho lo vuestro es algo muy común en esta época ¿qué tiene de malo dejarse llevar? Si tú te sientes bien cuando Jacob te besa, olvídate de todo y de todos y disfrútalo. La vida son dos días y hay que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se presenten en la vida y si luego termina siendo un error… tú aprenderás a afrontar este tipo de situaciones en el futuro

_¡Wooow! ¿Esa ha sido Leah? ¿Desde cuándo es tan profunda?_

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la situación

-Creo que Leah lleva razón – dijo Alice – si tú te sientes bien, eso es lo que basta

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Emily, Ángela se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, dándome una mirada de comprensión

Después de aquella conversación, estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales durante el resto del vuelo. Cuando aterrizamos en Seattle, una ola de añoranza me invadió, echaba muchísimo de menos a mis amigos _¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora?_

Creí que sería un buen momento para llamarles, así que saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo encendí y pulsé el botón de llamada al móvil de Emmett

-¡Peque! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? – la inconfundible voz de mi grandote amigo me provocó una sonrisa

-Hola Emm, estoy bien, acabo de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Seattle

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Ya habéis llegado? Pensé que lo cogíais por la tarde

-Pues ya ves que no… ¿Qué tal va todo por ahí?

Estuve unos minutos hablando con Emmett, su entusiasmo era increíble, ¿se habría tomado alguna vitamina? Hace una semana que había notado la subida de ánimo en todos, me tenían intrigada. Una vez terminé de hablar, nos dirigimos a recoger nuestras maletas, cuando tuve la mía me puse al lado de las chicas, que ya habían cogido las suyas pero noté la ausencia de Alice

-¿Dónde está Alice? – pregunté

-Hablando por teléfono – contestó Ángela – lleva cinco minutos largos enganchada al móvil

-Ah… – _¡buena respuesta Bella!_

Los chicos llegaron con el resto de maletas y se pusieron junto a nosotras para esperar a que Alice terminase de hablar, cuando colgó, se dio la vuelta y llegó hasta nuestro puesto saltando.

-¿A que no sabéis quien ha venido a recogernos al aeropuerto? – formuló una pregunta general

-¡Sorpréndenos! – dijo Embry con entusiasmo fingido, ella lo miró mal pero continuó hablando

-¡Rosalie! – varias personas se nos quedaron mirando debido al volumen en el que habló Alice

-¿Quién es Rosalie? – pregunté

-¡Oh, cierto! No te he hablado de ella – dijo Alice – Rosalie es mi prima, vive conmigo en Forks desde hace unos años porque vino a estudiar a mi universidad. En un principio iba a venir con nosotros a Florida pero al final decidió pasar parte de sus vacaciones en Alaska con sus padres, ¡y ahora va a pasar el resto de verano con nosotros en Forks!

Las sonrisas no tardaron en aparecer en algunas caras mientras que las otras comentaban lo genial que sería

-Rose te encantará, ya lo verás – me dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo

-¿No le molestará mi presencia en vuestra casa? Todavía estoy a tiempo de quedarme en Seattle – ofrecí

-¡Por supuesto que no!, tú te vienes con nosotros y punto – se impuso Alice – además le he hablado mucho de ti, está deseando conocerte

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad

-De… acuerdo

-Vamos, está en la entrada

Nos dirigimos a la entrada mientras arrastrábamos nuestras maletas, una vez llegamos Alice se detuvo unos segundo para mirar en todas direcciones, sin duda en busca de su prima. Su vista se detuvo en un impresionante descapotable rojo, un BMW, donde se encontraba apoyada una chica rubia con cuerpo de modelo de pasarela. Tenía el pelo largo, labios color rojo sangre, ojos azul intenso, tanto que se podía diferenciar perfectamente desde esta distancia, unas curvas muy marcadas, piernas largas y estilizadas y una altura perfecta para una chica. Era sin lugar a dudas una de las mujeres más espectaculares que he visto en mi vida… el tipo de chica que le gusta a cualquier chico, no como yo.

Alice corrió hasta ella y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, una vez se separaron, nosotros avanzamos hasta su posición. Todos la saludaron cordialmente y con una sonrisa de cariño en sus caras, yo estaba incomoda y sin saber qué hacer. Rosalie tenía un aspecto intimidatorio, me recordaba a las chicas del instituto que te miraban por encima del hombro o con caras de asco, como si fueras un objeto y no una persona, pero sus acciones demostraban todo lo contrario, ella parecía buena persona.

Cuando llegó hasta mí, me dio un rápido vistazo que no se me paso desapercibido pero sonrió sinceramente _¿primera prueba superada?_ – Así que tu eres la famosa Bella ¿cierto?

Asentí

-Pues encantada de conocerte, Bella – me dio dos besos, no pareció nada forzado, fue natural – Soy Rosalie, pero llámame Rose

-Enc-encantada – respondí

-Bueno chicos… creo que algunos vais a tener que coger un taxi, no tengo espacio suficiente en el coche como para llevaros a todos – dijo ella

Hubo algunas protestas, y tras una breve discusión que Alice, los chicos decidieron cedernos el sitio en el coche y coger ellos un taxi. Así partimos rumbo a Forks, el viaje duró una hora aproximadamente. Yo estaba asustadísima por la manera maníaca de conducción de Rose.

Forks era un pueblo pequeño, con el cielo encapotado y lluvioso. Todo era muy verde, incluso los troncos de los arboles estaban cubiertos de musgo. Rosalie giró bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios árboles, invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que sólo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia.

Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los árboles ralearon y de repente nos encontramos en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del bosque; no remitió debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso.

Me encontré con una casa enorme, algo antigua pero muy elegante, con las paredes pintadas de un suave blanco. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. Podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

Me quedé sin habla, era totalmente espectacular

-¡Woow! – logré decir

-¿Te gusta? – me preguntó Alice

-Aja

-Bienvenida a lo que será tu casa durante el próximo mes y medio – me dijo Rose con una sonrisa

* * *

**¡Capitulo 11! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Habéis acertado, era Rosalie… y tranquilos que mi Rosalie no va a ser una borde… jeje**

**Este ha sido más bien un capitulo de transición, sin mucha importancia, pero los dos siguientes van a ser cruciales, diría yo…**

**¡Miles y millones de gracias por todos los reviews! Ya tengo 130, sois las mejores, y gracias también por los Favs y las alertas…**

**Perdón por haceros esperar pero no he podido escribir antes…**

**Y creo que nada más, espero que hayáis disfrutado del cap (tengo que decir que la descripción del camino a la casa de Alice es la misma que sale en crepúsculo para ir a la casa de los Cullen, solo he cambiado un par de palabras, jeje)**

**¿Reviews?**

**Muchos besos, nos leemos pronto**

**Niita94**


	13. Cap 12: Cambio de Look

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 12: Cambio de look**

**Bella POV**

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando fuertemente contra el cristal de la ventana de mi habitación consiguió despertarme de mi sueño.

Hacía ya un par de semanas que habíamos llegado a Forks, ya me estaba habituando al entorno que me rodeaba. El bosque con los verdes y frondosos árboles, los pequeños animales que habitaban por los alrededores, el olor a tierra mojada y a musgo, el sonido de los pájaros canturreando y el del arroyo que pasaba cerca de la casa, el siempre nublado y lluvioso cielo… A mí siempre me había gustado el calor, el sol fijándose en mi piel, haciéndome sentir a gusto; no todos los días conseguía eso viviendo en Seattle pero sí que lo hice durante mi estancia en Jacksonville y, extrañamente, no lo echaba de menos tanto como pensaba. Me gustaba este ambiente, se respiraba aire limpio y no había demasiada gente, algo que sin duda siempre había deseado: no estar rodeada de gente que me evaluara de arriba abajo y me juzgara sin apenas conocerme. Aquí se podía estar en paz e incluso lograba despejar mi mente, era algo extraordinario ya que muy pocas veces lo conseguía.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la ventana para ver cómo caía la lluvia, nunca pensé que podía sentirme así de bien sin mis amigos, pero así era. Incluso estando sola como ahora me sentía tranquila, sin miedo ni dolor de ningún tipo, podría catalogar mi estado como feliz. Desde hace unas semanas ya no me levantaba maldiciendo mi vida y mi suerte, sino pensando solo en el presente y en mis circunstancias.

Había descubierto que ese era mi problema, que me quedaba estancada en el pasado, pensando en todo el daño que me habían causado, yo misma me castigaba al recordarlo, consiguiendo que no avanzara, pero ya no más. Ahora no pensaba en todo lo que me había ocurrido hace unos meses sino en lo que podría ocurrirme ese día. Estaba aprendiendo a mirar el lado positivo de la vida sin mirar atrás. Y todos estos progresos se los debía a mis amigos, en especial a Jacob y a mí misma.

Oí unos golpes en la puerta y tras un delante de mi parte, Rosalie hizo su aparición en mi habitación

-Buenos días Bella – me saludó - ¿cómo has dormido?

-Muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?

-Genial – respondió – venía a preguntarte si te apetecía salir a correr un rato conmigo

_¿Por qué no? _Aquella frase que tantas veces a lo largo de estas semanas me acompañaba volvió a abrirse paso en mi cabeza y como siempre, tenía que hacerle caso.

-Claro, pero aún es muy temprano – dije – y está lloviendo…

-Fíjate bien, está parando – miró hacia la ventana – llevo unos cuantos años viviendo aquí, hazme caso, mientras corramos no lloverá, además, esta es la mejor hora para hacer un poco de deporte

-Bien, deja que me vista y nos vamos – la dije

-De acuerdo, te espero en la entrada – dijo ella saliendo de mi habitación y cerrando la puerta con suavidad

Mi relación con Rosalie era estupenda, solo nos bastó unas horas para comenzar a tratarnos como amigas de toda la vida; para ser honestos, volvió a sorprenderme que una chica tan espectacular como ella me estuviera hablando a mí, la reina de "las chicas poco femeninas y antisociales", incluso dudé de sus intenciones, todavía me costaba confiar en la gente… pero día a día me demostró que me aceptaba como una amiga más y no como a una intrusa en su casa y con sus amigos.

Me vestí con un chándal granate bastante ancho, me puse mis zapatillas de deporte y salí casi trotando rumbo a la entrada donde se encontraba Rose de pie junto a la puerta.

-Lista – la dije

Sin responderme nada, pero con una sonrisa amable, Rose abrió la puerta y ambas salimos afuera, donde sin saber por qué lugar, nos llegó una fría ráfaga de aire. Sí, en Forks hacía demasiado frío, era una de las pocas cosas que no me gustaban de este pueblito.

Casi simultáneamente, sacamos nuestros i-pods y nos los colocamos en los oídos, dejando que la música fluyera libremente mientras comenzamos a correr, aún ritmo razonable, no muy rápido pero tampoco lento, solamente constante.

Todo el camino fui mirando al suelo, debido a mi torpeza tendía a tropezar y caerme, sobre todo si teníamos en cuenta que corríamos por una senda llena de raíces y ramas. Como no podía ser de otra manera, di un par de tropezones a lo largo del camino y me raspé un poco las rodillas y el codo.

Unos quince minutos después de haber empezado a correr decidimos hacer una parada para recobrar fuerzas junto a una enorme roca y después volver a casa.

-Aguantas bastante – dijo Rosalie – parece que he encontrado a mi nueva compañera de deporte

-¿Alice no sale contigo a correr? – le pregunté

-No, Alice odia llegar oliendo a sudor a casa, además se queja por las horas a las que salgo a correr, es como un lirón, duerme demasiado

-Yo pensé que tú eras como Alice en ese aspecto – dije – como siempre vas tan… arreglada y perfecta para cada ocasión

Me miró raro, con una ceja elevada

-No siempre voy arreglada – dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – ya me estás viendo ahora

-Ya, pero hasta así estas perfecta – dije mientras la miraba de arriba abajo y rodaba los ojos

-Tú podrías estar perfecta si no usaras esa ropa tan holgada – dijo ahora mucho más seria – no te ofendas, Bella, pero podrías sacarte mucho más partido

-Yo nunca podría llegar a ser como tú – dije un poco desanimada

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Has probado a vestirte de otra forma durante estos años? – negué con la cabeza - ¿entonces, como lo sabes si no lo has hecho nunca?

-Porque lo sé, y punto – no me había dado cuenta de que había bajado la vista al suelo – yo no soy guapa como tú o Alice…

-¡Pues yo no creo eso! – dijo Rosalie con cierto tono de enfado – pienso que el problema principal de esto es tu autoestima Bella, y si cambiaras un poco tu forma de vestir y te sintieras más… guapa, aumentaría considerablemente

-¿Y para que o quien debo cambiar mi forma de vestir? ¿Para los demás? ¿Para que la sociedad me acepte? Lo siento Rose pero yo soy así, y no quiero cambiar mi forma de ser – dije ahora en el mismo tono que utilizó antes ella

No sabía de dónde había sacado todo eso, lo que si sabía es que no había sido la primera vez. Millones de veces en el instituto tuve que defenderme de ataques mil veces peores a este, tantos que ya casi ni me afectaba lo que me dijeran… pero que Rosalie hubiera dicho todo eso hizo que una sensación no muy agradable me embargara.

-¡Yo no te estoy diciendo que cambies tu forma de ser! ¡Es tu personalidad y nadie lo puede cambiar, eso está claro! Por la única persona por la que tienes que cambiar es por ti misma – dijo llevando ambas manos a la cabeza, tras unos segundos de respiraciones lentas, abandonó su postura tensa y se relajó un poco, cambiando también su tono de voz – ¿es que no te das cuenta de que tú misma te encargas de bajarte la poca autoestima que tienes? Dime una cosa Bella, ¿tanto daño te haría cambiar un poco tu forma de vestir? Si pruebas y no te gusta, ¡de acuerdo! Pero ¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo?

¿Podía ser que Rose tuviera razón? ¿Podría algo tan… simple… como la ropa levantarme el ánimo? Tenía claro que si no probaba nunca lo sabría… ¿Tanto daño me haría un pequeño cambio? Siempre podía volverme atrás sino me gustaba… _¿por qué no?_

Rosalie comenzó a andar de vuelta al camino por el que habíamos venido, dejándome atrás. La había cabreado y no me gustaba… ella tenía un carácter muy fuerte y defendía su opinión a capa y espada y en este caso, sabía perfectamente que ella llevaba razón

-De… de acu… de acuerdo – musité, no muy segura de si me había oído al parecer lo hizo, porque se dio la vuelta y se plantó frente a mí en cuestión de segundos

-¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó con incredulidad

-Que acepto… lo del… cambio de imagen… – puso los ojos como platos – ¿Qué tengo que perder? – me encogí de hombros

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si

-Me parece una buena decisión Bella – sonrió y pasó un brazo sobre mi hombro para que las dos anduviéramos a la vez – en cuanto lleguemos se lo diremos a las chicas, Alice se pondrá como loca

-Lo sé – suspiré

-Si no estás segura no tienes por qué hacerlo, Bella, todo esto es por tu bienestar

-Lo sé, quiero hacerlo – dije, me asombró el tono de determinación con el que salió mi voz – mi vida necesita cambios y yo también

Ella asintió, lanzándome una mirada de comprensión. Me soltó los hombros, se volvió a colocar los auriculares del i-pod y salió corriendo al mismo paso que antes, no me quedó otra que seguirla, no conocía tan bien este lugar como para quedarme aquí sola perdida en mis pensamientos.

El camino de vuelta fue en absoluto silencio, solo con la música que llegaba a mis oídos a través de los auriculares. Muchísimas veces me planteé si sería una buena idea eso del cambio de look, si realmente me haría algún bien… y siempre llagaba a la misma conclusión, necesitaba un cambio y no me iba a echar atrás.

Nada más atravesar la puerta de la casa de Alice, me llegó un riquísimo olor a bollo, se me hizo la boca agua. Últimamente estaba comiendo algo más que antes, debido a que estaba empezando a salir de mi estado depresivo.

-Buenos días – dijimos Rose y yo al unisonó cuando entramos en la cocina

-¿Dónde estabais? – en menos de un segundo Alice estuvo frente a nosotras con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas, estaba graciosísima

Me costó aguantar la carcajada

-Hemos salido a hacer un poco de ejercicio – dijo Rose

-¿Por qué tan temprano? Podíais ir a cualquier gimnasio dentro de unas horas más razonables, yo os acompañaría… – medio protestó

-Ya sabes lo que dicen… a quien madruga, Dios le ayuda – dijo Rosalie también aguantándose las ganas de reír – y sabes que si nos apuntáramos a un gimnasio tú terminarías dejándolo a los dos días de empezar a ir

Alice resopló y se dio la vuelta en busca de sus tostadas, ignorándonos

-De acuerdo, voy a ducharme – dije cambiando de tema – y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Rose

-¡Oh, sí! Cuando bajemos de ducharnos tenemos que contaros una cosita – dijo Rosalie con cierto aire misterioso, inmediatamente después abandonó la cocina y subió casi corriendo las escaleras

Estaba casi segura de que esa cosa que teníamos que contarlas era mi decisión sobre mi cambio de look… Me estaba empezando a dar miedo las reacciones de las chicas al enterarse

Lo mejor sería relajarme, necesitaba estar preparada para todo lo que se me venía encima, porque conocía a las chicas y sabía que lo que iba a venir no era bonito ni agradable, al menos para mí. A mí no me gustaba ir de compras, de hecho siempre que entraba en una tienda para comprar ropa era porque lo que tenía ya estaba demasiado gastado o me quedaba pequeño, y siempre era ropa ancha y deportiva, no me gustaba ir a la peluquería, ni me gustaba maquillarme, ¿para que esforzarse en cambiar tu cara si en el fondo tienes tus defectos?... a veces era demasiado extremista, pero yo era así. Aunque en el fondo siempre había querido experimentar la sensación de sentirme… guapa, femenina y aceptada. Y estaba a un solo paso de conseguirlo, probaría y si me gustaba, seguiría adelante con ello, siempre que no interfiriera en mi forma de ser.

Me duché, quitando todo el olor a sudor, me vestí con mi ropa habitual y salí en dirección a la cocina, donde ya se encontraba Rosalie sentada, desayunando.

-Oh, genial, ya estás aquí – dijo Rose – ven, siéntate y come algo, vas a necesitar energías para el día de hoy

_Miedo_, eso es lo que estaba sintiendo

-¡¿Puedes contarnos de una maldita vez que es lo que ocurre, Rose? – exigió Leah algo exasperada

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en la cocina, no había ni rastro de los chicos, sin duda obra de Rosalie

-Bella y yo hemos salido a correr esta mañana – comenzó a relatar – hemos tenido una pequeña charla y ha decidido que quiere hacerse un cambio de look

_Silencio_, todas las miradas se posaron en mi y unos segundos después, reaccionaron, con gritos de emoción y pequeños saltitos de alegría

_Terror_, la sensación de antes no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en estos momentos. Todas tenían unas miradas de lobas que no podían con ellas. _¿Por qué tanta ilusión por algo tan sencillo como un cambio de imagen?_

-¡Me parece estupendo, Bella! – dijo Emily

-¡Va a ser genial! Empezamos ahora mismo, ya verás que guapa vas a estar Bella – chillo Alice, como siguiera así conseguiría que se me reventara un tímpano – ni tú misma vas a reconocerte – me guiñó un ojo y como un huracán salió corriendo de la cocina

_Genial, he conseguido que Alice esté más hiperactiva que de costumbre_

-Vamos a por nuestros abrigos, conociendo a Alice querrá salir cuanto antes – dijo Ángela, en tono normal, comprensivo… ella era la única que me entendía

Fui a por mí chaqueta casi arrastrando los pies, _¿Dónde me había metido?_

Unos minutos después estaba montada en el coche de Rosalie con una Alice que no paraba de parlotear acerca de que estilo de ropa podría irme mejor. Emily, Leah y Ángela nos seguían en otro coche.

No me enteré de en qué momento llegamos, solo sabía que iba caminando o mejor dicho siendo arrastrada por las chicas hacía un enorme centro comercial de Port Ángeles

Entramos en miles de tiendas, me probé miles de cosas y salí con miles de bolsas. Alice me había obligado a comprarme de todo, aunque realmente lo había pagado ella pese a mis protestas. Había camisetas de todos los colores, con un hombro descubierto, con escote, con algún adorno, había camisas lisas y de cuadros, jeans pitillo, cortos e incluso un par de shorts, muy ajustados… no estaba demasiado conforme, no me gustaba marcar mi cuerpo, pero ellas dijeron que era necesario y que no necesitaba llevar tres tallas más encima. Había pantalones, faldas y leggins de todos los colores y tamaños. Incluso me compraron pañuelos para el cuello… era increíble todo lo que me habían obligado a comprarme.

Luego llegó la hora de las zapaterías, me probé todo tipo de calzado. Me compré manoletinas **(N/A: Bailarinas) **de todos los colores, según las chicas para conjuntar con los pantalones o las camisetas; para mi desgracia también me presionaron para que me comprara tacones, aunque conseguí que no fueran demasiado altos para mi propia seguridad. Lo único bueno que salió de allí fue que aceptaron que me comprar converses, de todos los colores. Eran demasiado cómodos y decían que era una pequeña representación de mi personalidad. Eso consiguió levantarme el ánimo.

Una vez dejamos todas las bolsas en el maletero de los coches, si, porque en uno solo no cabía… me condujeron de vuelta al centro comercial. _¿Qué faltaba ahora?_

Por supuesto que faltaba algo, fundamental según las chicas. Me llevaron a la peluquería y dieron órdenes específicas de lo que querían que me hicieran en el pelo, obviamente después de consultarlo conmigo. Decidimos que lo mejor era cortarme un poco las puntas para saneármelo. Después de que acabaron con mi pelo, me llevaron hacia una sala donde sufrí más de una tortura, me depilaron las cejas, el bigote y para mi vergüenza, las piernas, donde ya había empezado a salir una fina capa de bello.

Cuando iba a colocarme la ropa con la que llegué esta mañana al centro comercial, me detuvieron. Sacaron (no sé muy bien de donde) unos pantalones negros pitillo, una camisa azul de seda que se amoldaba a mis curvas y unas manoletinas del mismo color que la camisa.

La esteticien **(N/A: la persona que se dedica a "poner guapa a la gente" por decirlo de alguna manera; entre sus tareas está depilar, hacer limpieza de cutis…)** me sentó en una silla frente a un espejo y se dedicó a maquillarme con tonos muy parecidos a los que estaba vistiendo, pero sin acentuarlo demasiado, quedando natural.

Una vez terminó, me puse de pie frente al espejo, quedándome impactada con lo que estaba frente al espejo.

_¿Esa era yo?_ La chica que se reflejaba en el espejo lucía una hermosa piel de tono melocotón, pálido pero bonito. Se pelo color caoba tenía suaves ondas que caían ordenadamente por su espalda. Sus ojos marrones se resaltaban por un tono azulón suave, sus labios estaban de un hermoso color rosado suave. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas, tenía una figura esbelta… IN-CRE-I-BLE

-Y… ¿qué te parece? – preguntó Rose en mi oído

-No… no tengo palabras

-Lo sé, estás alucinante – dijo Alice en mi otro oído – ahora ligarás más que nosotras

¿Cómo podía estar tan… diferente con solo cambiar mi estilo de ropa y maquillarme un poco? ¿Cómo me vería la gente de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo me verían mis amigos?

Salí medio adolorida, las chicas no hacían más que reírse, al parecer disfrutaban de mi desgracia. Yo solo me dediqué a refunfuñar durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a Forks

Baje del coche con un estado de nerviosismo increíble con las chicas siguiéndome muy de cerca; ¿qué dirían los chicos? Desde luego, y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer delante de las chicas, me había encantado el resultado final de mi make-over, pero ¿y a los demás?

Alice sacó las llaves del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y las introdujo en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y me permitió ser la primera en entrar. Los chicos estaban reunidos en el salón, frente a la pantalla de la televisión jugando a la _Wii._ Cuando me vieron pausaron el juego y se quedaron, literalmente, boquiabiertos.

-Wooow – dijo Embry

-¿Bella? – preguntó Jacob con los ojos como platos, mientras me evaluaba. Pronto una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios – estas guapísima

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Si, el cambio de imagen llegó… No me he explayado mucho, me parecía innecesario, de todas formas espero no haber decepcionado… el capitulo es algo más corto de lo normal pero no menos intenso.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, los favoritos y por los que me leen sin dejar huella ;) He podido contestar algunos, a los que no, lo siento de verdad.**

**El siguiente capítulo también viene cargadito, jajaja, intentaré actualizar cuanto antes para no teneros en ascuas… pero tampoco prometo nada**

**Dejo la actu rápidamente… espero que os haya gustado el cap**

**¿Reviews?**

**Muchisimos besos, nos leemos pronto**

**Niita94**


	14. Cap 13: Sin Arrepentimientos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 13: Sin Arrepentimientos**

**Bella POV**

Alice sacó las llaves del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y las introdujo en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y me permitió ser la primera en entrar. Los chicos estaban reunidos en el salón, frente a la pantalla de la televisión jugando a la _Wii._ Cuando me vieron pausaron el juego y se quedaron, literalmente, boquiabiertos.

-Wooow – dijo Embry

-¿Bella? – preguntó Jacob con los ojos como platos, mientras me evaluaba. Pronto una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios – estas guapísima

No hice ningún movimiento ni dije nada, estaba segura de que mi cara se estaba convirtiendo en un tomate a cada segundo que pasaba… por fin logré salir de mi estupor y contesté:

-Gra…cias – pude notar en mi voz una pequeña nota de histeria pero lo que más destacaba era la vergüenza. Nunca me había gustado la sensación de sentirme observada y precisamente ahora me encontraba en medio de una "misión de reconocimiento" por parte de los chicos.

-Madre mía – dijo Seth - ¿Dónde habías estado escondida todo este tiempo? – dijo con voz chistosa

-¿Eso significa que Bella ha pasado el examen? – preguntó Emily con una voz muy parecida a la que utilizó Seth

Los chicos asintieron casi al unísono.

-¿Examen? – pregunté confundida

-Por si no lo has notado, la mayoría te están comiendo con la mirada – me dijo Ángela al oído, aunque en un tono no muy bajo

-Creo que lo ha notado – le dijo Rose mientras me daba un pequeño codazo

-Te lo dije Bella, a partir de ahora vas a arrasar – dijo Alice con su muy habitual entusiasmo

-No exageres Alice – dije, aún se notaba una chispa de vergüenza en mi voz

-Estoy seguro de que no está exagerando, Bella – dijo Quil

-¡Por supuesto que no exagero! – medio gritó Alice haciéndose la ofendida – y para probarte que no lo hago… está noche nos vamos de fiesta

-Ya estaba tardando mucho en decirlo – murmuró Leah rodando los ojos

-No creo que sea buena idea – empecé a soltar excusas como una descosida – estoy muy cansada y… – me cortó

-Nada de excusas – dijo ahora bastante seria – he dicho que nos vamos de fiesta y eso es lo que haremos. Además, me lo debéis por aquella vez en que preferisteis comer helados en vez de ir a un pub en Jacksonville

-Pero… – dije intentando librarme de nuevo

-No te va a servir de nada – dijo ella antes de que terminara mi frase – todos sabéis que al final acabaré saliéndome con la mía

Suspiré derrotada, era un caso perdido

-Está bien – acepté con la cabeza gacha – saldremos esta noche

-¡Así se habla! Con entusiasmo, nos lo vamos a pasar genial – Alice miró al reloj y de nuevo estalló como si de una bomba se tratase – ¡Dios mío! Tenemos poco tiempo, hay que ir preparándose ya

Nos arrastró a todos arriba, dio ordenes precisas a los chicos de cómo deberían ir vestidos y después nos llevó a todas hasta su habitación.

Siempre que entraba aquí me quedaba impresionada, era enorme. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono rosáceo claro. Justo enfrente de la puerta se encontraba su cama tamaño King Sice, con sabanas de seda rosa. Tenía millones de peluches encima, eso me parecía muy tierno. Sin duda los tenía desde que era pequeña.

Las estanterías, muy modernas, estaban plagadas de fotos y de CD's de música…

Pero si la habitación era impresionante, el armario quitaba el aliento. Era incluso más grande que la habitación, tenía de todo. Vestidos, pantalones, camisetas, camisas, zapatos, chaquetas, abrigos, pañuelos, complementos, gafas de sol… esto podría confundirse sin ningún problema con una tienda de marcas de lujo.

-Alice, nosotras tenemos nuestra propia ropa – dijo Ángela – no hace falta que nos vistas tu

-¡oh, lo sé! Lo que pasa es que hoy es un día especial porque vamos a salir a celebrar el espectacular cambio de look de Bella y vamos a necesitar ropa un poco más… de fiesta – aclaró Alice – Rose, ¿podrías ir a por las cosas? Y creo que deberías ponerte el vestido rojo

Rosalie salió de la habitación mientras Alice ponía en marcha a Leah, Emily y Ángela y las obligaba a probarse unos vestidos. Rose volvió al cabo de unos minutos con un vestido rojo en la mano, no me quería ni imaginar cómo le quedaría puesto. En la otra mano llevaba varias de las bolsas con ropa que compramos en el centro comercial…

_¿También me iban a obligar a cambiarme de ropa a mi justo cuando esta mañana me han hecho un make-over? ¿No estoy ya lo suficientemente arreglada?_

-¿Bella? ¿A qué estás esperando? Como no te des prisa no saldremos hasta mañana – protestó Alice

-Pero, pero… ¿no voy bien así? – señalé mi atuendo.

Rose y la pequeña duendecillo malvada me miraron de arriba abajo, me volví a sentir observada

-¿Pretendes ir a una discoteca en jeans y camisa? – preguntó Alice con algo de sarcasmo en su voz

-Hay ocasiones, Bella, en la que tenemos que ir más arregladas a ciertos sitios y esta es una de esas ocasiones – me explicó Rosalie mientras pasaba una mano por mi hombro y me conducía hacia el baño, donde se encontraba la ropa que me tenía que poner – además yo que tú me lo pondría si no quieres desatar la furia de ese pequeño monstruo de pelo negro – me dijo confidencialmente

-¡Te he oído! – gritó Alice desde dentro del vestidor

-¡De acuerdo! – respondió Rose de vuelta. Después se giró hacia mí – date una ducha, que seguro que te relajará un poco del estrés de hoy y después te pones el vestido ¿de acuerdo? – asentí – ¡oh! Y ten cuidado con no mojarte el pelo, ya lo tienes peinado de la peluquería

Rosalie salió del baño. Me despojé de mi ropa, me recogí el pelo con una pinza, para que no se me mojara y me metí en la ducha. Me sentó de maravilla, el agua caliente consiguió relajar mis músculos e incluso despejar mi mente. Debí estar un buen rato bajo el agua ya que una voz me sacó de mi momento relax.

-¡Bella! ¡Date prisa, por favor! Todavía tenemos que maquillarte – dijo Alice

Cerré el grifo y salí de la ducha con una toalla rodeando mi cuerpo, ahora algo destemplado. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado en el baño, me fije en la ropa que estaba a punto de ponerme.

Se trataba de un vestido strapples de color violeta que me llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla. Justo debajo del pecho había un cinturón negro muy ancho. Era un vestido sencillo y bastante bonito. Debía concederles a las chicas que habían encontrado algo con lo que podría llegar a sentirme cómoda… aunque no estuviera acostumbrada a llevar vestidos. De hecho, creo que no me he puesto un solo vestido desde que tenía siete años.

Con algo de temor cogí el vestido y me lo puse, parecía ser una tela muy fina y no estaría nada contenta si rompía un vestido así, y más teniendo en cuenta que había sido un regalo de parte de las chicas.

Por fin salí del cuarto de baño, encontrándome con una resplandeciente Rosalie con un vestido rojo que tenía un escote impresionante en forma de v.

Alice llevaba un vestido verde clarito bastante ajustado, de tirantes anchos. Llevaba unos tacones de unos 10 o 12 cm, haciéndola parecer muchísimo más alta de lo que era.

Emily llevaba una minifalda blanca, una camiseta blanca de tirantes finos ajustada en el pecho y que caía por el busto de forma suelta y unos botines del mismo color que todo su atuendo.

-¿Dónde están las demás? – pregunté

-Duchándose – respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros – espero que no tarden tanto como tú… pensé que te habías colado por la tubería o algo así

A continuación me obligaron a sentarme y comenzaron a quitarme el maquillaje con el que salí del centro comercial, después de pusieron manos a la obra con mi nuevo maquillaje.

Mientras Alice y Rose trabajaban en mi rostro, Ángela y unos minutos después Leah, aparecieron en la habitación enfundadas en sus ropas de fiesta como lo llamaría Alice.

Ángela llevaba una minifalda negra que brillaba levemente si le daba la luz y una camiseta fuxia de lentejuelas con un solo tirante, dejando el hombro derecho al descubierto. Contrastaba bastante bien con su tono de piel.

Leah llevaba unos leggins negros y un vestido amarillo claro muy ajustado, junto con unas botas que la llegaban casi hasta la rodilla.

-Estáis guapísimas – alabé

-No más que tú – respondió Emily – hoy eres la protagonista, nosotras estamos en segundo lugar

-Exacto, pero no te acostumbres demasiado – añadió Leah guiñándome un ojo

Las chicas dejaron mi cara y pude observarme en el espejo, estuve bastante tiempo analizándome a mí misma. Las mismas preguntas de esta tarde volvieron ¿Cómo podía estar tan distinta? Estaba guapa, lo reconocía… pero lo mejor de todo este cambio no era mi aspecto, sino que por dentro me seguía sintiendo yo misma, Bella Swan. Una sonrisa de aprobación se formó en mi rostro. Tenía muchas cosas que agradecerles a mis amigos y a partir de este momento iba a empezar a hacerlo.

-Ya estamos todas listas – afirmó Alice – asique bajemos a reunirnos con los chicos y nos vamos

Salimos de la habitación casi en fila, encabezada por supuesto por Alice y bajamos las escaleras. Junto a la puerta ya se encontraban los chicos esperándonos, la mayoría iba con jeans o pantalones negros y camisetas de manga corta.

-¡Que guapas! – alabó Ben y acontinuación le dio un beso a Ángela

-Nosotras siempre estamos guapas – afirmó Alice – si ya estamos todos, vámonos de una vez, ¡tengo ganas de fiesta!

Mientras todos salían por la puerta, Jacob se quedó rezagado y se colocó junto a mí, me miró con una ceja elevada y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Estás totalmente increíble – me dijo – incluso más que antes

-Gracias… supongo

-De nada – me guiñó un ojo – ¿me prometes que esta noche bailaras alguna canción conmigo?

-Yo… yo no… yo no sé bailar – musité algo avergonzada – no se me da nada bien

-Seguro que eres capaz de hacerlo, no creo que seas peor que Quil… – rió

-Bueno… no he visto a Quil bailar pero…

-Por favor, Bella – me dijo en un tono dulce, demasiado para él diría yo – prométemelo, solo un baile

Lo pensé, era cierto que el baile se me daba mal, yo no era muy acompasada que digamos y además me daba muchísima vergüenza bailar y moverme delante de la gente, pero en realidad… ¿Qué importaba? Me había propuesto cambiar mi forma de tomarme las cosas, necesitaba dejar la vergüenza a un lado y pasármelo bien por una vez ¿Qué más daba lo que la gente pensara de mi si no les volvería a ver jamás?

-De acuerdo, te prometo un baile – le sonreí tímidamente

-Estupendo, vamos, ya están todos fuera

Finalmente salimos de la casa y nos metimos en el coche junto a Leah y Seth, él era el conductor designado para conducir hoy, ya que todavía no tenía la edad legal para beber.

Fuimos - como esta mañana - a Port Angeles, el camino fue entretenido. Estuvimos hablando y cantando canciones de la radio. Enseguida llegamos a una discoteca-pub que se llamaba "New Moon". Afuera, una pequeña cola de gente esperaba que llegara su turno para entrar. Íbamos a ponernos a guardar cola, pero Alice nos quitó la idea

-He venido aquí millones de veces, no vamos a tener que esperar para entrar

Se dirigió a paso rápido y sin ningún signo de nerviosismo hasta el gorila de la puerta, nosotros nos quedamos cerca, pero no demasiado por lo que pudiera pasar, Alice realmente tenía muchísimo valor

-Buenas noches Felix – le dijo con su voz de niña buena

-¿Otra vez por aquí, pequeña? – la preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa amable, nunca pensé que él podría reaccionar así

-Por supuesto – le sonrió – he venido con unos amigos – nos señaló - ¿nos dejarías pasar, por favor?

Solo le faltaba hacerle un pucherito, por fortuna no le hizo falta alguna

-Claro, entrad – Felix levantó el cordón de seguridad y entramos, pude escuchar las quejas de algunas personas de la cola, pero decidí no hacerles caso… hoy no iba a amargarme la noche con tonterías. Suficientes noches amargas he tenido ya

La discoteca estaba repleta de gente, tanto en la pista como en la barra, pero aún así había espacios vacios donde bailar cómodamente y sin chocarse con nadie. La música sonaba a todo volumen mientras varios focos de colores se movían por toda la sala, estaba bastante oscuro, pero aún así había muy buen ambiente.

-¿Qué queréis beber? – preguntó Rose alzando la voz para que todos la escucháramos, me daba la sensación de que esta noche acabaríamos todos afónicos.

Pedimos nuestras copas y, una vez servidas, nos dirigimos hacia unos sofás que estaban libres, todavía no tenía ánimos para bailar.

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando, riendo y observando cómo la gente se movía en la pista. La misma escena se repetía muchas veces, un chico y una chica bailando muy pegados mientras se comían con la mirada, o se comían literalmente… siempre que iba a una discoteca con mis amigos de Seattle me daba envidia ver esa escena, yo quería ser la chica y que Edward fuese el chico, sin embargo, hoy no me sentí melancólica ni triste porque sabía que eso no pasaría, simplemente no sentí nada. Ni un pinchazo de dolor y eso era muy buena señal, sin duda estaba haciendo un gran avance.

Sonreí por ello. Una mirada de ojos oscuros se posó sobre mí

-¿Por qué sonríes? - me preguntó Jake al oído para no tener que forzar demasiado la voz

-Supongo que ha sido una buena idea venir aquí esta noche – le respondí – me lo estoy pasando muy bien y además… me estoy sintiendo bien

-Me alegro, te hacía falta correrte una juerga – se acercó hacia mi mejilla y la besó – y todavía no ha empezado la verdadera fiesta

Hacia la segunda copa, las parejitas del grupo salieron a bailar, también Quil y Rosalie por lo que nos dejaron a Leah, Embry, Seth, Jake y yo en la mesa. Todos tenían puesta la mirada en Rose y Quil

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿por qué los miráis así? – le pregunté a Jacob

-Tú solo mira a Quil

Hice lo que me dijo. Quil empezó a moverse con movimientos de robot, después empezó a sacudir los brazos y las piernas de manera casi frenética, era realmente gracioso, no pude evitar unirme a las risas del grupo.

-¿Entiendes ahora lo que te dije de bailar mal? – me dijo Jacob – estoy totalmente seguro de que tú bailas muchísimo mejor que eso

Me sonrojé

-No me has visto bailar

-Aún – contestó

-Cierto… al final te vas a arrepentir de haberme hacho prometer bailar – le dije en un último intento para librarme del baile

-No lo creo – respondió con toda seguridad – ¿lo comprobamos?

-¿Quieres bailar ahora?

-Claro, ¿Qué tiene de malo este momento?

-Es que… - no me dejó excusarme

-Me lo has prometido, recuérdalo

Bufé – está bien… vamos

Nos pusimos en pie, me cogió fuertemente de la mano y me llevó hasta el centro de la pista, mire alrededor y me acerqué para hablarle al oído

-¿Por qué no vamos a un lado de la pista? Estaremos más cómodos

Negó con la cabeza

-A mi me parece que este es un buen sitio – me contestó encogiéndose de hombros – además, estas deslumbrante, sería un pecado andar escondidos por la pista

-Gracias por… el cumplido – le dije con la cara como un tomate

-Solo es la verdad

A continuación puso sus manos sobre mis caderas para ayudarme a seguir el ritmo de la música, parecían movimientos fáciles por lo que no tuve problema alguno en seguirle. A medida que realizábamos los movimientos nos íbamos acercando más, hasta llegar al punto de bailar totalmente pegados.

Me estaba divirtiendo bailar con Jacob, se movía muy bien y provocaba que yo hiciera lo mismo, nunca pensé que me desinhibiría de esa manera en lo que respecta al baile, pero me estaba gustando y no tenía ganas de dejar de bailar.

Pasamos un buen rato bailando, con distintos tipos de pasos y milagrosamente no le pisé ni una sola vez.

-Me parece que no lo haces nada mal, Bella – me dijo Jake al oído

-Nunca me había movido así – le contesté – y tampoco había bailado antes este tipo de música

-O sea que… ¿soy tu primera vez? – dijo con tono jugueton mientras subía y bajaba las cejas seductoramente

-Podría decirse que sí – conseguí responder pese a mi vergüenza

-Me alegro de serlo – me fijé en las facciones de la cara de Jacob, eran de hombre, mandíbula fuerte, nariz recta… era un chico bastante guapo y además olía de maravilla

-Bella

-¿Si?

-Espero que tú no te arrepientas de esto – me dijo, no sabía a qué se refería

-¿De qué? ¿de bailar? – pregunté confusa

-No, de esto – en ese momento sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. No fue un beso como el de estas semanas, no fue un simple piquito que duraba unos segundos, fue un beso parecido al primero que nos dimos en Jacksonville, pero este tenía mucho más sentimiento, era lento y dulce. Su lengua pidió paso y yo sin pensarlo se lo concedí, no me estaba molestando para nada que me estuviera besando, sin lugar a dudas, no me arrepentía. Un poco después, cuando la respiración nos empezó a fallar a ambos, nos separamos

Ahora se produjo un momento incomodo, sin saber que decir… el rubor hizo acto de presencia en mi rostro.

-No voy a pedirte perdón por besarte – me dijo algo serio

-No es necesario que lo hagas – sonreí levemente

Se quedó unos segundos callado, como analizando la situación

-Entonces te… ¿te ha gustado? – me preguntó

-Pues... si – a decir verdad, no había sentido nada de lo que sentía cuando Edward estaba cerca de mí, pero gustarme, me había gustado. Podría llegar a acostumbrarme a eso

-Bella yo… te quería decir algo – le di tiempo para que continuase y lo hizo tras tomar aire fuertemente – tú me gustas, eso creo que ya lo sabes

Asentí

-Y creo que yo también te gusto

Volví a asentir con algo de vergüenza

-Sé perfectamente que lo has pasado mal estos meses y que no estás totalmente bien pero… me gustaría intentar algo serio contigo, una relación… ya sabes

Me quedé estupefacta

-¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novia? – le pregunté

-Si, aunque entendería perfectamente que me dijeras que no

¿Qué hacía yo ahora? Si le decía que no, toda nuestra amistad y el buen rollo actual del grupo se esfumaría y yo no quería eso, me gustaba estar en su compañía y le necesitaba para sentirme bien. Pero… ¿y si le decía que si? Estaba claro que a mi me gustaba, tanto su físico como su personalidad, y siendo honestos, las esperanzas con Edward se habían esfumado. ¿Tan malo sería darle una oportunidad? ¿Darme una oportunidad a mi, al amor y a ser feliz? Las cosas con Jacob podrían llegar a salir bien e incluso con el tiempo podría llegar a enamorarme de él, entonces... _¿por qué no?_

Y con eso tomé mi decisión

-Sí, quiero ser tu novia – le respondí al oído

-¿De verdad? – preguntó incrédulo, yo asentí

-Pero tomémonos las cosas con calma, por favor – le pedí

-Eso está hecho, gracias Bella, un millón de gracias – me dio un pequeño beso – estoy seguro de que de esto no te vas a arrepentir

Y me besó más profundamente. No, no me iba a arrepentir, esta era mi oportunidad de ser feliz y no estaba dispuesta a desaprovecharlo.

* * *

**¡SIENTO MUCHISIMO EL RETRASO! Pero tengo buenos motivos, lo primero, estaba en época de exámenes y no me daba tiempo a escribir y segundo he cogido un constipado y me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para preparar el capitulo… además hace dos días me picó un mosquito en el ojo y se me inflamó por lo que mi ánimo decayó bastante. Afortunadamente ya estoy mejor**

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Jacob y Bella, si, muchas querréis asesinarme pero esto necesitaba pasar, lo siento mucho… En el próximo capítulo vendrá el reencuentro por lo que también será emocionante**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y favoritos, sois los mejores y también gracias a todos los que me leen sin dejar huella, sois geniales ;)**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado… ¿reviews?**

**Nos leemos pronto (espero)**

**Muchos besos**

**Niita94**


	15. Cap 14: Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 14: Reencuentro**

**Bella POV**

_Estoy preparada_

_Estoy segura_

_Todo irá bien_

Esas eran las frases que habían estado rondando por mi cabeza durante esta última semana. Intentaba desesperadamente auto convencerme de que no pasará nada del otro mundo cuando mis amigos me vean, que no se sorprenderán de mi nuevo aspecto, que no lo tomaran en cuenta… obviamente, en el fondo sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Aunque no lo dijesen en alto no significaba que no lo estuvieran debatiendo en su mente. Solo esperaba que no reaccionaran de una forma exagerada o mala.

En momentos como este, donde no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, necesitaba calmarme como fuese, así que, hice lo que se había convertido en costumbre. Como siempre que necesitaba relajarme o estar sola, salí al jardín de la enorme casa de Alice y me senté en uno de los antiguos columpios que se encontraban algo apartados de la puerta. Si mantenías absoluto silencio, eras capaz de oír como el agua de aquel arroyo cercano, fluía.

Empecé a balancearme lentamente, como si estuviera meciendo a un bebé, sin llegar a columpiarme de verdad.

Sabía que este día iba a llegar tarde o temprano, sabía que algún día tendrían que conocer a "la nueva Bella", era solo que necesitaba más tiempo para hacerme a la idea. El verano había pasado raudo ante mí, pese a que en un principio pensé que se me iba a hacer eterno, sin embargo, se había convertido en uno de los mejores veranos de mi vida, y no quería que todo se terminara… Había un cúmulo de sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Tenía miedo de cómo se iban a tomar los chicos las innumerables novedades que habían acontecido en mi vida en tan solo tres meses, estaba triste porque la convivencia con mis nuevos amigos se iba a acabar, estaba contenta porque por fin iba a ver a mis chicos, era difícil de creer, pero no habíamos llegado a estar tanto tiempo separados y los echaba muchísimo de menos… Pero sobretodo, estaba nerviosa porque iba a volver a ver al motivo por el que me fui, aquel chico con el que había reído y por el que había llorado, aquel chico que me consideraba uno más de sus amigos… Edward, el chico que me había roto el corazón y también el que me había lanzado hacia el camino de la madurez y las nuevas experiencias. Si, una parte de mí, estaba agradecida por todo lo que había pasado entre Edward y Tanya, porque de un modo doloroso, habían conseguido que abriera los ojos y me diera cuenta de que no puedes conseguir todo en esta vida y que, aunque en un principio lo pareciera, no se acababa el mundo por eso.

Él mismo, indirectamente, me había ayudado a afrontar aquella situación. Era cierto que aún sentía algo por Edward, seguía enamorada, pero había superado toda esa situación, había hecho frente a mis sentimientos y, creo, que había ganado la batalla. Él sería feliz con Tanya y yo… con Jacob

Mi relación con Jake iba viento en popa, me trataba genial, tenía infinita paciencia conmigo, era detallista… pero sobretodo, me hacía sentir bien. Cuando él y yo estábamos juntos y a solas, un aura de paz nos envolvía. Le adoraba y siempre le iba a estar agradecida por "salvarme" de todo el infierno por el que había pasado durante las primeras semanas en Jacksonville. Por apoyarme y estar ahí. Siempre

-¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó la inconfundible voz de mi novio a mis espaldas. Aún no me había hecho a la idea de que Jake era mi novio

-Sí – suspiré y deje de balancearme en mi columpio. Jake ocupó el de al lado, pero tampoco hizo esfuerzo alguno por columpiarse

-Estás nerviosa, ¿verdad?

Asentí

-Cariño, no tienes por qué estarlo – dijo con voz suave, perfecta para relajarme aunque solo fuese dos segundos – son tus amigos ¿no? Los conoces desde siempre… no pasará nada.

-Es inevitable que me sienta así, Jake. No sé cómo reaccionarán… ¿y si no les gusto? ¿y si ya no quieren que sea su amiga? Antes yo no era tan… femenina. Seguramente ahora se encontrarán incómodos en mi presencia

-Si reaccionan de esa manera significa que no son buenos amigos – se puso de pie, en frente de mí, y colocó ambas manos sobre mis mejillas, obligándome a mirarlo – sigues siendo tú, Bella. Solo ha cambiado tu forma de vestir, nada más.

Me relajé, una vez más, Jacob había conseguido calmar mis nervios. Acerqué mi cara a la suya y le di un pequeño beso en agradecimiento.

-Anda, vamos a dentro. Terminarás resfriándote – me dijo tomándome de la mano y guiándome hacia el interior de aquella casa que había sido mi hogar durante el último mes y medio

Una vez dentro, me fije en que mis maletas estaban en el recibidor de la entrada, junto a la puerta. Todos estaban allí con una expresión triste en sus caras, para mí tampoco era nada fácil.

-hey chicos… no es como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver – dije con la voz entrecortada

-¡Oh Bella! Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos – Alice saltó inmediatamente a abrazarme, la correspondí

-¡Abrazo de grupo! – gritó Embry, en ese momento sentí como un montón de cuerpos me apretujaban, al cabo de unos segundos estaba casi sin respiración

-Chicos, me vais a asfixiar – logré decir

Todos me soltaron. Formaron una cola y de uno en uno, fueron despidiéndose de mí, diciéndome palabras de cariño al oído. No sé cuantas veces en menos de cinco minutos escuche la frase: _"te echaré de menos"_ pero provocó que unas cuantas lagrimas descendieran por mi cara.

Los chicos ayudaron a meter mis dos maletas en el coche. El único que me acompañaría a Seattle era Jake, así que, una vez cerciorada de que no me faltaba nada, entré en el coche. Jacob arrancó, antes de que perdiera de vista aquella casa, giré mi cabeza para ver como todos mis amigos estaban en el porche diciéndome adiós con la mano, otra lágrima se me escapó y una sonrisa triste apareció.

El camino fue bastante ameno, mi novio y yo mantuvimos una conversación sobre todo lo que habíamos hecho este verano, todos los recuerdos que iba a tener… cuando llegara a mi habitación cubriría mi corchocon fotos de mis vacaciones.

A medida que íbamos acercándonos a mi casa, me iba poniendo más nerviosa. Tenía una sensación rara en el estómago y mis manos tenían un leve (casi imperceptible) temblor. Sabía que Emmett, Jasper y Edward ya estaban de vuelta en Seattle, volvieron ayer, según me contó Emm, tenían muchas ganas de verme, y yo también a ellos… era solo que sabía que no se esperarían encontrarse con mi nuevo yo.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Jacob estaba aparcando justo enfrente de mi casa. Había llegado la hora de que todo terminara y a la vez, de que todo empezara

Baje del coche, podía sentir un cosquilleo por mis piernas y mi estomago, esto me estaba afectando más de lo necesario. _No puede ser tan malo, son tus amigos ¿recuerdas? No pasará nada. _Sabía que estaba algo desesperada por que todo pasase de una vez y terminara esta ansiedad.

Jake se bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia el maletero, donde comenzó a sacar mis maletas y posteriormente dejarlas en el suelo. Cerró el maletero y se acercó con mis maletas hacia mí, no me había percatado de que estaba paralizada, las piernas no me respondían y todo por los malditos nervios del "qué pensarán".

-Bella, estás pálida – me dijo algo preocupado – tranquilízate por favor

-Lo… estoy intentando – le respondí con voz temblorosa

-Venga, te ayudaré a subir las maletas – me dijo, pero cuando iba a empezar a arrastrar mis cosas hacia la entrada lo paré.

No quería que la primera toma de contacto con mis amigos después de tres meses fuera con Jacob, quería hacerlo yo sola, explicarles todo lo que había pasado y después, haría las presentaciones .Tenía que hacer de tripas corazón y enfrentarme al problema… o lo que fuese, como había aprendido durante el verano. Pero sin nadie, simplemente yo y mis amigos.

-No, Jake – le dije acercándome a él y cogiendo mis maletas, él me miró frunciendo el ceño – quiero hacerlo yo sola

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito explicarles tranquilamente todo lo que ha pasado… no quiero que se enteren de todo de golpe – expuse lentamente, sin saber si me entendía bien o no

Se quedó un minuto callado hasta que una sonrisa comprensiva apareció en su cara

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente segura

-De acuerdo – se acercó a mí y me dio un beso que apenas duró unos segundos – entonces tendré que esperar unos días para conocerlos, aunque por todo lo que nos has hablado de ellos es como si ya les conociera – su cara pasó de ser cálida a algo sombría – sobre todo a Edward

-Jake… por favor – suspiré, no quería que me recordara más por todo lo que había pasado

-Lo sé, lo sé, ya me callo, ¿contenta?

-Sí, gracias – le besé suavemente, sin profundizar, a modo de despedida. Estaba segura de que pasarían unos cuantos días hasta que le volviera a ver – bueno, supongo que hablaremos esta noche ¿no?

-Claro, te llamaré para ver cómo ha ido todo – afirmó

-Genial, entonces… hasta luego – esta vez fue él el que me besó, tenía una mezcla entre dulzura y pasión, teníamos un ritmo algo rápido, pero podía seguirle perfectamente.

-Todo irá bien, ya lo verás – me dijo una vez que nos separamos - ¿de verdad que no quieres que te acompañe?

-De verdad, gracias de todos modos, cariño

-Para eso estoy – me guiñó un ojo y se separó de mi para ir hasta la puerta del coche – suerte – y dicho eso entró en el coche y arrancó para ir de vuelta a Forks, junto con mis chicos… Dios mío, ya les empezaba a echar de menos

Cuando vi desaparecer el coche en el asfalto, me giré, quedando frente a mi casa. Todavía no estaba preparada, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que agarré fuertemente el asa de mis maletas hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos y comencé a andar en dirección a las escaleras, las subí lentamente como si a cada paso que dará fuera de camino a la guillotina, me estaba volviendo loca. Al fin estuve frente a la puerta de aquel piso donde tantas veces me había reunido con mis amigos, donde había reído y llorado, casi siempre por el mismo motivo… pero ya no más. Lo había superado, o al menos, lo estaba haciendo. Era realista, ambos estábamos manteniendo una relación estable con otras personas pero seguiríamos siendo amigos, eso sí, sin más sufrimiento por mi parte, ya no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por él.

Saqué las llaves del bolso que Alice me había obligado a usar. Tenía que reconocer que era bonito y me gustaba llevarlo, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Metí la llave en la cerradura y la giré.

_Clic_

La puerta se abrió.

Arrastré las maletas hasta dentro de mi casa y cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido. Oí el sonido de la televisión que provenía del salón. Ya no había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca.

-¿Chicos? Estoy en casa – grité, no demasiado fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que supieran que había llegado.

Oí como varias pisadas se apresuraban para llegar hasta la entrada, y en ese momento aparecieron mis amigos, primero Emm, luego Jazz y por último… Edward

Se quedaron frente a mí, totalmente perplejos, ni siquiera pestañearon y yo no estaba en mejores condiciones. Pero quería infundirles confianza, por lo que les sonreí tímidamente

-¿No me vais a saludar?

En ese momento, parecieron reaccionar, porque sonrieron como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-¿Bells? ¡Bells! – Emmett dio dos pasos y se plantó enfrente mío dándome uno de sus abrazos característicos. Sonreí contra su pecho y lo abracé fuertemente – te he echado mucho de menos – susurró

**Edward POV**

Hoy era el día, por fin la iba a volver a ver… Desde que supe que me había enamorado de ella había pensado infinidad de veces en este momento, en cómo reaccionaría yo al verla, en cómo reaccionaría ella, en que le diría… de lo que estaba seguro era de que ansiaba tenerla cerca, esperaba que no tardase mucho en llegar. Lo único que quería hoy era abrazarla y parecía no ser el único en querer hacerlo.

Emmett y Jasper se habían levantado de muy buen humor, la sonrisa no había desaparecido de nuestras caras, teníamos ganas de ver a nuestra niña, _a mi niña._

Estábamos sentados en el sofá del salón, frente a la tele, ninguno estábamos prestando demasiada atención a lo que emitían… solo lo hacíamos para matar el tiempo hasta que Bella llegara.

Cuando estaba a punto de pasar la mano por mi pelo en señal de nerviosismo, una maravillosa voz llegó hasta mis oídos, la voz que había estado esperando oír durante tres meses, la voz de Bella:

-¿Chicos? Estoy en casa

¡Está en casa! ¡Por fin ha vuelto! Nos miramos entre nosotros y nos pusimos de pié casi simultáneamente. Emmett echó a correr hacia la entrada, seguido de Jasper y de mí. Cuando la vimos, frenamos en seco, sin poder creer que aquella chica que estaba frente a nosotros era Bella.

Estaba total y absolutamente increíble. Llevaba una camiseta básica de un tono amarillo claro y una minifalda vaquera junto con unas converses del mismo tono de la camiseta. **(En mi perfil). **Llevaba el pelo suelto con suaves ondas que caían hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos estaban pintados de un tono muy suave y natural. _¿Esa era Bella? ¿Esa chica que parece una modelo de revistas es mi Bella? Como puede ser tan… estar tan… radiante. _Me había dejado sin habla y sin respiración

Una preciosa sonrisa tímida apareció en su dulce carita, dejándome aún más impactado.

-¿No me vais a saludar?

Pero esta vez sonreí, no podía ser más perfecta. Me moría por acercarme a ella y abrazarla, pero mis piernas no me respondían.

-¿Bells? ¡Bells! –Emmett pudo reaccionar y tras andar hasta donde estaba ella, la abrazó. _Que envidia me daba en estos momentos… _– te he echado mucho de menos – le dijo

Estuvieron varios minutos abrazados, yo también quería hacer eso con ella

-No la acapares más, Emm – Jasper le dio un empujón para quitárselo de encima y luego fue él quien la abrazó – Hola peque, estás guapísima

_Y qué razón tenía… _

De nuevo se repitió la misma escena que con Emmett, estaban abrazados y no hacían nada por separarse, así que tuve que intervenir para recibir mi parte… yo también quería abrazarla. No, necesitaba abrazarla de una vez por todas.

-¿Para mí no va a haber abrazo? – dije con voz inocente, pero a Jasper no lo engañaba. Sabía perfectamente que quería que la dejara de abrazar para poder ocupar su lugar, y lo hizo, me dejó vía libre para poder sentirla.

Como si fuera el fin del mundo, la aferré a mí, sin dejar ni un solo hueco de separación entre nuestros cuerpos. Suspiré contento y aliviado cuando la tuve entre mis brazos. En su pequeña carita había una sonrisa nostálgica, pero a la vez alegre.

-No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho, Bella – susurré para que solo ella pudiera oírlo

-Yo también os he extrañado – me respondió ella, en ese momento yo era un hombre feliz.

-Bueno, ¿suéltala ya, no? – dijo Emmett con un tono de falso enfado – y luego soy yo el que la acapara…

Ella hizo el amago de separarse de mí, yo aún no me sentía preparado para dejarla, pero tenía que hacerlo o si no sospecharía… y quería que la conversación sobre mis sentimientos fuera a solas, sin espectadores.

Emmett la arrastró hasta el salón y nosotros los seguimos, ella se sentó en medio del sofá y nosotros lo hicimos a su alrededor, mirándola perplejos

-¡Estas impresionante, Bella! – dijo Emmett – ¿en qué momento has dejado de ser mi pequeña hermanita para convertirte en un bombón de mujer?

Como era de esperar, el rubor apareció en su cara. Era tan adorable…

-Exageras – se limitó a decir ella

-No exagera –contraatacó Jasper

_No exageraba, de eso estaba seguro_

-Solamente… decidí que necesitaba un cambio, fue algo repentino – aseguró, hablaba como toda una mujer madura, podía ver que su cambio no solo había sido exterior – mis amigas me ayudaron, me llevaron de compras, me cambiaron mi peinado y me maquillaron un poco… tampoco quería nada excesivo

-Pues, has tomado una buena decisión Bella – alabó Jasper, me estaba empezando a mosquear esas miradas que la estaban dando mis amigos

-Eso digo yo – dijo Emmett – ¡Estás buenísima!

Me tuve que contener para no soltar un gruñido

-¡Emmett! – chilló ella con la cara como un tomate

-¡¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

-Y, cuéntanos que has estado haciendo estos tres meses, peque – dije como excusa para cambiar de tema. Estaba celoso porque mis amigos habían notado lo increíblemente guapa que ella era.

-Pues… ha sido una de las experiencias más maravillosas de mi vida, no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Lo volvería a hacer con los ojos cerrados – una punzada de dolor surgió en mi pecho, eso significaba que ella no dudaría en volver a separarse de mí, sin embargo, lo dejé pasar – He ido a un montón de sitios, he visto un montón de cosas y he conocido a las personas más increíbles del mundo, aparte de vosotros – se apresuró a aclarar. De nuevo, surgieron los celos

-Ya veo que te lo has pasado muy bien – dijo Emmett

-Sí, pero me faltabais vosotros

Los tres sonreímos como estúpidos, se me estaba cayendo la baba por ella.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora escuchándola hablar sobre todo lo que había vivido durante estos tres meses separados. Nos habló de Jacksonville, de Forks y de sus nuevos amigos, yo absorbía cada una de sus palabras como si de una diosa se tratase, que en parte era así.

-Supongo que nos presentaras pronto a tus amigos ¿no, peque? – le preguntó Emmett

-Claro, ellos también quieren conoceros, los he hablado muchísimo de vosotros – dijo con una sonrisa alegre, pero pronto en su cara se formó una mueca nerviosa – pero antes… quiero que conozcáis a Jake…

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es Jake? – preguntó Jasper algo confundido. Esto me daba mala espina

-Jake es mi… novio – dijo ella y en ese momento, mi corazón se rompió

* * *

**Y aquí está el momento que muchas habéis estado esperando, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Es un poco más corto que los demás pero pienso que es igual de intenso**

**Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie**

**Además, en honor a mi amiga Fany, he decidido poner un Edward POV… no creo que haya muchos más Epovs en esta historia, puede que uno o dos más, pero no os confirmo nada… Bueno, en el siguiente cap vienen charlas intensas, la cosa se va poniendo interesante**

**Decir una cosa importante que en la anterior actualización se me olvido, EN MI PERFIL ESTÁ LA DIRECCION DE UN BLOG QUE HE CREADO: http :/ niita94. blogspot. com (todo junto), DONDE COLGARÉ ADELANTOS DE MIS HISTORIAS, ADEMÁS DE OTRAS COSAS INTERESANTES Y UNA DIRECCION DE CORREO DONDE PODEIS CONTACTAR CONMIGO POR CUALQUIER COSA.**

**Como siempre dar las gracias por los 195 reviews que ya tengo, sois los mejores ;)**

**Creo que por mi parte nada más…**

**¿Reviews?**

**Nos leemos Pronto, besos**

**Niita94**


	16. Cap 15: Sinceridad y Rivalidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 15: Sinceridad y Rivalidad**

**Bella POV**

-¿Bells? ¡Bells! – Emmett dio dos pasos y se plantó enfrente mío dándome uno de sus abrazos característicos. Sonreí contra su pecho y lo abracé fuertemente – te he echado mucho de menos – susurró

-Y yo a ti Emm – le dije en un tono demasiado bajo, solo para que él me oyera

Estuvo varios minutos muy pegado a mí, estaba consiguiendo asfixiarme. Afortunadamente, Jasper me salvó

-No la acapares más, Emm –le dió un empujón, que consiguió apartarle de mi – Hola peque, estás guapísima – dijo mientras me abrazaba

Me sonroje levemente, ya me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a los cumplidos, ya que los chicos me habían estado piropeando desde el día en que hice mi cambio de look.

Me sentí bien entre los brazos de mi amigo, él que sabía exactamente cuales fueron mis sentimientos y lo que me motivo para alejarme de ellos durante esos tres meses. Jasper era el que me había abrazado tantas veces cuando me sentía mal… se me había olvidando la sensación de paz que transmitía.

-¿Para mí no va a haber abrazo? – no quería separarme de Jasper, porque sabía que si lo hacía, sería Edward el que ocuparía su lugar, pero era inevitable… así que, a regañadientes, tanto Jazz como yo dejamos de abrazarnos.

No me esperé la reacción de Edward, en cuanto vio el hueco que había entre Jasper y yo, corrió a abrazarme, apretándome muy fuerte contra su cuerpo. Aquellos nervios que tenía acumulados en el estomago se fueron repentinamente y esa sensación de bienestar tan conocida para mí cuando estaba en los brazos de Edward, volvió a mí. Un suspiro salió de sus labio, de nuevo dejándome desconcertada, pero al final, sonreí. Los había echado demasiado de menos

-No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho, Bella – me dijo al oído, casi me estremecí.

-Yo también os he extrañado

-Bueno, ¿suéltala ya, no? – intervino Emmett entre enfadado y divertido – y luego soy yo el que la acapara…

Edward parecía reticente a separarse, pero finalmente me soltó. Un suspiro de alivio casi imperceptible salió de mí al darme cuenta de que el abrazo que me había dado Edward no me había afectado más de lo que debería. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que había cumplido el objetivo que me marqué cuando me fui a Jacksonville, había afrontado que Edward tenía una relación y lo había superado.

Emmett me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hasta que llegué al sofá del salón. Me senté en el medio con los chicos rodeándome, no sabía porque no apartaban ni un solo segundo la vista de mí.

-¡Estas impresionante, Bella! – dijo Emmett – ¿en qué momento has dejado de ser mi pequeña hermanita para convertirte en un bombón de mujer?

Todavía no estaba del todo acostumbrada a los cumplidos, por lo que sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé y aparté la mirada

-Exageras – dije

-No exagera – dijo Jasper, totalmente convencido

-Solamente… decidí que necesitaba un cambio, fue algo repentino – empecé a relatarles el motivo por el que lo había hecho, obviando algunos detalles – mis amigas me ayudaron, me llevaron de compras, me cambiaron mi peinado y me maquillaron un poco… tampoco quería nada excesivo

-Pues, has tomado una buena decisión Bella – comentó Jasper

-Eso digo yo – dijo Emmett – ¡Estás buenísima!

_¡Dime que no acaba de decir eso!_

-¡Emmett! – dije totalmente avergonzada

-¡¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! – se defendió

-Y, cuéntanos que has estado haciendo estos tres meses, peque – al fin Edward se atrevió a hablar. Parecía algo molesto, no sabía porque

-Pues… ha sido una de las experiencias más maravillosas de mi vida, no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Lo volvería a hacer con los ojos cerrados – dije en tono alegre, recordando todo lo que había vivido junto a mis nuevos amigos – He ido a un montón de sitios, he visto un montón de cosas y he conocido a las personas más increíbles del mundo, aparte de vosotros – aclaré, no quería que ellos se sintieran… desplazados con respecto a mis nuevos amigos. Para mí, Jazz, Emm y Edward siempre serían mis chicos.

-Ya veo que te lo has pasado muy bien – dijo Emmett

-Sí, pero me faltabais vosotros

Sonreímos simultáneamente, _¿por qué había estado tan nerviosa por esto?_

Comencé a relatarles todo sobre mi estadía en Florida: como conocí a mis amigos, como era mi hotel, todo lo que hicimos durante esas dos semanas, la proposición de Alice, "la mudanza", la llegada a Forks, como me hice amiga de Rose, mi cambio de imagen… incluso les mencioné mi nerviosismo de estos últimos días.

-Supongo que nos presentaras pronto a tus amigos ¿no, peque? – preguntó Emmett

-Claro, ellos también quieren conoceros – dije, me encantaría que hubiera un acercamiento por parte de mis chicos y mis amigos, salir todos juntos como un solo grupo. En ese momento, me acordé de Jake y de la conversación que tendría que tener con mis chicos sobre ello… así que cuanto antes, mejor – pero antes… quiero que conozcáis a Jake…

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es Jake? – preguntó Jasper con una mueca confusa. En realidad todos parecían tener esa misma mueca en la cara

_Y vuelven los nervios…_

-Jake es mi… novio

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, mirándome incrédulos… y yo no sabía qué hacer para que dejaran de observarme así

-¿Tu… tu novio? – dijo Edward, su cara estaba inexpresiva

_¿Tan raro es que yo tenga novio? _Los nervios se hicieron incluso más fuertes

-¿Te has echado novio? – inquirió Emm con una sonrisa traviesa – te has convertido en una caja de sorpresas, pequeña

**-¡**Es genial, Bells! – dijo Jasper, aunque sabía que luego él y yo tendríamos una conversación a solas sobre todo esto, pero no me importó

-Si, durante todo el viaje hemos tenido una gran relación de amistad… hasta que un día una cosa llevó a la otra, y finalmente me pidió ser su novia – aclaré con una gran sonrisa.

No pude evitar mirar la cara de Edward de reojo, seguía sin reaccionar, sin decir nada… Parecía petrificado

-Pero nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma – añadí

-Me alegro mucho, Bella – dijo Emmett pasando uno de sus enormes brazos por mis hombros

-Gracias – dije – ¿y qué hay de vosotros? ¿no habéis ligado en California? – pregunté solamente a Emmett y Jasper, obviamente Edward no había necesitado ligar en verano teniendo a Tanya…

-Bueno… ha habido un par de bomboncitos por ahí, pero nada serio – comentó Emmett

-Pues entonces estáis disponibles para presentaros a mis amigas – bromeé, todavía me acordaba del comentario que hizo Alice cuando vio a Jasper en una foto

-¡Si! Estamos libres como un taxi – dijo Emm, todos nos reímos, excepto Edward

_¿Qué le ocurría?_

Entonces caí en un detalle. ¿Cómo es que Tanya no estaba aquí con él? Si eran como siameses… ni si quiera la ha mencionado

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Edward? ¿Cómo está Tanya? – pregunté, demostrando menos curiosidad de la que en realidad tenía

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Las expresiones de los chicos dejaron de ser alegres para transformarse en serias excepto la cara de Edward, que demostró una gran tensión en cuanto dejé escapar esa pregunta, ¿pero qué ocurría?

-Tanya y yo lo dejamos hace un mes y medio

_¿Cómo?_ Esa respuesta fue la que menos pensé escuchar de sus labios, ¿lo habían dejado y yo no sabía nada?

-Oh – no se me ocurría nada más que decir, en realidad, me alegraba, pero no quería que Edward sufriera… había estado tantísimo tiempo detrás de Tanya – lo si-siento… yo… ha sido una mala pregunta por mi parte

-No tienes porque disculparte – dijo, aún con la tensión palpable en su tono de voz – no sabías nada

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunté preocupada

-Bien, no te preocupes por mí

En esos momentos me sentía más incomoda que nunca, y creo que no era la única con esa sensación en la habitación… No sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar. Había sido una noticia tan… inesperada. Se suponía que ellos estaban bien, ella lo tenía bien engatusado y yo me moría de celos pero ahora, ahora no sabía lo que sentía, era increíble como había cambiado mi forma de pensar durante solo tres meses.

¿Sería verdad que estoy dejando de lado mi enamoramiento hacia Edward?

-De… acuerdo – dije – ¿Qué os parece si hago algo para comer? Tango mucha hambre

-¡Estupendo! Echo de menos tu comida – dijo Emm con entusiasmo

Me levanté de un salto y caminé a paso rápido hacia la cocina, donde saqué una sartén y empecé a preparar la comida. Hice algo sencillo, huevos fritos con patatas, los chicos acudieron raudos a comer y comenzaron a devorarlo como si no hubieran comido en esos tres meses. Aunque Edward parecía pensativo ¿le habría hecho daño la pregunta que le hice?. Pese a que me moría por saberlo, no comenté nada

Después de comer, los cuatro nos sentamos de nuevo en el sofá, donde los chicos me estuvieron contando historias graciosas de su viaje, casi todas de Emmett.

-Y… Bella ¿Cuándo planeas presentarnos a tu novio? – inquirió Emmet

-Pues no sé, cuando queráis, supongo

-¿Por qué no salimos a tomar algo esta noche y nos lo presentas? – sugirió Jasper

Lo pensé por un momento, quería que mis amigos se llevaran bien con Jake, y además, con su presencia esa noche, me quitaría algo de tensión después de el reencuentro, me pareció buena idea.

-Por mí, estupendo – contesté – voy a llamarle

-¿No será demasiado pronto conocerle? – dijo Edward, algo desesperado

-Cuanto antes mejor, tío – le respondió Emm con una palmada en la espalda

Me levanté, cogí el teléfono y marqué su número. Al segundo toque contestó

-Hola cariño ¿tanto me echabas de menos? – dijo un tanto bromista

-¡Oh, si! No he podido resistir por más tiempo la tentación de oír tu voz – contesté con sarcasmo, rió

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha ido todo bien?

-Si, todo está estupendo – respondí – te llamaba para invitarte a tomar algo con mis amigos esta noche, quieren conocerte…

-¿En serio?

-Totalmente en serio, yo no bromearía con algo como esto

-Pues… genial, ¿Dónde y a qué hora?

-Pásate por mi casa, sobre las ¿nueve?

-Vale, ahí estaré – confirmó – hasta luego, preciosa

-Hasta luego – y colgué. Era demasiado pronto para los "te quiero" por teléfono y yo no me sentía preparada para decirlo. Jacob lo sabía y no me presionaba, internamente le daba las gracias por ello, por darme mi espacio.

M e dirigí hacia el salón, donde los chicos seguían en la misma posición en la que los había dejado.

-Pasará por casa sobre las nueve – les informé

-De acuerdo – dijo Emm – tengo ganas de conocerle. Espero que este no nos salga rana, como Tanya

Edward soltó un gruñido, parecía muy enfadado… oh, claro… sería por qué le acababan de recordar que su relación con Tanya no había salido bien. Pero, ¿tan enamorado estaba de ella como para reaccionar así? Sin quererlo, me entristecí. No sabía que sus sentimientos fuesen tan fuertes… pero entonces me recordé que yo no tenía por qué preocuparme por eso, yo estaba bien con Jake, todo el asunto de Edward ya era pasado.

La tarde pasó realmente rápida, casi sin darme cuenta ya eran las 19:30 p.m por lo que decidí empezar a arreglarme para esta noche. Últimamente vestirme para salir me llevaba muchísimo más tiempo que antes

Mis amigos se mostraron sorprendidos cuando dije que me iba a preparar, pero tras unas cuantas bromas, me dejaron marchar. Fui a mi habitación y entré en el baño para darme una ducha relajante… presentía que la iba a necesitar para esta noche. Estuve más de media hora hasta que me envolví en una toalla y salí en dirección a mi armario. En estos momentos no tenía que pensar como Bella, sino como Alice o Rose ¿qué es lo que ellas se pondrían para esta noche? Tras diez minutos frente a mi nueva ropa, decidí que lo mejor sería ir sencilla, pero elegante. Me decidí por unos leggins negros y una camiseta de rayas negras, blancas y grises que me llegaba algo por encima de la rodilla.

Comencé a vestirme, pensando en todo lo que podría ocurrir esta noche, tenía que confesar que estaba muy nerviosa. Sabía lo sobreprotectores que podían llegar a ser los chicos conmigo… solo esperaba que Jacob fuera de su agrado. Terminé de vestirme, esta vez fui hacia el perfume que me regaló Emily y me eché unas gotitas por el cuello y las muñecas. Deposité el frasquito sobre mi mesilla cuando tocaron la puerta de mi habitación

-¿Bella? – la voz de Edward sonó a través de la puerta, tan melodiosa como siempre - ¿puedo entrar?

-Claro, pasa

Edward entró en mi habitación, no pude descifrar la expresión de su cara, parecía… triste, pero había algo más. Me dolía ver a alguno de mis amigos así, independientemente de que fuese Edward o no

-¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunté

-No, solo… quería hablar contigo

-¿Sobre qué?

-No… lo… sé – dijo un poco avergonzado – supongo que de todo un poco, de ti, en estos tres meses. Todavía no me puedo creer que estés tan… cambiada

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-¡Claro! Estás… increíble, es solo que no me lo esperaba – contestó – últimamente me cuesta aceptar los cambios en mi vida

-Ah, ¿lo… lo dices por tu relación con Tanya? – me seguía costando un montón de esfuerzo no decir su nombre sin sonar acido – ¿Cómo es que lo habéis dejado?

-Las cosas no iban bien entre nosotros – explicó – ella era demasiado diferente a como creí que era, y siendo honestos, a ninguno de vosotros os caía bien, lo mismo que la pasaba a ella con vosotros… en realidad, romper fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho

_¡Un momento!_

-¿La dejaste tú a ella? – pregunté algo incrédula

-Si

-Pero… yo pensé… que ella te… gustaba – en esos momentos no sabía si lo que intentaba decirle tenía sentido – que te gustaba muchísimo

-Tú lo has dicho, me gustaba, pero cuando no la conocía de verdad. Después se volvió insoportable… supongo que me equivoqué

-¡Todo esto es tan raro! No pensé que las cosas aquí habían cambiado tanto

-Pues ya ves – se sentó en mi cama, obligándome a hacerlo a su lado – no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho durante todo este verano, echaba tanto de menos nuestras charlas… eres la única persona con la que puedo ser yo de verdad

_¡Dios mio! ¿Por qué me decía esto justo en estos momentos?_

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Asintió con la cabeza

-¿Por qué parecías tan molesto antes, en el salón, cuando dije lo de Jake? – no pude aguantarme la pregunta – pensé que te alegrarías por mí, sin embargo… no reaccionaste, no hiciste nada

-Es qué, yo… – estaba bastante tenso, le estaba costando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar – pensé que cuando tu volvieras, las cosas serían como antes. Que tu y yo tendríamos la misma relación de siempre… ahora voy a tener que compartir a mi mejor amiga con otro tío

Me enterneció, parecía un niño pequeño… ¿estaría celoso de Jake?

-Las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar entre nosotros solo porque yo tenga novio, tú seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo y eso nadie lo puede cambiar – cogí su cara entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme a los ojos, por un momento, me perdí en ellos – ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Lo sé – suspiró – Bella… ¿de verdad me has echado de menos todo este tiempo?

-De verdad – _no sabes hasta que punto lo he hecho_

-Bueno, creo que voy a dejar que te termines de arreglar – dijo levantándose de mi cama y caminando hacia la puerta – por cierto, estás preciosa

-Gracias – me sonrojé, pero él no lo vio porque ya había salido de mi habitación

Me tomé unos minutos sin hacer nada, reflexionando sobre aquella conversación. Edward parecía tan diferente a hace tres meses… todo y todos a mi alrededor habían cambiado.

Cuando logré salir de mi estupor, comencé a maquillarme, muy natural… no quería que se me notara mucho. A las 20:45 p.m estuve lista, por lo que salí a esperar a mi novio junto a mis amigos

Los tres estaban listos, sentados frente a la tele, con la misma expresión de aburrimiento en sus caras.

-¿Y…a donde se supone que vamos a ir esta noche? – pregunté, más que nada por sacarles conversación

-Uno de mis clientes del gimnasio tiene un bar-discoteca cerca de aquí, por lo que me han contado es un buen sitio… y nos harán descuento solo por el hecho de ir conmigo – dijo Emmett, orgulloso – si es que no nos lo hacen solo por lo guapo que voy hoy

-No te lo creas tanto, Emmett – se mofó Jasper – por la única por la que nos harían descuento sería por Bella – me sonrió

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto

Pasaron diez largos minutos, y a medida que avanzaban yo me iba poniendo más y más nerviosa. ¿Les gustaría Jake? ¿Se portarían bien con él? Por fin, el timbre sonó, haciendo que casi saltara del sofá

-¡Woow, tranquila! No nos lo vamos a comer – dijo Emmett en tono burlón

Le saqué la lengua y corrí hacia la puerta, donde ya estaba un guapísimo Jake con expresión relajada.

-Hola, llego puntual – me guiñó un ojo y me dio un pequeño beso

-Hola, entra – me temblaban las manos – ven, mis amigos están en el salón

Jacob me siguió con pasos tranquilos, _¿ni siquiera estaba algo nervioso?_

-Chicos… este es Jake – les presenté – Jake, ellos son Emmett, Jasper y Edward

Los tres se le quedaron mirando durante un par de segundos, al parecer, les dio buena impresión ya que enseguida Emm salió a su encuentro dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de saludo, Jasper hizo algo parecido a lo de Emm y Edward… él solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, estaba demasiado serio e irritado y no sabía porque, acababa de conocer a Jacob y él no había abierto la boca, era imposible que ya le cayera mal.

-Encantado – dijo Jake, después evaluó a Edward con la mirada

_¿por qué siento que hay tanta tensión en el ambiente de repente?_

-Mmmm… ¿os parece bien que nos vayamos ya? – propuse, intentando relajar la situación, cuando la primera que debía relajarse, era yo misma

-¡Si, vámonos! Tengo ganas de marcha – dijo Emmett, levantando uno de sus brazos al aire

Todos salimos por la puerta y nos dirigimos hasta el BMW de Jasper, él había sido designado conductor, por lo que no podía beber esta noche.

El trayecto hacia el bar fue corto, a penas tardamos diez o quince minutos. En la entrada había un cartel con luces de neón que decía _"All Night" _nos encaminamos hacia la entrada, Jake me tenía agarrada de la mano. El bar estaba bastante lleno, en la barra apenas había hueco y en la pista había muchas parejas bailando alegremente. Al otro lado de la pista pude ver algunas mesas de billar, que también estaban ocupadas al igual que las dianas, para jugar a los dardos, parecía un buen sitio a pesar de que a mi no me gustaban mucho las aglomeraciones de gente…

Emmett echó un vistazo hacia un hombre alto, de pelo negro y algo musculoso, (aunque no hasta el punto de Emmett), que estaba al otro lado de la barra, atendiendo a la gente – ¡Eeeh, Laurent!

El hombre se giró hacia mi amigo y se acercó rápidamente

-¡Emmett! Me alegro de que hayas venido – le dijo con amabilidad – hace un mes que no te veo por el gimnasio

-Es que estaba de vacaciones, son las ventajas de ser el jefe, ya sabes… pero pronto me reincorporo

-Genial, ¿has venido con tus amigos? – mi amigo asintió – si queréis coger una mesa, daos prisa, acaba de quedar una libre…

Sin más que decir, fuimos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos rápidamente, Laurent nos tomó nota y llegó a los pocos minutos con nuestras bebidas mientras intentaba esquivar a la gente que no dejaba de circular por el bar.

-Antes de nada, está de sobra decir que si le haces daño a la peque, iremos a por ti – advirtió Emmett mirando a Jacob

-No tengo intención de hacerla daño – dijo Jacob – _ya venía con el daño de casa _– murmuró esto último mirando fijamente a Edward, pero solo yo logré oírle

-Jake, por favor

-Todo está bien, Bella – me dijo

Una conversación a cerca del trabajo de Jake y sus aficiones por el futbol empezó a fluir en la mesa, mis amigos parecían congeniar con mi novio, el único que no intervino fue Edward, que decidió que matar a Jake con la mirada era mejor que hablar _¿que demonios le ocurre?_

-Y… ¿no te parece demasiado pronto estar con una chica que apenas conoce de unos meses? Hay personas que solo están con otras por interés – intervino Edward mirando fijamente a Jacob cuando la conversación había terminado

-¿Insinúas que me estoy aprovechando de Bella?

-No insinúo nada, solo digo lo que pienso – respondió Edward en tono desafiante

-¡Oh! Puestos a ser sinceros, creo que no soy yo el que se has estado aprovechándose de Bella durante mucho tiempo, quizás deberías plantarte ciertas cosas antes de hablar, Edward – contraatacó Jacob

_¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta este punto? _Ellos parecían querer matarse y yo no sabía que hacer en esta situación

* * *

**SIENTO MUCHISIMO EL RETRASO, pero estoy en época de exámenes y no tengo todo el tiempo que querría tener…**

**¿Qué os a parecido el capitulo? Hay tensión en el ambiente… pues a partir de ahora creo que esa situación no va a cambiar demasiado jejeje**

**Como siempre, agradeceros por todos vuestros reviews y favoritos y os invito a pasaros por mi blog (la dirección está en mi perfil)**

**Y nada mas… ¿Reviews?**

**Besos, nos leemos pronto**

**Niita94**


	17. Cap 16: Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 16: Explicaciones**

**Bella POV**

_-¿Insinúas que me estoy aprovechando de Bella?_

_-No insinúo nada, solo digo lo que pienso – respondió Edward en tono desafiante_

_-¡Oh! Puestos a ser sinceros, creo que no soy yo el que se has estado aprovechándose de Bella durante mucho tiempo, quizás deberías plantearte ciertas cosas antes de hablar, Edward – contraatacó Jacob_

_¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta este punto? Ellos parecían querer matarse y yo no sabía qué hacer en esta situación_

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – dijo Edward, ahora enfurecido - ¡Tú no sabes nada ,no hables de mi relación con Bella porque no tienes ni idea de cómo es!

-Sé un poquito más de lo que tú piensas, no eres más que un egoísta, siempre mirando por ti y nunca por ella

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo siempre me he preocupado por Bella!

-¿Estás seguro? Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que yo he visto y he tenido que soportar este verano

-¿Pero tú que mierda sabes? Me estás juzgando sin conocerme, tú no sabes lo que pasa por mi cabeza

-No soy el único que ha juzgado sin conocer…

-¡Basta! ¡Dejadlo ya! No sois más que unos críos – intervine muy enfadada, ¿Cómo se atrevían a hablar de todo esto sin apenas conocerse y dejándome fuera de la conversación como si yo no estuviera o no tuviera voz, como si solo fuese una maldita silla desocupada en aquel bar – yo me voy, que disfrutéis de la noche – dije sarcásticamente

Me levanté de la mesa totalmente indignada, casi echaba humo por la cabeza. No podía creer que eso hubiera sucedido, mi novio y mi mejor amigo, discutiendo como dos adolescentes sin apenas saber nada de lo que había pasado, ni de mis sentimientos… Y lo que peor me sentaba, es que para mí que ellos se conocieran y se llevaran bien era importante… todos formaban parte de mi vida y no quería que esta situación se repitiera casi a diario. Hubiera preferido que fingieran agradarse el uno al otro, aunque no se dirigieran la palabra, pero esa discusión sin sentido, sin apenas conocerse… me habían decepcionado

-Bella, espera – sentí como las enormes manos de Jake se posaban a ambos lados de mi cintura, deteniéndome

-Déjame Jacob, ahora no quiero hablar

-Lo siento mucho, Bella, de verdad – me dijo, me giró para que pudiera mirarle a la cara. Todavía parecía algo irritado aunque también arrepentido – no era mi intención que eso sucediera, se me ha ido de las manos… no era mi intención que te sintieras molesta e incómoda… perdóname, por favor

-¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significaba para mí? Yo no pretendía que os hicierais mejores amigos nada más conoceros, pero que por lo menos intentarais mantener una relación cordial por mí. Yo te conté todo lo que me pasó con Edward porque confiaba en ti, no para que a la primera de cambio se lo echases en cara – le acusé poniendo un dedo sobre su duro pecho – ¡sois adultos, por Dios! No sé qué os ha pasado, nunca os había conocido así, a ninguno de los dos. No entiendo a que ha venido ese comportamiento… puedo entender que te siente mal todo lo que ha pasado entre Edward y yo, aunque no tienes porque, tú no me conocías en ese momento y no tienes nada que ver en eso… pero él, no tengo ni idea de porque te ha tratado así sin conocerte

-Lo sé, Bella, de verdad – dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente para intentar calmarse, después los abrió – sé que me he comportado como un capullo, pero es que… me da tanta rabia que él piense que siempre ha estado ahí para ti cuando es el que más daño te ha hecho

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Jake – medio grité – son cosas nuestras

-¡Claro que es mi asunto! ¡Eres mi novia y no voy a permitir que un patán como él te haga más daño

-¡Pero qué…! – dejé mi frase inconclusa, ni siquiera sabía que decir – ¿sabes qué, Jake?, déjalo, me voy a casa y mañana hablaremos con tranquilidad

-¡No! No te vayas cariño, lo siento mucho de verdad, no volveré a comportarme así – sin darme tiempo a racionar me robó un pequeño beso – perdóname, por favor

-Jacob…

-Vamos Bells, ya te he pedido perdón, olvida todo este asunto y pasémonoslo bien

Me besó, esta vez profundizándolo más, afianzando su agarre en mi cintura y apretándome contra su cuerpo. _¿Qué demonios? No soy yo la que ha causado esa discusión, han sido ellos dos solitos y yo merezco disfrutar por una noche… ¿es justo que yo me vaya enfadada a casa por algo que ni siquiera era culpa mía? No_

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar – le advertí una vez que dejó de besarme

-Te lo prometo – dijo con una sonrisa provocadora que me hizo reir – ahora vamos a bailar, nena

-No Jake, yo no…

-Tu si bailas y muy bien, por cierto – me cortó – venga, que sé que lo estás deseando

Me cogió de la mano y casi me arrastró hacia la pista, pero lo detuve

-Espera Jake, quiero coger mi bebida – nuestro rumbo cambió hacia la mesa, donde se encontraban Jasper y Emmett hablando algo serios con Edward, que parecía estar bastante cabreado, en cuanto nos vio acercarnos habló

-Bella, yo lo…

Sin embargo, yo no quería hablar con él en esos momentos, suficiente había tenido con Jacob.

-Ahora no, Edward – le corte en un tono frio, estaba partiéndome la cabeza para saber a qué se debía su actitud con Jake, ¿acaso no le había servido de nada la charla que tuvimos antes de salir? – Jake y yo vamos a ir a bailar un rato

-¿Bailar? ¿Tú? – dijo Emmett totalmente asombrado – eso tengo que verlo. Es una pena que no me haya traído la cámara para grabarlo

Sonreí un poco pero lo ignoré, cogí mi vaso y fui con mi novio hacia la pista. Nos apretujamos bastante ya que no había demasiado espacio y la canción que sonaba incitaba a ello. Jacob me tenía bien agarrada de la cintura y nos mecíamos al ritmo de_ Dynamite_ de _Taio Cruz._

-¿En serio estoy perdonado? ¿o lo has dicho para que te dejara en paz?

-Estas perdonado, pero no lo voy a olvidar tan fácilmente… ¿Por qué… habéis reaccionado así? A sido tan extraño, nunca podría haberme esperado eso de Edward, a él no le gustan los conflictos y nunca ha actuado de la forma prepotente que lo ha hecho contigo – reflexioné en voz alta

-¿En serio no te imaginas por qué me ha atacado así? – negué – pues yo tengo una ligera idea al respecto…

-¿A si? ¿y cuál es, si puede saberse?

-Es obvio – le puse cara de póker, no sabía a lo que se refería – está celoso – afirmó completamente seguro de sí mismo

-¿Celoso? No, eso no tiene sentido… él solo es mi amigo. Seguro que es otra cosa

_¿Por qué motivo podría estar Edward celoso? _Es cierto que antes me había confesado que no le gustaba que tuviese novio, pero por el hecho de que tenía miedo de que eso le afectara a nuestra amistad, nada más. Él no tenía motivos para estar celoso

-Oh vamos, Bella, él… – pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Jasper llegó

-¿Puedo robar a tu novia para un baile? – le pregunto a Jacob con ese tono bromista en la voz

-Claro – rozó nuestros labios – voy a por otra bebida – y se marcho de la pista dejándome frente a Jasper

Jasper posó sus manos en mis caderas, bailando conmigo de un modo parecido a como lo hacía con Jake, solo que había un poco más de espacio entre nosotros.

-Nunca pensé que algún día vería a Isabella Swan bailando, pero la vida siempre te da sorpresas

Reí ante su comentario, me gustaba cuando Jasper se ponía filosófico. Estuvimos como un minuto bailando en silencio al ritmo de _Only Girl _de_ Rihanna, _pero Jasper lo rompió

-¿Cómo estás? – era una simple pregunta, pero sabía que no se estaba refiriendo a mi estado de ánimo en ese momento, sino a como me encontraba después de todos los acontecimientos desde que me marché a Florida hasta hace unos minutos

-Un poco confusa después de esa discusión absurda… pero bien

-Estás tan cambiada, Bella… y no sabes lo mucho que me alegro – me dijo al oído – estás más guapa, más alegre y más madura.

-No pensé que esto llegara a pasar, o por lo menos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo pero… estoy feliz

-¿Has conseguido olvidar a Edward?

-Nunca podré olvidar a Edward – respondí, segura de mi misma. Él era mi amigo y siempre formará parte de mi vida – pero Jake y mis amigos, me hacen sentir bien. En paz conmigo misma

-Lo sé, lo he notado – noté cierto tono de precaución en su voz, como si estuviera escondiendo algo – no sabes lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas este verano, sobre todo Edward

-Sé que han cambiado, lo de Tanya no tiene que haber sido fácil para él y…

-Lo de Tanya ha sido lo de menos – contestó con seriedad – Bella, tienes que hablar con él y aclarar muchas cosas, está muy arrepentido de todo lo que ha pasado con Jacob

-Sí, lo sé, pero preferiría hablarlo mañana, cuando se me haya pasado un poco el cabreo

-De acuerdo, pero habla con él. Tiene demasiadas cosas que decirte

-Lo haré, Jazz

No entendía a que venía tanto misterio de repente, pero sabía que la charla que habíamos tenido antes de salir Edward y yo no había sido más que un acercamiento. Tarde o temprano tendríamos que tener una conversación muchísimo más profunda, y no podía hacer nada para escaparme de ello, yo también lo necesitaba. Me lo debía a mi misma para zanjar de una vez ese capítulo de mi vida y poder pasar página.

Estuve bailando un rato más con Jasper, luego llegó Emmett y después volví con Jacob, el único que se mantuvo en la mesa fue Edward, sin apenas moverse, bebiendo una y otra vez de su copa mientras me observaba bailar… casi no despegaba la vista de mi, ni siquiera se había percatado de las miradas lujuriosas que estaba recibiendo por parte de algunas mujeres que estaban en el pub. Estaba demasiado extraño, casi no le reconocía, lo que me hizo plantearme una pregunta: _¿Cuánto y cómo puede cambiar una persona en apenas unos meses?_

-Jake, volvamos a la mesa… – casi le supliqué – necesito descansar un rato, los pies me están matando

No me dijo nada, solo me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta la mesa, donde Emmett se encontraba bromeando con Edward sobre lo borracho que estaba y Jasper intentaba esquivar las miradas que le estaba dando una rubia siliconada no muy discretamente vestida…

-¡Pero si ha vuelto la reina de la pista! – exclamó Emmett

-Necesitaba parar

-Y yo necesito ir al baño, creo que voy a reventar

-¡No necesitamos detalles, Emmett!

-Te acompaño, tío – le dijo Jake. Ambos se pusieron de pié y marcharon hacia el lavabo teniendo, aparentemente, una conversación muy graciosa

Una pequeña tensión se produjo en el ambiente, Edward seguía mirándome fijamente pero sin decir una sola palabra y Jasper nos observaba a ambos, como esperando que en cualquier momento estallase una guerra, yo intentaba mirar hacia otro lado aparentando indiferencia y tranquilidad, aunque seguramente no estuviera teniendo mucho resultado…

-Voy a ir a por otra bebida, en seguida vuelvo – ¡era lo que faltaba! Que Jasper nos dejara a solas

La tensión aumento. Él estaba poniéndome histérica entre tanta mirada. Me mordí el labio nerviosamente, retorcí un mechón de pelo entre mis dedos y Edward… seguía mirándome, aún con más intensidad si es que eso era posible, tenía la sensación de que no aguantaría mucho más en esta situación pero no me atrevía a decirle nada.

-Bella, lo q-que ha passsado antes… yo no… y-yo lo ssiento – dijo Edward con cierta dificultad, a cada dos palabras se le trababa la lengua – yo te qquie…

-Edward, déjalo – le corté antes de que terminara esa frase sin sentido – Ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de hablar

-Pe-ero Bella, t-tengo que deciiirtelo

De nuevo, no lo dejé continuar – Edward, estás borracho. Yo sé que lo sientes y que estás arrepentido, pero hablamos mañana de todo esto, por favor

-Beeella

-No, Edward. Ahora no, por favor

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después asintió muy lentamente con la cabeza.

Emm y Jake volvieron un par de segundos después. Mi novio me dirigió una mirada interrogante, sin duda preguntándome si había ocurrido algo entre Edward y yo, me limité a negar con la cabeza y al parecer, él se relajó ya que se sentó a mi lado y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, acercándome a él. Jasper se reunió con nosotros con su bebida en la mano.

Le di un sorbo a mi bebida. Bajó lentamente por mi garganta, refrescándola… la bebida se me estaba empezando a subir a la cabeza, pocas veces me emborrachaba, sabía como de boba me ponía, me daba por abrazar a la gente y decirles tonterías sin motivo, sin embargo hoy no me importaba. Acababa de volver de un viaje con unas personas geniales, tenía novio y había vuelto a ver a mis amigos después de varios meses, estaba a gusto y quería disfrutar del momento.

-¿Vamos a bailar? – le pregunté a Jake después de darle un beso en el cuello

-Te veo muy entusiasmada… – me dijo con una mirada pícara

-¡Quiero bailar, Jake! Pocas veces me verás con ganas de bailar, yo que tú aprovecharía – comencé a besarle lentamente para convencerle, su respuesta fue inmediata. Me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia el centro de la pista, me pareció oír un gruñido mientras nos levantábamos, pero lo ignoré.

Empezamos a bailar muy pegados, de vez en cuando nos dábamos algún beso, que iban subiendo de tono a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. No podía evitar pasar mis manos por su musculoso pecho, deleitándome con ello, tenía que reconocer que mi novio tenía un cuerpo increíble. Él tampoco se quedaba atrás con eso de los tocamientos. Nuestra relación no había pasado de esto, nos habíamos besado apasionadamente, nos habíamos tocado e incluso nos habíamos visto en ropa interior, pero no habíamos pasado a mayores… y empezaba a querer dar el "siguiente paso"

-¿Te quedarás esta noche en mi casa? – le pregunté con voz melosa pero sensual. No sabía de dónde me había salido esa voz…

-¿Tú quieres que me quede?

-Por supuesto, sino no te lo hubiera propuesto

-Entonces vale

Volvimos a besarnos, mucho más intensamente que antes, sin duda el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en mí, pero no estaba tan borracha como para no saber qué estaba haciendo.

-Bella, como no paremos esto ahora, vamos a terminar haciéndolo aquí

-¿Y por qué parar? ¿No te gusta?

-Puedes apostar a que me gusta, pero tus amigos y medio bar nos están mirando

-Pues vámonos a casa – sugerí mordiendo sin demasiada fuerza su cuello

-No traigo coche ¿recuerdas? Vinimos con Jasper

-Pues cogemos un taxi – le di otro beso – venga Jake

-Vámonos

Prácticamente me arrastró hacia la mesa y dijo – nosotros nos vamos ya

-Qué prisa tenéis de repente ¿no? – dijo Emmett en su línea de bromas característica - ¿Vais a discutir sobre la paz mundial?

-Emm, déjalos – le reprochó Jazz – os vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana – nos despedimos a la vez

Por lo visto a Edward no pareció gustarle la idea ya que se puso a decir absurdeces sobre porqué debíamos quedarnos un rato más, parecía casi desesperado… aún me desconcertaba su comportamiento. A Jacob no pareció importarle ya que me llevó hasta la salida, donde cogimos un taxi en dirección a mi casa, tardamos poco tiempo. Pagamos al taxista y nos bajamos rápidamente del coche. Avanzamos rápidamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta de mi casa, saqué las llaves con algo de urgencia, ya que tenía bastantes ganas de estar con Jake totalmente a solas y no sabía de dónde habían salido esas ganas…

Una vez dentro de mi casa, llegamos hasta la puerta de mi habitación, besándonos, acariciándonos y tocándonos como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Llegamos hasta mi cama y nos dejamos caer en ella, no sin antes asegurarnos de haber cerrado la puerta con pestillo. Las ansias se hacían cada vez mayores, hacía mucho tiempo que yo no mantenía relaciones sexuales, solo lo había hecho con dos chicos en toda mi vida y no demasiadas veces, por supuesto, todo eso ocurrió antes de conocer a Edward… llevaba unos cuatro años de sequía y Jacob sería el chico con el que abandonaría ese periodo. Lo necesitaba, no iba a estar arrastrándome toda mi vida por alguien que solo me veía como "una amiga".

La ropa comenzó a sobrar, por lo que rápidamente y casi sin darnos cuenta, desapareció. Los besos y las caricias siguieron su curso, hasta que por fin, nos dejamos llevar juntos… hacía tanto que no hacía eso, que ya ni reconocía la sensación de estar íntimamente con una persona, sintiéndote cuidada, sintiéndote bien… Puede que yo siguiera enamorada de Edward, pero Jake me ayudaría a olvidar.

* * *

**¿¡OS LO ESPERABAIS! ¿Ha sido un cap intenso, verdad? En este capítulo he puesto algo que muchas estabais deseando, sexo entre Jake y Bella, aunque no he hecho Lemmon (porque esta historia es Rated T) ahí está…**

**Hemos podido ver a ese Edward celoso y borracho que casi lo confiesa todo, a Jasper ejerciendo de amigo/consejero y a Jake y Bella totalmente entregados… espero no haber decepcionado a nadie ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos esos reviews que me llegan en cada cap, por tomaros una parte de vuestro tiempo leyendo mi historia y dejándome saber vuestra opinión, sois INCREIBLES.**

**Decir también que las dos canciones que aparecen en el cap están en mi perfil y que también está ahí la dirección de mi blog por si os queréis pasar ;)**

**Me despido sin más que añadir, ¿reviews?**

**Millones de besos, nos leemos pronto**

**Niita94**


	18. Cap 17: Desagrado e Ignorancia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 17: Desagrado e ignorancia**

**Bella POV**

Amanecí envuelta entre las sabanas, algo desorientada y con un ligero dolor de cabeza. El otro lado de la cama estaba más hundido de lo normal, por lo que estaba segura de que esta noche no había dormido sola. Los recuerdos de mi noche anterior y todo lo acontecido después se arremolinaron en mi cabeza, haciéndome suspirar con nerviosismo… Sabía que tendría que enfrentarme a una conversación incomoda con Edward y, lo peor de todo, con las reacciones de mis amigos ante lo que paso anoche, porque sabía que cada uno tenía una opinión distinta… sobre _todo_ lo que pasó.

Sentí el movimiento de Jake y un cambio en su respiración, signo de que sin duda se estaba despertando. Me giré hacia él, sus ojos marrones oscuro empezaron a abrirse, una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su cara cuando me vio

-Buenos días – dijo

-Buenos días

-¿qué tal has dormido?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Estupendamente… sobre todo después de lo de anoche – dijo adoptando esa voz picarona

Me sonrojé

-Jake…

-¿qué? ¿Acaso no te gustó?

-Sabes que no es eso, pero me gustaría que ahora no hicieras ningún comentario al respecto… mis amigos son un tanto bromistas y todavía tengo que hablar con Edward con respecto a lo que pasó de anoche

Frunció el ceño, su expresión antes alegre pasó a ser seria – oh, claro, tu querido Edward… – dijo con cierto tono agrio – ese tío siempre tiene que estar jodiéndolo todo

-Jacob – dije ahora algo enfadada – hablo en serio y no es _mi querido Edward_

-Yo también hablo en serio, no me gusta ese tío – casi lo fulminé con la mirada

-Eso lo dejaste muy claro anoche – respondí – y dejemos la conversación, por favor. No quiero terminar discutiendo de nuevo

Me puso mala cara, pero no añadió nada más. Me levanté de la cama, despacio, con cuidado para no marearme. Me vestí con unos pantalones cortos de cuadritos azules que me llegaban por la mitad del muslo y una camiseta blanca de tirantes con una estrella azul dibujada.

-Anda, vamos a desayunar – le dije para que se vistiera. Captó la indirecta rápidamente por lo que un par de minutos después estábamos en la cocina mientras nos servía un par de tazas de café, unas tostadas y unas magdalenas

Cinco minutos después, Emmett hizo su aparición en la cocina con solo unos pantalones de chándal y con los ojos medio cerrados

-¿Cómo va la resaca mañanera, Emm? – le pregunté en tono burlón, por una vez era yo la que podía reírse de él… tenía que aprovecharlo

Soltó algo parecido a un gruñido – oh, cállate – dijo, y a continuación se tomo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza

Unos minutos después, y con su propio desayuno servido Emmett se sentó con nosotros, evaluándonos con la mirada, elevando las cejas pícaramente y sonriendo – y… ¿habéis dormido algo o se alargó demasiado la noche? Tíos, suerte que no me cuesta dormir, porque hicisteis bastante ruido anoche.

Para variar, me sonrojé y giré mi cara hacia otro lado, totalmente avergonzada. Había visto millones de veces a mis amigos enrollándose con chicas e incluso los había escuchado por las noches… pero yo no estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso. Me hacía sentir incomoda

Escuché la profunda y ronca risa de Jacob a mi lado, su humor era bastante parecido al de Emmett, parecieron congeniar muy bien anoche y eso me alegraba, pero por otra parte que los dos se llevasen tan bien era… terrorífico. Me encargaría de estar lejos de ellos cuando nos juntáramos.

El móvil de Jake sonó, él, con bastante lentitud, fue hacia la habitación para responder, dejándome sola con Emmett

-Y ¿cómo terminó vuestra noche? – pregunté intentando cambiar de tema

-bueno, ya sabes… Bailamos con un par de chicas y después volvimos a casa, no estuvimos mucho tiempo más que vosotros, Edward se encontraba mal – comentó ahora algo más serio – por cierto, no paró de nombrarte en toda la noche, creo que deberías hablar con él

-lo sé, lo tenía planeado

-¿A pasado algo entre vosotros que yo no sepa? – preguntó acercándose con su silla

-No – _en realidad, han pasado un montón de cosas, pero ni siquiera Edward está al tanto de ellas _– sigo sin comprender por qué reaccionó así

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo – admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Emmett no le solía dar demasiadas vueltas a las cosas – pero, parecía arrepentido después de todo lo que dijo. Es más, cuando volvíamos a casa nos pidió que le trajéramos aquí para poder hablar contigo y pedirte perdón, parecía desesperado… no sabes lo que nos costó convencerle de que lo dejara pasar hasta que fuese de día

Me quedé sorprendida. Siempre que Edward y yo discutíamos dejábamos que las cosas se calmasen durante unos días, ambos éramos demasiado obstinados como para ceder al primer día, pero cuando se nos pasaba el enfado nos pedíamos perdón de inmediato. El mayor tiempo que he pasado enfadada con Edward han sido cinco días, y ahora él estaba desesperado por disculparse… todo esto no era normal, Edward jamás era así de maleducado con gente que acababa de conocer, jamás había usado ese lenguaje delante de mí y jamás había rogado a nadie para que le llevasen a mi casa a disculparse conmigo. Edward había cambiado demasiado, no entendía el porqué pero algo era diferente entre nosotros, y no estaba segura de si me gustaban esos cambios.

-¿En serio?

-En serio, creo que hasta valoró la idea de colarse por la ventana de tu habitación

-Hablaré con él – dije decidida. Necesitaba esa conversación, necesitaba saber el porqué de su comportamiento

Jacob apareció de nuevo en la cocina, haciendo que la charla entre Emmett y yo cesara

-¿Quién era? – pregunté

-Alice – dijo mientras rodaba los ojos. Sonreí automáticamente, apenas había pasado un día desde que no la veía y ya la echaba de menos – dice que me necesita allí para cambiar no se qué muebles de su habitación, en fin… por cierto, te manda saludos y dice que te llamará más tarde

-¿Entonces te vas ya?

-qué remedio. Ya sabes cómo se pone Alice cuando no se la hace caso

-pues más vale que te des prisa – reí ante su cara de fastidio

-Estoy de acuerdo con Bella – añadió Emmett

-¿tú también me quieres echar? Que hospitalidad hay en esta casa – dijo Jake sarcásticamente aunque no con mala intención

-así habrá más magdalenas para mí – comentó con la boca llena, Emmett nunca cambiaría en ese aspecto

Jacob se dirigió a mi habitación para coger las pocas cosas suyas que había allí, después le acompañé hasta el coche, donde me dio un pequeño beso de despedida

-Te llamo cuando llegue a Forks

-Vale, diles a todos que les echo de menos

-lo haré

Después de eso, entró en el coche y arrancó. Vi como el coche desapareció por el asfalto y a continuación volví a ingresar en casa.

Fui directamente hacia mi habitación, sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora mismo, llamar a Edward y hablar con él, había demasiadas dudas que necesitaban ser aclaradas en mi cabeza.

Marqué su número, con un leve temblor en mis manos, no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que no iba a ser una conversación tranquila.

-¿Diga? – respondió aquella voz que tanto me había hecho suspirar a lo largo de estos años. Estaba algo ronco pero no tenía dudas de que era él

-¿Edward? Soy Bella

-Oh Bells, lo siento por no haberte llamado antes, acabo de levantarme – se apresuró a decir – sobre lo de ayer…

-precisamente de eso quería hablarte – le dije con un tono de voz algo frío, ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido esa voz, pero sin duda seguía molesta por lo de anoche – ¿puedes venir a mi casa?

-Cla…ro – contestó algo dudoso. Un incómodo silencio se produjo a través de la línea – voy enseguida

Y con eso colgué, no me molesté ni en decir adiós. El enfado volvió a fluir en mi interior, lo que más me molestaba es que hubiera juzgado a mi novio sin apenas conocerlo. ¿Acaso le había puesto yo alguna pega cuando estuvo con Tanya? Era cierto que ella no me gustaba, que me moría de celos al verlos juntos pero jamás dije algo en contra de su novia, porque por encima de eso estaba su felicidad y si él estaba bien con ella, yo no tenía por qué meterme… pero ¿no se supone que Edward debería hacer lo mismo? ¿tanto le fastidiaba que intentara ser feliz? ¿le importaba algo mi felicidad? Plantearme todas esas preguntas me dolía demasiado, pero no podía parar de pensar en todo este asunto

Unos cinco minutos después, el timbre de mi casa estaba sonando insistentemente, sabía quién era, por lo que me apresuré en abrir. Me quedé frente a un Edward demasiado… triste, parecía deprimido. Había unas marcas moradas bajo sus ojos verdes, signo de que no había dormido mucho aquella noche, estaba más despeinado de lo normal y tenía las manos cerradas en puños, las veces que le había visto en esa postura quería decir que estaba tenso.

_Ya éramos dos_

-Hola – saludó mirándome directamente a los ojos

-Hola – me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar – vamos a mi habitación. Hablaremos más tranquilos allí

Con andares rápidos nos dirigimos hacia mi dormitorio, sus pasos resonaban detrás de mí, poniéndome mucho más nerviosa. Una vez dentro, me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta con el pestillo y poner el móvil en modo silencio, no quería interrupciones. Me posicioné frente a él.

-lo siento – comenzó

-quiero que me expliques por qué te comportaste de ese modo anoche – exigí con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho

-Yo… no lo sé. Mi cabeza estaba demasiado sobrecargada, todo ha cambiado tanto en apenas 24 horas, llegas tú totalmente distinta, nos dices que tienes novio, que nos le quieres presentar, me dices que las cosas no cambiaran entre nosotros, llega él, se mete a Jasper y Emmett en el bolsillo en apenas unos minutos, tú te olvidas de mi presencia… Me pasé, lo reconozco y me siento fatal por cómo me porté, pero él no tenía porque opinar sobre nosotros, porque no tiene ni idea de nada – dijo todo con gran determinación y manteniendo siempre contacto visual conmigo – no me iba a quedar callado como si nada

-¿Y tú crees que lo mejor es provocar a un chico al que acabas de conocer solamente porque estabas hecho un lio en tu cabeza? – medio chillé, mi intención en un principio no era levantar la voz pero no lo pude evitar – ¡fue totalmente estúpido!

La ira refulgió en sus ojos – ¡Puede que sea estúpido y que me haya comportado cómo un niñato! Pero ¿Qué pasa con él? ¡Dos no discuten si uno no quiere! Y si mal no recuerdo tú novio no hizo las cosas mejor que yo – dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su pelo – ¡¿Y qué pasó con él? Pues que fue detrás de ti, te dijo cuatro tonterías al oído y le perdonaste y yo… Yo que intenté hablar contigo millones de veces para disculparme ¡ni si quiera me dejaste hablar! Y encima pasas la noche con él

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Es mi vida! – ahora si estábamos gritando.

Estaba sorprendida, nunca había conocido esta faceta de Edward, siempre lo había visto tan perfecto… siempre era un caballero y siempre tenía todo bajo control y ahora, tenía delante de mí a un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre. Ese no era Edward, ese no era mi amigo

-¡Igual que tampoco era asunto de _tu Jacob _hablar sobre nuestra relación! No me conoce de nada y no sabe de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti – dijo con voz algo amenazante

-Eso no justifica tu forma de actuar – mi tono de voz descendió notablemente. Ese último comentario me había descolocado

Resopló – ¿y qué quieres que haga para que me perdones Bella? ¿qué tengo que decir para poder abrazarte de nuevo como tengo tantas ganas de hacer? No quiero distanciarme de ti, yo te… - en ese momento dejó de hablar, parecía tener un debate interno. Me miró a los ojos, intentando decirme algo con la mirada, había algo demasiado intenso en esas dos orbes esmeraldas… pero no sabía que era. – tú eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, Bells

-Y tú de la mía, Edward – le dije con aplomo – por eso era tan importante para mí que todo saliera bien anoche. Estás en todo tu derecho de formarte una opinión sobre Jake, no tiene porque caerte bien, simplemente te pido que no le trates con tanto desagrado, él también formará parte de mi vida ahora

Su silencio me indicó que estaba pensando las cosas, ¿tanto le costaba cumplir lo que le había pedido? ¿no podía hacer ese pequeño sacrificio por mí?

-De acuerdo, por ti lo haré – se acercó a mi – pero sigue sin gustarme ese tío, eres demasiado para él

-Edward, no te metas – se me vino a la cabeza la conversación tan similar que había mantenido con Jake esa misma mañana

-Entonces ¿todo bien entre nosotros? – asentí. Me era imposible estar enfadada con Edward, lo sabía. Él era mi punto débil – ¿puedo… abrazarte?

Una parte de mí estaba deseándolo, pero debía controlarme. Yo estaba con Jake, Edward era mi amigo y las cosas estaban claras entre nosotros, aunque aún sintiera cosas por él

Acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Me pareció oír un suspiro pero no le di demasiada importancia. Con esa discusión habíamos pasado de 0 a 100 en menos de un minuto, ambos necesitábamos volver a relajarnos y, aunque ahora no me gustaba, Edward era una de las pocas personas que tenía efectos calmantes en mí, con uno de sus abrazos, yo me sentía totalmente en paz.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Habían pasado seis días desde que hablé con Edward sobre aquella discusión absurda en el bar. Las cosas entre nosotros seguían más o menos como siempre, aunque había ciertos detalles que me desconcertaban. Siempre me miraba de una forma intensa, con la misma expresión en la cara que el día en que me explico su "aversión" hacia Jake, intentando decirme algo, como escondiendo un secreto del que quería hacerme partícipe. A menudo le veía hablando con Jasper a solas, incluso cuchicheando, pero cuando yo estaba en su presencia, la conversación se cortaba radicalmente. Y aquellos silencios cómodos que siempre se producían con él… se habían convertido en incómodos. No me gustaba la fase en la que nos encontrábamos y me preguntaba por qué estábamos así; siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: le estaba tomando tiempo aceptar que estaba con Jake y que aunque tuviera novio, él siempre formaría parte de mí día a día. Porque siendo sincera, era incapaz de no pensar en Edward a lo largo del día.

Por otra parte, desde aquella noche en el bar no había vuelto a quedar con Jacob. Hablábamos por teléfono todos los días, me preguntaba cómo estaba y si había ocurrido algo nuevo con Edward… le había contado la conversación que mantuvimos cuando se marchó a Forks, ambos eran conscientes de que no le agradaban al otro y estaban bien con eso, no tanto como lo estaba yo. Ellos preferían ignorar la existencia del otro y yo prefería eso a que se pusieran a discutir cómo dos posesos. _De nuevo_

-¿Y qué tal todo por Forks? – me encontraba hablando con Alice, la mayoría de los días hablaba con ella o con alguno de los demás

-Bien, pero todo es mucho más aburrido sin ti – comentó – y… ¿alguna novedad?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Ya sabes sobre que – comentó con aquella voz tan característica para sonsacarme información

-Nada nuevo, ambos siguen dejando claro que no les gusta el otro y como las cosas sigan así yo terminaré partida por la mitad – comenté; Alice estaba enterada de todo el asunto de Jacob y Edward

-Me gustaría conocer a Edward – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa – así sabría las dos versiones y podría darte mi opinión. Estamos hartos de oír a Jacob quejándose de él

-¿Hace eso? No puedo creerlo, siguen siendo unos críos

-¿Y qué esperabas? Son hombres – concluyó – ¡Tengo una gran idea!

_Oh-Oh… ya empieza_

-¿Y cuál es? – pregunté con algo de miedo, conocía lo suficiente a Alice como para echarme a temblar cada vez que se le ocurría una idea

-¿Por qué no quedamos esta noche todos juntos? Nos vamos de fiesta y así nos presentas a tus amigos

-Claro, ¿no será que a ti te interesa conocer a alguien en concreto? – dije con voz pícara. Aún no se me olvidaba la cara que puso cuando vio la foto de Jasper

-¿A mí? Que va – disimuló – entonces qué ¿quedamos o no?

-De acuerdo, esta noche a las 9:00 en mi casa

-Perfecto, ¡ponte guapa, como nosotras te enseñamos! – casi estaba viendo como daba saltitos en el sitio – nos vemos esta noche – no me dio tiempo a despedirme ya que colgó inmediatamente

Les conté a mis chicos los planes para esa noche, se mostraron emocionados, ellos también tenían muchísimas ganas de conocer a mis amigos del viaje… todos excepto Edward, que sabía perfectamente que esta noche tendría que volver a ver a Jacob. Yo había optado por ignorar esa actitud tan infantil, proviniera de quien proviniera, ya estaba empezando a hartarme de todo aquel asunto.

Por la tarde, me di un buen baño caliente para relajar mis músculos, lo necesitaría para enfrentarme a cualquier situación que se me presentara esa noche. Me vestí con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camiseta de mangas de murciélago a rayas blancas y negras que dejaba al descubierto uno de mis hombros. Me puse unos tacones bajitos de color blanco, elegantes pero cómodos y me deje el pelo suelto, haciendo que leves ondas cayeran libremente por mi espalda. Me eché unas gotitas de perfume, cogí un bolso y una cazadora de cuero negra y fui hacia el salón donde ya esperaban los chicos totalmente listos para salir. No pude evitar mirar de reojo a Edward que, para variar, estaba impresionante.

-¡Cada día estás más guapa, Bella! Aún no me he acostumbrado a la idea de que vivo con un bomboncito – me dijo Emmett

-¡oh, cállate! – dije intentando disimular mi sonrojo

Unos minutos después, el timbre de mi casa sonó. Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí casi corriendo hacia la puerta; estaba eufórica, tenía unas ganas locas de verlos a todos.

Abrí la puerta y en un visto y no visto estaba rodeada por un par de brazos pertenecientes a una persona muy pequeña

-¡Bella! Estas guapísima, sabía que no me fallarías al escoger la ropa – exclamó Alice que seguía abrazándome con fuerza

-Gracias, tu también estás muy guapa – la contesté

Tras ella saludé a todos los demás, dándoles un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Jacob se quedó el último, me dio un beso en los labios y entrelazó nuestras manos para ir hacia el salón y poder hacer las presentaciones oficiales. Esperaba que el encuentro de hoy fuera mejor que el de la semana pasada

Mis chicos se pusieron de pie en cuanto vieron aparecer a las primeras personas, uno a uno les fui presentando. Parecía que había superado la primera prueba… solo hubo dos cosas que destacaron en aquel encuentro: el desafío con la mirada que mantenían Jake y Edward y las sonrisas que aparecieron en las caras de Alice y Jasper cuando les presente.

* * *

**Siento muchísimo el retraso, en serio, pero la inspiración había volado por la ventana. No estoy del todo conforme con el capitulo, pero en fin… es lo que ha salido.**

**Por cierto, decir que lo siento mucho si no os ha gustado el giro que tomó la historia en el capitulo anterior, pero es mi historia y las cosas estaban pensadas así desde un principio.**

**Como siempre, millones y millones de gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos o simplemente por tomaros un poco de tiempo para leer mi fic.**

**Podeis pasar por mi blog (la dirección está en mi perfil) hace mucho que no lo actualizo pero tengo planeado hacerlo ahora que tengo las vacaciones de navidad**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, dejadme saber vuestra opinión… ¿Reviews?**

**Muchos besos, nos leemos pronto. Y… FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**Niita94**


	19. Cap 18: Increíble

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 18: Increíble**

**Bella POV**

No podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche hace una semana cuando mis chicos y mis amigos se habían conocido al fin. De las miles de situaciones que pensé que sucederían aquella noche, ninguna se hizo realidad. Fue una noche bastante extraña. A raíz de eso mi vida y la de mis amigos había cambiado drásticamente, no creía estar preparada para asimilar tantos cambios de golpe… pero supongo que así es la vida.

Todo empezó en el momento de las presentaciones…

_***Flashback***_

_El salón de mi casa se había convertido en una especie de salón de recepciones de la realeza, donde gente importante de otros países se ponían en fila para saludar a los reyes. Se estaban presentando uno por uno, con orden, cada uno por su cuenta sin necesitar mi intervención, cosa que agradecía. Necesitaba estar alerta por si había que cortar cualquier comentario o situación…incómoda de parte de mi novio y mi mejor amigo, que parecían querer ahorcarse mutuamente_

_-Así que, tu eres la famosa Alice – oí como la voz de Jasper adquiría un tono juguetón. Inmediatamente desvié mi atención hacia ellos_

_-Esa soy yo – rió Alice, siguiéndole el rollo – y respecto a lo de famosa… aún no lo soy, pero estoy en ello_

_-Me alegro de ponerle cara a la chica de la que Bella no ha parado de hablar – le dijo él, con una sonrisa resplandeciente – eres mucho más espectacular de lo que imaginaba_

_-Gracias, tu tampoco estás nada mal – respondió ella guiñándole un ojo_

_No podía creerlo, ¡¿están coqueteando?. ¿Jasper?, ese chico tímido al que yo tan bien conocía, y del que solo sabía que había tenido una relación sentimental seria, ¿estaba ligando delante de un montón de personas?_

_IN CRE I BLE_

_***Fin del Flashback***_

En efecto, Alice y Jasper estuvieron tonteando casi toda la noche, parecía que se habían enfrascado en una burbuja a la que no le permitían la entrada a nadie, no pararon de hablar, bailar y reírse… Al acabar la noche, vi como se daban los teléfonos disimuladamente, con cuidado de que nadie les viera, pero fallaron. Todos estábamos enterados de que hablaban prácticamente dos veces al día, durante todos los días. Estaba muy extrañada, me podría haber esperado miraditas y frasecillas sueltas para intentar "tantear" el terreno, Alice ya había expresado en un par de ocasiones que Jasper le parecía atractivo, pero nunca esperé que ambos fueran tan directos, creía que se lo tomarían con más calma al menos…pero me alegraba por que al menos ellos se sentían cómodos hablando entre ellos como si se conocieran de toda la vida y se lo estuvieron pasando bien, no como yo, que estuve en tensión toda la noche. Viendo como Jake y Edward se mataban con la mirada e intentaban reclamar mi atención con absurdeces y tonterías típicas de un niño pequeño.

_***Flashback***_

_Íbamos de camino al bar de la última vez. No me hacía demasiada ilusión acudir allí, ya que no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de esa noche… pero todos habían decidido que ir al "All Night" _**(N/A: Nombre del bar) **_estaba bien, así que no me quedaba más remedio que aguantarme._

_Entramos. De nuevo el mismo ambiente de la otra noche, incluso más. Mis amigos sonrieron al ver todo aquello. Emily y Ángela se dirigieron rápidamente a la pista arrastrando a sus novios sin siquiera pedir una bebida. Los demás, tras dirigirles una mirada divertida, nos dirigimos hacia la barra donde nos atendió un joven chico que se veía bastante agobiado._

_-Así que… ya sé porque hablabas tanto de tus "amigos de Seattle" en Jacksonville – me dijo Leah moviendo las cejas rítmicamente un par de veces – están buenísimos _

_-¡Leah!_

_-No me vayas a decir que no te habías dado cuenta porque eso no te lo crees ni tú – dijo soltando una carcajada, mirándome entre divertida y desafiante_

_-Yo no he dicho eso – contesté, poniéndome roja como un tomate. Sabía que mis amigos poseían unos cuerpos envidiables y cada uno tenía su propio club de fans particular, pero yo me había acostumbrado a ello y ya casi ni lo notaba… aunque, Leah llevaba toda la razón_

_-¡Si lo llego a saber hubiéramos venido a Seattle muchísimo antes! – le dio un sorbito a su bebida y miró unos segundos a otro lado, luego su vista se volvió a fijar en mí – parece que no soy la única que ha notado lo de tus amigos… Alice no pierde el tiempo_

_Gire mi cabeza hacia donde ella me indicaba. Esto era cada vez más raro, jamás me hubiera imaginado este tipo de acercamiento por parte de Alice o Jasper. Mi pequeña amiga pasaba repetidamente una de sus manos por el pecho de Jazz, que parecía más que encantado con ese gesto. Ella le estaba hablando al oído y a él no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara._

_-Voy a convencer a alguno de los chicos para que baile conmigo – me dijo Leah. Asentí ausentemente con la cabeza, ya que seguía observando los movimientos de ligoteo por parte de dos de mis mejores amigos._

_Me sentía una mirona, era un pensamiento estúpido pero así era, así que aparté mi cara, me senté en un taburete que había quedado desocupado y me dediqué a jugar con la pajita de mi bebida, dándole vueltas y más vueltas._

_-Hey – dijo aquella voz que yo conocía tan bien – te veo muy sola_

_-Todos están a lo suyo… no me importa estar sola unos minutos – contesté despreocupadamente_

_-¿Y donde se ha metido tu novio? ¿no se supone que tendría que estar haciéndote compañía? – dijo con una de sus cejas alzadas, cuestionándole. Ya estamos otra vez…_

_-Edward – advertí – no empieces ¿vale? Tengamos la fiesta en paz_

_-¡De acuerdo! Solo estaba constatando un hecho – dijo levantando las manos en alto, defendiéndose. Su expresión se suavizó y su voz salió mucho más suave – ¿Bailas?- dijo ofreciéndome una mano_

_-No creo que… – ni siquiera me dejó terminar la frase_

_-O sea que bailas con Jacob, bailas con Jasper… ¿pero no quieres bailar conmigo? – dijo con cara de pena. En momentos como este me era inevitable derretirme_

_-Pero… – no encontraba ni una sola escusa para librarme_

_-Por favor – dijo acercándose un poco a mí, mirándome con esos profundos ojos verdes, aturdiéndome – baila conmigo_

_¿Cómo negarme si me lo pedía de esa manera? Tenía que reconocer que Edward me seguía afectando… y sería una tarea difícil que dejara de hacerlo_

_Me guió hacia la pista poniendo una de sus manos en mi espalda. Una canción de moda estaba sonando, no me acordaba de su nombre pero realmente me daba igual. ¿Cómo era posible que en este punto de mi vida se estén cumpliendo sueños que tenía desde hace años? ¿Tenía que ser justo ahora, que estaba con Jake? Siempre había deseado bailar con Edward así, siempre había deseado que estuviese pendiente de mí como cuando se me había acercado porque "me veía sola", siempre desee que la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos fuese mínima… como ahora mismo. Pero por otra parte, sentía que estaba traicionando a Jake por sentirme así, al chico al que le había contado todas mis historias y preocupaciones y al chico al que me había pedido una oportunidad para estar juntos. ¿Era necesario que pasara todo esto? ¿Sería capaz de sentirme totalmente feliz y en paz conmigo misma alguna vez en mi vida? Últimamente cada vez que arreglaba algo, otra cosa empeoraba. Me sentía como si estuviera en una balanza, pero ¿hacia qué lado debía inclinarme?_

_-¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó con su boca justo al lado de mi oreja, para que pudiera oírle bien – ¿hace falta que estés tan concentrada para bailar? A mí me parece que lo haces estupendamente _

_-Gracias – él no sabía el debate que se estaba produciendo en esos momentos en mi cabeza_

_-Me gusta esto ¿sabes? – me dijo como confidencialmente, de nuevo cerca de mi oído – ojalá pudiera parar el tiempo justo ahora mismo_

_-¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunté con mucha curiosidad ya que no sabía a qué se refería con eso_

_-Porque he querido estar así contigo desde que estaba en California __– __¿qué…?_

_-Creo que es mi turno – dijo la voz de Jacob a mis espaldas. Automáticamente sentí como Edward se tensaba y se ponía totalmente serio_

_-Está bailando conmigo, por si no lo has notado – dijo Edward en un tono que resultaba bastante intimidante_

_-Ya… pero ella es mi novia – comentó Jake en un gruñido – como comprenderás, me gustaría pasar tiempo con ella_

_-Pues te lo hubieras pensado mejor antes de dejarla sola en la barra – ahora Edward me había echado a un lado y se había plantado frente a Jacob._

_-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer_

_-¡Basta, joder! – exclamé exasperada - ¡Mirad, en serio no se qué pasa entre vosotros para que os tratéis así y menos sin conoceros de nada pero desde ya os voy a dejar una cosa clara! – dije muy enfadada. Por más que lo intentaba no comprendía cómo se había dado esta incómoda situación entre ellos, pero ya me había hartado y no iba a permitirlo más - ¡ni se os ocurra volver a discutir así y menos delante de mí! Prefiero que no os dirijáis la palabra a que estéis así ¿queda claro?_

_Dejaron de observarme para echarse de nuevo esa mirada desafiante y altanera, aunque yo la llamaría estúpida. Al cabo de unos segundos asintieron con la cabeza casi al unísono_

_-Bien y ahora ¿podemos bailar ya? – me preguntó Jake algo cabreado_

_-¡No! Ahora me voy a ir a la barra – dije poniendo un dedo acusatorio en su pecho – y creo que tu y yo no vamos a bailar en toda la noche como sigas hablándome en ese tono_

_Bufó, pero le ignoré. Y cómo le dije, me fui a la barra a ver si conseguía olvidar ese momento que acababa de vivir con algo de alcohol_

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Aquella noche ambos intentaron acercarse a mi e intentar que olvidara aquello diciéndome tonterías, no lo consiguieron. Así que la única compañía que recibí a partir de ese momento fue la las chicas o la de Emmett, ya que Jasper parecía muy ocupado bailando con Alice. Aunque, llegó un punto en el que Emm desapareció sin que nadie supiera donde estaba… y preferiría no haberle encontrado en toda la noche. Sin embargo, no fue su "desaparición" la que nos llamó la atención en un principio, es más, ni la notamos

_***Flashback***_

_-Y entonces me encontré a Rose en medio del pasillo con la cara verde – contaba Ángela entre risas – ¡no sabéis que susto me llevé! ¿Quién en su sano juicio se hace una mascarilla a las 12 de la noche? Total, que se me calló el vaso de agua y me tocó ponerme a fregar y a recoger los cristales con el sueño que tenía… Rose no hacía más que reírse de mí, menos mal que al final me ayudó a recoger el estropicio_

_Todas estallamos en carcajadas, solo imaginarme a la perfecta Rosalie con la cara verde como el monstruo del Lago Ness… era algo impensable, si ella siempre estaba perfecta. Por lo visto la única que la ha visto desarreglada ha sido Ángela_

_-Hablando de Rose… ¿alguien la ha visto? – preguntó Leah mirando hacia todas partes. Con la de gente que había en el bar, dudo que la encontrase solo con echar un vistazo_

_-Hace un rato que no la veo – contesté encogiéndome de hombros – a lo mejor ha ido al baño_

_-No creo que tarde tanto tiempo en el baño, además, nos lo hubiera dicho a alguna – dijo Emily – ¿y si la ha pasado algo?_

_-¿A Rose? Lo dudo mucho. Ella sabe apañárselas sola, es una tía dura – dijo Leah riéndose levemente. La forma de ser de Rosalie y Leah era muy parecida: ambas eran decididas, no se acobardaban ante nada y siempre eran sinceras a la hora de opinar, te lo decían a la cara_

_-¿Y si le preguntamos a Alice? Puede que ella sepa algo – las dije para intentar tranquilizarlas, aunque la verdad es que era raro que no hayamos visto a Rose en un buen rato_

_Nos pusimos en pie y nos dirigimos hacia el otro lado de la barra, donde estaban apoyados Alice y Jasper que hablaban y reían animadamente._

_-Hola chicos – saludó Leah pasando un brazo por el hombro de Alice y el otro por el de Jasper – muy entretenida la conversación ¿verdad? Os lo estáis pasando de maravilla esta noche…_

_-¿Qué queréis? – preguntó Alice mirando a Leah entre avergonzada y furiosa, sin duda por haber interrumpido su momento con Jasper_

_-¿Habéis visto a Rose? – pregunté antes de que a Leah le diera tiempo a hablar, sin duda pensaba vacilarles un rato_

_Ambos negaron con la cabeza_

_-¿No se supone que estaba con vosotras? – preguntó Alice, confusa_

_-No somos sus niñeras – le respondió Leah – no vamos a pasarnos la noche al lado de Rose_

_Alice dio una pequeña patadita al suelo y se cruzó de brazos, no les estaba gustando nada que Leah la tratase así delante de Jasper, aunque creo que mi amigo solo estaba prestando atención a Alice_

_-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Habrá ido al baño o a tomar el aire! – respondió rápidamente, ¿estaba intentando librarse de nosotras?_

_-Muy bien – respondió Leah haciéndola una reverencia – gracias por tu gran ayuda, querida Alie_

_-Déjala, anda – le dijo Ángela intentando arrastrarla lejos de la "parejita". Por lo visto no era la única que había notado que Alice quería que nos fuésemos_

_-Vamos a buscarla – dijo Emily, ahora se la veía algo preocupada_

_-Vale, Leah tu búscala por la pista, Emily tu ve al baño, Ángela por la barra y las mesas y yo voy a echar un vistazo en la calle ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Me siento como los ángeles de Charlie – dijo Leah riéndose fuertemente - ¿sincronizamos nuestros relojes?_

_-Anda, cállate y vamos a buscar – le dijo Ángela intentando aguantar una carcajada_

_Cada una nos movimos hacia nuestros destinos. Fue difícil acceder a la puerta, ya que tenía que ir esquivando a la gente y yo no era muy ágil que se dijera… pero finalmente lo conseguí. Salí a la calle, estaba casi desierta, corría un poco de viento pero no hacía mal tiempo para tratarse de Seattle._

_Decidí dar la vuelta al local por si estaba en alguna de las calles de al lado. Empecé a caminar. Esperaba que Rose no fuera tan insensata como para haberse salido del bar para estar en una de estas calles sola… pero en realidad no estaba sola._

_La imagen que se presentó ante mi hizo que me quedara clavada en el sitio, sin poder dar un paso más. Emmett y Rosalie estaban apoyados contra la pared del local, registrando minuciosamente todos los rincones de sus respectivas bocas_

_¿Quién me había mandado a mi venir a buscarles? ¡Oh, sí, claro… yo!_

_Ellos seguían a lo suyo, no se habían percatado de mi presencia, por lo que decidí darles algo de intimidad más bien por mi salud mental y volví para entrar en el bar_

_¿En qué momento de la noche Rosalie y Emmett se habían liado?_

_De nuevo una palabra vino a mi mente. INCREIBLE_

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Esa noche no solo Alice y Jasper conectaron, Emmett y Rosalie no se habían quedado atrás. Durante toda esta semana Rosalie ha venido a Seattle unas tres veces, presentándose en mi casa y saliendo a dar una vuelta con Emmett, parecía muy ilusionada con él. Por su parte, Emm parecía un niño pequeño al que le habían regalado el juguete más guay de la tienda, estaba extasiado, emocionado y ahora sonreía muchísimo más que antes, si es que eso era posible.

Pero de esa noche no solo salieron cosas buenas, como era el caso de mis amigos… a mi me habían tocado las consecuencias malas. Edward apenas me hablaba. En toda esta semana solo se había pasado un par de veces por casa, se limitaba a saludarme y por más que intentaba darle conversación, él o contestaba con monosílabos o simplemente me ignoraba, y no sabía a qué se debía. Parecía ausente, pensativo también con los demás, como si tuviera que analizar cada frase que salía de nuestros labios… como si en su cabeza hubiera demasiados pensamientos acumulados. Solo una posible respuesta acudía a mi mente si me ponía a pensar detenidamente porque estaba así: que él se había sentido herido, de alguna manera, por las formas en que les hablé aquella noche.

El timbre sonó, despertándome de mi aletargamiento. Camine de manera desganada hacia la puerta, la abrí y cuál fue mi sorpresa que delante de mí se presentó un Edward muy guapo, pero a la vez un poco nervioso

-Hola Edward – dije algo asombrada al verle aparecer por mi casa sin siquiera haber avisado. Él casi nunca hacía eso

-Ho-Hola Bella – dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo – ¿puedo entrar?

-Claro, pasa – dije echándome a un lado para dejarle paso – ¿ocurre algo?

-No… esto, yo… venía a ver a Emmett

_¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido pensar que estaba aquí para verme a mí?_

-No está – contesté algo cortante. Por una vez quería que él estuviese aquí por mí, porque le echaba muchísimo de menos – ha salido con Rose

-¡Oh, de acuerdo! Pues… ya me pasaré en otro momento – dijo dándose rápidamente la vuelta y abriendo la puerta para salir

-Edward, espera un momento – me apresuré para agarrar uno de sus brazos con fuerza, intentando que detuviera su avance. Afortunadamente lo hizo – ¿podemos hablar?

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – su tono era serio, frió y no me miraba directamente a los ojos

-Por favor… – se lo pensó un poco pero finalmente aceptó. Me siguió hasta el salón, donde se sentó en el sofá junto a mí, aunque dejando cierta distancia entre nosotros – A ver, yo… siento muchísimo si te hice daño el otro día por la forma en que os traté, no fue apropiado y tendría que haberme controlado más. No quiero que haya un distanciamiento entre nosotros, Edward

Silencio, no movió ni un musculo hasta pasados 30 segundos. Se limito a mover la cabeza afirmativamente, con el mismo gesto serio de antes. Iba a hablar pero él se adelantó

-Yo tampoco quiero un distanciamiento Bella, pero me es imposible estar cerca de ti mientras estés con ese tío… mejor dicho, mientras estés con cualquier tío

_¿Qué?. _Ira, eso es lo que sentía dentro de mi

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunté furiosa

¿Realmente conocía a Edward tan bien como creía? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta como para decirme eso mientras que yo tuve que aguantarle a él y Tanya todo el tiempo? Hipócrita y egoísta, en ese momento es lo único que me parecía Edward, un ser irracional

-¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de decir eso? Tú tenías una relación con Tanya y todo el mundo se tenía que callar y aceptarla en el grupo, nos gustase o no. Y ahora que yo estoy con alguien ¿tú eres tan sumamente egoísta cómo para decir eso? No te entiendo Edward, no sé que te ha ocurrido en California pero desde que he vuelto ya no eres el mismo de antes – le reproché entre gritos

Y entonces, la bomba estalló. Una bomba que tenía nombre y apellido: Edward Anthony Cullen

-¡¿Qué cómo puedo decirte eso? – gritó poniéndose en pié – ¡¿es qué aún no te has dado cuenta Bella? – se paseaba por toda la sala con andares felinos, casi atemorizantes – ¡¿De verdad quieres saber por qué me estoy comportando así? ¡¿por qué no soporto verte con él? ¿quieres saber que ha ocurrido en California? Bien, tu lo has querido – en dos pasos se plantó frente a mí, me miró a los ojos y dijo algo impensable para mí – ¡PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, BELLA!

* * *

**Miles y miles y miles y millones de DISCULPAS por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Lo sé, ha pasado un mes pero entre las Navidades, volver a empezar el instituto y que la inspiración se había escondido y no la encontraba… se me ha pasado el tiempo. Pero ya he vuelto**

**No sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo, eran demasiadas las cosas que quería abarcar y no sé si lo habré hecho bien, pero según mi opinión a quedado bastante bien.**

**Como veis a llegado el momento que muchas estabais esperando con ansias (aparte de que actualizara, jejeje) La confesión de Edward, como veis el próximo cap va a ser intenso (soy mala por dejaros con esta tensión, pero es lo que hay) Intentaré tardar lo menos posible con el siguiente**

**Cómo siempre daros las gracias por todos los reviews, alertas o simplemente por leer mi fic. MUAKS :)**

**Sobre mi blog, lo tengo un poquito abandonado, pero voy a actualizar ahora mismo… así que pasaros si queréis (tenéis la dirección en mi perfil)**

**Y nada más… espero que os haya gustado, que no estéis muy enfadadas conmigo y que me dejéis un review diciéndome que tal ha quedado ;)**

**Nada más, nos leemos pronto (espero)**

**Muchísimos besos**

**Niita94**


	20. Cap 19: Al Filo Del Acantilado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capítulo 19: Al filo del acantilado**

**Bella POV**

_Y entonces, la bomba estalló. Una bomba que tenía nombre y apellido: Edward Anthony Cullen_

_-¡¿Qué cómo puedo decirte eso? – gritó poniéndose en pié – ¡¿es qué aún no te has dado cuenta Bella? – se paseaba por toda la sala con andares felinos, casi atemorizantes – ¡¿De verdad quieres saber por qué me estoy comportando así? ¡¿por qué no soporto verte con él? ¿quieres saber que ha ocurrido en California? Bien, tu lo has querido – en dos pasos se plantó frente a mí, me miró a los ojos y dijo algo impensable para mí – ¡PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, BELLA!_

_Silencio, vacio… no, no, no…_

Estaba segura de que el mundo se había parado, _mi _mundo se había parado. Había dejado de dar vueltas, nada tenía sentido, me encontraba perdida, desconcentrada, sin saber que decir, que hacer, incluso como moverme. No era capaz de reaccionar con normalidad… pero ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo reacciona una persona normal después de que el hombre de tu vida, al cual habías decidido renunciar para siempre te confiese que está enamorado de ti?

Mi cabeza no podía llegar a concebir esa idea, ¿acaso es posible que esto sea real? Más bien parecía estar viviendo un sueño, uno que se había repetido millones de veces, de millones de maneras diferentes y en millones de escenarios distintos. Pero todas con el mismo mensaje, yo era feliz en esos sueños, pero todo se disipaba en cuanto mi despertador comenzaba a sonar… ¿y ahora? ¿Sería esto un sueño? Seguramente lo era. Yo creía que lo estaba superando, pero mi cabeza se había vuelto tan loca cómo para crear un sueño que se sentía tan… real, tan autentico. Cuando me despertara me llevaría una gran decepción, incluso no descarto que se me escape alguna que otra lágrima. Porque, sinceramente, que me sucediera esto en la vida real, era imposible.

-Esto es increíble – dije totalmente maravillada

La cara de loco que tenía hasta hace unos minutos se disipó y fue ocupada por una de confusión – ¿el qué? – preguntó

-El poder de la mente – contesté, en mi tono de voz se podía percibir una gran incredulidad – oficialmente me he vuelto loca

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Bella? – normalmente el Edward de mis sueños era más listo, siempre solía entenderme… ¿porqué en este sueño no lo hacía?

-Ya sabes… esto no es real, pero lo parece. Es un sueño realmente bueno, aunque supongo que en cuanto me despierte pediré cita con un psicólogo, porque creo que me estoy volviendo loca…

-¿Pero… qué…? Bella, estás divagando. No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo – me miraba fijamente con esos ojos verdes tan sumamente penetrantes, su ceño estaba fruncido y se pasaba repetidamente la mano derecha por su pelo, despeinándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba

-Pues que es imposible que tú estés enamorado de mí en la vida real – confesé – sencillamente, todo esto no puede ser verdad

-¿Crees que esta situación no es real? – su cara era todo un poema, no había palabra en el mundo para definir la mueca que tenía puesta – Bella, esto es de verdad, no estás soñando

-¿Co-co-cómo? – tartamudeé – eso es imposible

-No Bella, no lo es. Todo esto es real y mis sentimientos también lo son. Te quiero Bella

_¿Me… quiere? ¿Edward… me… quiere… a… mi?¿No estoy… soñando? Imposible, esto tiene que ser un sueño_

-Eso no es cierto Edward, no puede serlo – no era capaz de pensar con calma, pero aún así tenía, ¡no! necesitaba aclarar esta situación – tú no puedes quererme

-¿Qué no puedo quererte? Te equivocas, te quiero ahora, te querré mañana y pasado mañana y dentro de 2 meses o 2 años… te querré igual que te llevo queriendo durante mucho tiempo, solo que no me había dado cuenta – bajó la vista al suelo durante unos segundos, sus ojos mostraban algo de desesperación – Ahora más que nunca entiendo lo de "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"

No, imposible.

-¿Todo esto es una broma, cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que no, Bella! – su voz había adquirido un deje de determinación inmensa – ¿Me crees tan insensible cómo para jugar con nuestros sentimientos de esa forma?

¿Lo creía? No, Edward nunca había sido así… pero con la actitud que ha estado mostrando estas últimas semanas, la verdad, ya no sabía que pensar. Yo siempre había estado enamorada de él, pero Edward nunca me había tratado como algo más que una amiga… ¿por qué ahora iba a cambiar eso? A pesar de que siempre había mantenido la esperanza de que me quisiera, era consciente de que eso no iba a ser real, porque es imposible y siempre iba a serlo. Así de sencillo

-No Edward, no… eso no es verdad, tu no me quieres – dije medio desesperada, con mi voz apenas audible – no me quieres

-Bella, tú no sabes lo que yo siento cada vez que te veo con Jacob, o cada vez que rechazas hablar conmigo, cada vez que te alejas, o que no me miras – dijo ahora, con un tono algo melancólico – para mí, eso es una tortura y ya no puedo aguantar más. Necesitaba decírtelo

_¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que decirme esto justo cuando lo estaba superando? _Todavía no había asimilado del todo lo que me acababa de confesar, pero empezaba a darme cuenta realmente de que todo esto estaba sucediendo de verdad… No era un sueño

-No es justo, no es justo que me digas esto. ¡Dios! Esto no puede estar pasando – estallé en gritos, parecía una loca pero supe que era el momento adecuado para dejarlo salir todo. Ya me había hartado de guardar mis sentimientos bajo llave hasta el punto de que me hicieran daño – ¡¿Acaso tienes la menor idea de cuánto tiempo llevo esperando que tú te fijaras en mí? Años, llevo años esperándolo. Creo que me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, sin embargo tú solo me veías como una amiga más, nada especial. ¡Y por mi todo estaba bien! Porque estaba tan desesperada por estar en tu compañía que me conformaba con cualquier cosa que quisieras darme. Hablas de cómo tú te sientes cuando me ves con Jake, pero ¿tú te has parado a pensar en cómo me sentía yo? ¿Sabes la de veces que he tenido que tragarme las lágrimas, apartar la mirada y fingir una sonrisa cada vez que nos presentabas a "una amiga" o a "tu nueva novia"? No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que yo he sufrido por ti, porque no me veías como a una mujer… ¿Quieres saber porque me fui sola a Florida? ¡Pues porque ya no aguantaba más! No era capaz de ver cómo mirabas a Tanya, como la tocabas, como la sonreías, ya no podía dar más de mi – Las palabras surgían de mi boca, sin apenas pensarlas, eran como un rio cuyas aguas fluían libremente… ya era hora de que pudieran circular con tranquilidad. No sé en qué momento mis ojos se pusieron acuosos, pero ahora las lágrimas se estaban deslizando por mi cara precipitadamente – no puedo contar la de veces que lloré en Jacksonville por ti, la de veces que tuvieron que consolarme y yo intentaba seguir en pie, como podía, poniendo siempre una sonrisa en mi cara para que tú no te preocupases. Y ahora, que estoy con Jacob y que decido olvidarte, me dices esto… no puedo, no puedo más Edward.

Su cara en esos momentos era indescriptible. Miles de sentimientos estaban reflejados en su mueca: incredulidad, decepción, dolor, melancolía, amor, algo de alegría incluso… Se acercó a mí y posó una de sus manos en mi cadera y la otra en mi mejilla, limitando mi movimiento. Su cara se aproximo hacia la mía y yo… yo estaba aturdida por su cercanía, aunque muy en el fondo de mí, una voz me decía que algo no iba bien.

_Aléjate Bella, aléjate. _No hice caso, en el fondo siempre supe que era algo masoquista

-Ed-ward… ¿Qué… qué haces? – dije entrecortadamente, notando como su aliento se juntaba con el mío. Apenas unos milímetros separaban nuestros labios

-Me quieres – podía jurar que su voz era capaz de hipnotizarme, lo dijo con una devoción que no era capaz de creer – tú me quieres

-No-o, Edward no

-No puedes negarlo ahora, Bella – juntó nuestras frentes, cerró los ojos un par de segundos, respiró pausadamente y los abrió. Su mirada tenía un brillo especial que hizo que mi respiración se cortase durante un breve periodo de tiempo – Yo… lo siento mucho. No sabía que sentías algo por mí… ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada? – al ver mi silenció, continuó hablando – siento muchísimo haberte hecho sufrir así, es algo que nunca me voy a poder perdonar, pero te quiero Bella y tú también me quieres y sé que podemos estar juntos – dijo en medio de un susurro – necesito que estemos juntos

-No puedes hablar enserio, ¡no puedes estar diciéndome esto! – le di un manotazo y me solté de su agarre, dejando la suficiente distancia como para que su olor no me intoxicara de la manera en que lo hacía

-No he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida – dijo totalmente serio – quiero estar contigo Bella

-¡Edward! Después de todo lo que te he dicho, después de todo lo que he pasado ¿me pides esto? ¡No!

-¿Y por qué no? Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y quiero que empecemos una relación ¿es algo tan descabellado? Tú misma acabas de admitir que llevas mucho tiempo enamorada de mí ¿Qué te detiene? ¡¿Cuál es el maldito problema para que no seamos una pareja?

Esto se nos estaba yendo de las manos, estábamos demasiado alterados, yo no podía pensar con claridad, solo quería gritar y gritar hasta quedarme afónica.

-¿Cómo que cuál es el problema? No sé si lo sabes, pero ahora estoy con Jacob – me crucé de brazos e intenté esquivar su penetrante mirada verde

Enarcó una ceja – Eso tiene fácil solución

Mi cabeza se giró sola, su cara no demostraba sentimiento alguno. Mi boca se abrió, no podía creer lo que me acababa de "sugerir" indirectamente

-¿Estás insinuando que deje a Jake? – nunca había conocido esta faceta de Edward, pero no me gustaba absolutamente nada.

Se limito a asentir, la furia creció en mi interior. En esos momentos yo era un volcán que estaba entrando en erupción

-¡No tienes derecho a pedirme eso! ¡No voy a dejar a Jacob! ¿vale? Él ha estado para mí cada vez que lloré por ti, cada vez que estaba de bajón, me ha ayudado a superarte y a ser "feliz" sin ti. No pienso dejarle

-¡Tú no le quieres, tú misma te estás forzando a no ser feliz! ¿Sabes que, Bella? Que todas estas cosas que me estás diciendo son simples escusas. Sí, le harás daño si le dejas, pero eso no es un motivo suficiente como para no estar conmigo, estás escondiéndote detrás de tonterías. ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez la verdadera razón para rechazarme? Porque voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por solucionarlo, te lo juro

-¡Porque no quiero sufrir más! – las palabras salieron de mi boca sin haberlas pensado, fue algo automático – No podría soportarlo más, Edward – y en ese momento, rompí a llorar con verdadera intensidad – ¿lo entiendes ya?

Su cara se desfiguró, se acercó a mí y me envolvió en un abrazo. Yo me desahogué, estaba rota, tenía muchas grietas recién cerradas y muchas otras que me quedaban por reparar. Sabía que no estaba preparada para estar con Edward, pese a que ese siempre había sido mi sueño. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos sumidos en ese abrazo, pero tampoco es que me importara demasiado

-Lo siento tanto, peque – susurró en mi oído – no sabes lo que me duele verte llorar

-No puedo, no puedo, no puedo – hipé

Ni yo sabía a qué me refería diciendo eso, pero era las únicas palabras que era capaz de pronunciar en ese momento

-Lo sé y no te imaginas cuanto lo lamento – su voz era triste, apagada, sin emoción – yo soy el causante de que estés así. ¿Sabes? Siempre intenté evitar que te hicieran daño, físico o sicológico, siempre he tenido un instinto de protección hacia ti muy fuerte y resulta que del primero del que tenía que protegerte era de mí mismo. Lo siento de verdad, Bella

A cada palabra suya lloraba más, sabía que estaba desperdiciando la oportunidad que siempre había estado esperando, pero era superior a mí. No me veía capaz de estar con él.

-Por favor, por favor… déjame sola – supliqué entre lágrimas

-No pienso dejarte sola en este estado – sus brazos se convirtieron en una jaula en torno a mi cintura

-Necesito estar sola, Edward. Tengo que analizar muchas cosas, por favor

Se separó unos centímetros de mí para mirarme a la cara, la suya expresaba dolor, sus ojos ya no brillaban y su sonrisa torcida estaba desaparecida en combate. Pareció meditar mi petición durante un momento, finalmente asintió y poco a poco me dejó libre de su cuerpo.

Con una mirada triste y algo cabizbajo se dirigió hacia la puerta, agarró el pomo y la abrió, pero antes de salir se giró hacia mí y me miró intensamente

-Bella, se que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo y quizás he sido algo brusco en la manera de decírtelo… pero quiero que sepas que no me voy a rendir – la determinación era visible tanto en su voz como en su expresión – ahora tengo claro que quiero estar contigo, y no voy a dejar escapar ni la más mínima oportunidad

¿Qué debería responderle en este momento?... no sabía que palabras utilizar, ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de sujetarle la mirada, tenía la mente en blanco y a la vez inundada de pensamientos incoherentes, sin orden lógico. Aún me costaba asimilar todo lo que acababa de suceder y no estaba segura de que todo lo que me había dicho era real, pero algo en mí interior me lo decía. Sus ojos, sus labios, la posición de su cuerpo, su actitud, sus gestos signo de nerviosismo… aunque también puede que me estuviera aferrando a lo que yo deseaba que fuera real, porque yo siempre había deseado que él me quisiese.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió de mi casa. El silencio se adueño del lugar. A lo largo de mi vida había pasado por millones de situaciones, pero nunca me había sentido como ahora… no sé si existía alguna manera de describir este sentimiento, era una mezcla entre desconsuelo, esperanza, asombro y dolor. Pero sobretodo, me sentía sola y perdida, sentía que estaba sola en la Tierra y no tenía a nadie al que poder confiar lo que me acababa de ocurrir.

Arrastré los pies hasta el sofá y me dejé caer, cerré los ojos e intente que mi respiración fuera adquiriendo su ritmo normal. Miles de imágenes acudían a mi memoria con la velocidad de un rayo, del mismo modo se iban. En esos momentos yo no era una persona coherente, creo que si lo intentara no podría encontrar mi voz. ¿De verdad Edward acababa de confesarme que me… que sentía algo por mi? ¿Y si solo había sido algo producto de mi mente? ¿Estaba tan desesperada por escuchar esas palabras que me lo había imaginado? No, no me lo había inventado. Probablemente hace unos meses era posible que todo hubiese sido un sueño… pero en el verano yo había aprendido a vivir sin él, a acostumbrarme a su presencia como la de un amigo más, a no hacerme ilusiones al respecto. Yo no estaba loca y no me lo había inventado, estaba segura de ello.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo iban a ser las cosas a partir de ahora? Estaba consciente de que la conversación que acababa de tener con Edward había dado un nuevo rumbo a mi vida, a mi manera de pensar y a las decisiones que debía tomar en un futuro cercano, y me daba miedo. Era más que eso, estaba aterrada porque no tenía control sobre… nada. No tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer a partir de ese momento. Estaba dividida entre mi cabeza y mi corazón, una parte de mi estaba deseando olvidar el pasado, dejar atrás todo el dolor y rencor acumulado y lanzarme a los brazos de Edward, tal cual, sin un salvavidas al que aferrarme. Pero la otra parte, mi sentido común y mi lado racional me decía que debía dejar las cosas como estaban yendo hasta ahora, que Edward me haría daño tarde o temprano y que, probablemente, se cansaría de mí y esa última opción era algo que no quería ni pensar. Yo le necesitaba en mi vida aunque solo fuese una mínima parte de él, perderle NO era una opción.

Y por otro lado, estaba Jake. No quería hacerle daño, después de todo lo que había hecho por mí, por ayudarme y por entenderme. Nunca me había sentido presionada estando en su presencia, a diferencia de la conversación que acababa de mantener con Edward. Además, yo me sentía bien con él. Todavía no podía decir que sentía cosas por él, ni que estaba perdidamente enamorada porque sería decir una gran mentira, pero tampoco quería renunciar a su compañía. ¿Podría dejarle para empezar una relación con Edward? No, no era una chaquetera, pero sobretodo no era capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien de esa manera. Me sentía sucia y una mala persona.

Estaba al filo del acantilado, debatiéndome entre caer en una relación que no sabía si funcionaría, arriesgándome a ganarlo o perderlo todo y por otro lado quedarme en tierra, en un lugar donde sabía que me mantendría a salvo, aferrándome a lo que ya tenía y conocía, sin conocer nada nuevo pero al fin y al cabo, estaría… bien. Y mi tierra era Jacob.

Abrí los ojos y observe mi casa, mi techo, mi televisión, mi sofá, mi lámpara, mi alfombra, mi planta… mi vida. Supe en ese instante que no quería arriesgarme a perderlo todo, no quería cambiar nada. Hasta ahora me estaba yendo relativamente bien y no quería que mi vida se volviese inestable… _de nuevo. _Ya sufrí bastante.

Si, era una decisión muy cobarde, pero no me sentía con fuerzas de adentrarme en "territorios desconocidos"

Una melodía conocida sonó de fondo, llenando aquel vacio en que se había sumido mi casa. Reconocí aquella melodía como la de mi móvil, así que me levante y corrí a cogerlo

_Jake llamando_

¿Y ahora qué? No me sentía con ganas de hablar con mi novio, realmente no me sentía con ganas de hablar con nadie. Pero algún día tendría que hacerlo, además, debía afrontar la situación con madurez y esconderse no era algo que ayudara.

-¿Diga?

-Hola guapa – respondió aquella voz que tantas veces había conseguido relajarme, una vez más lo hizo – ¿Cómo estás?

_Hecha un lio_

-Bi...en

-¿Ocurre algo? Te noto rara – su voz adquirió un matiz de preocupación

-Nada que… estoy algo aburrida, creo que la cabeza me va a estallar de un momento a otro

-¿Y porque no haces algo para pasar el tiempo?

Ante mi se extendió una vía de escape ante toda mi frustración mental, algo que me ayudaría a no pensar en nada y que ocuparía mi tiempo

-Creo que buscaré un trabajo – dije decidida

Era algo perfecto para distraerme.

-ammm…Me parece bien, pero ¿piensas ir a buscar trabajo ahora mismo? – se mostraba divertido ante mi repentina e inesperada contestación

-¿por qué lo dices?

-Bueno… es que Leah y yo estamos solos y aburridos en Forks, sin hacer nada y habíamos pensado en pasar a verte

Me daba pereza pensar en estar acompañada justo en este momento, que tenía que pensar en demasiadas cosas… pero si me quedaba en casa iba a terminar comiéndome la cabeza y estaría aún peor.

-Claro, os espero

* * *

**Hola. Sí, he vuelto, bueno sé que mucha gente estará planeando una manera de matarme por haceros esperar un mes… pero no me venía la inspiración, creo que estoy demasiado estresada últimamente, estoy hasta arriba de exámenes y trabajos y creo que me entenderéis que los estudios van primero… pese a eso quiero que sepáis que ****NO VOY A DEJAR EL FIC****, es posible que tarde más tiempo de lo normal en actualizar, pero al final actualizare, solo necesito que tengáis algo de paciencia (ya os deje una nota parecida en mi blog, si alguna vez vuelve a pasarme algo como esto seguramente allí os deje una explicación)**

**Bueno, dejémonos de temas serios y vamos al lio… ya esta aquí la confesión por parte de ambos, seguramente muchas nos os esperaríais que el capitulo se desarrollara así pero esto estaba pensado así desde que la idea del fic llegó a mi cabeza. Un aviso, no os desesperéis, el tiempo arreglará las cosas. No os olvidéis de que este es un fic Edward/Bella ;)**

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han molestado en dejarme un review o en agregarme a favoritos y alertas, tampoco me olvido de las "lectoras silenciosas" Millones de gracias a todos, me ha sabido muy mal dejaros esperando tanto tiempo.**

**Y como siempre, os invito a que le echéis un vistazo a mi blog (la dirección está en mi perfil)**

**Espero que os halla gustado el cap, que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión y también espero no haberos aburrido con esta enorme nota de autor que os acabo de dejar… jejeje =)**

**Besos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Niita94**


	21. Cap 20: Nos tienes aquí

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 20:**** Nos tienes aquí**

**Bella POV**

Con paso lento y arrastrando los pies me dirigí hacia el baño, necesitaba una ducha rápida para poder estar más relajada, pero sobretodo necesitaba arreglarme un poco, porque estaba segura de que ahora mismo daba algo de miedo. No me sentía con demasiado ánimo para salir, pero sabía que debía hacer un esfuerzo, porque como empezara a quedarme en casa ya no volvería a salir en una buena temporada…

Una vez duchada, fui hacia el armario y saqué unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta blanca de tirantes anchos, una cazadora gris a cuadros y unas manoletinas (**N/A: zapatos) **y un bolso plateados. A continuación me maquillé levemente, sin que se notara demasiado pero aplicando la cantidad suficiente como para disimular mis ojeras y mi palidez, y sobre todo para intentar quitar en un patético intento la cara de confusión que tenía.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme, fui al salón y me senté en el sofá a esperarles, según mis cálculos tardarían unos 15 o 20 minutos más en llegar. No me encontraba con ánimo para hacer nada, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo solo para no pensar. Giré la cabeza para intentar encontrar el mando de la televisión; al hacerlo, me fije en la foto enmarcada que estaba encima de la mesa, una foto muy especial que hacía mucho que no me detenía a observar. Fue tomada hace unos dos años, durante el festival de Lollapalooza en Chicago. En ella aparecíamos los cuatro, abrazados, sonrientes, felices… en ese entonces no había problemas ni dolor, ni quebraderos de cabeza, éramos solo un grupo de amigos dispuestos a divertirse, sin más cosas en las que preocuparse que pasárselo bien. Añoraba esos tiempos, apenas era capaz de reconocerme en esa foto, ya no era la misma chica que aparecía sonriente mirando de reojo a Edward, como si estuviera viendo el sol por primera vez. Todos nos habíamos vuelto mucho más serios, responsables y maduros, por una parte estaba bien, pero por otra… era deprimente ver cómo pasa el tiempo y toda tu vida va cambiando sin apenas darte cuenta. Y no solo yo estaba distinta, Emmett ahora era el dueño de un gimnasio, con obligaciones y muchas cosas de las que encargarse, aunque siguiera conservando su sentido del humor; Jasper acababa de terminar la carrera y estaba en busca de un trabajo, ahora estaba más centrado y formal, y Edward, ya no era aquel joven despreocupado, alegre y amable del que yo me enamoré, ahora era un joven empresario mucho más serio, callado y con el poder de confundirme hasta más no poder. Por un momento quise volver a tener 19 años… pero ese era un deseo imposible

El timbre sonó, ¿ya habían pasado 20 minutos?. Y yo lo único que quería era no pensar… era más débil de lo que creía. Me levanté y fui a abrir la puerta, allí estaban Jake y Leah, sonrientes… ojala yo pudiera tener ese estado de ánimo

-Hola guapa – Jacob me dio un breve beso en los labios – ¿qué tal?

_¿Qué tal? Fatal_

-Bien, como siempre – me encogí de hombros. Miré a Leah que había fruncido levemente el ceño, después de un segundo sin reaccionar se acercó a mí y me saludó con dos besos en las mejillas

-¿Estás lista? – me preguntó mi novio, asentí – Vale, entonces vámonos ya

-Y, ¿a dónde se supone que vamos a ir? – pregunté dudosa.

-He hablado con Rose cuando veníamos hacia aquí – comentó Leah – está con Emmett en el centro comercial, así que hemos quedado con ellos allí

-Al parecer Rose pasa más tiempo en Seattle que en Forks… ahora apenas veo a Emm

-Ya ves, está bastante pillada por él, aunque no lo quiera reconocer – rió Leah

-¿Ahora vais a empezar a cotillear? A este paso no nos iremos nunca… – se quejó Jacob, medio en broma

-Nosotras no cotilleamos, eso es de marujas – le respondió Leah – nosotras comentamos hechos de la vida de nuestros amigos y conocidos

-Lo que comúnmente se conoce como cotillear – se burló Jake

-Anda, cállate y vámonos ya – le medio empujó a la salida, fueron hacia el coche mientras yo cerraba con llave la puerta de casa.

Nos montamos en el coche y partimos hacia el centro comercial, fueron 10 minutos de camino, en los que Leah se paso parloteando sobre que Alice no paraba de hablar de Jasper y que Rose estaba todo el día al teléfono con Emmett. Mientras tanto yo solo me dediqué a escuchar las canciones de la radio, que desafortunadamente me recordaban demasiado a momentos de mi vida en los que se encontraba Edward

_Edward, Edward, Edward… Tengo que dejar de pensar tanto en él. Al final me lo van a notar_

Hice un esfuerzo por cambiar la mueca que seguro se había formado en mi cara. Por fin llegamos al aparcamiento del centro comercial, y tras dar un par de vueltas Jake consiguió encontrar un sitio para dejar el coche. Mis acompañantes bajaron con energía, yo lo hice lentamente, sin ánimo. Entramos por la puerta del enorme centro comercial que había sido recientemente construido, apenas había estado aquí un par de veces. Sin embargo, Jake y Leah se movían con soltura por el lugar, muy seguros del camino por el que debían ir

-Y ¿Dónde exactamente hemos quedado con Emm y Rose? – les pregunté

-En la bolera – contestó Jake

_Un momento…BOLERA_

-¿Una bolera? ¿No estaréis pensando en que juguemos una partida, verdad? – dije parándome de golpe

-Claro, ¿Qué vamos a hacer en una bolera sino? – dijo Jacob despreocupadamente, siempre con el mismo tono relajante en su voz, pero esta vez ese tono no causaba ningún efecto en mi

-No puedo jugar a los bolos, soy malísima… seguro que le hago daño a alguien – me excusé, pero Leah no tardó en intervenir

-¡Oh, vamos Bella! Será divertido – Leah me agarró del brazo y tiró de mi, obligándome a andar – exageras demasiado. No creas que yo soy muy buena jugando a los bolos… eso solo para pasar el rato

-Leah, realmente nunca me has visto jugar, no sabes si estoy exagerando. Una bola de bolos en mis manos puede ser como la bomba atómica

-Bella, por muchas excusas que intentes poner, al final vamos a terminar jugando, y lo sabes – intervino Jake – así que deja de preocuparte y vamos a pasar un buen rato

Tras un largo y sonoro suspiro, me rendí. Casi sin darme cuenta estábamos entrando por la puerta de la bolera. En una esquina y pegados a la pared nos esperaban Emmett y Rosalie. Nada más verme Emm adivinó mi nerviosismo, pero hizo caso omiso a mis suplicas y dio mi número de zapatos. Nos dieron la pista, nos cambiamos los zapatos y nos dispusimos a formar los equipos, solo había un problema, éramos impares

-Yo me quedo sin jugar – ofrecí

-Ni de coña – respondió Emmett – tú vas a jugar como todos los demás. No seas sosa, peque. Sabes que no va a pasar nada

-Pero Emm… – no me dejaron continuar

-Ya sé – dijo Jacob, no dejando mostrar mi "opinión". Él también comenzaba a conocerme – Emmett y yo contra vosotras tres

-Pero entonces estaríais en desventaja – dijo Rose

-No lo creo, Bella es bastante mala… ya veis que ni quiere jugar, seguro que monta una rabieta porque no le salen bien los tiros. Ni se preocupara por el equipo – dijo Emmett riéndose levemente, sabía que lo estaba haciendo para picarme, y lo consiguió

-¿A si? Ya verás. Vamos a ganar y después te lo restregaré por la cara – dije un tanto ofuscada. Emm conocía de sobra las maneras para hacerme reaccionar de diferentes formas. Y más hoy, que estaba con las emociones a flor de piel debido a aquella conversación con Edward

_Edward, Edward. ¡Deja de pensar en él!_

-Así se habla, compañera – rio Leah con un puño en el aire, en señal de apoyo

Nos acercamos a coger las bolas, en ese momento Jake aprovechó para ponerse a mi lado y preguntarme

-Bell, ¿te pasa algo?

_¡Oh, si, claro que me pasa algo, Cariño! Resulta que mi mejor amigo del cual sigo enamorada me acaba de confesar que también está enamorado de mi. Y te puedes imaginar como estoy… pero por lo demás todo va estupendamente. Gracias por tu preocupación_

-¿A mí? No, nada. Estoy bien – me evaluó con la mirada durante unos segundos, para después sonreírme y dirigirse a recoger su bola

_Funcionó. Al parecer estoy aprendiendo a mentir…_

La partida comenzó, en un principio nosotras íbamos perdiendo. La mayoría de los puntos que teníamos eran gracias a Rose. Después Leah comenzó a mejorar su técnica y conseguimos el doble de puntos de los que teníamos, quedando empatados con los chicos. Mientras tanto, a mi mente venía una y otra vez los momentos en la universidad en los que veía a Edward jugar al billar, a los bolos o a las cartas con sus amigos…

Una vez en la recta final, la última tirada me había tocado a mi

-Vamos Bella, puedes hacerlo – me animo Rose – solo concéntrate un poco, deja de pensar en las musarañas

-Haz un esfuerzo, B – dijo Leah en mi oído – recuerda, ganar para restregárselo a Emmett por la cara

Intenté acordarme de la postura que utilizaba Rosalie para tirar, estaba segura de que me salió un pobre intento, pero aún así lo hice. Respiré hondo, eché el brazo hacia atrás y luego lo moví hacia delante dejando caer la bola con un ruido sordo. Para mi sorpresa la bola siguió recta y logré derribar casi todos los bolos, dejando dos en pie.

-¡Bella! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Has ganado! – chillo Rose

Las dos se me echaron encima y empezaron a dar saltitos, obligándome a hacerlo a mi también. Tengo que reconocer que eso me levantó algo el ánimo.

-¡Peque! Al parecer se te ha pegado mi talento – Emm me abrazó levemente – ¿A que no era para tanto?

Las chicas decidieron que debíamos celebrar nuestra victoria, por lo que fuimos a un bar cercano a tomar unas cañas. El bar estaba bastante lleno, por lo que los chicos fueron a pedir a la barra y nosotras nos quedamos sentadas.

Rose y Leah comenzaron a hablar, no sé muy bien de qué ya que no las estaba prestando atención; me limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando y a soltar unos cuantos "mmm" y "aja"

Se me hacía imposible no pensar en Edward, viendo a toda esa cantidad de parejas agarradas de la mano paseando delante de mí continuamente. Yo también quería ser feliz y al menos, creía que lo merecía. Y sabía que yo misma era la que lo estaba impidiendo, yo y mis inseguridades, pero he pasado tanto tiempo ocultándole mis sentimientos a todo el mundo y auto-convenciéndome de que Edward nunca me iba a querer que ahora se me hacía imposible pensar lo contrario. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía que reflexionar sobre tantas cosas, analizar tantas situaciones… No quería hacer daño a Jake, no sabía si fiarme de Edward, no quería resultar herida en el intento, y sobre todo, no quería decepcionar a nadie.

Un suspiro lastimoso salió de mis labios sin apenas darme cuenta. _La vida es tan complicada…_

-Ya que estamos en una tarde de juegos – la voz de Jacob interrumpió mis pensamientos abruptamente – ¿queréis echar una partida al billar?

-Me apunto – exclamó Rosalie poniéndose inmediatamente en pie

-Yo paso – dije – con jugar a los bolos he tenido más que suficiente…

-Yo también, me voy a quedar haciéndole compañía a Bella – dijo Leah a la vez que pasaba un brazo sobre mis hombros

Jacob se encogió de hombros – como queráis – dicho eso se dirigieron hacia las mesas de billar, que se encontraban al otro lado del local

-Empieza a hablar – dijo Leah con voz autoritaria. La miré atónita

-¿Qué?

-Se que te pasa algo – _¿por qué tenía que ser tan transparente siempre? _Intenté poner una cara de indiferencia, al parecer, no funcionó – Venga ya, Bella. Suspiras, no tienes ganas de hacer nada, estás distraída y apenas le prestas atención a nadie. Puede que con Jake haya funcionado, pero a mí no me engañas ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Me tenía contra las cuerdas. Me debatía entre soltarle una patética escusa arriesgándome a que me pillara o contarle la verdad. Pero, ¿quería que alguien más supiera la verdad? La situación se me estaba saliendo de las manos, primero Jasper, luego Alice, después Jake, obviamente no podía olvidarme de Edward… y ahora Leah. Cuanta más gente lo sabía más indefensa me sentía. Esto de dejar los sentimientos libres no me dejaba una buena sensación en el estómago, ni mucho menos. Pero creo que ya no podía hacer nada, debía contárselo. Después de todo Leah me ha demostrado ser una buena amiga y quizás esto me sirviera para desahogarme…

-Es que… verás… yo… A mi antes, m-me ggustaba un amigo… – ¡Arggg! ¿Por qué es tan difícil explicar esto?

-¿Un amigo? – enarcó una ceja – Querrás decir Edward

Me quedé petrificada, durante unos segundos mi mente se quedó en blanco y no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿Leah lo sabía?

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que salió de mis labios – ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha contado Alice… o Jake?

-Nadie ha tenido que contarme nada, Bella. Soy observadora, es más, hasta hace unos segundos era solo una sospecha, pero con tu reacción me lo acabas de confirmar

Ya no podía negarlo, me había pillado. ¿Para qué seguir ocultándola los detalles de la historia?

Suspiré – Si, se trata de Edward – asintió con la cabeza, ni siquiera parecía _algo _sorprendida con la noticia

-¿Qué ocurre con él para que estés tan distante? – inquirió

-Pués… a ver, cuando conocí a Edward aún seguía en la universidad. Estaba loca por él, me inventaba cualquier escusa para verle, para hablar con él. Y él siempre ha sido tan cariñoso y amable conmigo, que cada vez que estaba en su presencia me sentía como en una nube. Estaba muy, muy enamorada. Yo me moría de celos cuando él nos presentaba a su nueva novia, o su nuevo ligue… pero nunca le reproché nada, ni deje que se enterara de mis sentimientos. Yo no era adecuada para él –_ dolía demasiado admitirlo _– Yo estaba rodeada de chicos, apenas tenía amigas y no vestía como las demás ni me interesaban las mismas cosas… en fin. Durante los tres años en los que hemos sido amigos me he auto-convencido de que entre Edward y yo nunca iba a pasar nada, y por mi estaba bien mientras que siguiésemos siendo amigos… pero entonces llegó Tanya

-¿Tanya? – fui interrumpida abruptamente por Leah, ya casi me había olvidado de su presencia. Estaba absorta recordando los buenos y malos momentos vividos con Edward durante esos tres años – Aquí viene la peor parte del relato ¿verdad?

Asentí, tome un par de respiraciones lentas para intentar mantener la calma y no desmoronarme mientras contaba la historia – Tanya era… es la compañera de trabajo de Edward. Llegó nueva hace unos meses y todos se quedaron medio embobados con ella. Ya sabes, es la típica niña guapa, con una figura impresionante, un bonito pelo y una bonita cara, muy superficial y muy estúpida, pero al parecer los tíos no llegan a captar esa última faceta suya… Lo que quería decir, es que Edward también estaba detrás de ella, poco a poco me contaba cómo se habían enrollado, cómo comenzaban a pasar tiempo juntos… hasta que llegó un día en que quedó conmigo para contarme que era su novia. Leah, fue horrible. De todos sus amigos tuvo que llamarme precisamente a mi

-Sí, los hombres pueden llegar a ser tan insensibles y ciegos… No puedo creer que te hiciera pasar por eso. Creo que yo en tu lugar le hubiera dado una buena patada en las pelotas – ese comentario me hizo reír, estaba segura de que Leah lo hubiera hecho. Era muy impulsiva – continúa, por favor

-Por ese entonces teníamos planeado hacer un viaje juntos a California, por supuesto Tanya se había apuntado al plan, por lo que en el último momento fui a la agencia de viajes y organicé mi escapada a Florida, no quería pasar el verano rodeada de "su amor". Entonces os conocí a vosotros, cambié muchos aspectos de mi vida y comencé a afrontar con calma la situación. Reconozco que uno de los motivos que me llevó a aceptar ser la novia de Jacob fue intentar olvidar a Edward, y lo estaba consiguiendo… pero entonces volví a Seattle, y le vi de nuevo, y los sentimientos seguían ahí, solo que estaban aplacados. Luego me enteré de que lo había dejado con Tanya. Cuando les presenté a Jake, le dio un ataque de celos impresionante, se pusieron a discutir sin apenas conocerse… luego estuvo unas semanas sin verme ni hablarme, y llega esta tarde y me confiesa que está enamorado de mi – una mueca de asombro se plantó en su cara – y ahora estoy tan confundida, Leah… yo estaba bien con Jake, pero como siempre tiene que venir Edward y arrasar con todo, no he parado de pensar en todo lo que me ha dicho esta tarde

-Joder Bella, esto podría ser perfectamente el argumento de un culebrón. ¿Qué le has dicho tú?

-Le he terminado confesando que yo siempre he estado enamorada de él – posé mi vista en el suelo

-¿Y lo sigues estando ahora?

-Si, pero también me gusta Jake. Soy demasiado egoísta, Leah

-No, solo tienes un cacao mental que no puedes con él. Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan distraída hoy…

-No sé qué hacer. No quiero dañar a nadie, ni a ellos ni a mi, pero no veo ningún camino en el que alguien no salga mal parado – mi vista se volvió acuosa – me siento tan culpable Leah…

-Mira Bella, yo no soy una experta en todo esto del amor. Apenas he tenido dos novios formales en mi vida y solo me duraron un mes cada uno, pero, creo que deberías distanciarte un poco de los dos, de todo el mundo en realidad. Necesitas aclarar las ideas y lo mejor para eso es estar sola

-Lo sé, sé que tienes razón. Pero tampoco puedo aislarme del mundo como si tal cosa – expliqué

-Tampoco hace falta que te vuelvas una huraña, Bella. Solo digo que si un día no te apetece pasar tiempo con otras personas, no lo hagas. Date una vuelta, despeja tu mente y entonces podrás hacer lo que tú quieras. Porque sé perfectamente que esta tarde no te apetecía nada salir y has aceptado solo para no hacernos un feo… ¿o me equivoco?

Me había calado hasta el fondo. Era más transparente de lo que creía

-Tienes toda la razón

Rosalie llegó a la mesa con una sonrisilla de suficiencia. Por su cara se notaba que estaba relajada, se encontraba a gusto y era feliz. Cómo la envidiaba…

-He ganado – afirmó

-Solo has tenido suerte, casi te tenía – dijo Emmett enfurruñado. Estaba justo detrás suya. Jacob asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a mi amigo.

-¿Queréis la revancha? – les desafió Rose. Rápidamente volvieron a la mesa de billar para echar otra partida

-¿Vamos a verles? – me preguntó Leah

-Claro, no quiero seguir hablando de esto… terminaré deprimiéndome más

-La vida es difícil a veces ¿no? – dijo de manera ausente, le di la razón. Pude captar como mientras decía esa frase, le echaba una mirada a Jake. Había visto que ella y mi novio se llevaban bastante bien, tenían mucha complicidad y un sentido del humor parecido. Estaba segura de que detrás de ellos había una pequeña historia o algún secreto que no me habían contado. Sentía curiosidad por ello, pero a lo mejor solo eran imaginaciones mías, desde luego no iba a meterme donde no me llamaban

-Para unos más que para otros – la contesté finalmente

-Y que lo digas… – se giró a mirarme. Sus ojos demostraban seguridad y determinación, cualidades que en este momento, yo no poseía – Bella, la vida no se acaba por un hombre, recuérdalo

Nos apoyamos contra la pared más cercana y seguimos observando cómo se desarrollaba la partida

oOoOoOoOoOo

Acababa de llegar a casa con Emmett después de una intensa tarde, estaba agotada. Una confesión, una partida de bolos y una conversación sobre mis sentimientos habían sido suficientes para un día.

Fui a la nevera, tomé un vaso de agua, me despedí de Emmett y me fui a mi cuarto. Cinco minutos después estaba metida entre las sábanas esperando que el sueño llegara a mí, pero no lo hizo. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, en realidad, tenía una cosa en la cabeza.

Las palabras que Edward había pronunciado esta tarde estaban grabadas a fuego en mi memoria. Desde luego este día había sido irreal, si ayer me hubieran dicho que esto ocurriría les tacharía de locos.

Lo que me hubiera gustado que existiera un botón para apagar mi cabeza y que dejase de pensar, pero por más que lo intentaba las palabras llegaban a mi dejándome aún más confusa de lo que estaba esta tarde.

"_No quiero que haya un distanciamiento entre nosotros, Edward"_

"_me es imposible estar cerca de ti mientras estés con ese tío…"_

"_ya no eres el mismo de antes"_

"_¡PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, BELLA!"_

"_es imposible que tú estés enamorado de mí en la vida real"_

"_te querré igual que te llevo queriendo durante mucho tiempo, solo que no me había dado cuenta"_

"_necesito que estemos juntos"_

"_¡¿Cuál es el maldito problema para que no seamos una pareja?"_

"_¡Tú no le quieres, tú misma te estás forzando a no ser feliz!"_

"_Lo siento tanto, peque. No sabes lo que me duele verte llorar"_

Realmente aún no había asimilado todos los acontecimientos, creo que me encontraba en una de esas situaciones en las que, hasta que no pasan unos días, no te das cuenta de todo lo ocurrido, no te pones en situación…

Estaba claro que esta noche no iba a sacar ninguna conclusión coherente, me estaba forzando a encontrar soluciones a todo esto que sentía. Había sentimientos que ni yo misma era capaz de reconocer, se encontraban alojados tanto en mi estomago como en mi pecho, estaba segura de que si los juntaba eran como una enorme bola de demolición

El sonido de un nuevo sms, sonó en mi móvil:

_No he podido dejar de pensar en ti en toda la tarde_

_Te echo de menos._

_Aunque hoy no estamos juntos, sé que tú me quieres_

_y todavía tenemos una oportunidad_

_Voy a esperar hasta que por fin te des cuenta de que_

_lo nuestro puede funcionar_

_Eres lo más bonito que hay en mi vida._

_Buenas noches, preciosa_

_Te quiero_

¿Por qué tenía que hacer estas cosas? ¿Por qué se empeñaba una y otra vez en intentar confundirme? Era tan sumamente atento y tierno, que me hacía querer ir corriendo a buscarle y pasarme abrazada a él toda la noche, pero luego me acordaba de todo lo mal que lo había pasado por su culpa y esos sentimientos se iban a la mierda…

Algo enfurruñada dejé el móvil en la mesilla, cerré los ojos fuertemente y luché por acompasar mi respiración. Tenía que dejar la mente en blanco para poder dormir

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el sueño acudió a mí, pero una frase llegó a mi justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia:

"_Bella, se que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo y quizás he sido algo brusco en la manera de decírtelo… pero quiero que sepas que no me voy a rendir. Ahora tengo claro que quiero estar contigo, y no voy a dejar escapar ni la más mínima oportunidad"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Me desperté con una perspectiva diferente de las cosas, seguía sin poder creerme que todo eso hubiese sucedido en la vida real y no en uno de mis sueños. Lo que sin duda no me esperaba encontrar era una sensación de felicidad.

_Edward me quería, Edward me quería, me quería…_

Se había cumplido lo que yo tanto había deseado, pero en el momento menos oportuno. ¿Qué podía hacer yo ahora? Romper con Jake solo porque Edward se me ha declarado después de tanto tiempo, eso sería una putada. O también podía seguir con Jake y despreciar mis sentimientos, engañándome a mí y a todos de paso. No, ese plan tampoco me gustaba. Por muchas ideas que pensaba, en todos había una parte que no me gustaba ni un pelo.

¿Qué hacer ahora para no terminar volviéndome loca? La idea precipitada de buscar trabajo de ayer, me parecía la mejor opción. Por lo que me podría manos a la obra y así, el tiempo pasaría mucho más rápido. Decidí que me daría una vuelta por Seattle y miraría bien las ofertas de trabajo. Quería a empezar trabajando en algún sitio en el que mi recién estrenada carrera universitaria sirviera para algo, pero sabía que era bastante difícil encontrar un trabajo como periodista sin tener ninguna experiencia laboral relacionada… por lo que me conformaría con cualquier trabajo y mientras buscaría algo de lo mío.

Me duché y vestí rápidamente, no había tiempo que perder y sorprendentemente yo me había levantado con energía.

Cogí mi bolso/bandolera, metí un cuaderno, un bolígrafo, la cartera y las llaves y salí de casa. Me metí de un salto en mi coche sin caerme, todo un milagro, y arranqué sin un rumbo fijo. Tras treinta minutos de dar vueltas por Seattle encontré una oferta como camarera y otra como cajera en un supermercado, no era gran cosa, pero yo podía ir tirando con eso… en realidad, cualquier cosa me valdría.

Me di cuenta de que cerca de la calle por la que estaba circulando, se encontraba el gimnasio de Emmett, asique decidí pasarme por allí para entretenerme más que para otra cosa… Tendría que considerar la posibilidad de apuntarme al gimnasio, sería otra manera de mantenerme ocupada.

Aparqué justo enfrente. El gimnasio de Emmett era enorme, con grandes aulas destinadas para diferentes actividades, un montón de máquinas por todos lados… era una locura, pero gracias al esfuerzo de mi amigo todo eso se había convertido en un negocio muy rentable, clientes no le faltaban.

Entré por la puerta de cristal, justo enfrente se encontraba una mesa desocupada y al lado, el pasillo que daba al interior del gimnasio, ya que no había nadie en la mesa que pudiera atenderme, me atreví a entrar. Después de todo Emm siempre me decía que podía ir allí cuando quisiera, que no habría problemas. Casi todas las máquinas estaban ocupadas, algún que otro monitor paseaba por allí, decidí preguntar por Emm, así acabaría antes y no me tiraría los minutos dando vueltas por allí sin saber exactamente donde ir

-Perdona – le dije a uno de los monitores, que se encontraba ayudando a una señora algo entrada en carnes – ¿Podrías decirme dónde está Emmett?

-Claro, pero en este momento está algo ocupado. Puedes pedirle ayuda a cualquiera de los otros monitores – me ofreció el chico. Era bastante alto, con un poco menos de musculatura que Emmett, pero aún así era impresionante…

-Oh, no, yo soy amiga de Emmett, he venido a verle, nada más…

-Ah vale – el chico me lanzó una fugaz sonrisa – pues creo que está en el aula de aerobic, colocando las cosas

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias – seguí las indicaciones que me dio el chico. No me fue difícil encontrar la sala, pese a que el gimnasio era bastante grande.

Pasé sin tocar la puerta, estaba solo y era de confianza… Al oír como la puerta se abría Emmett se giró, su cara mostraba confusión cuando me vio

-¿Peque? ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó, dejando de lado sus tareas y plantándose frente a mí – ¿quieres apuntarte al gimnasio?

-No, solo pasaba cerca de aquí y pensé en venir a verte… – me encogí de hombros – ¿no molesto, verdad?

-Tú nunca molestas, Bells. Aunque la verdad es que ahora estamos hasta arriba de trabajo… ¡Estoy pluriempleado, Bells! Tengo que hacer de jefe, de entrenador personal y de recepcionista yo solo… es estresante – resopló

Fruncí el ceño – ¿Y eso?

-La recepcionista se despidió hace poco y todavía no he podido contratar a nadie, en fin… ¿Y qué hacías tú por esta zona? Normalmente a estas horas estás en casa – interrogó

-Bueno, mmm… estaba buscando ofertas de trabajo. Necesito algo en lo que ocupar mi tiempo libre – le comenté

Su cara se iluminó de repente – ¡Dios, Bells! ¡Es genial! – dijo totalmente entusiasmado

-¿El qué es genial?

-Tú necesitas un trabajo y yo una recepcionista. Eres perfecta para trabajar aquí, no necesitaría hacer ninguna entrevista y tengo plena confianza en ti… si lo quieres, el trabajo es tuyo – estaba entre serio e ilusionado

¿Trabajar para Emmett cómo recepcionista? Ni si quiera se me había pasado por la cabeza pedirle ayuda a mis amigos para ponerme a trabajar, era una buena oportunidad, conocía la forma de ser de Emm y no sería difícil trabajar para él, pero por otro lado nunca había sido partidaria del enchufismo…

-No sé, Emm…

-¡Venga Bella! Me ahorrarías muchos problemas y me sentiría mucho más cómodo trabajando contigo que con una desconocida. Además, no es un trabajo difícil… se trata de atender a los clientes que vengan, hacer algunas gestiones en el ordenador y coger las llamadas…

¿Necesitaba darle tantas vueltas? En el fondo sabía que no podría encontrar un trabajo mejor que este, mi casi hermano sería mi jefe, no tendría que hacer ningún esfuerzo que pusiera en riesgo mi salud o la de otras personas, como sostener una bandeja llena de platos y vasos de cristal sin que se cayeran… Decidido

-De acuerdo, soy tu nueva recepcionista – acepté con una sonrisa

-¡Eres la mejor de las mejores! – me envolvió en un asfixiante abrazo y se dedicó a darme vueltas por el aire como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, afortunadamente no tardó mucho en dejarme de nuevo en el suelo – Bien, tengo que prepararte el contrato, así que te pasas mañana y lo firmas, ya sé que vivimos en la misma casa pero no creo que me dé tiempo a hacerlo hoy, con la de trabajo que tengo…

-No te preocupes, tomate tú tiempo. Tú eres el jefe al fin y al cabo ¿no?

Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que iba a ser algo raro convivir con mi nuevo jefe, pero era Emmett, estaba segura de que nuestra relación no cambiaría solo por el hecho de que iba a trabajar bajo sus órdenes. Le conocía como la palma de mi mano

-Oye, ¿y cómo es que te ha dado por buscar trabajo? – me preguntó con el gesto de curiosidad plasmado en su cara

-mmmm… necesito una distracción – me tensé levemente y sin querer, di un pequeño y silencioso suspiro – tengo… demasiadas cosas en la cabeza

-¿Cómo no me has dicho nada? ¿Qué te pasa? Has terminado tu carrera y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte en estos momentos – su ceño se frunció, intentando averiguar la respuesta

-Ya, bueno. Últimamente no he parado, tú, Jazz, Jake, Rose, Alice, los chicos…

-Edward – concluyó

Me descolocó, por unos momentos no supe que decir. Seguro que se me habría cambiado la cara ante la mención de ese nombre, pero no tenía porque pensar mal… a lo mejor solo lo ha dicho porque no le había mencionado, no ha sido nada, Emm no sabe nada ¿verdad?

-Bells, yo no sé qué pasa entre vosotros… Bueno, me puedo hacer una idea, pero creo que necesitáis hablar con tranquilidad. No me gusta veros así, a ninguno – _sabe algo, lo sabe, lo sabe… ¿cómo lo sabes?_

-¿Qué crees que pasa entre nosotros? – pregunté con algo de miedo. ¡Dios, cada vez lo sabía más gente!

-Os gustáis, demasiado. ¿Me equivoco?

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tú también lo sabes? ¿Cómo? – llevé mis manos a mi pelo y empecé a revolverlo y tirar de él sin motivo alguno. Esto era de locos

-He oído… algunas conversaciones, sin querer, pero era inevitable por el tono de voz que utilizabais – intentó excusarse, no podría enfadarme con él. Emm no lo habría hecho con mala intención, nunca había sido demasiado cotilla – La primera vez que sospeché algo fue cuando Edward cortó con Tanya, te defendió de una manera… demasiado intensa. Y ayer, cuando llegué de la cita con Rose, oí… que le echabas en cara lo que has sufrido por él y todo eso – se acercó a mí y posó su enorme brazo en mi cintura, rodeándola – lo siento Bells, nunca noté nada, si lo hubiera sabido yo…

-Lo sé Emm – le corté de inmediato, no necesitaba excusarse – no pasa nada, enserio

-En fin, escuché una buena parte de la "pelea", pero no quería meterme así que me di una vuelta hasta que pasó un buen rato – se llevó una mano hacia su nuca y la rascó un par de veces – mira peque, siempre he odiado verte triste, y sé que ahora es inevitable que estés así, pero no te cierres ¿vale? Tómalo con calma, escoge la decisión que creas oportuna y avanza – me hizo sonreír. Podía tener la personalidad de un niño de tres años, pero era una de las mejores personas que he conocido en la vida – Pero quiero que sepas que me tienes aquí para lo que sea

Lo tenía y siempre lo había tenido, por eso confiaba ciegamente en Emmett

-Lo sé, gracias – no pude contenerme y lo abracé.

Esa conversación había conseguido que un peso invisible que tenía sobre mis hombros se fuera de repente. Me había hecho sentir bien; al menos ahora empezaba a ver gris donde antes era todo negro

* * *

**¡Hola! Lo sé, he tardado otro mes en actualizar… no tengo perdón, pero esta vez no ha sido por falta de ganas o de inspiración, sino de tiempo. Por lo menos este capítulo es más largo que los demás… 13 hojitas de Word para vosotros. Espero no a ver decepcionado, era un capitulo con demasiadas cosas y quería plasmarlo bien, ya me diréis que tal ha quedado**

**Muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros Reviews, favoritos y alertas, sois los mejores. Gracias a vosotros esto sigue en marcha =)**

**Por cierto, alguien me preguntó que cuantos capítulos quedan, pues no lo puedo asegurar al 100% pero yo calculo que unos 6 o 7 más (epilogo incluido). También deciros que en mi perfil está la ropa de Bella que usa al principio de este capitulo**

**Creo que por mi parte nada más, espero que os haya gustado y como siempre espero vuestros reviews para saber ;)**

**Si alguien quiere pasarse por mi blog (dirección en mi perfil) sois más que bienvenidos**

**Muchos besos, nos leemos pronto**

**Niita94**


	22. Cap 21: Una Decisión Dificil Parte I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 2****1: Una decisión difícil. Parte I**

**Bella POV**

Dos largas semanas habían pasado desde aquella confesión, las mismas dos semanas en donde supe que Leah y Emmett estaban enterados y las mismas dos semanas donde no había visto ni una sola vez a Edward. Lo que no faltaban, eso sí, eran las llamadas y los sms.

Y con cada uno, una parte de mi se desquebrajaba. ¿Cuántas veces he intentado encontrar una solución para mi problema? Miles, millones incluso. Pero nada, ni un solo plan me parecía lógico, adecuado… todos tenían algo que no acababa de gustarme, y eso hacía que me desesperara.

La parte buena de todo esto es que me sentía más apoyada ahora que tanto Emm como Jazz estaban enterados. Ya habíamos tenido la primera "conversación grupal" sobre mis sentimientos, me sentí algo incomoda, nunca había sido de mi agrado ser el centro de atención y mucho menos hablar libremente de lo que siento… pero fue bien, me sirvió para desahogarme y relajarme, en fin, liberar tensión.

A todo eso había que añadir que había empezado a trabajar como recepcionista en el gimnasio de Emmett; todo iba estupendamente. Era un trabajo duro, había muchas cosas de las que encargarse, pero yo lo prefería así. Era la mejor manera de dejar la mente en blanco

Con Jake parecía que las cosas se habían paralizado. Salíamos poco, y nuestras conversaciones eran… monótonas, como si nos viésemos todos los días y no tuviéramos nada nuevo que contar. Cuando nos juntábamos estábamos en grupo y no solos, pero lo que destacaba de todo ello es que yo no sentía la necesidad de pasar tiempo a solas con Jake, y sabía porque, pero no quería reconocerlo.

Me encontraba de camino al trabajo en el coche de Emmett. Hoy era un día lluvioso, oscuro, deprimente, justo cómo mi estado anímico de estas últimas semanas. Íbamos en silencio, ninguno tenía las suficientes ganas de sacar conversación, él porque tenía sueño y yo… ni siquiera sé por qué. Aparcó, nos bajamos corriendo y entramos en el gimnasio. Acomodé mis cosas en mi mesa, encendí el ordenador y me senté sin nada mejor que hacer.

Mi móvil sonó al cabo de diez minutos

_Jake llamando_

-¿Si?

-Hola Bella – saludó alegremente

-Buenos días – contesté con voz monocorde

-¿Qué tal has amanecido?

-Como todos los días… acabo de llegar al trabajo, ya sabes – respondí

-Bueno, mmm… te llamo porque anoche los chicos y yo estuvimos hablando de pasarnos hoy por Seattle a veros. ¿Tenéis ya algo que hacer o está bien?

-No, me parece bien, se lo diré a los demás

-Vale, pues en cuanto sepas algo me llamas ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, no hay problema

-Genial, te dejo trabajar entonces. Hasta luego guapa – se despidió

-Hasta luego

Colgué el teléfono y me fui a hablar directamente con Emmett, en vista de que era demasiado pronto para que los clientes empezaran a llegar, nosotros siempre llegábamos un cuarto de hora antes de la hora de apertura del gimnasio, para poder abrir las aulas, encender las luces y organizar todo.

-Emm – observé como cargaba con el equipo de sonido para colocarlo encima de una mesa – ¿necesitas que te eche una mano?

-Nah… está bien, puedo solo – respondió con aire despreocupado – ¿pasa algo?

-Me ha llamado Jake – le comenté – dice que los chicos quieren venir esta tarde a Seattle, que si nos parecía bien quedar, ¿tú puedes?

-¡Por supuesto! Estaba pensando en quedar mañana con Rose, y si vienen hoy la veré antes – sonrió pícaramente

-Vale, ¿a qué hora quedamos con ellos? Necesitamos pasar antes por casa para cambiarnos y darnos una ducha

-¿A las ocho y media? – sugirió

-Perfecto, pues voy a llamar a Jasper – dije a punto de darme la vuelta

-¿Se lo dirás también a Edward? – preguntó dejando a un lado sus tareas y viniendo hasta mi posición

¿Se lo diré a Edward? Tres palabras me venían a la cabeza, NO LO SÉ. Por un lado tenía unas tremendas, inmensas, y brutales ganas de verle, le añoraba. Hacía ya demasiados días que no le veía a pesar de que habíamos hablado por teléfono, pero no era para nada lo mismo; quería verle. Pero por otro lado sabía que podría haber algún tipo de conflicto por parte de Jacob y Edward, seguían sin llevarse bien, en realidad su relación era nula… además ¿cómo debía comportarme yo ante él? Ya no era igual que antes, una cosa era estar enamorada de él en secreto y ser su amiga y otra estar enamorada de él con mis sentimientos al descubierto por parte de más de la mitad de mis amigos… por no hablar de los silencios incómodos o las miraditas que sin duda se producirían. Además, el verle podría confundirme aún más de lo que me encontraba ahora y…

-¿Peque? ¿Sigues aquí? – preguntó Emmett divertido mientras agitaba una mano frente a mis ojos. Al parecer estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto

Suspiré – Emm, no sé qué hacer; ¿le invito?

-¿Quieres verle? – preguntó de vuelta

-No lo sé, por un lado si pero si le veo no voy a saber qué hacer y luego está Jake y…

-Bella, ¿_Quieres_ verle? Es simple, sí o no. Como te pongas a pensar en lo que puede pasar no vas a poder tomar una decisión, y lo sabes – dijo, y llevaba toda la razón – ¿Quieres verle? – preguntó de nuevo

-Sí, quiero verle – admití

-Entonces invítale – me respondió – no hace falta que lo pienses más. Creo que ese es tu problema, piensas demasiado. A veces es mejor dejarse llevar por los impulsos del momento

-Ya, pero a veces hay impulsos que no sabes interpretar – contraataqué

-Bella, tú sabes perfectamente lo que sientes, otra cosa es que busques escusas para no admitirlo. Sé que solo necesitas estar preparada, pero debes darte prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde

¿Antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Un pinchazo de dolor se produjo en mi estomago ante la idea de no poder tener una oportunidad para ser feliz con Edward. Era muy fácil que una chica se le cruzara en su camino y se enamorara de él, dejándome perdida, desorientada e incluso con mucho más dolor del que sentí cuando ocurrió lo de Tanya… yo no quería eso, no quería perderle.

-Voy a llamarles – le dije

Me di la vuelta y camine a paso lento hacia mi escritorio, primero llamaría a Jasper, dejaría la peor conversación para el final. Marqué su número y se lo dije, como era de esperar a Jasper no le supuso ningún inconveniente, vería a Alice de nuevo y eso lo tenía sumamente contento.

Me senté cuando llegó el turno de llamar a Edward, temía que las piernas me empezaran a temblar y que no pudiera mantenerme en pie, sabía que era una reacción estúpida ya que solo iba a mantener una conversación telefónica, pero no podía evitarlo… con mis dedos temblorosos marqué el número que ya me sabía de memoria. Mi otra mano repiqueteaba los dedos contra la mesa, y mi pie derecho se dedicaba a dar golpecitos rítmicos contra el suelo. Si, estaba nerviosa.

-¿Diga? – contestó aquella voz tan hermosa al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Ee-Edward? – dije casi en un susurro. Debía echarle valor, no podía quedarme como una niña tonta ante esta situación – Soy Bella – dije esta vez algo más firme y segura

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? – dijo amablemente

-Bien, mmm… ¿y tú?

-Mucho mejor ahora que estoy hablando contigo, donde va a parar – rió. ¿Cómo era capaz de tomarse las cosas tan… alegremente? Desde luego yo no podría reaccionar como él nunca – ¿A qué se debe tu llamada, preciosa?

-Esto… mmm… es que esta tarde pensábamos salir todos juntos por ahí, y… mmm… ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

-Claro, si tu vas yo estaré allí – respondió dejándome sin respiración unos segundos. Estaba siendo demasiado irracional

-Bien, bueno pues… hemos quedado sobre las ocho y media en mi casa, así que… – titubeé

-Perfecto, allí te veré – dijo – estoy deseándolo, te echo de menos

-Edward no… – no sabía cómo expresarme – es una salida de grupo ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo sé, pero ojalá no lo fuera. De momento me conformo con verte

¿Qué le decía ahora? No sabía cómo cambiar el rumbo de esta conversación. Ahora me sentía contra las cuerdas, así que decidí cortar la llamada antes de que me diera un ataque de ansiedad.

-Tengo que colgar, estoy en el trabajo. Nos vemos luego

-Seguro. Hasta luego, guapa – y tras eso colgó

Suspiré aliviada cuando dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa. Oír la voz de Edward hacía que mi cabeza no funcionara correctamente, y que mi cuerpo no reaccionara de la manera en que debía hacerlo. Me quedé unos minutos en silencio, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Si me ocurría esto con una llamada telefónica no me quería ni imaginar lo que haría esta tarde cuando le viera en persona. Tendría que prepararme mental y físicamente para lo que pudiera ocurrir esta tarde.

Llamé a Jacob para confirmarle la hora y después no hice gran cosa. El resto de la mañana se pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para encontrarme con mis amigos, con mi novio y con Edward… ¡Sería una tarde de locos! ¡Yo me iba a volver loca! Solo iba a confundirme más, pero en el fondo me había quedado claro que ya no podía esconderme. Iba a afrontar los problemas como una mujer adulta, daría la cara a partir de ahora. Yo también estaba empezando a cansarme de estar escondiéndome siempre de todo, no podría protegerme a mi misma siempre, en algún momento me pasaría algo que pudiera afectarme. Suficiente de encerrarme en una burbuja, era hora de salir a contemplar el mundo real.

Comí con Emmett y algunos de los monitores del gimnasio en completo silencio, pretendiendo que escuchaba las conversaciones que mantenían, sonriendo cuando tenía que sonreír y asintiendo cuando tenía que asentir. Continuamente Emm me preguntaba con la mirada si me ocurría algo, él me conocía demasiado bien, sin embargo no le dije nada

La tarde se paso igual o más rápido que la mañana, estuve más atareada eso sí, y lo agradecía enormemente, prefería no pensar en nada, mantener la mente en blanco y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Me encontraba mirando la base de datos de los clientes con sus números telefónicos, algunos monitores me habían pedido que llamara para cambiar algunas citas, así que estuve casi toda la tarde al teléfono. Una mano fuerte se posó sobre mi hombro derecho

-Bells, apaga ya y vámonos – me dijo Emmett – es la hora de cerrar, ya terminarás mañana

_¿Ya es la hora de cerrar?¡Dios, faltaba muy poco para ver a TODOS!_

-Pero… es que si no lo hago hoy los clientes no estarán avisados con demasiada antelación y se pueden cabrear – busqué la primera escusa que se me vino a la cabeza y la solté sin siquiera pararme a pensar

Bufó – vámonos, si no lo haces hoy lo haces mañana por la mañana. A los clientes no les pasará absolutamente nada – casi me levantó él de la silla y me arrastró a la salida, así que no me quedó más remedio que recoger y salir en dirección a casa.

Cuando íbamos en el coche, Emm me habló – no sé porque te pones así. Son los mismos de siempre, les conoces de sobra a todos, no va a ocurrir nada

-No puedo evitarlo – respondí encogiéndome de hombros

-Olvídate de los problemas por una vez y preocúpate de pasártelo bien, Bella. Estas demasiado seria últimamente y eso no me gusta. Quiero verte sonreír – comentó. Una débil sonrisa hizo el amago de asomarse en mis labios, Emmett era una de las pocas personas que últimamente aportaba alegría a mi vida. Le necesitaba mucho

Llegamos a casa y yo salí disparada hacia el baño. Me duché, me vestí y me arreglé un poco el pelo y el maquillaje; estaba empezando a pillarle el punto a esto de verme guapa.

Terminé justo a tiempo, eran las ocho y media de la tarde y el timbre sonó._ ¡¿Quien es tan sumamente puntual? Cuando se queda a las ocho y media no significa que tengas que estar ahí a esa hora, siempre puedes retrasarte un poquito… no pasaría nada._

Y allí estaba yo de nuevo, buscando escusas. ¡Basta ya, Bella! – me reprendí mentalmente

Fui hacia la puerta rezando porque no fuera Edward, no quería quedarme a solas con él. Al parecer tuve suerte porque en cuanto abrí un cuerpo pequeño y delgado se chocó contra el mío: Alice.

-¡Bella! ¡Pero qué guapísima estás! ¡Te he echado de menos! ¿Y Jazz? ¿Ha llegado ya? ¿Y los demás? ¿Estás tú sola? Jacob nos ha dicho que has encontrado trabajo ¿cómo te va? – soltó de golpe, creo que sin respirar. No sé cómo podía hacer eso

-¡Woahh… Alice! Para, de una en una, por favor – le dije, esbozó una sonrisa y entró en mi casa. A continuación me dediqué a saludar a los demás. Cuando llegó la hora de saludar a Jake, no hubieron fuegos artificiales, ni saltamos en brazos el uno del otro, solo nos dimos un simple pico inocente en los labios, nada especial.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a decir dónde está la gente? – me preguntó Alice algo impaciente

-Emmett está en su cuarto cambiándose y los demás no han llegado todavía – contesté

-¿Los demás? – inquirió Leah con una ceja alzada – ¿Edward también viene?

-Aja – respondí distraídamente

No quise mirar la reacción de Jacob, además en ese momento Emmett salió totalmente arreglado, más de lo normal diría yo y sabía el motivo: Rosalie

-¡Heyy, pero si ya estáis aquí! – medio gritó. Lo que nadie se esperaba es que se dirigiera hacia Rose y la diera un enorme beso en los labios que nos dejó a todos estupefactos

Los chicos empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar como si estuvieran viendo un concierto en directo de su grupo favorito

-Bueno, aprovechando que hoy nos reuníamos todos, creo que es la ocasión perfecta para… ¡presentaros a mi novia! – dijo Emmett totalmente contento

¿Su novia? Ya estaban tardando demasiado

-¡Genial chicos, enhorabuena! – saltó Alice – ¿alguien sabe cuando viene Jazz? – y nos echamos a reír. Si Emm y Rose ya habían dado el paso, a Alice y Jasper les faltaba poco, estaba segura de ello

Un par de minutos después el timbre volvió a sonar y no me quedó más remedio que ir yo a abrir ya que nadie se puso en pie. Por la puerta aparecieron las dos personas que faltaban por llegar, Jasper y Edward

-Hey Bella – Jasper me abrazó unos instantes – que guapa

-Gracias, tú también – contesté – Alice estaba preguntando por ti, ve a verla, están todos en el salón

-Genial – y caminó hacia el salón alejándose de mi vista

-Hola Bella – dijo aquella voz a mis espaldas. Por un segundo se me había olvidado de que él estaba allí

-Hola Edward – dije, mucho más tranquila de lo que estaba en realidad – pasa

-Estaba deseando que llegase la hora de verte, ha merecido la pena esperar todo el día. Estás guapísima

-Gra-cias – contesté algo ruborizada

Cinco minutos después nos montamos en los coches y salimos hacia ningún lugar en concreto. Estuvimos dando vueltas con el coche en busca de restaurantes con suficiente sitio para todos nosotros pero fue misión imposible. Al final terminamos cenando en la terraza de un _McDonald's_

-Me parece patético que estemos cenando aquí – dijo Rose

-Pues ha sido petición de tu novio – contestó Seth

-¿Novio? – preguntó Jasper, algo desorientado

-¡Oh, sí, os lo habéis perdido! Emm y Rose están saliendo oficialmente – le contestó Alice batiendo sus pestañas

-Si vas a ser la novia de Emmett vas a tener que acostumbrarte – le dije a Rose a modo de compasión. Por una parte hay que tener mucho valor para serla novia de mi "hermano", un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre, un _enorme _hombre

Edward estuvo en silencio toda la cena, pero se mantuvo mirándome y sonriéndome casi todo el tiempo, era algo incómodo pero lo solucionaba con apartar mi mirada. Jake sin embargo apenas me prestaba atención, estaba sentado a mi lado pero se dedicó a charlar con los chicos de tonterías. Por una parte estaba agradecida, no me apetecía fingir que no pasaba nada

Después de cenar decidimos pasarnos por el bar del cliente de Emmett, se estaba convirtiendo en una tradición irse de copas cada vez que nos reuníamos todos.

Hoy no me apetecía moverme de la mesa, no quería salir a bailar, solo quería beber y beber hasta que una solución milagrosa acudiera a mi mente. Sin embargo esa solución no llegaba ¿cuánto tiempo más iba a poder estar así? ¡Quería salir de este estupor de una vez! ¡Aclarar mis ideas y ser feliz! Como Emm y Rose, Emily y Sam o Ángela y Ben, pero no podía.

Jacob había estado insistiendo en salir a bailar una canción conmigo, ya que apenas habíamos pasado tiempo juntos esta noche, pero rechacé su propuesta y le animé a que sacara a Leah, que parecía aburrida con una cerveza en la mano y sentada, o más bien desparramada en su silla. Finalmente me hizo caso y salieron a bailar, me dediqué a observarlos, hacían buena pareja, sus caracteres eran similares: despreocupados, alegres y algo irónicos de vez en cuando y parecían llevarse muy bien, tenían una gran complicidad. Podría jurar que estos dos han tenido algo en el pasado… y ese hecho no me molestaba para nada

-Estás muy callada – dijo la melodiosa y aterciopelada voz de Edward en mi oído – ¿te ocurre algo?

Me sobresalté levemente, me había pillado desprevenida y no esperaba su cercanía.

-No, todo está bien – me limité a decir

-Pues no lo parece – rebatió – dime que va mal

-Nada, yo… no… yo tengo demasiadas cosas que solucionar y no sé ni por dónde empezar

-Y eso te tiene triste – concluyó – Bella, mi intención no ha sido agobiarte, ni forzarte a nada. Las cartas están sobre la mesa, tú sabes lo que siento y eso no va a cambiar, voy a estar esperando por ti. Tómatelo con calma, ahora todo depende de lo que tú decidas hacer y para eso hay que tener tiempo. Esperaré lo que haga falta

Lo miré asombrada, estaba diciéndome que me iba a esperar, que me lo tomara con calma pero ese era el problema… ¡Yo no quería tomármelo con calma! ¡Yo quería solucionar todo de una vez y eliminar los problemas de un plumazo! Pero, ¿cómo?

Edward se separó de mí para ir a pedir otra bebida, dejándome sumida en mis pensamientos. No estaba a gusto, no podía pensar con claridad en este lugar, con tanta gente y tanto ruido a mi alrededor, con uno de mis mayores tormentos rondando cerca de mí, estaba agobiada. Jacob lo notó y se aproximó a hablar conmigo

-¿Te encuentras bien? – hice una mueca extraña – ¿quieres que nos vayamos a casa?

-Si, por favor – medio rogué

Nos despedimos de los demás y nos fuimos a casa en taxi, nos mantuvimos todo el camino en silencio, yo mirando por la ventana y él acariciando distraídamente mi mano. Sin embargo aquel silencio me sirvió para tranquilizarme y aclarar mis ideas. A juzgar por lo que había pasado esta noche, las reacciones al vernos entre Jake y yo, las miradas de Edward, la compenetración de Leah y Jacob, las palabras que me dijo el chico del que seguía enamorada… me di cuenta de algo, mi relación con Jake estaba estancada, no podíamos avanzar porque ni yo le veía como mi novio ni él me veía como su novia, solo éramos dos amigos que habían ido demasiado lejos. En ese momento lo vi claro: debía romper con Jake

Bajamos del taxi y entramos en mi casa, ninguno de los dos decía nada, supongo que estaba intentando darme espacio, lo agradecía, sin embargo tenía que terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Ya había durado demasiado

-Jake… tenemos que hablar – dije mirando directamente a sus ojos oscuros

* * *

**¡Hola! Buenooo, como siempre siento mucho muchísimo el retraso, se que os tengo demasiado tiempo en espera pero al final merece la pena ¿no? Como podeis ver Bella ya ha tomado una decisión que muchas esperabais, ¡ya era hora! Asique el siguiente capítulo va a ser interesante**

**Quiero agradeceros a todos como siempre los reviews, alertas y favoritos… sois alucinantes =) Ya casi llego a los 400 reviews**

**Paso rápidamente a dejaros el cap que tengo que estudiar, jeje.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muchos rr para saber que os ha parecido. Deciros como siempre que la dirección de mi blog está en mi perfil por si os queréis pasar, por cierto si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para mejorar el blog que me lo diga ;)**

**Y nada más, muchos besos y nos leemos pronto**

**Besos**

**Niita94**


	23. Cap 22: Una Decisión Dificil Parte II

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Capitulo 22:**** Una decisión difícil. Parte II**

**Bella POV**

-Jake… tenemos que hablar – dije mirando directamente a sus ojos oscuros

Se quedó quieto y se giró para mirarme, evaluándome por un momento con la mirada. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios estaban en línea recta, su cara solo mostraba confusión

-¿Por qué intuyo que esa frase no trae nada bueno que decir? – respondió al cabo de unos segundos

Me encogí de hombros – simplemente necesitamos tener esta conversación, lo sabes

-¿Qué clase de conversación? – preguntó torciendo levemente la cabeza. No sabía si se estaba haciendo el tonto o realmente no sabía a qué me refería, pero era hora de dejarlo todo claro, no podía retrasarlo más tiempo, en estos momentos me sentía preparada para afrontar lo que viniese.

-Sobre nosotros – me limité a decirle

-Algo va mal, ¿no es así? – no lo formuló como una cuestión sino como una afirmación

-Vamos a sentarnos primero – le pedí – ¿quieres tomar algo?

Era estúpido que le ofreciera una bebida para un momento como este, pero quería quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto, amenizarlo de alguna manera… _estoy un poco loca, lo sé._

-No gracias, con las que me he tomado en el bar he tenido suficiente

-mmm… de acuerdo – fui hacia el sofá del salón y me dejé caer, descansando mi cabeza contra uno de los cojines – ven, Jake

Se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó a mi lado, sin rozarme, pero ahí estaba.

-Dime que ocurre, Bella – pidió tras unos segundos de silencio incomodo

_¿Qué ocurre? _Ahora no sabía que decirle, cómo comenzar una conversación así… de las pocas experiencias amorosas que he tenido, siempre me habían dejado ellos y alguno incluso por teléfono. Quería encaminar la conversación correctamente para no hacerle daño, _demasiado daño al menos. _Pero no sabía que palabras eran las adecuadas para conseguir ese objetivo

-Jake, tu y yo… nuestra relación es… genial, te me has apoyado tanto y yo… yo me he esforzado por sacar esto adelante. Y tú eres un chico realmente estupendo y… mmm – sentía como se me trababa la lengua con cada palabra, con cada letra. Estaba siendo incoherente, ni siquiera yo misma sabía lo que estaba diciendo – ¡Joder, esto es tan complicado! – murmuré para mí misma, pero al parecer, Jacob lo oyó

-Estás intentando romper conmigo, ¿verdad? – inquirió Jake, más tranquilo de lo que esperaba

Lentamente asentí con la cabeza y murmuré – si

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar, tarde o temprano… – resopló y se rascó levemente la nuca

-Mira Jake, yo te quiero mucho, muchísimo. En muy poco tiempo te has convertido en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, siempre que te he contado mis problemas has estado allí, siempre que he necesitado reír o llorar tú has estado allí… Tú me comprendes, creo que sabes cómo me siento en cada momento; siempre me han dicho que soy como un libro abierto, pero creo que para ti es realmente fácil saber por lo que estoy pasando, y precisamente por eso es por lo que quiero que lo dejemos – esta vez no tuve que pensar demasiado lo que le quería decir, las palabras salieron solas

-¿Quieres cortar por que te comprendo? – preguntó ahora con una mueca de confusión

-No, quiero cortar porque esta situación está yendo demasiado lejos y siento que cuanto más tiempo pasa, más daño nos hacemos. Y no estoy dispuesta a perderte cómo amigo – dije – Jacob, desde un principio te conté lo que sentía por Edward y por más que lo he intentado eso no ha cambiado. Sigo enamorada de él

Hubiera esperado otra reacción de su parte, pero no eso… no hizo ni dijo absolutamente nada.

-Y no te estoy dejando porque quiero lanzarme a los brazos de Edward, no estoy preparada para eso… simplemente me he dado cuenta de que lo nuestro no funciona. Solo somos dos buenos amigos que han intentado engañarse pasando a mayores

-Yo no he intentado engañarme Bella, tú me importas, mucho

-Exacto, te importo… pero que te importe no significa que estés enamorado de mí – le dije – ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Ambos nos queremos, pero no cómo pareja, no es el amor que hace que sientas cosquillitas en el estómago ni el que hace que una sonrisilla boba aparezca en la cara… Es el amor que se tienen dos buenos amigos entre sí

Me miró a los ojos. Paso el tiempo y nosotros nos encontrábamos sumidos en el silencio; poco a poco su boca que se encontraba en una firme línea recta se fue curvando hasta que se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa

-Joder, nos hemos pasado un poco de la raya ¿no? – dijo en tono amistoso – Creo que tienes razón. Yo llevaba mucho tiempo solo y rodeado de parejitas felices… supongo que me dieron envidia y cogí la primera oportunidad que se me presentó

Una carcajada salió de mis labios, me alegraba de que el momento de tensión hubiera pasado – Imagínate, una chica guapa, soltera y divertida llega al grupo, ¿cómo podría quedarme sin hacer nada?

-Tú tampoco eres un mal partido – comenté mucho más relajada – Ojala estuviera enamorada de ti, todo sería más fácil… por desgracia la vida siempre nos pone obstáculos

-Y que lo digas – respondió – así que… oficialmente vuelvo a estar soltero

-Y yo vuelvo a estar soltera

-No creo que por mucho tiempo – dijo – Tienes a Edward babeando detrás de ti, no creas que no me he dado cuenta

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, que tu y yo lo hayamos dejado no significa que vaya a empezar con él

-¡Oh, vamos Bella! Tú le quieres y él te quiere a ti, es un capullo que no te merece y que te ha hecho mucho daño, pero aún así sé que al final vais a acabar juntos

-Eso no lo puedes saber – rebatí

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Jake… no quiero hablar de esto ¿vale? – puede que las cosas con Jake se hubieran solucionado, pero yo seguí estancada con respecto a Edward

-Está bien, dejemos el tema

Una pequeña duda asaltó a mi mente en ese momento. Habíamos hablado de mis sentimientos por Edward, de que Jake y yo solo éramos amigos y de que uno de los motivos por los que empezó conmigo es porque no tenía a nadie a quien querer realmente… pero, ¿hasta qué punto eso era verdad?

-Jake, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo estás haciendo ¿no? – contestó intentando hacerse el gracioso – dispara – dijo tras ver como rodé los ojos

-¿Qué hay entre Leah y tú?

Su cabeza se giró tan rápidamente que por un momento temí por que le diera un tirón en el cuello

-¿Qué? – dijo totalmente alucinado – ¿crees que estoy liado con Leah?

-¡No! Solamente es que he visto ciertas cosas que… me han hecho creer que habéis tenido algo, o que a lo mejor queréis ser más que amigos

-No, que va – dijo con cierto tono de nerviosismo en la voz – Leah y yo solo somos amigos – afirmó, aunque no me lo creí del todo

-Está bien, ¿qué me ocultas, Jake? – pregunté sin más rodeos

-¡Nada, nada! – le miré con escepticismo, sabía que estaba pasando algo por alto – ¡En serio, nada!

-No te creo – me limité a decirle

-¡Bueno…vale! Leah y yo tuvimos como… un rollo en el instituto. Pero eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿En serio? – asintió – woooww… y ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho?

-Eres… eras mi novia, ¿tú crees que es lo mejor decirle a la persona con quien estás saliendo que una de tus mejores amigas es tu ex?

-Bueno, no sé, ¿había confianza, no? ¿que hay de malo en comentarlo? Forma parte del pasado y eso no se puede cambiar – respondí con toda naturalidad. En realidad, no me molestaba para nada que hubiera algo entre ellos, ambos se merecían lo mejor

-A veces me sorprendes Bella, esa no es la reacción que esperaría de ti con respecto a este tema

-¿Tenías miedo de contármelo?

-No, miedo no… pero es algo incomodo de contar – se rascó la nuca y después desvió la mirada durante un par de segundos

-Bueno, tú sabías desde un principio lo que yo siento por Edward… estamos a mano – le di un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro como signo de buen rollo. Me encontraba mucho más relajada en estos momentos – hay cosas que no se pueden controlar, Jake

Tendría que hablar con las chicas y con Leah del tema, no pensé que me ocultarían algo como esto, pero para mí no suponía ningún problema, es más, ya no me sentía tan… mal al saber que tenía sentimientos por alguien más ajeno a nuestra recién terminada relación. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarles a estar juntos, lo haría.

-¿Qué insinúas? – me preguntó Jake

-Pues… que sigues sintiendo algo por ella

-¿Yo? ¡Pero qué dices, Bella! – soltó una pequeña carcajada, aunque no me sonó del todo sincera

-Muy bien, puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sabes que es así – me encogí de hombros – te gusta, Jacob. Os lo pasáis bien juntos, sabéis muchas cosas el uno del otro y tenéis confianza. ¿Qué habría de malo empezar una relación?

-Pues que… es el pasado no funcionó ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

-Jake, salisteis en el instituto, cuando erais adolescentes, inmaduros, con las hormonas revueltas… no es para nada lo mismo que si lo intentáis ahora. Dicen que todo se merece una segunda oportunidad ¿no?

Me miró durante un rato, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisilla de canalla en la boca

-Joder Bells, ¿desde cuándo eres consejera sentimental? – rió, me fue inevitable acompañarle – creo que es la situación más extraña que he vivido en mi vida

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Primero rompemos, luego hablamos de nuestros sentimientos por otras personas y después me aconsejas que me lié con otra chica… y todo en la misma noche. Eres de lo que no hay – comentó, y tenía razón, era de locos

Después de aquello, nos quedamos hablando un rato más. Se había acabado todo, nuestra relación, parte de mi malestar, la incomodidad, los secretos entre nosotros… y había vuelto la tranquilidad, que buena falta me hacía. Precisamente esto era lo que tanto había buscado durante estas semanas, aunque no lo hubiera descubierto hasta esta noche. Puede que sonara algo cruel, pero que hubiéramos acabado era lo mejor que podría habernos pasado

Finalmente Jacob admitió que Leah no le era indiferente, estaba segura que entre ellos ocurriría algo pronto. Y me alegraría mucho cuando todo ocurriera

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya – dijo Jake al cabo de un rato

-Vale, te acompaño a la puerta

Una vez a punto de salir, Jacob se giró, por un momento me asusté. Estaba serio, demasiado serio, sus ojos me transmitían algo de pena y angustia, y eso no me gustaba para nada.

-¿Qué te pasa Jake? ¿Estás bien? – pregunté, pude notar la preocupación en mi voz

-Que tú y yo lo hayamos dejado, no significa que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

Su pregunta me dejó en shock durante unas décimas de segundo – ¡No, claro que no! ¿por qué dices eso?

-No quiero que nuestra relación cambie, quiero decir, ya no nos vamos a besar y esas cosas, pero no quiero que te sientas incomoda a mi alrededor, ni que no me cuentes tus preocupaciones ni las novedades en tu vida… ¿entiendes?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que las cosas van a cambiar? – le pregunté ahora sintiéndome más tranquila

-Es lo que ocurre siempre cuando una relación llega a su fin

-Jacob, todo va a seguir como ahora. Tú me importas demasiado como para apartarte de mi vida de ese modo

-¿Seguro? – sus ojos aún mostraban un atisbo de duda

-Seguro – contesté con convicción

-Bien, entonces creo que esta noche podré descansar agusto – comentó medio sonriendo, el ambiente se relajó

-Espero que sí – le respondí – buenas noches, Jake

-Buenas noches, Bella – comenzó a caminar en dirección a la calle, tras unos segundos viendo como se alejaba, cerré la puerta y volví a entrar en casa.

Era increíble lo bien que me sentía ahora mismo, como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima, en realidad, era una cosa menos por la que preocuparse, estaba segura de que a partir de hoy mi cabeza estaría mucho más tranquila, pero había cosas que seguía sin solucionar y dudaba que lo hiciera pronto. Seguía confusa y el causante de todo era Edward.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté. Para mi asombro, aquella noche descansé muchísimo mejor que en las semanas anteriores.

A la mañana siguiente, hice mi rutina diaria, todo me parecía demasiado normal y de todas formas lo prefería. Quería que _todo_ volviera a ser como antes, extrañaba aquellos tiempos en que solo era una chica enamorada, con la cabeza llena de pájaros, eso sí, pero no tenía ni mucho menos tantas cosas en las que pensar.

Cuando estaba en la cocina preparándome el desayuno, entró Emmett que seguramente había olido las tostadas o el café y venía a ver si podía gorronear algo. Muy normal en él

-Buenos días, peque – me saludó

-Hola – contesté mientras mordisqueaba mi tostada

-Bells, ¿te importaría que cogiera yo unas pocas? – me preguntó señalando a las tostadas y poniendo cara de niño bueno

-Claro Emm, he hecho más a propósito – respondí – ¿te sientas a desayunar conmigo?

-mmmm… hoy no – de repente la expresión de su cara cambió – es que Rosie se ha quedado a dormir, ya sabés… y le he dicho que llevaría el desayuno a la cama – dijo elevando sugerentemente las cejas – son los gestos románticos tan propios de mi

No pude reprimir la risa que salió de mi

-Lo romántico sería que tú le prepararas el desayuno, no yo

-Ya, bueno, pero es que no me has dado la oportunidad de preparar nada, siempre lo haces tú todo. Y sabes que no es bueno desperdiciar la comida – dijo a modo de excusa. Cogió una bandeja y empezó a poner un par de platos en ella

-Anda que… vaya novio le ha tocado soportar a la pobre "Rosie" – dije a modo de broma

-Pues anda que tú… yo siento pena por Jake – contestó con el mismo tono risueño que yo había utilizado

-Creo que Jake ya no tendrá que aguantarme – le comenté más seria que antes, pero sin arruinar el buen ambiente que teníamos

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Anoche, Jake y yo lo dejamos – le respondí

Su cara cambió totalmente, noté su preocupación. Dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa y se sentó junto a mi. He de confesar que no me esperaba que se pusiera así

-¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó

-Bien, no te preocupes. Fui yo la que decidí dejarlo

-¿Y eso?

-Ya sabes, me dejé llevar por _un impulso del momento_ – respondí usando las mismas palabras que Emm usó ayer cuando habló conmigo – La verdad, no sé, simplemente me di cuenta de que esta relación no iba a ninguna parte. Nos habíamos excedido los dos

-¿Y cómo lo tomó Jake?

-Bastante bien, no discutimos ni nada. Hemos quedado como amigos – le dije

-Me alegro, no es por nada, pero creo que necesitas un tiempecito para ti sola, Bells

-Lo sé, ha sido lo mejor

Emmett se puso en pie y volvió a tomar la bandeja entre sus manos – Esto va a ser inaguantable – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿El qué?

-Me da a mí que Edward se pasará aquí los días enteros en cuanto sepa que Jacob y tu habéis roto – _¡Oh Dios! No había pensado en eso_.

¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Qué pensaría él? No lo sabía, pero tenía claro que ahora solo necesitaba tiempo para mi sola

* * *

**¡LO SIENTO MILES MILES MILES Y MILES DE VECES! Sé que he tardado demasiado en actualizar pero estoy en plena etapa de exámenes finales y necesito concentrarme al cien por cien en ellos. La buena noticia es que solo me quedan dos por hacer y estaré oficialmente de vacaciones, por lo que intentaré que el tiempo que tarde en actualizar se reduzca al mínimo, puede que dos semanas o por ahí, pero no prometo nada, que conste**

**Bueno, el capítulo de hoy era algo difícil de escribir, es un poquito corto y la verdad es que no estoy del todo conforme en cómo me ha quedado pero no quería dejaros esperar más tiempo, asique esto es lo que ha salido**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya me diréis que os ha parecido. ¿Os esperabais la reacción de Jake? **

**Muchos Besos, espero que nos leamos muy pronto. ¿Reviews?**

**Niita94**


End file.
